


Heal Me, Love Me

by proud_otaku_for_haikyuu



Series: Love Me [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bokuaka - Freeform, Child Abandonment, Dark Past, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Heavy Angst, It gets dark, Lots Of Sad, Lots of Angst, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, You Have Been Warned, a lot of sad shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 109,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proud_otaku_for_haikyuu/pseuds/proud_otaku_for_haikyuu
Summary: Akaashi Keiji lives alone with his alcoholic father, who also happens to abuse him whenever he gets the chance - sober or not. His mother abandoned him at a young age, having very minimal memories of her. The only thing he can remember about her is calling out to her when she had walked out of the house - never to return or be seen again since then. Akaashi lives through hell both at home and at school. Despite being the top student in the school, he gets bullied on a daily basis. To top it off, Akaashi is a total outcast and a complete loner - having no friends whatsoever. He doesn’t bother approaching anyone and no one bothers approaching him.Akaashi works part-time as a waiter at a remote gay bar. He’s trying to save up a ton of money to be able to move out of the hellish place that he’s somehow supposed to call “home,” and then go to college and live a free life however he wants to. However, his life begins to change completely one night as he’s taking out the trash and he just so happens to run into one of the most popular guys in school. Someone who is the complete opposite of him in every way possible... Bokuto Koutarou
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Love Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791172
Comments: 192
Kudos: 430





	1. Unexpected Encounter

“Get outta here, boy! It’s enough having to see your god ugly face first thing in the morning!”

A beer bottle lazily gets thrown at Akaashi as he walks into the kitchen to pack his school materials. The bottle doesn’t go too far and simply crashes onto the floor. Akaashi doesn’t say anything as he finishes packing up and starts to head out the door without saying anything to his father.

“No goodbyes?! Have you no manners!?! That scum of a bitch should’ve taken you with her!!”

Akaashi ignores the usual shouts and insults as he shuts the door behind him, a bottle smashing onto the door behind him just as the door closes. Akaashi takes a pause to simply sigh.

It’s not an unusual morning for Akaashi Keiji. A morning like that is exactly how every other morning starts for him. Expect this time, his father was more drunk than usual, thus making him incapable of taking any hits on him. Akaashi was thankful for that at least.

Akaashi walks down the street all the way to the train station, where he then takes a train to hell - or, school. School isn’t much different from Akaashi’s home life as he constantly gets beat up and bullied by some delinquent guys. A little while after freshmen year started, three delinquents who were in the grade above him, suddenly started picking on him, which eventually lead up to straight-up getting punched and kicked. For what reason? Akaashi has no idea. Guess some people just feel the need to pick on the weak. And no one ever bothered to do something about it. Students walking by simply just continue walking by. Teachers even turned a blind eye to it. Ignorant conformity is something most people will never come to understand, even those who comply with it.

Akaashi finally arrives to school. He seems to be safe from the delinquents this morning as well, considering they often come to school late. Therefore, Akaashi is able to attend his morning classes without any punches.

That all changes once lunch starts. Akaashi starts walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria. He believes he is safe for lunch until he abruptly gets pulled backward and shoved up against the wall, immediately getting a hard fist to the stomach. The pain erupts like a volcano throughout his body as the hit marks the same spot his father had hit him last night, worsening the wound Akaashi knows not. He can only feel immense pain as he sinks to the floor. The three delinquents don’t give him any time to rest and continue giving him hell. 

While Akaashi is getting smothered with fists and feet, Bokuto Koutarou and another friend of his happen to walk by the scene. Both of them stare at what horridly occurs before them. In a slight moment that Akaashi is getting kicked, he ends up making eye contact with Bokuto. It all happens in slow motion as if for that small moment, Akaashi might actually get saved, even if he isn’t necessarily asking for any help whatsoever. Their eyes linger, and for another slight moment within that moment, Bokuto’s eyes seem to… flicker? They flicker with an emotion Akaashi can’t quite put a name to it. But the moment completely stops as they break eye contact. Bokuto doesn’t say anything, neither does his friend and they just continue walking by, as usual. The delinquents completely stop once they notice Bokuto and they completely forget about Akaashi to go over to him and walk along with them, chatting it up like buddies.

_ Guess I shouldn’t have hoped for anything from him, then,  _ Akaashi thinks to himself as he tries to get up. He uses the wall for support, clenching his side, and then wiping off some blood from his mouth.

Bokuto Koutarou is basically the most popular dude in the entire school, loved by everyone. Despite him not being in any clubs or having the brains for school, everybody still respects and admires him. He’s annoyingly outgoing and loud. A very huge extrovert that’s able to gather the attention of all those around him and making them all laugh. A friendly guy like him is sure to be liked by everyone in the school. Not Akaashi though. Akaashi finds him annoying and he definitely doesn’t see the kindness in him that everyone else does, otherwise, he would’ve stood up for him against those delinquents earlier. But then, again, Akaashi doesn’t really like anybody. Life is full of shit to bother making friends who you know will end up betraying you at some point. 

_ It’s just a facade, I bet. _

Akaashi is able to get through the rest of the day punch-and-kick-free. He doesn’t encounter the delinquents again after lunch and he’s able to leave school and go to work peacefully.

Akaashi works at a remote gay bar that’s a walking distance away from home. It is located in an area that’s notoriously known for  _ those _ kinds of people. Those kinds of people Akaashi certainly identifies himself with and is why he was willing to work there. A place that would definitely accept him. Especially since the bar he works at was very willing to hire 16-year-olds. The owner is cold, but understanding, knowing that some kids his age who are aware of their sexuality need some sort of safe place. Although this bar isn’t  _ as _ safe as any other bar considering that time to time, Akaashi does get harassed by some drunk customers here and there. Akaashi doesn’t mind it much since the owner always steps in those kinds of situations and she definitely keeps strikes on those customers, banning them from the bar the third strike.

It’s finally about time that Akaashi’s shift ended and he’s about to go into the changing room when the owner calls out to him.

“Before you leave, Akaashi. Make sure to take out the trash!”

“Yes, ma’am!”

Akaashi efficiently gathers up four large trash bags from around the bar. He hustles out towards the back door. He walks out into the alleyway and sets the trash bags where the rest of the trash lay, he hears sudden footsteps walking by.

He glances to see who could be walking by the alleyway and his eyes go wide with sudden fear as he realizes who it is.

“Huh?... Aren’t you?...”

The footsteps of whom that passerby belonged to, is none other than Bokuto Koutarou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Once again! With a new fanfic that I had in mind for a really long time. I first had to write out an outline for it before I could start publishing this because I really wanted to be able to make frequent updates for this and not disappear for two years like i did with my first fanfic. I hope you guys end enjoying this. I worked really hard to get simply the outline for this finished. It's definitely going to be a fairly... LONG fanfic and I hope those of you who read this stay for the ride. ^_^ I hope my writing isn't too trashy and that it's hopefully matured since my previous fanfic. Please enjoy! <3 Any feedback and criticisms is totally welcomed!


	2. Newfound Friendship

_ What is that guy doing here?!? _ Akaashi begins to panic.

“You’re. . . Akaashi Keiji, right? You work here?” Bokuto asks absentmindedly.

_ I can’t let him spread this around. If the school finds out, I’ll get in trouble. Plus, my sexuality will end up getting exposed to the whole school. . . It’ll end up giving those guys another reason for beating me up even more. . . _

Akaashi clenches his fists.

“Isn’t it a school rule that students aren’t allowed to work during the school session? Are you okay worki--”

Akaashi abruptly grabs Bokuto by the front of his shirt and shoves him up against the wall. Akaashi surprises himself with the strength he developed within that moment, but doesn’t show it nor ponders over it. Instead, his fists clench harder onto Bokuto’s shirt and he looks up at Bokuto. His eyes cast with a menacing glisten and his brows furrowed with all the seriousness in the world.

Bokuto sucks in a silent breath at the murderous expression and his eyes widen in shock at witnessing such intense eyes on Akaashi Keiji that he’s never really seen on anyone in his entire life.

“You. . .” Akaashi pants from anger and panic, “better not tell  _ anyone _ about this!” He clenches his fists even tighter, pushing Bokuto further up against the wall.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto puts up his hands as if surrendering. “I promise I won’t tell! Some of my friends have part-time jobs, too! Don’t worry!” Bokuto gives a nervous laugh and smiles goofily.

The sudden laugh and smile sets Akaashi off a little and his stance against Bokuto softens. For some reason, he can just  _ tell _ that Bokuto isn’t lying.

But he doesn’t set Bokuto free just yet. “Are you sure about that?!”

“What do I gain out of telling the school that you have a job? Plus, I told you that some of my friends have part-time jobs, too! I understand!”

Akaashi only furrows his brows and squints his eyes slightly, as if he’s trying to see any slight indication that Bokuto could be lying. Even though his instincts are screaming at him to trust his words for some identifiable reason.

“If you don’t trust me, then how about I pinky promise?” Bokuto holds out a pinky to Akaashi.

Akaashi’s eyes blink in utter surprise. He stares at the pinky in front of him with puzzlement.

“Come on! I never break a pinky promise!” He smiles ushering at Akaashi.

Akaashi loosens his grip on Bokuto and decides to lock his pinky with Bokuto’s, completely releasing him afterward.

Akaashi is unable to say anything as he’s trying to process whatever had just happened.

“Well, it’s getting late for me, so I better head on home. See you at school tomorrow!” He smiles stupidly at Akaashi, waving at him as he runs off.

_ There’s got to be more to this. . . A pinky promise? How old is he, five?? _

Akaashi only continues to stare off blankly.

_ I’m sure he’s going to blackmail me or something. There’s no way he’ll keep his mouth shut. . . _

~ ~ ~

It’s the next day and for some strange reason, Bokuto Koutarou has been stuck to Akaashi Keiji like glue since he ran into him in the morning. He’s basically followed him around and has been annoyingly talking up a storm that of course, Akaashi doesn’t bother participating in as much. But he also doesn’t bother pushing him away since he fears this is the type of blackmail Akaashi was expecting.

_ He’s probably going to make me his errand boy or something. . . _

But, Bokuto doesn’t order nor force Akaashi to do anything, strangely. This routine goes on for the whole week, making Akaashi all the more confused as to why Bokuto has suddenly become all buddy-buddy with him, especially after discovering him working in  _ that _ kind of place. Akaashi can’t quite figure him out, but his gut tells him that there’s no ill-intent nor secret agenda behind Bokuto’s behavior. He just seems like your typical overly happy and idiotic goofball, who also happens to be the most popular guy in school.

This not only makes Akaashi confused but has made his delinquent predators feeling suspicious of this sudden friendship as well. Akaashi completely forgot about them since they haven’t shown up to give him the usually punches during the time Bokuto began hanging out with him.

Although that peacefulness didn’t last long.

Once school ended one day, Bokuto was put on cleaning duty, which meant Akaashi was left to finally get some sort of peace and quiet as he walks to the shoe lockers. He opens his locker and suddenly feels an intimidating presence from behind, freezing him in his movements.

“You think just cuz you sucked up to Bokuto he’s now your bodyguard, huh?”

Akaashi isn’t given any time to process nor give a response. He’s immediately grabbed by the shoulders, turned around, and plunged up against the lockers, making a loud slamming sound.

“Ugh!”

“What did you do to get Bokuto to become your guard dog, huh?!? Why would he ever bother hanging out with a sleazebag like you?!?”

Akaashi gets the usual hard fist to the stomach, only this time, it was much harder than ever before. So much so that it makes him gasp loudly for air, coughing like madness. The three delinquents don’t give him any time to breathe and simply go at him.

“Hey.”

A deep, menacing voice echo the hallways. The hard-clenched fists stop mid-swing. The delinquents turn around. They suddenly freeze in absolute fear.

Akaashi isn’t able nor willing to look up to see who it is. He just lets his head hang limp as he tries to focus on regaining his normal breathing back.

And because of that, he is unable to see that it is Bokuto Koutarou, who has a deafening glare filled with murderous rage set on the three delinquents, which is what had caused their frozen fright.

“H-H-Heyyy Bokuto! We were just trying to free this pest from you, you know?! Haha!” one of the delinquents nervously laughs as tiny droplets of sweat start to form on his forehead.

Bokuto’s glare doesn’t faze.

The delinquents’ faces warp into fear and they simply run away.

Akaashi, having missed the whole scene, still has his head down, continuing to slow his breaths, and attempting to compose himself.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto rushes over to Akaashi, helping him up. “Akaashi, are you okay?”

Akaashi slaps his hand away.

Bokuto flinches in shock but doesn’t let it stop him.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto approaches Akaashi again. “We need to get you trea--”

Akaashi shrugs him off and glares at him, “I’m not a fragile damsel in distress.”

Bokuto doesn’t persist anymore.

“I’m going to be late for work. Shit.” Akaashi finally composes himself and is able to change his shoes despite all the aches and pains.

He simply walks off, leaving Bokuto behind staring at him aimlessly.

~ ~ ~

Once Akaashi got off work, he walks out through the back door and walks into Bokuto Koutarou, once again.

Akaashi freezes in sudden confusion and shock.

_ Was he waiting for me to get off work? _

“What do you want?” Akaashi asks grouchily.

“I’m going to walk you home!” Bokuto responds nonchalantly and matter of factly.

Akaashi is taken aback a little at Bokuto’s sudden proclamation. Akaashi is about to open his mouth to reject him but suddenly remembers the events from earlier today.

_ He did save me today. . . and I didn’t properly thank him. . . _

Akaashi sighs and reluctantly lets Bokuto walk him home.

They start walking side by side and Akaashi is ready for the overly enthusiastic conversion to start.

“I know you must think I’m annoying with how extroverted I can be, especially with all the attention I get at school. But I actually don’t appreciate it that much.”

Akaashi turns his head to look at Bokuto with confusion at the sudden personal talk Bokuto is having. The complete opposite of what Akaashi was preparing for.

_ Why is he suddenly telling me all of this? _

“I don’t do it on purpose. I’m just simply trying to be myself. I may act happy and giddy all the time but I can get quite emotional sometimes. I just don’t show it cuz then people will leave me and I don’t like being left alone. No one likes an unhappy and emotional dude, you know?”

Akaashi only responds with an understanding silence, giving his full attention to Bokuto despite still being confused from this topic of conversation.

“I used to have a lot of mood swings back home, but I’ve managed to handle them now. I may also be surrounded by a ton of friends, but I don’t necessarily trust a lot of them with my inner feelings.”

This sudden reveal of Bokuto’s vulnerable self brings about a slight change of opinion on Bokuto from Akaashi.

_ I don’t understand why he’s suddenly telling me all this, but. . . he really may not be such a bad guy after all. _

Akaashi’s sudden change of heart towards Bokuto makes him feel even more guilty for the way he treated him after saving him today.

With a quiet and shy voice, “Thank you,” Akaashi lets out.

“Huh?” Bokuto looks down at Akaashi. Akaashi’s head is shyly scrunched down with his whole face, neck, and ears flushed red in embarrassment from having said thanks to Bokuto.

_ Cute! _ Bokuto’s heart skips a beat and he, too, starts to get a tiny tint of red on his cheeks.

He doesn’t bother to pester Akaashi and simply asks, “What about you, Akaashi?”

“Huh?” Akaashi quickly looks up, the previous embarrassment completely vanished.

“I’ve been hanging out with you for a while now and you haven’t really told me much about yourself. We’re friends now, aren’t we?”

Akaashi suddenly feels a certain type of aching feeling in his chest that he can’t quite name after hearing that. He doesn’t ponder much on it and looks back down towards the ground.

Akaashi isn’t able to say much, except the obvious. “Well, I’m a loner. A complete outcast. I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Oh, come on! Don’t you have  _ any  _ friends at school or maybe outside of school?” Bokuto questions.

“I don’t really crave friends much since they’ll all leave me in the end.”

“Hmm. . . I can understand that” Bokuto looks up to the sky thoughtfully.

Akaashi gets a sudden flashback to all his friends from elementary and middle school who’ve eventually abandon him. He then remembers his first love. . . and then his mother leaving him. . .

Akaashi squints his eyes shut to cease the flashbacks.

Bokuto doesn’t notice.

The silence doesn’t last long as Bokuto hesitates with saying something. Akaashi notices but doesn’t bother to force it out of Bokuto. But Bokuto’s hesitation doesn’t brood over him long and he musters up the courage.

“Sorry if this is sudden, but. . .” Bokuto bites his lips. “Um. . . Are you. . . gay?”

Akaashi was expecting this question to pop up since that night Bokuto discovered him working at a gay bar in the gay area of the city. And strangely, for the first time ever, Akaashi feels comfortable telling Bokuto the truth. After hearing a bit about Bokuto’s inner feelings, he doesn’t feel any type of fear or worry from coming out to him.

Thus, he subconsciously says, “Yes.”

Akaashi surely feels shocked at himself for coming out like that, despite feeling comfortable telling Bokuto so. 

_ What’s he going to do with that info now? _ Akaashi anticipates for Bokuto’s reaction. He might just lose his new friend now.

But Bokuto doesn’t react horribly about it, nor does he become grossed out by it. Instead, he becomes interested and asks, “How’d you know you liked guys?”

Akaashi turns to see a pretty serious expression on Bokuto’s face as if he’s genuinely interested in what it’s like being gay and sexuality.

“Well. . . sexuality isn’t. . . necessarily black and white. And knowing whether you like guys or girls or both. . . is different for everyone,” Akaashi finds it difficult trying to explain sexuality to a straight guy, but Bokuto strangely is intently listening, giving his full attention to Akaashi. Akaashi continues, “For me personally, I noticed early on in elementary school that I found boys to be cuter than girls. So I guess I’ve always known I was gay since then.”

“Huh. . . interesting. . .” Bokuto says, deep in thought, processing everything Akaashi had just told him.

Akaashi then slowly looks up at Bokuto. It’s in that moment under the moonlight that Akaashi notices Bokuto’s facial features up close. He stares in awe at how surprisingly handsome Bokuto actually is. . .

_ No!  _ Akaashi abruptly shakes his head.  _ He’s straight! Don’t go there, Akaashi Keiji! _

As they approach Akaashi’s house, he suddenly becomes afraid of his father coming out and finding him with Bokuto. So he hastily convinces Bokuto to drop him off a block away from home.

“Here is fine, Bokuto-san. Thank you for. . . everything today.” He gives a slight smile. “Also. . . umm. . . can you. . . you know. . . keep my sexuality a secret, please?” Akaashi asks softly.

Bokuto smiles reassuringly bright. “Don’t worry. I promised, remember?”

The reassurance makes Akaashi feel relieved beyond all realms of relief. “Thank you.” He turns and begins to walk away. “Well, oyasumi.”

“Wait!”

Akaashi stops in his tracks and turns around to see Bokuto holding out a first aid kit box.

“You should treat your wounds from today. . .” Bokuto shyly scrunches backward, his hand still out with the first aid kit box.

Akaashi huffs out a quiet laugh. “Thanks.” He takes the box and continues walking towards his house. His whole body heats up with warm fuzzies at the suddenly cute and kind gesture from Bokuto.

“What a weird guy,” Akaashi quietly whispers as he smiles softly to himself.

Once he gets to the front gate, all those warm and giddy feelings quickly vanish and transform into anxiety and tension. Akaashi slowly and quietly opens the door and is thankful to come home to a drunken sleeping father. He is safe for tonight.

Akaashi goes to his room, takes a shower, and then treats his cuts and bruises with the first aid kit Bokuto had given him. He gets into his pajamas and tries to study for a bit. He tries but he loses his focus because he can’t stop thinking about Bokuto.

Something about him. . . is definitely different from any other person Akaashi has ever met. He just suddenly walked into his life unwelcomed. And strangely, Akaashi doesn’t mind it. In fact, he actually wants to pursue and maintain this newfound friendship with Bokuto Koutarou. He somehow can’t help but feel gravitated towards him. Maybe that’s how everyone at school is so attracted to him. That definitely seems to explain his popularity.

Akaashi can’t be bothered to continue studying if he can’t focus, so he decides to just go to sleep, wearing off his thoughts about Bokuto.


	3. More Newfound Friendships

It’s the next day and Akaashi was able to safely leave his house without any encounters from his father. He was in a deep drunken sleep and Akaashi was ever so grateful for the existence of hardcore alcohol.

Akaashi arrives at school and is immediately jumped by two random guys, whom Akaashi is quick to recognize as some of the friends that frequently hang around Bokuto.

“Heyy Akaashi-san!!” one the guys says loudly. He has tousled dark brown hair with thick eyebrows, and the shape of his mouth weirdly resembles that of a monkey’s mouth, Akaashi thinks.

“How you’ve been, Akaashi?” the other guy asks. He’s smaller than the other guy in height and has lighter brown hair with an undercut.

Akaashi is certainly stunned with this sudden interaction from these two guys, feeling incredibly uncomfortable and awkward than he’s ever felt in his entire life. He is only able to respond, “Umm. . . I’ve been alright? . . .”

“Come on you guys, why are you attacking him like that without even introducing yourselves? Can’t you see how uncomfortable and awkward he looks?” another guy with neat, medium-length dirty-blonde hair approaches them calmly, with an apologetic look on his face.

“Sorry about that,” the guy with tousled dark brown hair says as both of the guys on Akaashi release him.

“I’m Komi Haruki,” the one with the light brown undercut says with a nonchalant and easygoing smile.

“I’m Sarukui Yamato. You can just call me Saru,” the tousled dark brown haired-one says.

“And I’m Konoha Akinori. I’m really sorry about these two jumping you so suddenly,” the dirty blonde says.

Akaashi, still completely dumbfounded by this sudden interaction and introduction of these people he’s never talked to, can only utter, “Uhh. . . Nice to. . . meet you all.”

Konoha, noticing Akaashi’s dumbfoundedness, is quick to clarify, “Oh, we’re Bokuto’s friends, by the way. We’re also all in the same class as you if you never noticed since you don’t seem to interact with anybody at school.”

“But we’ve now noticed Bokuto ditching us to hang out with you all the time lately and we thought we could all try to befriend you!” Komi enthusiastically says. His outgoing demeanor very closely resembles Bokuto and it’s no wonder they’re friends, Akaashi notices.

“So we hope you don’t mind us from now on. We all just wanna be friendly and have fun~” Saru adds.

“Alright. . .” Akaashi simply says, still feeling a little uncomfortable.

“There’s more of us that’ll befriend you, too, if you don’t mind, Akaashi,” Konoha politely mentions.

“No. . . I don’t. . . really mind,” Akaashi really doesn’t mind. It’s not like these people give off a rude vibe or anything. They may have previously ignored him as he frequently was bullied by those delinquents, but Akaashi isn’t one to hold grudges against anyone for anything. Akaashi is also aware that they themselves didn’t bully or hurt him in any way, so what’s the harm in “befriending” them, Akaashi assumes.

“Hey hey hey!” an incredibly overly loud and enthusiastic voice booms the halls.

And Akaashi very much knows who it belongs to.

They all turn around to see Bokuto walking towards them. Two other guys following behind at his sides. One of them is very tall with very short brown hair and a long face. The other is also fairly tall, but seemingly intimidating with spiked-up dark brown hair. Akaashi wonders how Bokuto has so many friends. He is fairly aware of how popular he is, but it still baffles him how many close friends Bokuto actually has.

“Don’t bother Akaashi so much! You’ll scare him away!” Bokuto scolds in defense of Akaashi.

“Oh, come on, Bokuto! We also want to be friends with Akaashi! Plus, he doesn’t look scared to me,” the tall short brown haired-guy states.

“I’m fine, Bokuto-san. They were simply just introducing themselves,” Akaashi straightforwardly states.

“Right! We weren’t bothering him!” Komi says. “By the way, this is Onaga Wataru and the scary-looking guy is Washio Tatsuki.” He gestures to the short brown-haired guy and the dark brown spiked-up haired guy, respectively. 

“Nice to meet you, Akaashi!” Onaga says.

Washio just nods quietly.

“You boys better head to class now!” a teacher yells from behind them.

“Yes, Sensei!” Komi yells back.

“Looks like it’s time for class. We’ll continue hanging out during lunch, Akaashi,” Konoha says with a soft smile. They all start making their way to their classroom.

Akaashi and Bokuto follow behind the rest of them, Akaashi still trying to process the sudden development and attainment of his new friends.

“Hey, Akaashi.”

“Hm?” Akaashi gets taken out of his thought processing and turns to look at Bokuto.

“I hope you don’t feel too uncomfortable around these guys. I didn’t know they’d suddenly befriend you like that. Especially after what you said yesterday. Sorry about them,” Bokuto worryingly apologizes.

“Oh, it’s fine, really. I don’t mind it,” Akaashi reassures Bokuto.

“That’s good. They mean well, but I hope you don’t force yourself, Akaashi. You let me know if you feel uncomfortable,” Bokuto worries.

“Thanks, Bokuto-san, but I’m really okay,” Akaashi reassures him again, touched at how caring and considerate Bokuto is of him.

“I’m glad to hear that, then,” and Bokuto gives a sweet smile to Akaashi.

Akaashi’s heart suddenly tings at such a sudden smile, and it almost makes him feel relieved about making new friends. But Akaashi quickly brushes it off as they all enter their classroom and begin the school day.

~ ~ ~

Once it was lunchtime, all the new friends Akaashi had made in the morning kept to their word and immediately began hanging out with him, surrounding him and talking up storms of all sorts. Even though the conversations are directed at all of them, Akaashi doesn’t say much. It’s not that Akaashi doesn’t want to say anything, it’s more that he doesn’t really know what to say at all. It’s still all so abrupt for him and he’s still trying to digest it all - the sudden development of all these friendships. He doesn’t necessarily feel like he fits in well despite all of them easily including him and not minding much to Akaashi’s lack of participation. It makes sense though since the tall intimidating one named Washio, doesn’t exactly say much either, although he looks like he fits in much more so than Akaashi.

After a while, two girls enter the classroom with arms full of food. One of them has short and reddish-brown hair with big eyes of the same color of her hair, while the other has a tan-ish color to her hair tied up in a ponytail with tiny freckles on her face.

“We’ve brought lunch, everyone!” the one with the ponytail exclaims as she and the other girl pile the food and snacks onto a desk.

“That’s right! Now pay up, boys!” the other girl boldly declares as she holds out a hand to all the guys.

“Ight. . .” all the guys sigh as they reach into their pockets and all stack money onto the girl’s hand.

“Hmm. . .” the girl starts to count the bills in her hand. “I’m short. Bokuto-kun, where’s your share?”

“Ahhh!!! Yukippe!!! How’d you know?!?” Bokuto moans.

“Come on, dude! We all know you never pay anyone back for food!” Komi states as he wacks Bokuto on the back of the head.

“Looks like I’ll just add that to your tab, then!” the girl straightforwardly says as she shoves the money in her pocket.

Bokuto sighs.

“Come on, you guys. Let’s eat all this before lunch ends. Akaashi-kun, do you want some?” the girl with the ponytail casually asks.

“Huh?” Akaashi is a bit startled at being mentioned at by another new person all of a sudden.

“Oh, pardon me,” the ponytail girl chuckles politely. “I’m Suzumeda Kaori. You can call me by my first name if you’d like. And this is Shirofuku Yukie.” She gestures toward the reddish-brown haired-girl.

Yukie gives a critter-like smile. “You can call me Yuki.”

Akaashi simply nods towards them. “Nice to meet you. Um. . . I’m sorry, but I don’t have money on me today.”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that! Yuki-chan just likes to be reimbursed for buying the guys food all the time. If you’re hungry, you’re welcome to take whatever’s giving you a craving,” Kaori gives a kind and warm smile to Akaashi.

_ She’s really nice _ .

“I’ll just take whatever is left,” Akaashi humbly says.

“Oh, you don’t have to be so modest, Akaashi-kun! You’re our new friend, today!” Konoha states.

“If you say so. . .” Akaashi shyly says, not wanting to make things awkward for refusing. He takes a turkey sandwich from the table.

After Akaashi takes his pick, the rest reach in for their own. They dig into their food and the girls are quick to immediately begin conversation with Akaashi. They fluster Akaashi, complimenting how cute he is, that he has really smooth skin, and what skincare products does he use, etc.

While the girls shower Akaashi with compliments and casual talk, Onaga begins to mention how smart Akaashi is. “Akaashi’s the top in the whole school, isn’t he?”

“Ehhh??? Really???” the girls interestingly say in unison.

“Maybe Akaashi-kun can tutor us sometime!” Saru states.

“Oooh!!! That’d be really great! Akaashi-kun, please teach me English!” Komi abruptly whines.

They all suddenly start asking him all sorts of questions related to academics, garnering his attention from all different sorts of directions. Although, Washio just quietly nods along with everyone in agreement. This sudden attachment to Akaashi from everyone sparks up a strange tinge of jealously within Bokuto that causes him to abruptly jump up from his seat.

“Hey, you guys! Don’t scare him! Stop crowding him!”

“Oh please, Bokuto! We’re just getting to know Akaashi! That’s all~” Saru states.

“I think Bokuto just wants Akaashi to himself,” Konoha teases.

“That’s true! Since he hung out with him all by himself for a few weeks!” Komi yells.

They all begin teasing Bokuto relentlessly, causing all sorts of fun banter. All of which amuses Akaashi surprisingly. He never thought Bokuto’s friend group could be so peacefully entertaining. His initial assumption without knowing any of them was that they were all pompous and annoyingly pretentious - like those delinquents. But they are nothing like that, Akaashi has now come to realize. They really are just normal and awfully kind people, giving off a warm and welcoming atmosphere. Something Akaashi strangely doesn’t want to part from, even if the back of his head is telling him to not get attached, for one never knows the incoming backstab of a betrayal.

But Akaashi’s heart ignores those thoughts as he continues to watch the liveliness before him with tranquil amusement. The playful scene amuses Akaashi enough to make him feel that he’s actually having fun being here and he ends up giving a soft and sweet smile as he quietly laughs.

The sudden and never-before-seen innocent reaction from Akaashi makes them all stop and stare.

“Woah. . . Akaashi’s smiling!” Komi states.

“Hm?” Akaashi becomes confused at the sudden pause from everyone.

Everyone ends up finding the smile from Akaashi cute, shooting them through the heart and making them all continue to talk to him some more, Akaashi’s confusion vanishing from the sudden bombardment of conversation.

Off to the side, Bokuto unnoticeably sulks. For some reason, he doesn’t feel too happy about that smile being shown to everyone.

Akaashi, on the other hand, begins to slowly open up, casually responding, and joining more in the conversations. He begins to enjoy himself and the presence of his new friends, which only brings about a heavy burden on the back of his mind.

_ If I want to continue being friends with these people. . . I mustn’t let them know about my father. . . or about my sexuality. . . _

Akaashi feels that if his new friends were to find out about how he gets treated at home or about his sexuality, he’d immediately become friendless again. They’d become appalled. They’d get grossed out. They wouldn’t want to deal with a gay guy who gets abused by his father on a daily basis. It’ll be no different from what happened in middle school. . . and he’s abruptly become attached to these new friends. Even though he’s just met them today, their kindness and inclusiveness as made it seem like he’s known them his whole life. Strange how these people are able to create that kind of aura. It’s no wonder they’re all friends, especially with Bokuto. Bokuto himself also gives off that same ability - the ability to immediately make someone comfortable around them and attached. It’s something Akaashi has come to admire and he strangely, but surely doesn’t mind it.

~ ~ ~

After school, Akaashi bids goodbye to his new friends and starts to make his way to work.

However, he doesn’t go alone.

Bokuto follows him and once again, walks him to work.

Although Akaashi doesn’t mind it, he’s still puzzled by it. “Why are you following me? You don’t have to walk me to work, you know?”

“I just want to hang out with you more!” Bokuto responds as matter of factly.

After responding, without Akaashi noticing, Bokuto looks to the side secretly and gives a terrifyingly ominous glare to three guys from behind the corner of a wall. It scares them off and they run away.

Akaashi didn’t notice any of that as he still ponders over Bokuto’s physical attachment to him. But he then thinks nothing more of it and simply lets Bokuto walk him to work.

~ ~ ~

Akaashi’s work shift ends and as he walks out the back door, he finds Bokuto waiting for him again, offering him to walk him home again.

As they walk, Bokuto begins the conversation about the new friends Akaashi made today, asking him about his feelings of it all.

“I will admit that I was flustered by it a little,” Akaashi pauses as he quietly smiles to himself. “But I like them. I can tell they are all genuinely nice people and they all truly like you, Bokuto-san. You have really great friends.”

Bokuto smiles at that embarrassingly. “I’m glad to hear that.”

They walk in silence for a few seconds until all of a sudden, Bokuto asks, “What’s it like being gay?” with all the seriousness in the world.

Akaashi’s eyes widen at the abrupt question and choice of topic change. But he then just laughs.

Bokuto becomes confused at Akaashi’s strange laughter, his curiosity still serious as ever.

_ This guy. . . _

Once Akaashi calms down, he explains, “Well, to start off, it’s not any different from being straight and liking girls. Everything is the same except that it’s with the same gender.”

“Hmmm. . . But, how can you figure out if you like guys?” Bokuto has on a serious confused, but a curious expression.

“Well, it’s different for everyone. For me, I just simply didn’t feel anything when it came to girls. I tried watching straight porn and I never really got turned on by it,” Akaashi pauses, Bokuto intently listening. Akaashi’s demeanor becomes solemn. “Then I came to realize that my heart would race with a particular guy in middle school, too.” Akaashi quickly brushes off the flashbacks before they could stampede. “I also went on a lot of online forums and I realized I wasn’t the only one. And eventually, I came to the conclusion that I was gay.” 

Bokuto stares at Akaashi, taking in everything Akaashi says. “I see. . .” He then looks down and rolls his lips inwards, hesitating on a new question that has popped up, afraid to ask for fear of offense. But he believes in Akaashi’s calm and collectedness, gathering up the courage to ask, “Have you. . . you know. . . tried. . .  _ anything _ with a guy?”

Akaashi suddenly stops and the flashbacks stampede through his ceasing efforts.

_ “It’s okay, Akaashi. Isn’t this something you’ll enjoy? You’re gay aren’t you?” _

_ Hard hands hold his arms down as his pants and underwear get taken off, his legs forced open. He struggles, but it makes no effort. His screams get muffled by a hand over his mouth. . . _

Akaashi goes quiet. He clenches his fists.

“What’s wrong, Akaashi?” Bokuto tilts his head. He then notices Akaashi’s demeanor and is stabbed with immediate regret and worry. “Shit! I’m sorry! That was really rude to ask, wasn’t it? I’m so so sorry!”

Akaashi quickly regains himself as he gets out of his flashback, returning to his normal composure. “No, it’s okay. I’m okay. No need to worry.” He continues to walk, Bokuto following after.

They talk no further, embracing the peaceful night silence.

Once they reach a block away from Akaashi’s house, he once again asks to stop there, still scared of his father finding out about Bokuto and vice versa.

“Well, thank you for walking me again. See you at school tomorrow,” Akaashi bows.

“See you at school,” Bokuto smiles, and Akaashi walks off.

When Akaashi comes home, he opens the door and walks into an angry father yelling at him for coming home late.

Akaashi immediately becomes scared as he realizes his father is sober right now. A sober abusive father is much worse than a drunk abusive father. Why? Because it hurts more. The hits are more accurate and more painful. Akaashi braces himself.

“You’re just like that whore! Always out late! Most likely sleeping with other men! I wouldn’t be surprised if you were doing the same!” he approaches Akaashi. “It makes me sick to my stomach!”

And the beating starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for everything I'm doing to Akaashi!!! T_T And I'll apologize again for more sadness coming in the future! Brace yourselves y'all!
> 
> I also want to thank all the kudos I've been getting with just a few chapters out! ^_^ I really appreciate it!
> 
> Also, I plan to update this at least once a week. Although thanks to quarantine, I will update more than once, but my essential goal is to have at least one chapter up every week. Especially since this will be a long one and I will end up getting occupied by school once the new semester starts in August. So I'm just putting that out there for those following this story. Thank you all once again!


	4. The Sprouting of Undiscovered Feelings

The next day, Akaashi had not arrived at school in the morning. His absence worrying all of his newly acquired friends. Bokuto was the one most especially worried. During break after 2nd period, they all discuss amongst themselves over Akaashi’s absence.

“Do you think we actually scared him away?” Komi apologetically asks.

_ I hope nothing happened to him. . .  _ Bokuto thinks to himself.

“Well, it was pretty sudden for him, right? He used to be a complete loner and was constantly getting beat up by those stupid 3rd years,” Onaga adds.

_ Don’t tell me. . . did they get to him?!? But I walked him to work. . . I even waited outside for him throughout his entire shift. . . then I dropped him off a block away-- _ Bokuto’s eyes blink with abrupt worrying realization.  _ No. . .  _

“Oh come on, guys! Don’t make assumptions like that! He could actually be sick at home for all we know,” Kaori suggests.

“That’s true. . . But if he is, we should probably visit him, although none of us know where he lives or has his phone number,” Konoha mentions.

“Bokuto-kun probably does since he hung out with him longer than any of us,” Yukie guesses.

“That’s right! Bokuto, do you have Akaashi’s phone number?” Komi turns to look at Bokuto.

Hearing his name get called, he gets pulled out of his worrisome thoughts. “Huh? Oh, I. . . I don’t have his number,” Bokuto dejectedly says as he suddenly realizes that he doesn’t have any of Akaashi’s contact information despite having hung around him for so long.

“Ehh?? Really??”

Suddenly the door to the classroom slides open, gathering the attention of all of them and enters Akaashi. The only problem with his abrupt arrival. . .

The girls gasp, the guys growing worried expressions, and Bokuto’s heart sinking.

Akaashi has a black eye.

“Akaashi!!!” They all stand up from their desks as Akaashi approaches them. They all crowd him and bombard him with questions.

“What happened?!”

“Are you okay?!”

“You missed the first two periods!’

“Don’t you need to get that checked out?!”

Akaashi becomes startled with all the worrisome attention from all his friends. It touches him and he feels truly happy about it deep down inside, but he doesn’t want to burden them. Nor does he want to explain anything since it would lead to them all finding out about his father and horrid home life.

“It’s okay, guys. I’m alri--”

Bokuto instantaneously - quicker than anything Akaashi has ever seen before and quicker than his perception and process rate of what just happened - appears in front of Akaashi, cupping his face gently in contrast with the harsh concerned countenance on Bokuto. It certainly disrupts Akaashi of all his thoughts and feelings from that moment.

“Who the fuck did this to you?!? I’ll beat the shit out of them!!”

Everyone, including the entire class, goes quiet, turning their attention to Bokuto, completely stupefied by the sudden raised voice of Bokuto accompanied by words of vulgarity that no one has ever witnessed or heard from Bokuto, let alone even expect that from him. That personality doesn’t match with Bokuto. It’s  _ not  _ Bokuto. Hence why his friends are all the more shocked at his sudden out-of-character behavior.

Akaashi is quick to notice that this also doesn’t fit Bokuto and feels everyone’s eyes on them, making him nervous. Thus, he quickly shrugs Bokuto off him and says, “No one did this to me. It’s nothing really. I just hurt myself while doing chores this morning.”

Lies. Akaashi had received his black eye - amongst other injuries hidden from the eye under his uniform - from the beating by his father from last night. And the reason for his absence in the morning was due to the struggle of getting out of bed because of the strain from all the hidden injuries and going to the convenience store for medical supplies to treat them. He wasn’t given time to do so last night as he passed out on the living room after the beating, only to wake up a few hours later and simply limping himself onto his bed for the night.

Despite his effortless lie, his friends still all look at him with pure concern.

“Akaashi. . .” Konoha starts, but backs down.

“Akaashi-kun.” Kaori confronts, not backing down. “We know you used to get bullied by those awful 3rd years. And all of us are deeply sorry for never having stuck up for you. But we’re all friends now and you can trust us.” She gently touches his hand out of kindness and care.

“Yeah!!! If they hurt you, we can put them in their spot!” Komi yells.

They all nod in agreement.

Even though they have their assumptions wrong, Akaashi is still deeply moved by their support and care for him. They’ve literally only known each other for a day and they are so adamant about being his friend and offering support. Akaashi finds it stupidly foolish and out of this world, but also very admirable. He’s certainly come to appreciate them, and all within the span of 24 hours. However, that is all the more reason he’d rather not burden them with any of his problems, nor open up to them, for fear of losing this care, this support, this new bond, with these people.

“It’s really not a big deal. They didn’t do anything to me. I really did just hurt myself while doing chores this morning and I went to get it treated,” Akaashi attempts to brush off all of their concerns with effortless deception.

They all still hesitate with Akaashi’s response, but ultimately decide to believe his words.

“Alright, if you say so,” Onaga sighs.

“But we’re still your friends now! So you can count on us from now on!” Komi adds.

The final remark brings soft joy to Akaashi and he gives a slight reassuring smile with a “Thanks.”

Break comes to an end as the teacher walks in, beginning 3rd period. They all settle down and Akaashi goes over to his seat.

Despite everyone having moved on and settled down from the situation, Bokuto on the other hand continues to unnoticeably stare at Akaashi deeply. Amongst his concerned staring, as Akaashi goes over to his seat, Bokuto is able to notice the ever so small frown almost completely camouflaged on Akaashi’s face. For what reason, Bokuto doesn’t know for sure. But he is certainly skeptical of how he got that black eye.

~ ~ ~

It’s lunchtime now and everyone is eager to resume their usual lighthearted banter and jovial playfulness.

Akaashi gets up from his desk, “I’m going to the cafeteria to buy some food.” Due to his morning struggle, he had missed out on breakfast.

“Alright, Akaashi. If those delinquents come for you, you let us know!” Saru states.

They all nod along in agreement. Akaashi simply gives a smile in understanding confirmation.

Akaashi makes his way out of the classroom, all while Bokuto stares.

Bokuto is unable to contain his worry. Thus, he quickly gets out his seat, “I’m going to get something, too.” He starts making his way out, following after Akaashi.

“Ehhh??!” Komi surprisingly squawks.

All of them watch him with similar surprise.

“He never buys himself lunch. . .” Yukie comments.

“He’s probably going over to bodyguard Akaashi-kun,” Konoha assumes.

“That’s definitely probably it. We all know Bokuto never buys himself lunch. Ever,” Saru agrees.

And Konoha’s assumption was for sure right. However, Bokuto not only wants to keep watch over Akaashi, but he also wants to know how he actually got hurt. Bokuto isn’t necessarily an observant person, but for some reason, he just  _ knows _ that that black eye was not from a mishap of doing chores.

Once they are outside, crossing over to the other building where the cafeteria is, Bokuto swiftly grabs Akaashi by the wrist, drags him over to an empty alleyway of the school, and slams him gently against the wall, his arms locking him in at the sides. When Akaashi is able to process and notice whoever just dragged him is Bokuto and acknowledges his position between the wall and Bokuto’s body, he immediately blushes. Akaashi looks up at him. Bokuto looks down at him, staring deeply into Akaashi’s eyes, nearing his head closer. Akaashi’s face heating up the closer his face, unable to back his head away since the wall behind him ceases him in place. 

_ What. . . is going on? . . . _ Akaashi thinks to himself.  _ What does he want? _

Bokuto’s brows furrow slightly as he continues to look at Akaashi, unable to notice the flush of red on Akaashi’s cheeks as he’s completely focused on the heartbreakingly black eye.

“Tell me the truth,” Bokuto finally speaks as he closes in more on Akaashi. “Are you  _ sure _ those scums didn’t do anything to you?”

As Akaashi’s flustered-ness subsides and is able to fully focus on Bokuto’s face, he’s able to notice the deep worry and concern completely plastered on his face. In his eyes, Akaashi can see his own reflection. Bokuto’s entire sphere of focus and attention is solely on Akaashi. Everything that is Bokuto is overflowing with care and concern for Akaashi, and Akaashi can definitely  _ feel _ that - all through the way Bokuto is looking at him. This of course, for some strange unidentifiable reason, causes Akaashi’s heart to race.

But Akaashi is quick to shake those incoming undiscovered feelings.

“I promise they didn’t anything to me, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi manages to say with a serious composed expression at Bokuto. Although it technically isn’t really a lie, Akaashi still isn’t saying the truth.

Bokuto continues to stare, still not entirely believing Akaashi.

Despite Akaashi’s efforts of shrugging off those flustered feelings, he once again becomes heatedly unsettled, the heat rushing to his face again. But he again ceases as he quickly pushes Bokuto away.

“Sorry, I’m just. . . really hungry right now. I didn’t eat breakfast so. . . I’ll see you back in class,” and Akaashi walks off with his head down, hiding his flushed face.

As he makes his way to the cafeteria and calms down, he then suddenly ponders over Bokuto and his friends mentioning those 3rd-year delinquents.

_ Those guys really haven’t done anything to me since that time. . . they haven’t really done much to me since I started hanging out with Bokuto-san. . . _

Meanwhile, Bokuto continues to contemplate over Akaashi and those 3rd years, worrying more over Akaashi’s safety, despite Akaashi’s claims. He decides upon his resolve.

And his resolve involves walking Akaashi to work and a-black-away home again, for fear of those 3rd years popping up whenever. Akaashi, of course, let’s him, not necessarily bothered by it. Instead, he quite unknowingly enjoys Bokuto’s presence, whether or not he’s aware of the purpose or reasoning behind Bokuto doing so.

In fact, for the next few days, Bokuto continues to walk Akaashi to work and home, making it into a sort of routine. Of course, when Bokuto walks Akaashi home, it is always one block away. Despite Bokuto’s worry over the three delinquents attacking Akaashi, everything is pretty normal and calm during these days, except for the unknown usual beatings Akaashi receives from his father. His black eye slowly healing, but the injuries hidden underneath his uniform never subsiding, receiving new ones over the old and on open spots. Akaashi has always been an expert at making his home life seem normal. However, doing so doesn’t bother him so much as Bokuto’s presence always seems to unknowingly relieve him.

~ ~ ~

Midterms slowly approach them, which leads to everyone suggesting to have a study session together over the weekend.

“Oohh~ That’s a good idea! We can finally have Akaashi tutor us!” Komi loudly states.

They all suddenly look towards Akaashi with pleading expressions.

“Please, Akaashi? Can you tutor us?”

“You’re the top student in the entire school! Teach us your ways!”

“Please, Akaashi-kun?”

Akaashi feels a slight tinge of happiness at having people asking for his help and needing him. And since these people are his friends now, he doesn’t reject them.

“Alright. I don’t mind,” Akaashi calmly answers.

“Yay!” they all cheer.

“Maybe I’ll finally get above the average class score,” Onaga relievingly states.

“But where should we all meet up?” Konoha asks.

“I know a nice coffee shop in the city, if you’re all down for it,” Kaori suggests.

“Sounds good to me,” Saru answers.

They all agree to the meeting place, as well as the time.

Once the weekend arrives, Akaashi attempts to escape his house from a yelling drunken father. Once he believes he’s able to safely walk out the door, an unexpected bottle gets thrown at him and actually manages to hit his arm, leaving a large reddening gash.

Akaashi quickly gets to treating his wound in the bathroom, realizing the time, rushing to bandage himself. Once he secures the wrapped gauze, he runs out, barely dodging another bottle that hits the wall as he walks out the door.

Akaashi manages to arrive at the coffee shop, being only ten minutes late to the study session.

When he appears in the view of his friends, they all end up finding Akaashi fairly attractive in casual clothing.

“Akaashi-kun! You look so cute in casual clothes!” Kaori compliments.

“That’s not fair! You can’t be good-looking and smart!” Komi pouts.

“Hahaha. . .” Akaashi is not used to receiving compliments and simply blushes in embarrassment.

Bokuto, on the other hand, is in complete awed silence as he stares at Akaashi, stunned by how handsome Akaashi looks in a casual outfit.

_ Cute. . . _ Bokuto’s cheeks tint a soft unnoticeable red.

But then, Yukie blinks down towards Akaashi’s bandaged arm. “What happened to your arm, Akaashi-kun?”

They all then look over and see the large bandage around Akaashi’s arm, a tiny spot of dark red seeping.

“Oh gosh, Akaashi-kun! Are you oka--” Kaori begins.

“It’s fine! I just hurt myself accidentally while making dinner last night,” Akaashi’s lies are quick to mouth them out.

“Are you sure you can study today? It looks like you’ll need a new bandage later on,” Konoha says.

“I’m really fine, you guys. I already put on a new bandage this morning, so I’ll be okay,” Akaashi reassures.

They all obliged to Akaashi’s claims.

Bokuto, however, is as skeptical as he was when Akaashi had that black eye, but he lets it slide as they all begin the study session.

They study on, Akaashi teaching them algebra first. While everyone else is ingrained on Akaashi’s explanation of factoring and polynomials, Bokuto gets lost in Akaashi’s beauty as he silently stares at his face in awe.

Bokuto is sitting directly across from Akaashi. As he gazes over Akaashi’s face, he’s able to notice how truly smooth his skin is, his perfectly small shaped-nose, his soft pink lips, his sparkling long and fluffy eyelashes. . .

_ He’s really really pretty. . . and cute. . . _

Bokuto’s breathing slows, his mouth slightly agape, eyes and entire being entranced by Akaashi. His heart fluttering.

“Hey!”

Bokuto gets a wack to the head and he’s disappointingly brought back to reality.

“Pay attention! Your grades need saving, too!” Komi scolds him.

They all resume their focused studying. However, Akaashi was just barely aware of Bokuto’s eyes on him just now, making him slowly look up at Bokuto. But he quickly looks back down as he immediately notices Bokuto look back at him.

Both of their cheeks flush a soft pink, feeling embarrassed at being caught staring at each other. Their hearts sprouting peculiar feelings. Unknown, unidentifiable, and undiscovered feelings that are yet to be unraveled.

However, they both brush them off at that exact moment, resuming to their studying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of quarantine and because of how much I enjoy uploading these chapters, I will try to frequently update so much before summer ends, so I hope you all are enjoying this story. Feedback and critiques are entirely welcomed!
> 
> Once again, thank you for all the kudos! <3


	5. Tranquil Realizations

Midterms dreadfully happen, and thanks to the kind and effortless tutoring by Akaashi, everyone was able to successfully pass their midterms.

“Heehee!! Look at these beautiful marks!” Komi proudly shows off his exams displaying scores between 77 and 85.

“Wow!! Well done, Komi! You’ve barely ever gotten above a 50 before!” Kaori congratulates him. “I just barely was able to pass chemistry!”

“We all did well this time around, didn’t we?” Onaga happily states.

“And it’s all thanks to Akaashi-kun!” Konoha mentions.

“Right!”

“That’s true!”

“Thanks a bunch, Akaashi!”

They all crowd Akaashi, showering him with gratitude.

Akaashi becomes a little flustered by it all, blushing just slightly from embarrassment. “It really wasn’t all my doing. You all did your best. That’s why.” And he gives a sincere smile to them all.

Everyone gets shot through the heart from Akaashi’s kind considerate words and heart-warming smile.

“Akaashi!!!”

“You’re too nice, Akaashi-kun!”

“How are you so kind to us, Akaashi!”

“Hahaha. . .” Akaashi gets more embarrassed as they compliment him more.

“By the way, how’d you do on your exams?” Saru asks Akaashi.

“That’s right, how’d the top student do?” Komi chimes in as they all gather around Akaashi to look at his papers.

“EHHH!?!”

All of Akaashi’s papers have a score of 100.

“Is that even possible?!” Komi puts his hands on his head in disbelief.

“Well, that’s to be expected of the top student. I bet you didn’t have to study at all, huh?” Saru asks.

“No, I still studied,” Akaashi calmly states.

They all stare at him in impressing disbelief.

“Well, I guess that’s how you’re so smart. You’re such a hard worker, Akaashi-kun!” Kaori compliments.

“Speaking of hard-working, we deserve a nice treat for all of our hard work!” Komi begins.

“What do you mean?” Onaga asks.

“Spring break is next week! Why don’t we all gather for an overnight trip to the beach at my parent’s summer villa?” Komi suggests enthusiastically.

“Ohh!! That’d be really fun!” Kaori starts getting excited.

“Will your parents let us, though?” Bokuto asks.

“Oh yeah! I have the spare key,” Komi smugs. “Just let me know if all you can come along. That way I can prepare enough food for you all.”

“Sounds like a plan!”

Akaashi looks at the time on his phone and he starts to pack up his things.

“Gotta head to work?” Onaga asks.

“Yep! See you guys later,” Akaashi starts making his way out.

“Let us know if you’re able to come to the beach!”

“I will!”

“I’ll start heading out, too,” Bokuto states as he gets up and starts following Akaashi. “Akaashi! Wait up!”

“Bokuto’s been weirdly clingy towards Akaashi-kun, hasn’t he?” Yukie comments.

“Nah~ He’s always been clingy towards Akaashi-kun. Don’t you all remember how he completely forgot about us when he first started hanging out with Akaashi-kun earlier this year?” Konoha mentions.

“That’s true. . .”

Bokuto and Akaashi walk side by side on their way to Akaashi’s work.

“Do you plan on going to the beach with them all?” Bokuto asks.

“I don’t know. . . I’ve never really been to the beach. . . I’ve never really hung out like that with other people,” Akaashi contemplates over going to the beach with all his friends. Since he’s never done anything of the sort, he’s not sure what he’s supposed to do in those hangout situations, therefore he wouldn’t want to do anything that would potentially ruin it for everyone. He also doesn’t want his bruises and other injured marks showing from lack of clothed concealing.

“Well, that’s all the more reason you should go! It’ll be your first time going to the beach, and at that, with all your friends! You’ll end up having a really great time! I guarantee it!” Bokuto happily and enthusiastically states.

Akaashi looks over at Bokuto, becoming gently struck with an emotion Akaashi hasn’t quite named yet. Unidentifiable as it is, it’s calming, relieving, filling him with a warm sense of tranquility. All because of Bokuto’s optimistic and encouraging words that make him completely reconsider his decision on joining everyone to go to the beach.

“If that’s how you’re putting it, then I guess I’ll have to request some days off,” the corners of his lips slightly tilt up towards Bokuto.

Bokuto’s heart skips a beat at the gentle smile.

“That’s great! Maybe we could go to Komi’s villa together. I’ll wait for you at the usual spot a block away from your home,” Bokuto excitedly suggests.

“Alright. Let’s do that, then.”

Now time to plan on getting past his father without any harsh injury.

~ ~ ~

Once the awaited beach day arrives, Akaashi is able to safely escape his household. His father is passed out dead on the couch, snoring up the house. When he walks out, just as planned, he sees Bokuto waiting for him a block away. The moment Bokuto sees him, his composure explodes with excitement and enthusiasm as he waves over to Akaashi.

They meet up and make their way to the train station. It’s a long ride to the beach and Bokuto does not back down from talking up a storm the entire way. Akaashi, of course, not minding it at all whatsoever, enjoying more so than getting annoyed by it as he used to when they first started hanging out together. Strange, how a development as such has come to at this point.

When they arrived at the designated stop, they meet up with the rest of their friends and they all walk together to Komi’s villa. When they finally reach the villa, they are welcomed by two maids who take their luggage and guide them inside the luxuriously spacious house.

“Jeez. I always forget Komi’s comes from a wealthy family,” Saru states as he looks around the humongous living room.

“Yeah. He certainly doesn’t give off a son-of-a-CEO vibe, doesn’t he?” Konoha adds.

“Probably cuz’ he doesn’t have the brains for taking over his father’s company,” Saru states and they all snicker with him.

“Heyyy! I invite you to my villa and the first thing you do when you walk in is insult me behind my back??”

They all turn around to see Komi entering the living room from the kitchen.

“You mean your  _ parents’  _ villa?”

“Shut up! It will be mine once I graduate!”

“ _ If _ you graduate, you mean?” The guys all snicker as they continue to tease Komi.

“Shut up! Now are you guys just going to keep teasing me or are we going to having fun in dipping ourselves in fresh cool ocean water?”

“Yeah! Let’s go!!!” The guys all rush out through the living room porch, de-dressing themselves to their swim trunks, and splashing into the water.

Washio, Bokuto, Akaashi, and the girls slowly walk behind. They decide to set up some chairs, beach beds, and umbrellas by the shore. The girls decide to lay on the beach beds, deciding to go for a small tan before joining the water crazed boys. Washio just simply walks over the water in silence like always. Akaashi sits under an umbrella with Bokuto.

“You don’t wanna go in, Akaashi?” Bokuto asks.

“Ahh. . . No. . .” Akaashi doesn’t want to reveal the bruises and cuts all over his body. The night before, he’d gone out to buy some concealer and woke up fairly early to cover up some of the wounds that’d be visible with a t-shirt and swim shorts on his arms and legs. However, he’d run out of concealer before he could attempt to cover up the wounds all over his torso and back, and he didn’t have enough time to go back to the convenience store to buy more. Besides, he didn’t even check if it was water-proof, and even if he decides to go in with his shirt on, he doesn’t want to risk the concealer on his arms and legs washing off. 

“Are you sure, Akaashi? Aren’t you feeling too hot just sitting there?” Kaori asks.

“I’m fine, really,” Akaashi reassures.

“Well, even if you don’t go in, I’ll stick with you,” Bokuto says matter of factly with a small smile.

Akaashi’s heart tings at Bokuto’s smile. Lately, Akaashi has been feeling all sorts of emotions whenever he’s with Bokuto.

_ What’s going on with me lately. . . _

And so, for a while, those hanging out by the shore chill peacefully while the rest splash around maniacally in the water. After getting enough of the water, all the boys come back towards the rest where the girls and Bokuto and Akaashi lay.

“Are you guys really not going to dip in?” Onaga asks.

“We’re also allowed to have fun without going in the water, you know?” Kaori says.

“You have a point. But you can’t just lay out here under the sun the entire time,” Saru states.

“Oh yeah? And do you suppose we can do that doesn’t involve us getting wet?” Kaori asks.

And at that moment, they all sneer suspiciously happy. Bokuto somehow is able to understand the change in atmosphere and overly enthusiastically jumps up from where he was sitting next to Akaashi, startling him.

“Yes! Please! Let’s do that!” Bokuto eagerly says, his body shaking vigorously with excitement.

“What do you guys have in mind?” Yukie asks curiously.

“How about we play some volleyball for a bit? There’s a sandy courtyard in the backyard with a net set up,” Komi states excitedly.

“Ohh!! That’d be fun! Yuki-chan and I can keep score!” Kaori gets up from her beach bed, excitedly intrigued now.

“Yes! I’ll go get a volleyball then!” and Komi runs off towards the villa.

“Akaashi, do you wanna play?” Bokuto asks.

“Um. . . sure. Although, I’ve never really played before,” Akaashi quietly states.

“That’s alright! We can teach you!” Onaga states.

“Come on, guys!” Komi yells out from the villa.

They start making their way towards Komi, leading them to a backyard with a sandy courtyard and volleyball net set up neatly in the middle. There’s even a scoreboard off to the side. While they slowly make their way to the backyard, they all discuss and explain the rules and positions to Akaashi. Since Akaashi is a fairly intelligent person, he’s able to easily digest and understand everything that gets told to him.

“So how will we split this up? There’s seven of us,” Saru states.

“I can trade out with someone since I prefer receiving,” Komi offers.

“Alright, then that means one team with have four people. It’ll be three on three. How do we all want to split the teams?” Konoha begins.

They take a while to decide on making up the teams. Meanwhile, the girls set up the scoreboard and bring in a tub full of iced water bottles.

After a few minutes of discussion, they finally have their teams set and situate themselves on to the court. One team is made up of Bokuto, Akaashi, and Konoha. The other involves Onaga, Washio, Saru, and Komi who will switch in and out as the libero.

“Are you okay being the setter for us, Akaashi-kun?” Konoha asks once they get to their side of the court.

“Of course. I got the gists of it. This will be my first time, so I apologize in advance if my tosses are bad. I’ll do my best though,” Akaashi politely says.

“Hahaha! You really are too considerate of others, Akaashi-kun! You really don’t have to worry about your tosses. Bokuto-kun and I are pretty good hitters. Just simply focus on getting the ball to one of us,” Konoha reassuringly explains.

“Un,” Akaashi nods in confirmation. 

They flip a coin to decide who gets to serve first. Onaga’s team gets the serve.

“You better not miss the first serve!” Konoha taunts from the other side.

“Shut up, blonde twerp!” Onaga tosses the ball up and in a split second, the ball zooms over to the other side.

Just when he thinks the ball is going to hit in, Konoha swiftly appears and is able to pick up the ball and it arches over towards Akaashi. Akaashi gets under the flying ball, bracing up his arms, preparing to set.

“Akaashi! Over here!” Bokuto calls out from the side.

As soon as he hears Bokuto call for the ball, the ball is already approaching the tips of his fingers, and he swiftly sets the ball over to Bokuto. Bokuto is already jumping up as the ball makes his way to him. The ball perfectly reaches Bokuto’s spiking point, and he slams the ball into the sand, free of blockers.

“Woah,” Konoha astonishing mouths.

“Akaashi-kun!” the girls yell out.

Akaashi simply stares blankly while everyone else is in shock at such a perfect toss. “What’s wrong? Did I toss it wrong?”

“Akaashi! That was one of the best sets I’ve ever seen or received in my entire life!” Bokuto loudly exclaims.

“That was pretty impressive,” Saru comments from the other side of the net.

Washio nods in agreement.

“Are you sure you’ve never played before? That looked like the toss of a skilled player from years of practice and playing,” Konoha adds.

“I just did what you told me a setter is supposed to do,” Akaashi blankly states matter of factly, not fully understanding how incredibly graceful and amazing his perfect toss was just now.

“Well, I guess that’s the top student for you. He probably would excel in any sport, I bet,” Onaga mentions.

“Well, enough chitchat now. I’ll admit that was an amazing toss, but I wanna get that point back!” Komi yells with excited determination.

“That’s if you succeed!” Konoha taunts again.

And so, they continue their first round. Points attained back and forth, already gone through two even matches - one round won by each side. They had decided to play best two out of three, and thanks to the current tie, they are well on their way to a third round. They all start sweating excessively under the hot scorching sun. They don’t mind it much as they’re completely enraptured by the game, in total focus, but also having fun and enjoying themselves at the same time. Even Akaashi is enjoying himself, completely sucked into the game. So much so that he’s forgotten everything negative about his life, and instead is enveloped in pure happiness from playing such a lively and intense game of volleyball, setting, receiving, and occasionally spiking. However, his spikes aren’t as intense and sharp as Bokuto’s. From what Akaashi learned, Bokuto would be an incredible ace.

And in one split moment, while Akaashi was forced to receive the ball, he ends up able to get a full view of Bokuto’s spike. His body beautifully and stylishly arches back, his arm about to create momentum, legs levitating away from the ground. . . Akaashi becomes completely entranced by Bokuto’s breathtakingly stunning spiking form. 

And then his arm slashes forward, slamming the ball perfectly in between the arms of blockers and into the sand in the middle.

“Setpoint for Team Konoha!” Yukie yells out.

“Yes! Alright!” Bokuto yells with fixed determination. However, the newly attained point has moved him to the back in the receiver’s position. But, of course, that doesn’t discourage him.

He’s set to serve and he attempts to settle the game with it, but the ball disappointingly gets picked up.

“Tch,” Bokuto poutingly clicks his tongue.

The ball gets hit over the net and Bokuto is quick to receive the ball to Akaashi. Now this time, Bokuto is able to get a full view of Akaashi’s setting. His slim arms gracefully levitate upwards, his head slowly tilting back in alignment with the ball in the air, his eyes completely fixated. . . Bokuto becomes completely entranced by Akaashi’s breathtakingly majestic setting form.

And then the ball elegantly flies off from the tips of his fingers. The ball reaches Konoha perfectly and he mischievously tips the ball over the net instead of spiking, earning them victory.

“Yes!!!” Konoha, Akaashi, and Bokuto all yell out in unsion.

“Ahh!! Dang it!” the other team laments their loss.

“Well, despite our loss, that was a good game!” Saru comments.

“That was really fun, you guys! Good job all of you!” Kaori chimes in.

“Did you have fun, Akaashi?” Bokuto adamantly asks.

“Of course, he did! Didn’t you see his amazing setting skills?! He was clearly into the game,” Onaga mentions.

“Well, it was really fun playing with you all. I enjoyed setting the ball for Bokuto-san and Konoha-san,” Akaashi states.

“Aww! I’m glad you felt that way! Your tosses really were super easy to hit, I’ll tell you that!” Konoha compliments as he pats Akaashi on the back.

“Now that we finished playing, I’m so hungry now. Ugh. . .” Yukie pats her tummy.

“No worries, Yuki-chan! We’ve finished just in time for lunch!” Komi exclaims.

And out comes the two maids with trays of sandwiches and slices of watermelon.

“Food!!!” They all excitedly rush over towards the food. They each grab their share and decide to eat at a picnic table underneath the shade near the volleyball court. They munch on their food to their heart’s content.

“What should we do after we eat?” Kaori asks as she munches on her slice of watermelon.

“There’s a ton of board games here if you guys are down for playing,” Komi suggests.

“That sounds like fun! Let’s do it!” Onaga declares.

They all agree to some various board games of all sorts for the rest of the afternoon.

~ ~ ~

“UNO!!!” Bokuto shouts loudly.

“Gahhh! Bokuto~!!! You don’t have to yell that out, you know!” Saru annoyingly complains.

“You yell it out, too, Saru!” Kaori bickers.

As each person gets their turn, they put a card down on the pile. It finally reaches Bokuto and he slams his card down onto the pile.

“I WIN!!! HA! HA! HA!” Bokuto proudly stands up, chest out, and hands on his hips.

“Gahh…” they all dejectedly throw their cards in front of them.

“That’s the 7th time Bokuto has won!” Komi whines.

“Heh heh heh~” Bokuto smugly smiles.

“Welp, we’ve been playing a bunch of games for hours and it’s already dark out. What should we do now before dinner?” Konoha states.

“Maybe we could--” Komi begins.

“Wow! Check it out, you guys!” Yukie surprisingly yells out, interrupting Komi as she rushes over to the window facing the grassy wildlife area behind the villa.

They all gather behind her to check out what has zestfully caught her attention.

“Woah. . .”

Outside, sparks of neon yellowish-green orbs hover all around, illuminating the darkness of the night sky.

“Fireflies!” Kaori happily states.

“Let’s go catch some!”

They all eagerly run out the villa, rushing over to the luminous field of glowing insects.

Akaashi simply slowly walks after them. Bokuto by his side as well. As he gets closer to the luminescent area, he delightfully looks upwards all around him. Something as beautifully tranquil as this, Akaashi has never seen first hand. He never imagined he ever would. The floating tiny lights create an atmosphere of enlightening tranquility that he’s never quite felt before. It all seems too surreal for him.

Bokuto hasn’t really seen fireflies since the time his family had gone out camping when he was a little boy. Despite already experiencing such a magnificent scene, its serene calmness still affects him greatly in the same way it is for Akaashi. But for Bokuto, it’s much more nostalgic than astonishing as it is for Akaashi.

He looks over at Akaashi and immediately feels content at seeing Akaashi look so wondrously happy.

Then, out of nowhere, Bokuto blatantly asks, “Have you ever had a boyfriend, Akaashi?” For what reason or what caused Bokuto to ask such a sudden out-of-place question, he has no idea. He just suddenly felt compelled in that moment to ask it.

Akaashi, not really paying attention or realizing how out-of-place the question was as he’s still so intently enchanted by the gleaming little insects, casually answers, “Yes.”

For some unrecognizable reason, Bokuto’s heart aches a tiny bit at the response. Bokuto may not have had an exact name for the feeling, but it could closely be related to the feelings of jealously. For what reason, Bokuto isn’t fully aware, but after being with Akaashi for so long now, he might actually know why.

“It wasn’t a great relationship, though. I hated it,” Akaashi continues, still calmly entranced looking at the fireflies, not exactly realizing he’s spilling out things he’s never mentioned out loud before and had planned to never do so.

Bokuto then quickly turns to look at Akaashi, “Why did you hate it?”

Akaashi makes an attempt to catch a firefly with his hands but fails. “The guy. . .” Akaashi starts. He ceases the incoming flashbacks again. “He was. . . a bad guy. . .” Akaashi is unable to say more for fear of succumbing to those horrid flashbacks again.

“Well, that’s really stupid of him!” Bokuto angrily protests.

That remark pulls Akaashi out of his thoughts, his head turning towards Bokuto with slightly widening eyes.

“You’re such an amazing person, Akaashi! If I was your boyfriend, I would never hurt you!” Bokuto nonchalantly affirms.

Akaashi goes silent, his eyes widening more, a soft pink slightly illuminated by the fireflies on his cheeks.

Bokuto notices the silence and thinks that must’ve been awkward for Akaashi, so he attempts to backtrack, “Ah. . . You see-- It’s. . . Um. . . Well, it’s-- because Akaashi is such an amazing person, you know?! There’s absolutely nothing to hate about you!”

Akaashi then just laughs. In the same way he had laughed that one time Bokuto had been seriously asking him questions about his sexuality. Akaashi has certainly become fond of Bokuto’s innocently honest nature. He recognizes Bokuto had probably thought he had made things awkward for saying those things and tried backtracking to only say relatively the same thing. Akaashi can’t help but find that extremely adorable about him.

_Wait. . ._ _Adorable?!? What are you thinking, Akaashi Keiji!_ Akaashi tries to distract his feelings by attempting to catch another firefly, failing dejectedly again.

“Gosh, how I catch these fireflies?” Akaashi asks to himself.

“Here, watch me. I’ll show you,” Bokuto walks in front of Akaashi, even though the question was more rhetorically for himself.

Akaashi quietly watches Bokuto. Suddenly the effects of the incandescent tiny beings revamp that atmosphere of tranquility. The serene ambiance silences their surroundings and seems to transform all movement into slow motion as Akaashi gazes at Bokuto, the scene before him breathtakingly majestic. Bokuto slowly holds his hand out ever so gently, allowing the glowing little critters to naturally float above his palms. He waits patiently, without moving a single inch of his body, afraid to scare them away or hurt them. Once a single firefly manages to land on his palm, Bokuto slowly, slowly, cups his hands slightly, still leaving a small enough opening to still see the glow. And then slowly, slowly, he brings his arms towards him.

Bokuto’s smile adds a glow to the environment around them as he happily looks up at Akaashi. “See, Akaashi? That’s how you do it!” He then turns his attention back to the glowing insect in his palms.

And just like that tiny firefly that slowly and naturally approached Bokuto, Akaashi comes to terms with realized feelings.

_ I like him. . . _

In the back of his mind, Akaashi for sure knows he’s going to regret his feelings. He’s going to get a heartbreak. He’ll have to deal with the excruciatingly painful parting of his feelings once Bokuto finds himself a girlfriend. Or perhaps once they part ways after graduation. Who knows.

But Akaashi doesn’t care. He doesn’t want to think about those things. He doesn’t even want to imagine the possibilities. Not in this moment. In this tranquil moment that he’s realized and accepted his feelings. In this incredibly enlightening moment with Bokuto. He might as well enjoy these moments and these feelings now while it’s still happening.

“Alright, guys! Time for dinner!” the whole squad appears approaching Bokuto and Akaashi, disrupting the atmospheric and serene ambiance. “The maids have texted me that dinner is ready,” Komi states.

They all follow him back to the villa to savor their delicious dinner.

Once they finish their food, they excitedly go rush into the kitchen, opening a certain cabinet and each of them grabbing something.

“What’s happening?” Akaashi confusingly asks.

“Oh! We had planned on making fireworks after dinner. A fitting finale to our joyous spring break beach trip!” Kaori joyously states as each of them has handfuls of handheld fireworks, small skyrockets, and sparklers. They quickly run outside towards the sandy nightfall beach.

“Oooh~! I wanna join! Come on, Akaashi!” Bokuto excitedly yells as he drags Akaashi with him outside.

They reach the sandy shore and all the guys try setting up the small skyrockets into the sand. While they go about their fireworks set up, Bokuto and Akaashi quietly talk off to the side.

“I’m really happy I came here, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi calmly starts as he observes the chaos of the boys playing around with the sand and propping up some fireworks while the girls yell at them.

Bokuto turns to look at Akaashi, giving him all his ears.

“I’ve never experienced anything like this before. I’m really grateful to have become friends with people like you and them,” the corners of Akaashi’s mouth slightly tilt up.

Bokuto becomes content at hearing those words. He then lets curiosity concerning Akaashi take over him again. “Did you not want to be friends with us before?”

“Well, as I told you before that first night you walked me home from work - friends often betray and leave you. And I’m. . . I’m afraid of people betraying me and leaving me. I always have ever since my mother had left me when I was little. And even though I was wary, I still tried making friends, having hope things would work out. . . But they all end up hurting me and leaving me. And I guess. . . I was scared of all of you potentially leaving me one day. . . because I like you all so much.” Today seems to be another one of those days wherein Akaashi is unequivocally revealing deep and internal things about himself. But again, that’s just the effect Bokuto’s presence and full honest attention has on him, and it’s more recognizable now that Akaashi has acknowledged his feelings for Bokuto.

Hearing these words from Akaashi unbearably shatters Bokuto’s being. He absolutely hates how Akaashi had ever had to go through such experiences. Had to feel such pain. He hates it so much he makes another resolve for Akaashi.

“You don’t have to ever feel that way anymore! I’ll never abandon you! And I’m sure the rest of the guys won’t either. And even if they do somehow, I promise  _ I’ll  _ never hurt or leave you!”

Akaashi’s eyes dilate with stunned happiness.

_ And that’s how I’ve come to stupidly like you. . . _

Akaashi then slowly, but stunningly smiles with a “Thanks. I’ll never abandon you either, Bokuto-san.”

This sweet moonlit smile and kind words steadily make Bokuto’s heart race.

Their delightful moment gets disrupted by the sudden explosion of fireworks. They had begun lighting up the skyrockets.

“Wow. . .” Akaashi wondrously and happily looks up at the colorful sparks in the night sky, similarly in the way Akaashi had looked at the fireflies from earlier. And similarly, bringing content to Bokuto.

Kaori quickly approaches them with already lit sparklers. “Here, guys! For you! Come join us!”

Bokuto grabs one for himself and Akaashi is given two for each hand. They follow Kaori out to the shore, where the rest of them are chasing each other and twirling their own individual sparklers and handheld fireworks.

Akaashi certainly becomes infected by their jovial playfulness and decides to shamelessly and without a care in the world, run and twirl around with the sparklers in his hands. This sudden sparkling scene entrances Bokuto. He gets lost in his gaze at Akaashi. Akaashi’s arms flowing out at his sides, the sparklers enlightening his whole body serenely. More fireworks and sparklers behind him illuminate his smiling face. All the colorful lights transcendentally slow time for Bokuto, allowing him to completely bask in every single moment of this beautifully stellar scenery.

“Hey, Bokuto! Come join us before we light up the last skyrockets!”

The boys begin lighting up the last row of skyrockets. Akaashi breathtakingly becomes encircled by a burst of sparks from those skyrockets behind him.

And just like those exploding specks of lights, Bokuto’s feelings explode with tranquil realization.

_ I like him. . . _


	6. Restrained Feelings

Spring break ended and everyone’s gone back to school, and are immediately put to working hard again. Except for this time, it’s not for midterms or any exams.

It’s time to prepare for the sports festival.

Once homeroom ends, Akaashi’s class was quick to begin assigning people for various sports, activities, and competitions.

“Hey, you guys!” Komi shouts from his seat.

His friends all turn heads towards him.

“Why don’t we form as a team for the boys’ volleyball competition? There’s the perfect amount of us for one team, and we can totally allow other classmates to join if they want!” Komi suggests.

“Oooh!!! That’d be a good idea! We’d totally be able to win that!” Onaga exclaims. “I’m down for that!”

“I’m down, too!” Konoha happily agrees.

“Me too,” Saru chimes in.

“Me three!” Bokuto shouts.

Washio nods.

“What about you, Akaashi? You should be our setter again since you’re really good at it!” Komi tries convincing Akaashi.

“Sure. I’ll do it,” Akaashi agrees with a small smile.

“Great! I’ll go tell the class rep!” and Komi is immediately off to the front of the classroom, where other students are crowded for signing up for other sports activities and events.

“Do you plan on doing any other events, Akaashi?” Bokuto asks.

Akaashi blushes at the sudden mention of his name from Bokuto. Lately, Akaashi has been getting more flustered than ever now that he’s aware of his own feelings. It’s going to be quite the difficulty to keep his feelings under control.

“Oh, um. . . I think I might do one of the running events,” Akaashi manages to answer.

“Are you good at running, Akaashi-kun?” Kaori asks.

“I guess? I tend to be the first to cross the finish line, so I always get signed up for one of the running events ever since elementary school.”

“Wow. I guess I really shouldn’t be as surprised since you’re the top student,” Konoha compliments.

“Well, you better hurry on up there cuz’ it looks like all the running events are slowly getting filled up,” Onaga advises Akaashi.

“I’ll take what’s left,” Akaashi doesn’t really mind which running event he gets signed up for.

Akaashi eventually gets signed up for the boys’ 400-meter dash, as well as for the team that’ll play in the boys’ volleyball tournament.

Akaashi looks at the time, and the class still needs to finish signing people up for other sports events.

“I have to go now, everyone. If I get signed up for other events, please message me,” Akaashi says as he gets up from his seat.

“Will do!”

“Don’t work too hard, Akaashi-kun!”

“Save your energy for the sports festival!”

He waves off to them.

“Hold up, Akaashi!” Bokuto calls out after him.

Bokuto tries to catch up to Akaashi but immediately gets pulled back by the class representative.

“You can’t leave yet, Bokuto. You’re only signed up for one event and I want everyone in this classroom to be signed up for at least two. We still have empty spots, here,” the class representative sternly states.

“What?!? Just sign me up for anything!” Bokuto looks dejected and starts whining.

“It’s okay, Bokuto-san. I can go ahead, today,” Akaashi doesn’t want to make it look like he has Bokuto on a leash. Especially now that he officially likes him - he doesn’t want to make his feelings obvious.

“No, Akaashi! Please! Just wait for me out front! Please!” Bokuto unusually begs Akaashi.

The way Bokuto pleads to wait for him gives too much hope for Akaashi that he must not dare grab on to.

_Don’t get ahead of yourself, baka. . ._

But Bokuto’s eyes look at him like it’ll be the end of him if Akaashi doesn’t wait for him.

“Alright. I’ll be by the gates,” Akaashi complies and starts walking out.

And as told, Akaashi waits by the entrance gates of the school. He leans against the wall and waits.

He waits more.

He looks at his phone.

_I’m seriously going to be late. . ._

He waits more.

Akaashi can’t linger on longer, for it’ll hinder his job. He can’t wait anymore and starts walkings. He decides to text Bokuto:

**To: Bokuto-san**

**Sorry. I can’t wait much longer.**

**I’m already really late to work and if I’m late any longer, I’ll get in trouble.**

**I’ll see you.**

As soon as he hits the send button, Akaashi gets jumped by three figures.

They drag him into a dark and empty alleyway, away from public view. He gets shoved to the ground. When Akaashi is able to recollect his surroundings, he looks up to see who his attackers are.

It’s the three delinquents from the 3rd year class.

“Must’ve been nice having Bokuto as your bodyguard, huh?” one of them glares.

Akaashi gets a hard kick to the side.

“Ugh!”

“It’s been a long time since we had our usual fun. Did you miss us?”

And they begin throwing punches and kicks of all sorts at Akaashi. Like before, they mark the same spots his father had left previously, making the wounds worse like they always did.

After getting their fill of beating up someone, they all strand Akaashi, leaving him slumped up against the wall on the ground in the dirty and dark alleyway.

Akaashi simply lays there. He lays there for what felt like hours, but in actuality, only roughly ten minutes had passed. His whole body shakes as he tries to get himself up, using the wall as support. Once he’s fully standing, he takes his time to breathe, to recollect himself, to let his body accustom itself to his wounds. Thus, he stands there for another ten minutes, taking his time.

Akaashi had completely forgotten about those people. It’s been so long that he’s been hanging out with Bokuto and all of his friends. Being around them was fun, made him happy, made him forget everything negative about his life then and now. They made going to high school enjoyable, he looked forward to walking with Bokuto in the mornings, anticipated the hangouts and conversations with his friends, and found comfort in going to work and home with Bokuto. These past few months have been easy to cope with since he no longer had to deal with the daily bullying he used to receive, it made the abuse he received from his father easier to deal with, to put up with. Hence why this sudden attack that occurred coincidentally when Bokuto wasn’t by his side. And that had only given him a horrifying realization.

The only reason he felt comfortable around Bokuto and his friends, was simply because of the fact that he no longer had to deal with these lowlifes that tormented him on a daily basis. It wasn’t because he actually liked them or found them interesting or anything whatsoever.

No. That’s just a lie trying to force itself in.

_No. I do like them! They’re my friends!_

That’s right. They are.

_I like Bokuto-san! I like him! I like him! I like him!_

Yes. He does like him. Too much, he’d agreed.

And that’s why. . . he’d rather not mention any of this to him or to the rest of his friends. He doesn’t want to burden them. He doesn’t want them to think that he’s been using them as a shield from those guys. No. He doesn’t want to involve them in his problems. They’d surely think of him as a nuisance, as annoying, as weak. Then they’d leave him. They’d stop being friends with him because they became tired of him. Thus, 

_It’s best to not tell them._

And he most especially will not tell Bokuto.

~ ~ ~

Bokuto sprints out of the classroom. He flies down the stairs faster than he ever has in his life, effortlessly dodging students who are within his way. He speeds opening his shoe locker and thoughtlessly shoves his shoes on, sprinting out of the school. When he’s out the gates, he desperately looks back and forth, panting hard, trying to look for Akaashi. He’s nowhere to be found. He quickly takes his phone out to call Akaashi but then realizes some text notifications from Akaashi.

**From: Akaashi**

**Sorry. I can’t wait much longer.**

**I’m already really late to work and if I’m late any longer, I’ll get in trouble.**

**I’ll see you.**

“Damn it!!!” Bokuto starts sprinting towards Akaashi’s workplace.

Once he gets there, he’s bent over wheezing and gasping for air, having run fast for miles. As soon as he slowly begins to regain his normal breathing pace, he hears the backdoor of the bar open. His head shoots up. 

Akaashi walks out with trash bags in his hands. His head turns enough to notice Bokuto standing there. His heart bursts with all sorts of emotions. It’s overwhelming to the point he’s about to cry.

But he shoves those tears back and swallows back all his emotions.

“Akaashi! I’m sorry I took so long! I’m truly sorry! Were you able to get to work safely?” Bokuto’s eyes plead with overpowering worry and guilt.

_Stop. Don’t look at me like that. . . Don’t. . . give me hope. . ._

“Yeah,” Akaashi strictly responds, pausing. “I did.”

Bokuto’s head slightly moves back, feeling hurt. For some reason, Bokuto feels like he’s just been lied to by the person he likes, and he has just discovered that he very much despises that.

But he doesn’t want to push Akaashi with his feelings, he doesn’t want to scare him off. So he calmly and collectedly asks, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Bokuto-san. I’m not a damsel in distress. You don’t have to worry about me so much. You’re not even my boyfriend.”

Bokuto’s chest tightens at hearing those harsh words at the same time that Akaashi feels regret for saying them.

Bokuto’s vibe immediately dissipates. His whole being sinking.

“Okay. . .” Bokuto manages to let out and Akaashi can see the dejectedly solemn look on his face and his chest tightens. But Bokuto’s inner spirit doesn’t go down entirely. “Even if you say that, I’ll still wait for you and take you home after work.”

Akaashi doesn’t say anything and simply walks back into the bar.

~ ~ ~

Akaashi’s shift ends and sure enough, Bokuto waited for him outside. They don’t say anything to each other as they walk. It’s a definite silence between them.

Once they slowly approach the spot Bokuto usually drops Akaashi off that’s a block away from his house, Bokuto braces himself to break the deafening silence.

“Um. . . Akaashi?”

“Hm?”

Bokuto bites his lips inward.

“I uhh. . . I’ve been assigned to be on the basketball team for the sports festival. And those guys. . . they’ve planned to do after school practices up until the sports festival so. . . I won’t be able to walk you to your work, but I’ll still walk you home afterward. So. . . even if you say you’re not a damsel in distress, I still want to walk with you. I like being around you. So. . . I’m sorry if I’m overbearing or anything like that.” Bokuto swallows and sucks in a deep breath.

_Stop. . . Don’t say things like that to me. . ._

After hearing these sincere words from Bokuto, Akaashi nearly bursts into tears. But again, he holds everything back.

“Okay,” is the only thing Akaashi is able to say.

“Can you at least. . . promise me to call or text me if something bad happens to you? Please?” Bokuto’s eyes are once again engulfed with pleading worry

Akaashi’s heart can’t contain itself.

“Alright,” Akaashi manages to say.

And they go their separate ways for the night.

~ ~ ~

Akaashi doesn’t tell Bokuto anything. For the next few days up until the sports festival, Akaashi gets roughed up by those delinquents after school when Bokuto isn’t around to walk him to work. The poker-face routine becomes natural for Akaashi during school and when Bokuto comes to pick him up from work. He’s able to walk as if nothing had ever happened, despite the excruciating pain. His facade completely crumbles when he gets home, his body aching all over. Thankfully, during these days, Akaashi’s father has been too drunk to even bother about abusing his son. Thus, Akaashi has been saved from getting the old double beating he used to experience before he had met Bokuto. It almost seems as if Akaashi will able to get through this remotely fine until the sports festival.

However, the day before the sports festival completely ruins Akaashi’s stronghold streak.

The 3rd-year bullies come for the usual after school tormenting-Akaashi session. Today of all days, they seemed too eager to get to beating up Akaashi. Too eager that they didn’t even bother to care for their location, which was in a far off corner of the school, compared to the usual alleyway hidden from public view. And because of that fortunate carelessness, a girl happens to see this from out a window.

The girl gasps, “Isn’t that Akaashi-kun?? I need to tell someone. . .” She turns around and is barely able to catch Bokuto coincidentally walking by the classroom. She rushes over to him.

“Bokuto-kun!!!”

“Hm?” Bokuto’s head turns around like an owl, trying to figure out who called out to him. He sees the girl who called out to him.

“What’s up?”

“It’s Akaashi! I saw these guys that were beating him up!”

Bokuto’s face immediately shifts into that of fury and terror.

“Where?! Show me!”

They run together, the girl guiding him to the far corner of the school outside. But once they get there, nobody is there.

“What?” the girl pants. “They were right here! I swear! They were really hurting Akaashi-kun badly!” The girl starts to get anxious, fearing that she must look crazy for saying this to Bokuto Koutarou and bringing him here for nothing.

“Don’t worry. I believe you,” he tries to comfort the girl. “Thanks for telling me. I’ll go find Akaashi, so don’t worry about him.”

“Alright. . .”

They disperse and Bokuto decides to leave the basketball practice early. He manages to stay composed as he ominously walks in silence. He feels anger. He feels hurt. He feels guilt. He feels all sorts of emotions and he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

_Why can’t he. . . just. . ._ tell _me these things?? He promised me!_

Bokuto arrives at Akaashi’s workplace. He waits.

Akaashi’s shift ends and he finally walks out and is startled at the atmosphere that Bokuto is protruding. Bokuto had his head down, obvious anger shadowing his face. Akaashi becomes a little scared.

“Bokuto-sa--”

“Aren’t we friends?” Bokuto immediately asks.

_He found out, didn’t he. . ._

Akaashi can’t find words to speak out.

Bokuto is looking at him with. . . hurt? Anger? Akaashi can’t quite tell but can make out that Bokuto is definitely mad at him.

_Why won’t you talk to me, Akaashi?_

Bokuto’s chest aches with all sorts of pain. He feels rage and anger for those guys having hurt Akaashi. He feels remorse for not having been there for Akaashi. But most of all. . . he feels hurt that he’s not considered reliable enough to be trusted by Akaashi.

Bokuto clenches his fists, ceasing back all of his emotions.

But he can’t.

Thus, so he doesn’t hurt Akaashi with words, he doesn’t say anything and just walks off.

Leaving Akaashi all alone.

Looks like tonight will be the first time in a long while that Akaashi will walk home. He starts walking after Bokuto disappears from sight.

_It’s fine. . . I deserve it. . ._

But it’s not fine.

For the first time in a long time, Akaashi feels. . . lonely. He very much became attached to Bokuto’s presence. He enjoyed being around him. He loved being around him. Bokuto brings about a sense of comfort and calmness that Akaashi has never truly felt before. Plus, his intimate feelings for Bokuto make this loneliness all the much worse.

_I like him too much. . ._

He suddenly gets flashbacks to their spring break at the beach.

_“You don’t have to ever feel that way anymore! I’ll never abandon you! And I’m sure the rest of the guys won’t either. And even if they do somehow, I promise I’ll never hurt or leave you!”_

A single tear cascades down his cheek.

_I like him too much. . ._

He sniffs and rubs his teary eyes with his arm. He continues walking home.

And when he comes home, the day couldn’t just get any worse.

His father is sober tonight.

“Where have you been?! Do you know that it’s a school night?!?”

Akaashi becomes stunned with fear.

“Speak up, boy!!! You never listen, do you?!? You really do take after that bitch!”

Akaashi stays silent.

“You really are just asking for it now, aren’t ya!?”

Akaashi’s father grabs him by the arm and shoves him to the floor, kicking him deep onto the same spots he gotten hurt from those delinquent earlier today.

“Maybe this will teach you to come home early!”

Akaashi’s father lets loose onto him. Plunge fists and feet onto those same wounded spots before, making the pain much worse than ever before. He feels a deep and excruciatingly painful throb on his sides and he gasps for air.

Akaashi’s father finishes after a while.

“I’m sick of lookin’ at you,” he glares and walks off.

Akaashi tries to get up but feels an immediate stabbing ache on his side. As painful as it feels, he tries to ignore it and pushes himself up. He limps to his room. He’s tired. So tired. From everything that had happened today. He doesn’t bother changing and just flops onto his bed, succumbing to his tiredness.

~ ~ ~

It’s the next day, meaning the sports festival has finally begun.

In the morning, Akaashi didn’t end up walking with Bokuto to school. He shrugs off his feelings of loneliness.

Akaashi arrives at school first. To all their friends’ surprise, it’s the first time they’ve seen Akaashi come to school without Bokuto clinging to him like he usually would.

“Huh? Bokuto-kun’s not with you today?” Konoha asks.

“Ah. . . no,” Akaashi mutters.

“Is he sick? I’ll smother him if he’s sick on the day of the sports festi-- Oh, morning, Bokuto!” Komi calls out.

“Morning,” he walks in casually. But as he gets to his seat, he completely ignores Akaashi.

Akaashi does the same, although more painfully.

The unusual silence between the two unsettles their friends, quick to notice the awkwardness and discomfort between the two of them.

“Heyyy, why are you guys ignoring each other? Did you guys have a fight?” Kaori is the only one brave enough to ask.

Akaashi doesn’t say anything.

But Bokuto does, “A fight? I don’t think you’d call someone being dishonest a fight.”

Everyone stares at him with wide eyes, never having witnessed Bokuto snark like that.

The stunned silence by all his friends unsettles Bokuto so he gets up quickly, “I’m going to get a drink before the sports festival starts,” and walks off.

Akaashi tries with all his might to not show face but fails. He feels hurt. But he also feels that he deserves this. His friends all notice the distressed expression on his face.

“Hey, don’t worry about it too much, Akaashi-kun. Bokuto isn’t the type to stay mad for too long and he’ll eventually come back and apologize,” Konoha tries to comfort him.

Akaashi doesn’t say anything and simply gives a halfhearted smile as thanks to Konoha.

_I hope so. . ._

It doesn’t take long before the sports festival officially begins. They start off with all the indoor competitions, the volleyball matches going first. They alternate matches between the girls’ volleyball and the boys’ volleyball. It’s not too long before Akaashi’s team is up.

As soon as the game begins, Akaashi is able to flawlessly set the ball to Bokuto, despite their current dispute. However, Akaashi immediately feels an immense stabbing pain at his sides whenever his arms lift up to set. To not be a hindrance to his teammates, his class, or the game, he attempts to shrug off the pain. But with each set, the pain feels much worse. He starts to sweat badly.

Even though Bokuto is still a little upset with Akaashi - and himself - he’s still able to notice the slight physical discomfort with Akaashi. But his anger still aggravates him, so he doesn’t bother asking Akaashi if he’s feeling alright. He might just not be used to a relatively hard volleyball game, Bokuto assumes, as it certainly is much more difficult and serious compared to their three-on-three match at the beach.

Despite Akaashi’s intensifying pain and Bokuto’s upsetness, their class manages to win the entire volleyball competition. And the next sports competition to start is basketball. Again, they alternate matches between the girls’ basketball and boys’ basketball.

Akaashi feels immediate relief that he finally gets to completely rest and sit down. He decides to sit next to Kaori and Yukie, who are watching and cheering for Bokuto. Akaashi only watches as he fears that if he shouts, it’ll bring about pain again. Also, it’ll probably feel out of place to do so considering the current air between Akaashi and Bokuto.

But even when Akaashi isn’t shouting, the pain at his side still throbs immensely, and he begins to have trouble breathing, sweating profusely. Kaori and Yukie notice.

“Akaashi. Are you alright?” Kaori worryingly asks.

Akaashi tries brushes the pain off, “I’m. . . okay. . . I just. . . need some water. I’ll be back.” He gets up and starts making his out of the gym.

From the middle of the basketball court, Bokuto notices Akaashi walking off. He’s able to clearly see how slumped his body is as Akaashi walks, clutching at his side. Bokuto immediately starts to worry.

“Hey! Bokuto! Focus!”

Bokuto gets pulled back into the game.

Meanwhile, as soon as Akaashi exits the gym, he slumps against the wall as he walks towards a nearby water fountain. His vision blurs, he begins to feel a little dizzy. He tries blinking away the dizziness, gathering himself. He finally reaches the fountain and drinks water. The cold freshness brings enough immediate relief to him, making him feel slightly better. He lays back against the wall for a bit, head tilt-up, eyes closed, and breathing in slowly. After a while, he decides to head back. He’s able to relatively walk back to the gym normally.

When he reaches the entrance door to the gym, he hears loud cheering. He goes inside and sees that Bokuto’s team has won another match, leading their class to the final match. He walks over to his friends and sits back with them.

“You feeling better?” Yukie asks.

“Yeah, I was just dehydrated,” Akaashi lies.

They sit and watch the finals. In the end, Akaashi’s class has earned another win for the sports festival. Bokuto’s team was able to win the entire tournament.

Now it’s time for the outdoor events, which last the rest of the festival as there are so many of them. They start off with all the running events first. The 100-meter dash goes first, then the 200-meter dash, the 400-meter dash, and all the relays happen last.

The first two sets of dashes go by quickly, and now Akaashi is up for the boys’ 400-meter dash. When he walks to the finish line and starts warming up, Akaashi starts getting dizzy again but is quick to brush it off.

_Focus. . ._

He braces his running position. He tries to slow his breathing. Then he hears the gunshot fire. He starts running.

As he runs, all sorts of thoughts run through his head. He suddenly feels the guilt for not confiding in Bokuto and telling him about those delinquent 3rd years. Akaashi believes that Bokuto probably already knew about them and was simply trying to protect his friend. He feels the sudden need to apologize to Bokuto, to promise to never lie to him like that again. He wants to explain to himself he didn’t want to be a burden to him, but he realizes now that Bokuto isn’t the type of person to find anyone a burden. Akaashi feels so stupid for thinking so negatively these past few days.

He also just misses walking with Bokuto.

_I don’t want to be alone anymore. . ._

Akaashi’s feelings for Bokuto have grown too much during Bokuto’s absence.

_I like him. . ._

He sprints the last 100 meters, crossing the finish line first, earning his class another win.

But as soon as he crosses the finish line, everything becomes overbearingly bright, his hearing subsides, his consciousness depleting, and his entire body collapses onto the ground.


	7. Apologies and Transformed Feelings

A swarm of students rushes over to crowd around Akaashi’s passed-out body on the ground.

“He just fainted!”

“Is he, alright?!”

“Shouldn’t we take him to the nurse’s office?”

Bokuto desperately pushes through the crowd. As soon as he gets to Akaashi, he’s quick to lift him up in arms effortlessly and carry him away from the crowd.

“Bokuto-kun!” His friends all yell out as they run over to him.

“Is he unconscious?” Konoha asks.

“Yeah. He’s not waking up at all. I’m taking him to the nurse’s office,” Bokuto keeps walking.

“I’ll notify Sensei about this!” Komi calls out.

“Thanks!” and Bokuto disappears into the school building.

As soon as Bokuto walks into the nurse’s room, the female nurse immediately jumps up to go help Bokuto lay Akaashi on an empty bed.

“Oh my goodness! What happened?”

“He collapsed all of the sudden after finishing the 400-meter dash,” Bokuto explains.

“Was he showing any signs of physical discomfort or dizziness before running today?” the nurse asks as she starts doing a temperature check on him.

Bokuto suddenly flashbacks to when Akaashi didn’t look like he was doing well during the volleyball matches.

“Yeah. During the volleyball games, he didn’t look like he was feeling well.”

_ You idiot! _

Bokuto starts feeling harsh guilt and blames himself for not having checked up on Akaashi earlier.

“Well, he doesn’t seem to have a fever. I’m going to have to do other various checkups to see what’s wrong, so you can go back to the festival now,” the nurse rushes to some cabinets by her desk and starts taking out medical supplies.

“I’d actually like to stay with him. I don’t have any more events to do,” Bokuto painstakingly doesn’t want to leave Akaashi’s side.

“If that’s so, you should wait outside for a bit until I finish doing thorough checks on him,” the nurse suggests.

“Alright,” he slowly walks out of the nurse’s room and slumps down against the wall. He buries his face into his hands.

_ I’m so stupid! _

Bokuto can’t help but feel at fault for Akaashi collapsing. He wishes he could’ve controlled his angered feelings better and not be such a petty guy. If only he swallowed his feelings and just continued looking after Akaashi, none of this would’ve happened. How can a person ever ignore the struggles of the one they like? What a complete idiot, Bokuto thinks of himself as he heart-wrenchingly waits for Akaashi in silence.

~ ~ ~

After a solid hour, Akaashi finally comes to.

Akaashi’s eyes slowly open. The light of the world too much for proper visual awareness. But after a few seconds, his eyes adjust to normal and he’s able to quickly gather that he’s in the nurse’s office. His eyes then wander off to the side, where, to his immediate heavenly relief, Bokuto sits closely by his side, staring at him. His eyes displaying brighten glistens of pure worry directed at Akaashi.

“Akaashi?! Are you okay?? How are you feeling?”

Akaashi admits to himself he always liked Bokuto worrying over him all the time. It’s the first time he’s ever felt that cared for enough for someone to worry about them. Especially more so in the way Bokuto does so endearingly honestly.

Akaashi blinks once and attempts to raise his body upward.

“Ugh!” Akaashi’s entire body tenses and freeze from the sudden pain at his sides.

Bokuto is quick to help Akaashi sit up.

“You did something incredibly serious to yourself, haven’t you?” the nurse remarks.

“Huh?”

The nurse walks over to him with a clipboard in her hands.

“It’s good that you woke up. Otherwise, we would’ve needed to call an ambulance.”

“The ambulance? Why?” Akaashi asks worryingly.

“I did a number of checks on you while you were out cold. You aren’t showing signs of a fever nor are you dehydrated. And I went ahead to check your heartbeat, which required me to lift up your shirt and. . . Akaashi-san. . .” Akaashi braces himself as he already knows what she’s going to say next. “You have very serious bruises and wounds all over your torso. The colors are dark enough to look like some sort of infection, but I checked and there are no problems with your skin. It’s all deep bruises and wounds. I don’t know what you did or what happened to you to cause such injuries, but you need to get that checked out in a hospital as soon as possible.”

Akaashi is able to notice Bokuto clenching his fists hard with detained anger.

_ He probably feels guilty. . . _

“I’m going to have to call your father to have him take you to the hospital.”

“NO!” Akaashi immediately and loudly yells out with abrupt panicking terror.

The booming of Akaashi’s voice makes both the nurse and Bokuto jump in surprise.

“I can go on my own. Please don’t call my father,” Akaashi’s voice resonates desperation. “ _ Please.” _

The nurse is able to notice the suddenly panicked distress in Akaashi. For what reason, the nurse doesn’t bother asking and wants to listen and sympathize with the boy’s pleas.

After a moment’s silent hesitation, “Alright.” An obvious silent sigh of relief comes out of Akaashi. “But you still need someone to go with you in case something happens.”

“I’ll go!” Bokuto immediately booms while standing up.

“Very well,” the nurse agrees. “Let me write down a descriptive slip for the doctor when you get there.”

“We should probably change before we go. I’ll bring your bag and clothes,” Bokuto runs out of the nurse’s room.

The nurse finishes writing the slip and hands it to Akaashi. Bokuto comes back with himself already changed out of his gym clothes and Akaashi’s bag and uniform in his hands. Akaashi slowly takes his time changing out of his gym clothes and into his uniform.

“Thank you,” Akaashi says to the nurse.

“Be careful on your way out.”

Bokuto has his hands on Akaashi’s sides, walking him slowly out of the school.

“Ugh!” Akaashi clutches his side.

“Is it too painful for you to walk?” Bokuto ultra carefully has his hands out, worrying that he might’ve been holding onto Akaashi too tight, even though Akaashi could barely feel the full touch of Bokuto’s hands on his sides.

Akaashi takes slow breaths. “I. . . I’ll be fine.”

“No, you’re not, Akaashi. How about I carry you on my back?”

Akaashi’s cheeks flush a deep red at the thought of piggybacking Bokuto. But he quickly shakes off those flustered feelings as this isn’t the time for such fluttering emotions.

“It’s okay, Bokuto-san. You don’t have t--”

But Bokuto is already kneeling in front of Akaashi with his back facing him.

Akaashi’s chest overflows with giddy emotions.

_ Get ahold of yourself! _

Akaashi scrunches his eyes shut as a way of closing off his feelings.

When he recollects himself, he carefully hops onto Bokuto’s back. They start making their way to the hospital.

The first couple of minutes are filled with complete silence. Not because of the previous conflict between Bokuto and Akaashi. But because they are both blushing like mad, their thoughts going in tornadoes about the bodily contact with their crush. Akaashi’s heart racing as he lays his head against Bokuto’s back. Bokuto’s heart beating loudly with Akaashi completely wrapped around his back.

_ I hope he doesn’t notice. . . _ they both think to themselves at the same time.

After a while, they finally settle their fluttering hearts. They both think back to last night’s ordeal and the cold shoulders they gave to each other.

_ I better apologize to him. . . _ they both think to themselves at the same time.

Another few minutes of silence.

Then, Akaashi goes first, “I’m sorry.” His voice is desolate against Bokuto’s back.

Bokuto’s eyes widen at Akaashi’s unnecessary apology. Then his face twists with hurt and guilt. “You’re not the one who’s supposed to be apologizing. . .”

Bokuto tears silently. He doesn’t want Akaashi to notice his weakened emotional state.

“But I’m still sorry.” Akaashi doesn’t notice Bokuto crying. “I’ve should’ve been more honest with you. We’re best friends now,” Akaashi quietly says.

“I’m sure you had your reasons. I’m the one that’s sorry for leaving you all alone when I had promised to never do so.”

Akaashi’s heart clenches at Bokuto’s words. He doesn’t want to agree with them, even though his whole being does. Silent tears fall down his cheeks as he remembers how lonely he felt without Bokuto. His hands clench around Bokuto’s clothes.

Akaashi’s small gestures are enough to let Bokuto know what Akaashi means. Akaashi definitely doesn’t want Bokuto to ever leave him alone. Gathering that silent communication, Bokuto bites his lips in anger at himself. Again, he blames himself for Akaashi’s current state. He hates that he’s made Akaashi feel this way, especially after promising him he’d never abandon him.

_ I’m really so stupid. . . I shouldn’t have walked off like that last night. . . _

They finally reach the hospital. They get checked in and they hand over the nurse’s note. Doctors examine Akaashi’s entire front and decide to run x-rays. Bokuto stays in the hospital the entire time. They wait together for the results.

The doctor comes back after about an hour.

“I already speculated this from how extremely dark those bruises were, but the x-rays confirmed it. You have two broken ribs.”

Both Akaashi’s and Bokuto’s eyes widen at the news.

“And looking closely at these, and how the rest of you is fine, this clearly wasn’t from some accident. The way the bruises appeared, it seems as if someone had done this to you. Do you mind explaining how this happened?” the doctor waits for a response.

Akaashi starts panicking. His mind running wild. He’s quickly trying to find the perfect lie, but it’s to no avail. He tries to speak.

But Bokutto takes the words right out of his mouth. “We had a sports festival today and he got pushed off the edge of some bleachers. And after that, Akaashi was feeling a lot of pain at his sides and went to see the nurse and now we’re here.”

Akaashi looks stunned at him.

The doctor squints his eyes at him suspiciously but doesn’t ponder more.

“Well, if that’s the case, you should be more cautious next time,” the doctor tells Akaashi. Akaashi just nods. “Well, because you have broken bones, we need to move you to a private room and have you treated. You’ll have to stay overnight.”

Upon hearing that Akaashi will have to stay the night at the hospital, he immediately begins to worry about the reaction of his father. But he quickly settles down as he realizes it’s Friday, and his father always stays out late drinking at bars on Friday nights.

_ At least he’ll be too drunk to notice I’m not home. . . _

“If you haven’t yet, you should let your parents know about this. Well then, a nurse will be here in a few minutes to guide you to your hospital room. After that, we’ll get you treated,” and the doctor walks away.

And sure enough, a nurse comes to them after a few minutes. “Akaashi Keiji? Follow me.”

Bokuto helps Akaashi up and walks him with to the hospital room, allowing Akaashi to use Bokuto’s body as support.

They get to the private hospital room and Bokuto slowly sets Akaashi down on the bed.

“The doctor will be here in a few minutes to treat and bandage you up,” and the nurse leaves them two alone.

Once Akaashi settles himself onto the bed, he refuses to let silence take over them.

“Why did you lie to the doctor?”

Bokuto rolls his lips inward and takes a breath before saying, “I saw how anxious you got. And I’ve come to learn that you don’t want to cause trouble for anyone nor get too involved in things. So, I lied for you. . . Plus. . . we are close friends and I should trust that you’ll tell me about these things soon enough now that we’ve both apologized to each other. . .”

Akaashi’s chest tightens at how generous and overly considerate Bokuto is with him. Akaashi feels slightly guilty for relying on him so much.

But deep down, he finds relief and comfort in being able to rely on Bokuto and be with him.

“Thank you. . .” is all that Akaashi is able to say.

Bokuto gives a sincere smile as a “You’re welcome.”

Bokuto stays put by Akaashi’s side until the doctor comes by to start treating Akaashi’s broken bones.

“Alright, you’re all set now. It’s been required of you to stay overnight so you can simply just rest until tomorrow. And it’s highly recommended that you also just lie down and rest for the next two to three days, just to allow yourself to start healing fully. Avoid doing any harsh movements for about two weeks. I know you have school going on, so I’ll prepare a doctor’s note for your teachers,” the doctor explains.

“Thank you, doctor,” Akaashi says.

“Well then,” and the doctor exits the room.

Bokuto continues to stay put by Akaashi’s side.

“You can leave now, you know?” Akaashi says, not wanting to bother Bokuto anymore today.

“I’m staying overnight with you,” Bokuto says matter of factly.

Akaashi begins to protest, “But what about your parents? Aren’t they worried?”

“I’ve already texted them. It’s okay,” Bokuto smiles.

_ This guy. . . _

Akaashi reluctantly lets Bokuto stay.

“You should probably just rest now, Akaashi. It’s already night time anyway,” Bokuto suggests.

“What about you? Are you sure you’re okay staying here?” Akaashi really doesn’t want to waste Bokuto’s time anymore.

_ It’ll probably be boring for him. . . _

“I’m fine, Akaashi. I’ll watch over you. If you feel anything wrong, I’ll run out to get the doctor,” Bokuto reassures.

Akaashi hesitates. But he once again notices the worry and care in Bokuto’s eyes. He’s too honest and considerate. And Akaashi shouldn’t go against that anymore.

“Alright. . .” Akaashi starts relaxing his body, preparing for sleep.

“I’ll stay by your side,” is the last thing Akaashi hears from Bokuto.

Akaashi closes his eyes and is immediately sucked into a deep slumber.

Bokuto just stares at him.

_ He’s really pretty. . . _

His cheeks flush a soft pink. His heart racing. . .

_ No! _

Bokuto slaps his cheek. He tries to ware off his heated feelings. He gets up and starts walking back and forth around the room, trying to calm and distract himself. Once he’s fully regathered himself, he turns to look back at the sleeping Akaashi. His face glowing from the moonlight hovering above the window.

He becomes entranced by Akaashi’s beauty again, but he’s immediately taken out of his trance as he regains his spherical awareness of the hospital room, and he remembers what led them to be here.

His fists clench at his sides. He can’t keep his cool any longer and he walks out of the hospital room.

He leaves the hospital and makes his way to a popular arcade cafe where he knows the delinquent 3rd years frequent. He looks around. Then he finally spots them by the corner of the building, smoking cigarettes.

He starts walking menacingly towards them.

The three boys look up to notice Bokuto coming at them and they immediately lose all rational composure.

“Hey, hey! We didn’t mean anything by it!” one of them starts to protest.

Bokuto doesn’t say anything and punches the guy hard enough to send him flying to the ground.

~ ~ ~

It’s the next morning and Akaashi slowly wakes up. He looks out the window to see the beaming morning sunlight. He slowly regathers his consciousness and awareness, remembering that he’s in a hospital room. He then feels an unusual warmth covering his hand.

He turns his head to the side and finds Bokuto’s head laid down on the side of the bed, soundly sleeping and one hand holding Akaashi’s.

Akaashi’s heart immediately flutters, face flushing beat red.

_ He really did stay the whole night. . . _

He doesn’t remove his hand nor stirs himself, so as to not wake up Bokuto.

His hand is extraordinarily warm. It is warm physically, obviously. But it’s warm in the sense that it’s comforting to Akaashi. Holding Bokuto’s hand like this makes him feel like everything will turn out fine, that no matter what - if Bokuto is by his side, Akaashi will always be okay.

But that’s certainly temporary and this is only out of friendly care for Akaashi. It’s not like Bokuto actually sees him as more than a friend, Akaashi believes.

But for now, Akaashi won’t think about those thoughts. He’ll just savor this moment.

He continues to stare at Bokuto’s resting face. It almost gleams in the morning sunlight, his eyelashes sparkling, the sun exposing how handsomely smooth his skin is. Akaashi is already aware of how attractive Bokuto is, but even so, this savoring moment still flusters him.

His eyes then wander back to Bokuto’s hand in his, which makes him notice something new about his hand.

Bokuto’s hand is bloodily bandaged up, as well as his other hand, Akaashi notices. His head tilts in confusion.

_ Did he hurt himself during the sports festival? _

Akaashi is unable to recall seeing Bokuto’s hands getting injured during neither the volleyball nor basketball matches.

_ I wonder how-- _

His pondering thoughts get interrupted by Bokuto stirring himself awake, loosening his hand on Akaashi’s. He stretches his upper body upward, yawning in the process.

He looks over to Akaashi and sleepily smiles at him casually, “Morning, Akaashi.”

_ Pfft! Cute. . . _ Akaashi thinks.

Akaashi shakes away his feelings, “You should probably go home now. I don’t want to keep you here any longer.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto gets stern, which stuns Akaashi frozen. “I’m going to stay until you get discharged. I’m not just going to leave you like that, again.”

Akaashi’s entire body clenches at Bokuto’s words. Hope starts to creep in.

_ Stop. . . Please, don’t say things like that. . .  _

Despite Akaashi’s conflicting feelings, he doesn’t say anything as a way of not refuting Bokuto.

_ We’re just friends. . . nothing more. . . _

Akaashi’s thoughts get cut as soon as he thinks about his father.

_ Oh no. . . I seriously need to get home! _

And as if the universe had heard him and granted his wishes, the doctor comes in.

“Oh, good to see you awake. I just came in to do some checks up and prescribe you painkillers and antibiotics. I’ve also written a doctor’s note for your school. After that, you’re free to go.”

Akaashi’s entire being relaxes with relief.

The doctor does his job and they all get ready to leave the hospital. All the while, Bokuto helps Akaashi. They walk with Akaashi’s arm over Bokuto’s shoulder. Bokuto decided to not piggyback Akaashi in case it ruins the treatments and bandages on Akaashi.

Akaashi, knowing Bokuto, safely assumes Bokuto will end up walking Akaashi home, so he’s quick to notify Bokuto to drop him off at the usual spot a block away from his actual home.

But for the first time ever, Bokuto refuses, saying, “I can’t let an injured friend walk to his house alone. I’m going to take you to your house.”

Akaashi immediately panics inside but doesn’t protest because he knows how stubborn Bokuto is. So he decides upon just letting Bokuto drop him off outside his house.

They continue walking past their usual drop off spot. It doesn’t take long before they finally arrive at Akaashi’s house.

“Woah! You actually live on the same street as me!” Bokuto nonchalantly exclaims.

“What? Really?” Akaashi questions with interest.

“Yeah! My house is actually on that block that I always drop you off after your work,” Bokuto admits.

Akaashi, still quite stunned by this new fact, asks, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Bokuto pouts his lips in thought, “Hmm. . . I guess it just never really came up?”

_ Sigh. . . I’m really falling for such an aloof guy, aren’t I? _

“Well, let’s get you inside now.”

“NO!” Akaashi desperately yells out, much in the same way he did to stop the nurse from calling his father.

And in the same way, Bokuto looks at him shocked.

But Akaashi is quick once again with his lies, “My father works late at night so he sleeps during the day a lot and I don’t want to wake him.”

Bokuto’s face relaxes back to normal, “Oh, okay. If that’s the case, please be careful on your way in. And don’t forget to take your medicine.”

Akaashi smiles at him and opens the gate to the front yard.

“Oh, and also--” Bokuto starts.

Akaashi stops in his movements and turns to face Bokuto.

Bokuto becomes a little shy in his fidgeting gestures as he starts to speak, “Well. . . um. . . s-since I know where you live now. . . can I. . . start picking you up from here in the mornings to. . . walk to school. . . together?”

Akaashi heart clenches.

_ I can’t let this overflow. . . _

But his entire being immediately tenses up as he remembers that he has an abusive father that can sometimes get rowdy in the mornings, and he worries about Bokuto finding out. Thus, he prepares to reject Bokuto’s offer, as much as if pains him to do so.

But he looks at Bokuto and gets an arrow through the heart at Bokuto’s outrageously adorable pleading face. He almost looks like a sad puppy wanting a treat.

Akaashi pushes away the thoughts about his father and any sort of potential repercussions.

“Alright. I guess that’s okay.”

“Yes!” Bokuto happily fist pumps.

_ Pfft! This guy. . . Really. . . _

“Well, get inside now, Akaashi! Rest up well! I’ll call you to see how you’re doing!” Bokuto starts walking off, waving goodbye to Akaashi.

Akaashi gently waves back, smiling happily.

He turns back towards his house and solemnly walks in. He quietly and gently opens the door, widening it just an inch. He hears loud snores. Akaashi sighs a relief.

He very quietly goes inside and gently tiptoes to his room. He slowly closes the door and locks it. He then carefully slumps his body down onto his bed to sleep for another few hours.

Throughout the weekend, he carefully avoids his father, to allow himself to heal and not worsen his injuries. He mostly rests on his bed through the days, not really doing much. He contacted his boss and he was graciously given the entire month off. And as told, Bokuto does in fact end up calling Akaashi. He reminds him to take his medicine and not to over exhaust his body, and so on. They end up talking more about other random things, just like they normally do when they’re side by side in person. Akaashi enjoys these calls and is the only thing that keeps him entertained and optimistic as he says locked in his room, out of his father’s sight.

Since he’s unable to do much besides eating and resting, he’s had a lot of time to think about many things. Mostly about Bokuto. He’s become scrupulously grateful towards Bokuto. Aside from his intimate feelings for Bokuto, he’s aware that Bokuto has done a lot for him and he’s ever so thankful for him. But that makes it all the more harder for Akaashi. The more Bokuto cares for him, the more he likes Bokuto - the more his feelings overflow and continues to transform. Akaashi really can’t help but start to actually fall for Bokuto even more. But he really must not let it go any further to where there’s no going back from.

~ ~ ~

Akaashi’s teachers were already notified about Akaashi’s injury and have thoughtfully given him the whole week off to recover. But, because Akaashi has grades that he needs to keep up, he reluctantly only decides to miss one day of school and comes back the following day.

As he finishes changing his shoes and starts walking further into the school, the 3rd year delinquents immediately show up in front of Akaashi, bowing down fervently in an apologetic manner.

Akaashi is quick to notice how badly banged up all three of them are. They all have battered up faces with cuts, bruises, and black eyes. Thiry heads bandaged up in all sorts of ways.

“We’re so sorry, Akaashi! For everything!”

“We’re truly sorry! We promise to never beat you up again!”

“We deeply regret our actions! Please forgive us!”

They are all on their knees, pleading with their hands, and their eyes contained of a mixture of fear and genuine apology.

Akaashi is certainly confused at the sudden change of heart of these people. They spent the entire previous week just ganging up on him.

A sudden flashback to Bokuto bandaged up hands at the hospital goes through Akaashi’s head and he’s quick to put two and two together. He becomes all the more overwhelmed with endearing feelings towards Bokuto.

_ He’s really just too much. . . _

He then quickly comes back to reality. He looks down at the three pitiful-looking dudes. And as pitiful as they do appear, Akaashi really doesn’t have any hard cold feelings against them. Akaashi truly isn’t the type of person to hold grudges against anyone, no matter what bad things were done to him. He even doesn’t hold anything against his own father. He doesn’t find the point in uselessly fretting about such emotions. It’s a waste of time and energy when nothing will change if you continuously live your life with such unforgiving feelings. Even more so if the other party has already apologized.

“It’s okay. I forgive you all, so stop looking so pitiful like that,” Akaashi simply and calmly states.

All of them go quiet and stare graciously up at Akaashi like he’s some kind of actual angel from the heavens. Tears flood their eyes and they grab onto Akaashi’s hands.

“Thank you, Akaashi!”

“You’re such an angel! Thank you!”

“Thank you! We promise to never bother you again!”

They stand up and bow passionately towards Akaashi, then walk off.

Akaashi huffs a laugh and smiles, feeling absolutely grateful that that part of his life is finally over. It looks like he doesn’t have to wait till graduation anymore.

Akaashi continues walking his way to class. When he walks into his classroom, all of his friends’ heads turn to look at him and they rush over to him,

“Oh my gosh, Akaashi! Are you okay?!” Kaori worryingly asks.

“I’m fine. Thanks for worrying,” Akaashi says.

“We heard what happened from Bokuto. You really should’ve told us what was happening!” Onaga angrily states.

“Yeah! We’ve could’ve beaten them to a pulp and had them never hurt you again!” Komi shouts.

Akaashi feels immediate happiness from his caring friends.

“It’s okay, everyone. You don’t have to worry about that anymore,” he smiles to reassure them.

“Even so, if they come at you again, we’ll fight back!” Komi clenches a fist upwards.

“Yeah!’

They continue blabbing on, which inevitably makes Akaashi smile and laugh, feeling the overwhelming joy he receives from his friends that he missed during his absence.

Bokuto, who’s off to the side, simply stares mesmerizingly at Akaashi as he brightly smiles and laughs with everyone, his chest overwhelming itself with increasing feelings for Akaashi. He can’t stop these feelings anymore, no matter how much he doesn’t want them to someday bother Akaashi. He’s come to care for him too much now to backtrack. And after painfully abandoning Akaashi that night, he doesn’t ever want to be apart from him. Bokuto has completely fallen in love with Akaashi. He’s made another resolve for Akaashi.

_ I need to confess someday sooner or later. . . _

Akaashi suddenly feels a stare coming from Bokuto. He turns to look at him. Bokuto softly smiles at him. The smile shoots through Akaashi’s heart, as this is a smile containing different emotions. Something has become abruptly different about Bokuto as Akaashi was given that smile. . .

Lingering hope captures him. He can’t stop his overflowing feelings either. To hell with the consequences of reaching the point of no return. Akaashi has completely fallen in love with Bokuto.

_ Maybe. . . this is really okay. . . _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a doctor whatsoever. I'm not majoring in nursing or going to medical school either, so I deeply apologize for any inaccuracy with the medical and hospital stuff in this chapter! T_T Protip: Do not take everything in fiction to heart, especially in fanfiction.
> 
> Anyways, thank you once again for all the kudos and hits! I'm so happy to see lots of people reading this. I'll do my best to not disappoint you with my mediocre writing skills! Thank you! <3<3<3<3<3


	8. The Workings of Summer Air

The semester goes by relatively peaceful. Everyone managed to pass their finals with the help of Akaash tutoring again and Akaashi maintained his top spot in the school. He never came across those 3rd-year delinquents ever since. And it’s more relieving that they’ve graduated and it’s affirmative that Akaashi truly won’t ever have to see them again.

Now that summer has finally begun, it’s the first summer Akaashi won’t be spending it alone. Already within their first week of freedom, Akaashi and his friends made plans to go out together.

And since both Akaashi and Bokuto have affirmed their feelings of love towards each other, they end up unintentionally acting awkward near each other. Although their friends don’t really notice it as it’s very minimal, it’s still noticeable enough for Akaashi and Bokuto to be self-aware of it. They still talk to each other, but the conversation dies down rather awkwardly once both of them realize how overly excited they must seem, immediately noticing their own hearts racing as they talk more and wanting to calm down their feelings before it explodes. Thus, straying down from the conversation. Neither wants to make their feelings obvious.

At least, not yet.

This hesitation and cautiousness between Akaashi and Bokuto continue throughout the next couple of weeks as the whole squad of friends continue to meet up to hang out and do various summer activities together. They’ve gone to karaoke, movie theaters, bowling, to the mall, various restaurants, etc. The often outings balance out Akaashi’s work life as he gets scheduled for extra shifts now that he’s off school for the time being. Bokuto continues to walk him to and from work, although much more awkwardly, as mentioned previously. Both of them cautious with their words, their actions, their gestures, their everything so as not to expose themselves. But despite that, it all works out perfectly as Akaashi’s work schedule and outings with his friends keep him out of the house, away from his father. Akaashi has managed to gratefully avoid the usual beatings within the first beginnings of summer. It’s a great start so far.

However, keeping at bay feelings of love for someone is always difficult the more one is around the other person. And that’s exactly the case for Bokuto and Akaashi. The more they’re around each other, the more difficult it has become to preserve their feelings. Despite already allowing their feelings to overflow and transform into something more, attempting to not expose them is the problem. And the more difficult it gets to calm their feelings, the more they want to expose them to each other - the more they simply just want to confess to each other.

Despite Akaashi having been previously afraid of having his feelings known by Bokuto, he’s come to realize that Bokuto certainly isn’t the type of person to be repulsed by being liked or loved by someone of the same gender. He’s come to fully believe that Bokuto will still be his friend even if he knows that Akaashi has intimate feelings for him. As painful as it will be to never be more than just friends, Akaashi will feel just as content to continue being by Bokuto’s side. Akaashi has come to calmly accept that resolve because the only thing he cares about, is just that - staying by his side, and nothing more. Akaashi certainly doesn’t want to burden Bokuto with his feelings nor does he want pity from Bokuto. He simply just wants his acknowledgment.

Bokuto on the other hand has never really thought about such thoughts as Akaashi. What matters most to Bokuto, is being someone Akaashi can rely on. Bokuto doesn’t want to see Akaashi in pain - or with anyone else. He wants to be someone who can wipe away all of Akaashi’s pain, someone that Akaashi will only be able to look at. And Bokuto believes being more than friends will allow him to do that. He certainly _does_ want to be more than friends with Akaashi even if those protective feelings didn’t exist. To further extend it, Bokuto just wants Akaashi to be his, and he certainly plans to make Akaashi his, even if it means severing their friendship. Bokuto’s confidence in this matter comes from the fact that Akaashi is someone who’d most likely give him a chance. Bokuto is aware of how difficult it is for two guys to be in a relationship, but his aloof confidence tells him he’ll manage somehow and he’ll do everything in his power to make sure Akaashi never suffers from being with him.

And thus, with all these in-depth and near-erupting feelings, both Akaashi and Bokuto have made the resolve to try to find a time for them to confess. The problem with that is finding the right time when it’s just the two of them. When Bokuto is walking Akaashi to and from work, both don’t feel like that’s such a proper moment to confess. Bokuto believes that it’d be a distraction for Akaashi if he confesses before he goes to work, and he believes Akaashi would be too tired to hear a confession after work. Whereas Akaashi believes Bokuto might stop walking him to and from work for a while if he were to confess during those walks, and he definitely doesn’t want that. It’s also inconvenient and troublesome to confess during their outings with the rest of their friends - they certainly don’t want to make it noticeably awkward between themselves if they were to confess in a moment when they are alone. Finding the so-called “right time” is overly difficult.

However, as if the universe had been aware of their struggles, an opportunity seemed to arise for them.

The summer festival is just around the corner and everyone has made plans to meet up and hang out together. Both Akaashi and Bokuto feel that this would be a great chance for them to confess.

 _I’ll just confess. . . And I’ll expect nothing more. . ._ Akaashi tells himself as he walks into the crowds of people at the festival.

 _I’ll confess. . . and then ask him to date me!_ Bokuto affirms to himself as he walks with his friends trying to look for Akaashi.

After a few minutes, they find Akaashi.

“Oi!!! Akaashi!!! Over here!!!” Komi yells as they all wave their arms out to Akaashi buried in a sea of bodies.

Akaashi squeezes his way to them.

“Glad to have found you!” Onaga states as he pats Akaashi’s back.

“Wow! Akaashi! That’s a really nice yukata!” Kaori states.

Akaashi blushes from the comment, “Thanks…”

Bokuto’s neck and face start to heat up as he stares at how. . . enticingly attractive Akaashi looks in his silver-grey yukata. It perfectly fits his body and matches his aura of beauty. His upper chest is partially exposed, with his collarbones peaking out, his skin almost glowing. Bokuto can’t help but stare. He gulps.

“That color really suits you!” Konoha states.

“I wish I had a cool silver one!” Komi pouts.

Washio nods in agreement.

“All of your yukatas look great, too!” Akaashi tries to back away from any more embarrassing comments.

They all decided to wear yukatas as well. Although in very bland colors of brown, red, and green compared to Akaashi’s pretty silver-grey one that certainly stands out a bit. However, when Akaashi’s eyes land on Bokuto, his heart immediately starts racing and he feels the summer heat catching up to him.

Despite Bokuto’s yukata being a fairly normal dark navy blue, it’s a color that very much suits him. Makes him appear more mature than he actually is. It mesmerizingly contrasts his golden eyes very well. Not to mention the yukata displays the broadness of Bokuto’s upper body, his upper chest also partially exposed, with his muscled pecks slightly outlined by the thin fabric. Akaashi’s never really paid much attention to Bokuto’s body before. Bokuto didn’t really have his shirt off the day they went to the beach together, but Akaashi had noticed he was packing some muscles in his biceps, but the rest of his body. . . Akaashi’s imagination is running wild as of now.

Akaashi blinks away his imaginations and turns his head quickly away from Bokuto.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s have some fun!” Kaori shouts.

“Yeah!” They all cheer and begin their summer festival fun.

They walk around and spend a while playing all sorts of games and activities, jumping from one stand to the next. They make the most joy out of every game they play, trying their hardest to win against each other and get prizes. It’s not too long before their mouths start watering from the smell of delicious summer festival food. They take a pause to their playtime and stuff themselves with tasty food from various food stands. Once they get their full, they decide to walk around for a bit to allow their stomachs to digest.

Suddenly, groups of people start making their way towards open areas.

“Looks like they’re already prepping for the fireworks show,” Saru states.

“Then we should probably look for a spot before it gets crowded,” Kaori suggests.

They agree and start making their way to an open field in the park.

“You all can go on ahead. I need to go to the bathroom real quick!” Akaashi calls out as he starts falling behind everyone.

“I’ll go with you!” Bokuto has found an opportunity.

“Alright. We’ll catch you guys later, then!” Konoha waves back to them.

Bokuto and Akaashi walk in silence towards the bathroom portables. Akaashi is feeling nervous being with Bokuto alone but having forgotten about his mission of confession since he actually does need to go to the bathroom. Bokuto on the other hand is going all sorts of panic inside as he contemplates how he’ll confess. He’s decided he’ll tell Akaashi after he goes to the bathroom. It’ll give him time to prepare himself.

Bokuto waits for Akaashi a little away from all the portables, laying against a tree and taking slow breaths. He closes his eyes and bites his lips.

_You can do this. . ._

Akaashi finally walks out of the portable. He looks around for Bokuto. All of a sudden, a hard hand grabs his wrist and yanks him away, abducting him into some nearby trees. Akaashi gets pushed roughly up against a tree.

“Ack!” Akaashi opens his eyes to his abductor.

He knew immediately it wasn’t Bokuto as the hand that grabbed him wasn’t as gentle as it normally feels when Bokuto aimlessly drags him around at times. His abductor is a fairly older man that he immediately recognizes as a customer from the bar who had recently been kicked out and banned from having pulled three assault strikes on Akaashi.

“Why won’t you listen to me, Keiji-kun?” He huffs out as his entire being is possessed with terrifying obsessed love for Akaashi. “Don’t you realize how much I love you?? I was so hurt when I could no longer see you at the bar. . . But no worries! I’m here now! I can definitely make you happy by my side. . .” He huffs again and his hands start to roam under Akaashi’s yukata.

Akaashi is consumed with absolute fear and opens his mouth to scream, but his mouth immediately gets covered before he could let out a single sound. His chest starts to hyperventilate. His eyes begin to water.

 _Bokuto. . ._ His mind cries for help.

Back by the other side of the portables, Bokuto recollects himself, finding it strange that Akaashi hasn’t come back yet.

_Wonder what’s taking him so long. . ._

Bokuto decides to walk over to the portables. He realizes they are all vacant. His heart sinks and worry creeps over him. He starts looking around anxiously. Then off into the distance of dark trees, he sees something. . .

He squints his eyes and his vision clears. Bokuto is able to perfectly see Akaashi struggling against a stranger pinning him against the tree.

A completely different emotion takes over him.

Within a mere few seconds, Akaashi feels the weight caging him against the tree completely gone. He opens his eyes to see his attacker completely knocked out to the ground, groaning in pain, and his face horribly bloodied up. His eyes shoot to the other side - Bokuto is standing there, heaving badly, his fist outward as if he just finished giving a punch.

Akaashi is still stunned to fully comprehend everything that had just happened. But Bokuto doesn’t wait much, and this time, a harsh but fairly gentle hand grabs Akaashi’s wrist.

“Let’s go!” Bokuto shouts.

And they start running far away from Akaashi’s attacker.

Bokuto ends up taking them to a relatively secluded area near a temple on the outskirts of the festival. They stop running and pant to catch their breath.

Bokuto suddenly looks up at Akaashi rather angrily.

“Why?!? How?!? How do you always get yourself caught up in situations like that?!?!” Bokuto’s golden eyes spark with frustration, but also with a glisten of pure worry. “You always say you’re not a ‘damsel in distress,’ but you somehow always need rescuing!” Bokuto’s pants have now transitioned into that of heated emotions rather than from excessive running. 

Akaashi’s eyes look down in shame.

“I literally can never leave you alone! I’m always worried sick about you, Akaashi!”

Akaashi looks back up and his chest tightens from the look in Bokuto’s eyes.

“How could you let that disgusting guy touch you like that?!?” Bokuto’s heated emotions are on the brink of erupting.

Akaashi can’t bear this anymore. He backtracks on making his confession today. He’s caused trouble for Bokuto again.

“I didn’t. . . mean for that to happen. . .” Akaashi looks down again solemnly. “Plus. . . why would you even worry about something like that? It’s not like people care about guys getting assaulted anyway. . .”

_No. . ._

That’s not what Akaashi means. He knows Bokuto would never think like that.

 _But it’s also not like_ that _either. . ._

“You shouldn’t get angry over something like that too much. You’re not my boyfriend. You don’t even like me like that anyway. . .” Akaashi takes his stance.

“But what if I do?”

Akaashi wide eyes shoot upwards towards Bokuto.

_No. . . Impossible. . ._

Akaashi tries to push away those fluttering feelings of hope. Of satisfied expectation. Of fulfilled yearning. . .

Akaashi continues to stare into him, wanting to look for something, anything that could tell him that this is all a dream. That Bokuto is just saying things and not putting any real heart or meaning to what he’s saying.

But Bokuto holds onto the stare between them, justifying his words. His cheeks start to flush a tinge of red.

“AHHH!!!” Bokuto suddenly yells, making Akaashi jump in fright. Bokuto puts his hands in his hair in frustrated failure, becoming upset.

Akaashi stares in confused bewilderment.

“My plans! They’re completely ruined!” Bokuto yells, Akaashi tilting his head in more confusion. “I really wanted to confess in better circumstances! But now everything is just RUINED! Gahh!!!”

Even though Akaashi’s confusion washes away, he stays in silence, staring at Bokuto, still trying to process, well, _everything_.

Bokuto stops and takes a single breath to regather himself. He then turns to Akaashi and walks up to him. He grabs Akaashi’s hands and looks deep into Akaashi’s eyes.

He takes another breath.

“I may not be gay. And I had never really thought about guys in that way. But. . . the way I feel towards you. . . it’s completely different and something I’ve never felt towards anyone before in my entire life,” he squeezes Akaashi’s hands and Akaashi still stares back at Bokuto with shock. “I can’t stop thinking about you. And you’re really cute and-- I just want you to myself all the time and. . . I want to protect you.”

Akaashi huffs out a small breath. His thoughts are swirling, unable to function his mind properly.

“I’ve done a lot of thinking these past few weeks and I really wanted to confess to you. So. . .” Bokuto sucks in a deep breath. “I like you, Akaashi. I like you a lot. Like-- a lot a lot. So um. . .” He takes a split moment to look down and then slowly look back into Akaashi’s eyes. “Will you please let me be your boyfriend?”

Akaashi huffs out another breath. He’s still shocked. This was something Akaashi never dared to imagine. And despite being overcome with stunned emotions, he’s blushing madly the entire time Bokuto made his confession.

He looks desperately into Bokuto’s bright golden-yellow eyes, searching for any ounce of _something_ that should signal him that this truly is just a dream or that this isn’t something that Akaashi should dare dip his feet into.

But there’s nothing of the sort. There’s only pure honesty in those eyes. He can see himself and that’s all that Bokuto is looking at. Bokuto is pouring everything about himself onto Akaashi at this moment. And for that split moment, Akaashi’s heart nearly concurs.

But everything stops once fear looms in. In a split moment within that split moment, Akaashi’s head swarms with sudden bits of memories. Memories of his mother leaving, of his first love, of that horrible incident. . .

But the emotions in his heart fight back. They fight back hard as this is something Akaashi had always yearned for but never thought would actually happen. What’s stopping him if the opportunity is literally right there before his very own eyes? Why should he refuse this? Why?

_I’m scared. . ._

That’s right. Akaashi’s love for Bokuto has become too much. And now that an opportunity has arisen to allow that love to bear fruit. . . Akaashi is just afraid it’ll rotten one day. He’s become that afraid since he’s come to love Bokuto that much.

But he shuts his eyes closed as if to wear off those hesitating emotions. His heart is trying to take over, to succeed over his mind.

He resumes to the regular time of reality. His eyes slowly lift up back towards Bokuto’s. He takes a deep breath.

“Is this something you really want?”

_Stop. . ._

“I might not fulfill your expectations.”

_That’s not what you want to say. . ._

“Things might go bad if people find out about us. You might decide to leave me then.”

_No!!! What are you saying!?!?_

Bokuto’s brows slightly furrow, his expression becoming even more serious. “Who cares if others find out? My feeling for you are real, Akaashi! I’ve been wanting this for a long time now.”

Akaashi’s chest tightens at the look on Bokuto’s face. His eyes and his expression containing all sorts of emotions - seriousness, desperation, worry, and love - all directed at Akaashi. Just by the way Bokuto looks at him, Akaashi can _feel_ how honest and true Bokuto’s words and feelings are.

_Do I really deserve this? . . ._

“Also,” Bokuto continues. “I would never _ever_ leave you. Don’t forget about our promise. After you got hurt, I’ve sworn to the entire existence of life that I would never leave you again.”

And to Akaashi’s sudden surprise, Bokuto brings Akaashi’s hands, that he’s still holding, up to his lips and kisses them softly.

“I’ll do whatever it takes for us to stay together.”

Akaashi’s entire being overwhelms itself with all sorts of emotions. Bokuto’s eyes gleaming with his honest heart.

_But you’ll only think that way until you find out more about me. . ._

No.

That’s not what Akaashi wants to think. And what his mind is thinking, he doesn’t want any of it.

His heart wins over his entire body.

He gently smiles and decides to kiss Bokuto’s hands back.

“I guess today is our Day One, then.”

Bokuto’s eyes, face, body, his entire being lit up in a way Akaashi has never seen before. He lets go of Akaashi and starts jumping up and down, fists in the air in celebration. He’s smiling brightly. Too brightly. His hyper-filled happiness exuberating from his body.

He then quickly turns back to Akaashi and runs over to hug him.

Akaashi, becoming all the more flustered by this, can only hug him back. As he wraps his arms around Bokuto, he ends up finding Bokuto’s hug warm. And safe. Relieving. . .

_This. . . is nice. . . I’ll enjoy it while it lasts. . ._

He smiles into Bokuto’s shoulder, breathing him in.

Bokuto then backs away from the hug. He stares into Akaashi’s eyes. Those glittering gunmetal blue eyes. He’s full of whipped love for Akaashi. His eyes then flutter down to Akaashi’s lips. Those soft pink lips. . . He gulps.

He makes the unthoughtful decision to inch his head closer.

Akaashi is quick to catch onto what Bokuto wants to do.

And closer. . .

Bokuto’s eyes slowly close.

And closer. . .

Akaashi decides to follow suit, eyelids falling down.

And closer. . .

KABOOM!!!

The fireworks have gone off and they both jump in fright. Their heads turn up to the sky. They watch the magnificent and colorful sparks in the night sky.

It’s certainly a beautiful moment, despite the unfortunate interruption. But it doesn’t put Bokuto down as he decides to simply hold Akaashi’s hand for now. Akaashi blushing shyly as Bokuto does so nonchalantly. They watch the fireworks in peaceful silence.

After a while, they decide to take a walk, still holding hands as they are still in the secluded outskirts of the festival. They bask in the silence - the happy silence, enjoying each other’s presence side by side. They are undeniably happy of what has concluded today.

But Bokuto doesn’t want to end the day just yet.

“Akaashi. . .”

“Hm?” he turns his head towards Bokuto with a gently peaceful grin on his face.

“Do you. . . maybe. . . want to go on a date tomorrow? We could. . . go for a movie and food. . .” Bokuto’s sudden shyness is cutely funny, Akaashi thinks.

“Well, I don’t have work tomorrow. So I guess we could do that.”

“YES!” Bokuto fist pumps with his free hand.

Akaashi huffs out a laugh.

_I’m really dating this guy now. . ._

“Akaashi~~!!”

“Bokuto~~!!”

Sudden yells call out their names from a distance.

Their hands separate and they turn around to find the whole squad running to them.

“Where were you guys?”

“You missed the firework show!”

“We got worried about you guys!”

They start spitting worried phrases and questions one after another.

“We couldn’t find you guys so we just went to another spot to watch the fireworks,” Bokuto lies.

“Well, it did get crowded really quick where we were at,” Kaori mentions.

“Yeah, at least you still got to see the fireworks, then,” Onaga says.

They don’t pry into the matter anymore.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m not ready to leave yet,” Komi says still wanting to party.

“I want more food!” Yukie happily shouts.

“I’m down to stay longer and hang out!”

“Me too!”

“Let’s go, then!”

They all agree and continue walking back towards the crowded festival. They all walk ahead of Bokuto and Akaashi. They walk a pace slower behind, wanting to still enjoy their moment. Their fingers lightly brushing against each other.


	9. First Date

It’s the following day after the summer festival, which can only mean. . .

It’s Bokuto and Akaashi’s first official date together.

Both of them got up early to shower and clean themselves up to hygiene perfection. They both spent too much getting ready. Bokuto actually spent more time fixing his hair, even though it really won’t look that noticeably different from it’s usual spiked-up do. However, they both spent a ridiculous amount of time trying to pick out the right outfit for such a nerve-wracking day. They both tried on various different outfits while looking at themselves in the mirror. As excited as they were and as perfect-looking as they wanted to appear to each other, they didn’t want to come out too formal nor too casual. They felt the need to impress each other, however. Even though neither expected the other to put too much effort on themselves as they both loved each other too much to care about the other’s appearance. Love does wondrous things to a person’s judgment, doesn’t it?

Both of them finally decide upon a look. They nervously get themselves ready, blushing at thought of how the other would think of their appearance for today’s date. All forms of excitement rush through their bodies as they leave their houses.

Akaashi however, has to put all his energy into concealing his movements into silence so as to not wake up his alcohol-induced sleeping father. The snores filling up the house as Akaashi walks out of his house untouched.

As he walks to the train station, all sorts of thoughts run through his head. His mind in a dreamy daze from everything that had occurred last night.

_ I can’t believe this is happening. . . _

Becoming Bokuto’s boyfriend was the last thing - no - it was never a thought, to begin with. Akaashi never dared imagine that possibility. Therefore, the fact alone that he’s actually dating Bokuto - that he’s actually in a romantic relationship with Bokuto - is almost too surreal for him. Too beyond the realms of cruel reality to be true.

But Akaashi shakes those thoughts and feelings off. Not wanting to succumb to any forms of negativity, as he just wants to enjoy all of this. He wants to bask in every moment of this new reality since he truly doesn’t know how long this will last. And he doesn’t even want to think about how long it will last.

Akaashi finally reaches the meeting place they both agreed upon. They decided to meet up at the popular intersection of the inner city that’s constantly crowded with people walking in every which direction. Akaashi looks at his phone and hadn’t fully realized he has arrived thirty minutes earlier than their decided meeting time. Oh well. It doesn’t hurt to wait for a while. 

He decides to look for a bench to sit. But he suddenly stops in his tracks. His heart races as he sees Bokuto standing against a lamppost, playing with his phone. Akaashi’s cheek flushes a soft pink.

_ He got here early, too. . . _

Akaashi’s chest tightens at the thought of Bokuto fretting about and unable to control his excitement for today and thoughtlessly deciding upon arriving at the meeting place early. He can’t even imagine how much earlier Bokuto had arrived, how much longer he’s been waiting. Bokuto is definitely the type of person to go beyond in that regard, and Akaashi obviously finds it cute.

Akaashi starts to walk towards him. Bokuto suddenly looks up and his entire being lights up brighter than the summer sunlight. He excitedly waves at Akaashi. Akaashi smiles in return and rushes over to him.

“You’re here early,” Akaashi tries to tease.

Bokuto can’t help but noticeably blush a bright red, “You’re early, too!”

Akaashi huffs out a laugh. “Well, since we’re both here now, what should we do before the movie starts?”

“Hmm. . .” Bokuto pouts his lips in thought. “Oh! I know! There’s an arcade right next to the theaters. Why don’t we play around there?”

“Alright. Sounds like a plan,” Akaashi softly smiles.

“Right on!” Bokuto fist pumps and they start making their way towards the movie theaters.

They go into the arcade. Bokuto rushes over to the counter to get some arcade coins. Akaashi simply looks around aimlessly as he waits.

Bokuto comes back and hands him some coins. Akaashi looks down at his hand filled with odd non-currency looking coins questionably. Bokuto starts walking over to some games. Akaashi follows after him, still looking around blankly. Bokuto turns around to look at Akaashi and notices his perplexed stance.

“Aren’t you going to play?” Bokuto asks.

Akaashi’s wide blank eyes of curiosity turn to Bokuto. “I’ve. . . never been to an arcade before.” Akaashi says.

Bokuto is beyond shocked at Akaashi words. “Really??”

Akaashi just shakes his head.

Bokuto then immediately gets fired up inside as decides upon teaching Akaashi the world of arcade games.

“Alright, then! It’s no big deal! I’ll teach you! Come over here,” Bokuto beckons Akaashi to a zombie shooting game. He points to the coin slot. “Every game here as a coin slot where you have to put in coins to play the game. It’ll always show you how many coins to insert to play.” Bokuto points to a small sign that says “3 COINS TO PLAY” and inserts 3 of his coins. “We’ll start off with this game.”

Akaashi watches with focused curiosity as Bokuto grabs the fake plastic gun and puts on a stance.

“With this game, you just have to shoot at all the zombies. You get three lives before the game ends and each zombie you kill is worth one ticket. You can collect all the tickets to trade them for prices later.”

Akaashi nods with understanding.

“Alright. Now lemme demonstrate how to play this game,” Bokuto shows Akaashi the target aim of the gun and shoots a zombie. Bokuto goes off in shooting a ton of zombies before his character dies three times. He sets the fake plastic gun back. “See? That’s not too hard. Now, why don’t you give it a try?”

“Alright. . .” Akaashi aimlessly walks over to Bokuto’s spot. He inserts three coins and picks up the fake plastic gun with confused curiosity, never having played a game such as this, let alone done something like this. He makes the same stance as Bokuto, prepared to shoot down some zombies.

Bokuto watches from the back, ready to step in to help Akaashi. Bokuto believes Akaashi will have some trouble playing and he’ll have to play the trope of a boyfriend helping out their partner learn how to play shooting games, pulling the arms-wrapped-around trick and helping Akaashi aim at zombies.

But to his disappointing dismay, Akaashi completely aces the game and actually ends up getting a new high score on the game. Bokuto’s jaw drops. He truly has forgotten to never underestimate the top student.

“Look, Bokuto-san!” Akaashi’s face is completely lit up, which certainly makes Bokuto’s chest warm up. “I got a new high score!”

Bokuto tries to hide his disappointment, “Wow! You’re really good at this, Akaashi!” Suddenly, his boyfriend instincts turn competitive. “We should try a two-player competing mode!”

“Alright!” Akaashi says happily, having enjoyed playing such a game. 

They insert their coins and position themselves with their fake plastic guns. Bokuto has gotten the urge to want to show off to Akaashi, wanting to portray himself as the cooler boyfriend and that he, too, can get a new high score.

But to his second disappointing dismay, he loses to Akaashi.

“Wow! This is really fun!” Akaashi says aimlessly with a happy tone, not paying much attention to who won or who lost.

But Bokuto doesn’t want to have it. “Let’s try again!”

They play again, and Bokuto helplessly loses again.

“Let’s play again!”

“But what about the other games? I want to try them, too,” Akaashi suggests, still not noticing Bokuto’s inner boyfriend turmoil.

At that, Bokuto’s spirit lights up, again. With other games, he’s for sure to be better at them than Akaashi and win.

And thus, they precede to play a whole variety of arcade games together, Bokuto’s distraught competitiveness seeping through with each game he loses against Akaashi. Bokuto sulks mopingly as he loses in their final gameplay, having used up all their coins now and nearing the showtime for the movie. Akaashi tries to hold back his amused laughter.

“It’s okay, Bokuto-san. We can play again next time,” Akaashi tries to cheer him up.

Bokuto continues to sulk.

Akaashi sighs as he tries to think of how to cheer up Bokuto. His head then turns to the prizes counter. An idea sparks in his mind.

He walks away, leaving a mopey Bokuto behind. After a few minutes go by, Akaashi is back in front of Bokuto, along with a small stuffed owl.

“Here you go,” Akaashi sticks out the stuffed owl towards Bokuto.

Bokuto’s sulking expression transforms into puzzlement.

“Next time, you can win me a prize,” Akaashi gives off a bright warmhearted smile that makes it seem as if a halo is surrounding him.

Bokuto’s heart starts beating fast at such a wonderfully beautiful smile, his cheeks flushing a soft pink from Akaashi’s kind and cute gift. He takes the small stuffed owl in his hands.

“Well, it’s time for the movie to start. We should head out now!” Akaashi grabs Bokuto’s hand and they make their way out of the arcade.

Bokuto is still mindlessly stunned, looking at the small stuffed owl.

_ I wanted to be the cool boyfriend and give you this. . . _

But Bokuto doesn’t sulk any longer, feeling content at receiving the same gift Bokuto had initially wanted to give Akaashi, completely forgetting about his whole adorable competitiveness from before. He’s absolutely grateful to finally be dating Akaashi Keiji.

They walk into the theaters and get their movie tickets. They head to the correct screening room and find their seats. Their seats are located in just about the middle of the screening room - they are not too close nor too far from the big screen.

They had decided upon watching a foreign action movie that was currently popular and trending all over social media lately. Supposedly, as exaggeratingly told by Komi, it’s “one of the best action movies he’s ever seen.” Thus, they find no harm in choosing it as the movie to watch on their first date.

The movie begins and Akaashi is intently watching the big screen, completely focused on the storyline and the characters. Bokuto, however, is working up a nervous sweat, silently fidgeting and blushing as he keeps on taking peeks at Akaashi’s beautiful face that is slightly highlighted by the flashing lights coming from the movie screen. He’s totally not paying attention to the movie at all. He’s completely enthralled by Akaashi’s focused expression and facial reactions to the movie.

Then, the moment Bokuto has been waiting for, Akaashi puts his hand down on the armrest next to Bokuto. He seizes the opportunity to quickly, but gently, grab Akaashi’s hand, intertwining his fingers.

Akaashi jumps at the sudden touch, looking over at Bokuto, who is casually smiling rather pridefully while staring off towards the screen. Akaashi can’t help but immediately flush red all over his face as their fingers intertwine together. He doesn’t budge nor refute this sudden but adorably warm gesture. He simply succumbs to it, squeezing Bokuto’s hand just lightly, and goes back to the movie.

~ ~ ~

The movies end and they make their way out. Bokuto is on full hyper mode, animatedly talking about the movie they had just finished watching.

“The stunts were  _ super _ awesome!! The main actor was just super cool when he kept fighting with all those bad guys and then going to rescue all those people! He was so cool!!!” and he goes on and on.

Akaashi calmly walks beside him, listening to every word, smiling at Bokuto’s hyper energy. It’s insane to think he once was gravely annoyed by Bokuto’s hyper and loud nature. Now he’s come to love every bit of it, finding strange comfort in it.

They start making their way to a fancy Italian restaurant that Bokuto had surprisingly made a reservation for. As they walk into the brightly chandelier-lit building, Akaashi looks around in complete awe.

“Hey, are you sure you want to pay for the both of us?” Akaashi worryingly asks as a waitress guides them to their table.

“I told you, I have all this covered,” Bokuto reassures as they sit down and get handed menus.

“But this menu looks really expensive. I can pay for my meal. You don’t h--”

“Akaashi,” Bokuto cuts off Akaashi’s protest. “I want to pay for dinner because I want to treat my boyfriend right.” Akaashi’s cheek turns a pastel red at hearing that. “Plus, you paid for the movie tickets and got me this,” Bokuto gestures to the small stuffed owl off to the side on the table.

Akaashi doesn’t protest any further. They look over their menu to decide on their food. As Akaashi looks over the overpriced food items, he suddenly wonders about Bokuto’s background if he can manage to pay for such a luxurious dinner. He ponders over choosing the cheapest item on the menu.

“I hope you don’t choose the cheapest item on the menu out of consideration for me,” Bokuto suddenly says as he continues to look through his own menu.

Akaashi’s eyes widen at Bokuto’s words and he tries to hide himself behind the menu.

“Don’t worry about me and just order whatever you want. It’s my treat and I want to spoil you anyways,” Bokuto gives Akaashi a reassuring smile.

Akaashi flushed cheeks turn a shade darker, but still soft enough not to notice. And he doesn’t protest any further.

The waitress comes back with drinks and takes their orders.

Even though Akaashi stopped offering to pay for himself, he’s still curious about Bokuto’s background.

“Do you get allowances from your parents Bokuto-san?” Akaashi tries to ask politely without being direct.

“No. They say that if I want money, I need to work for it,” Bokuto says matter of factly as he takes a sip from his drink.

“Then does that mean you have a job right now?” Akaashi is now confusingly curious since Bokuto never mentioned having a job and certainly didn’t appear as if he had one during the school session.

“Yeah. Whenever we don’t hang out with the others, I help out at my aunt’s cafe and make some cash there,” Bokuto explains.

_ Wow. . . so is he  _ not  _ well-off then? No. . . his aunt owns a cafe so that would mean his family has  _ some _ wealth. . . _

Akaashi vigorously ponders over Bokuto’s background and family, wanting to actually know more about him. In fact, he’d like to know everything about Bokuto.

“But this is the first time I’ve ever helped out at my aunt’s cafe, let alone work a job in general,” Bokuto continues.

Akaashi tilts his head slightly, “How so?”

“Well. . .” Bokuto starts to get shy. “I’ve been wanting to date you for a while. . . so I wanted to be that cool boyfriend that takes you out every now and then. . .”

Bokuto’s words shoot straight through Akaashi’s heart.

_ He’s really too much. . . ! _

Both Bokuto and Akaashi are blushing like mad now. Akaashi doesn’t know what to say in response to Bokuto’s words and just looks down at his various forks and spoons. He doesn’t know if he can handle looking into Bokuto’s eyes right now.

But then a sudden thought crosses his mind.

_ I wonder how long Bokuto has liked me then. . . _

The food finally arrives and Akaashi makes no hesitation to ask once the waitress leaves.

“When did you start liking me, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto seems rather calm from being asked such a straightforward question. He takes a bite of his food before answering.

“I’ve actually. . . liked you since before we met that night by the alleyway. . .” he gulps his food.

Akaashi’s brows furrow with immediate confusion, “What do you mean?”

“I’ve liked you since the first day I saw you the day of the entrance ceremony in our first year last year,” Bokuto continues.

Akaashi’s eyes widen with more confusion, “What? How? I don’t remember ever meeting you. We weren’t even in the same class last year.” Akaashi attempts to skim through his memories of his first year.

Bokuto begins his story:

“Well. . . I was running late for the ceremony cuz’ I woke up late that morning. I ran like hell to get to school before the gates closed. Then. . . as I turned a corner, I tripped over a rock and completely face-planted the ground. And then a really kind person came over to help me. . .”

_ “Are you alright?” _

_ Bokuto looks up and is completely stunned by this person’s beauty, completely forgetting the pain of having tripped and fallen, even forgetting why he was running or where he was going. His mouth is slightly agape as he stares at this person. He can’t believe a boy can look this stunningly pretty. _

“I swear! It was like I had seen a god or something! You’re seriously way too beautiful, Akaashi,” Bokuto goes off.

Akaashi blushes embarrassingly.

_ Bokuto is completely infatuated with this person’s looks, unable to respond to the worrying question from this person. _

_ The pretty boy helps him up and starts walking away. _

_ “Sorry, I got to get to school since I’m running late. Make sure to put ice on your knee.” _

Akaashi then remembers he was only late to school that day because he had a bad morning with his father that left him cut-up on his arms from being thrown beer bottles at, taking time out of his morning to bandage himself up.

_ The pretty boy turns away. _

_ “Wait up!” Bokuto frantically yells out. “We’re wearing the same uniform!” Bokuto suddenly seems overly happy about that fact. _

_ The pretty boy, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to care about that. “That’s great! We’re still going to be late if we don’t hurry up!” _

_ Suddenly the pretty boy grabs Bokuto’s hand and he drags him. They start running together towards the school. _

_ And in that moment, Bokuto’s heart feels like it’s going to pop out of his chest any minute. The beat racing faster than their running pace. His neck and face burning. Despite his internal heat-rushing and heart-racing turmoil, everything around him seems to slow down. And despite it still being early morning, it seems as if Bokuto’s entire peripheral vision brightens, making everything seemingly glow in all sorts of shiny colors. He stares in that same infatuated awe at this fairly beautiful boy. His curly black hair fluffing against the wind. His skin smoother than an egg’s shell and shinier than the sun. And his hand soft and gentle. . . _

_ It almost feels like Bokuto is in a shoujo manga of sorts. He also can’t quite explain why he’s feeling all these emotions, why his heart is beating so fast. Why he’s so drawn to this boy he’s never met before. It’s the first time he’s ever felt anything like this. _

“. . .and after that, I was really disappointed we were in different classes. But that didn’t stop me from looking for you. I saw you in the hallways whenever you walked by, I saw you entering and leaving school, I saw you in the library, I saw you in your own classroom whenever I walked by. . . I always watched you, Akaashi.”

Akaashi chest clenches as Bokuto stares at him with his love-coated golden eyes.

“But I honestly didn’t know why I did that,” Bokuto continues. “I didn’t really understand my feelings for you until one day I overheard some girls talking about BL stories and whatnot. And that’s when I starting thinking if I was into guys somehow. Which only made me more confused since I know I still liked girls and everything. So for a while, I ignored my feelings, despite continuously looking for you.

And then I saw you getting beaten up by those assholes. That was honestly the first time I ever saw that happening to you. I didn’t know what you were going through and to see that. . . it made me  _ very _ angry. But I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t want to randomly beat these guys up for someone I didn’t even know. I was also afraid of what my friends would think. If they suddenly started figuring out about my attraction towards you. So I didn’t do anything and just. . . walked away. . .”

Bokuto clenches his fists on the table.

“. . .And since I was feeling all these things towards you, I thought I should venture out to the gay area of the city. I wanted to test if maybe I was secretly gay. . . and that’s when I ran into you. And for some reason, I felt extremely happy finding you there. I felt grateful almost. Even though I hadn’t fully come to terms with my feelings towards you, I still felt this strange need to be by your side. To befriend you. And then once I came to know you more. . . my feelings grew. . . and I didn’t really admit to my feelings until we all hung out at the beach spring break. And. . . that’s how I came to like you.”

Bokuto finally finishes and all Akaashi can really do at that moment, is just be in a state of flustered shock.

“Bokuto-san. . . I-I-I don’t. . . know what to say. . .”

Bokuto abruptly starts laughing, making Akaashi blush confusingly.

“You don’t have to say anything,” and Bokuto gives him one of the most heartwarming reassuring smiles Akaashi has ever seen in his life. It’s a smile Akaashi has never seen on Bokuto. A smile Bokuto never makes with anyone, and Akaashi sure feels happy about that.

“So what about you, Akaashi?” Bokuto leans his head forward a little bit as he chews on another bite of food.

“Huh?”

“When did  _ you _ start liking me?” Bokuto asks rather excitedly.

“Well. . .” Akaashi starts to get shy. “I kind of. . . don’t remember meeting you that day of the entrance ceremony, so my story is fairly anti-climactic compared to yours. . .” Akaashi slowly looks up.

Bokuto is still happily listening and staring at him with all his attention, which makes Akaashi’s chest clench.

_ Right. . . He’s not one to care about those kinds of details. . . _

Akaashi continues, “I just. . . started liking you the more I got to know you and the more I hung around you. . . I just liked being around you. . .”

_ It’s not a lie, but there is more to it than that. . . _

Bokuto was this random beacon of light that ruthlessly crashed into his life. He’s made everything about his life worth going through. He gives off all the positive energy in the world. He’s loyal and reliable. He’s warm.

_ But I should save those feelings for another day. . . _

“. . .And I, too, came to full term with my feelings towards you at the beach. . .” Akaashi looks back down in full blushing embarrassment.

“Really?!?” Bokuto’s face lights up with pure joy. “Then that should mean we’re meant to be!” He smiles and goes back to take another bite of his food.

Akaashi looks back up at hearing those words. Still blushing. And then softly smiling.

_ I hope that’s the case. . . _

They continue munching on their dinner, conversing more about various things. It’s never a dull moment with these two. Even though Akaashi isn’t the talkative extrovert type, Bokuto still manages to keep up a conversation with him. He always has. And Akaashi certainly doesn’t mind it.

~ ~ ~

The day is reaching its end. They walk to the train station together after dinner. Bokuto walks Akaashi home. They hold hands. They watch the quiet night sky as they walk. It’s a beautifully peaceful summer night to end their first date.

“Ahhh!!! I wish today didn’t have to end!” Bokuto yells out mopingly.

Akaashi huffs out a laugh. “I agree. In fact, I wish summer didn’t have to end either,” Akaashi calmly says.

“Oh yeah~ We’ll have to go back to school in a few weeks,” Bokuto pouts but then immediately brightens up again. “At least we don’t have to deal with those assholes anymore!” He tries to cheer up for Akaashi.

Akaashi smiles, “That’s right.” He sighs as he looks back up at the sky. “I’m almost free,” Akaashi quietly says.

“Hm?”

“Oh, its nothing! I’m happy can be with you like this now.” Akaashi certainly feels a level of freedom now that he no longer has to deal with high school bullies. But with his father still around. . . it’s not complete freedom. Not yet, at least.

Bokuto smiles brightly at Akaashi’s words. “I’m happy, too!! From now on, you’ll have the best boyfriend in the world who’ll always be there for you!”

Akaashi becomes overwhelmed with happiness. He squeezes Bokuto’s hand in response.

They finally reach the front of Akaashi’s house. Akaashi starts to get slightly nervous, wondering if his father is home and what state he’s in if he is.

Thus, he tries to put a quick end to the day. “I guess this is the end of our first date! I had a really great time, Bokuto-san!” He gives a quick smile. “Good night!” He starts to leave.

But Bokuto quickly reaches for his hand, holding him back.

“Akaashi. . .”

Akaashi looks back and is slightly taken aback by Bokuto’s sudden serious atmosphere. Bokuto is staring intently at Akaashi, not in a grave negative way, but as if he’s. . . wanting something. . .

Akaashi’s heart races and his cheeks flush a bright red as Bokuto suddenly leans in closer.

_ Is he. . . ? _

And closer.

_ He’s serious!!! _

And closer.

Akaashi squints his eyes shut and braces himself.

And closer. . .

CRASH!!!

The sound of glass breaking comes from inside Akaashi’s house.

Akaashi blinks his eyes open, coming back to reality.

“Oh no! My father must be drinking again and is probably causing a huge mess! I better go check on him!” Akaashi says in nervous panic as he pushes away from Bokuto. He gets past the gate and turns back, “Thank you, again for today!” And Akaashi rushes into the house.

Even though he rushingly opened the door, he ends up quietly closing it as he quickly sees his father passed out drunken dead on the floor. A broken beer bottle next to him.

Akaashi breathes out a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, Bokuto is making his way to his house, walking and sulking, having missed the chance to kiss Akaashi again. He kicks a pebble.

He then hears the small scuffling of feet running towards him and a soft, “Bokuto-san!”

Bokuto turns around and sees Akaashi running to him.

“Akaashi--” Bokuto is interrupted by soft lips against his.

Bokuto is in an absolute frozen state of shock. Eyes wide open and cheeks reddening such a bright red.

Akaashi breaks the kiss and he smiles lovingly at Bokuto. “I really had fun today. I loved it a lot and I hope to have another date soon.” And he starts to turn around to go back home.

Bokuto is still frozen. His heart seems to stop.

“Text me when you get home, okay?” and he’s off.

Bokuto is in a complete awestruck. He clenches his chest with the small stuffed owl in his hand as if to prevent his heart from popping out. His knees sink to the ground.

_ He’s too cute!!! _


	10. Fun Rides and Warm Welcomes

About a week and a half pass by after Bokuto and Akaashi’s first date. Akaashi’s schedule is packed with work shifts and he’s only able to see or hang out with Bokuto when Bokuto walks him to and from work. Bokuto is also taking up a fair amount of work shifts at his aunt’s cafe as well, making it even more difficult for both of them to find time to spend together.

But, as if the universe had become generous to them, Akaashi ends up having the rest of his summer break off from work. The owner is closing up the bar for a month as they are going on a vacation to Europe with their partner. As good news as that should sound, it unsettles Akaashi as that would mean he would have to spend days in his house with his father. And Akaashi has been going on a relatively surprising streak this summer break of not having any horrific encounters with his father, and Akaashi certainly wants to keep it that way.

Thus, Akaashi decides to visit Bokuto whenever he’s at work, to avoid being at home and risking getting hurt. He stays there throughout Bokuto’s shift, waiting for him. Then they go hang out together in the city after Bokuto’s shift ends, taking walks or going to some place to eat. Akaashi does whatever he can to stay out of his house. Plus, it’s not so bad since he gets to be with Bokuto during all this time. It’s certainly a delightful effect caused by a horrible at-home situation. Akaashi doesn’t let it get to him too much as he’s fully enjoying these wonderful moments he gets to be with Bokuto.

It’s truly like a dream. Akaashi has never felt this happy, this joyful, this content, in his entire life of being alive. He can’t remember the last time he’s ever felt this form of happiness. And it’s all because of this loud, overly energetic, and simple-minded boy named Bokuto Koutarou. His presence is something Akaashi seeks and craves for on a daily basis. Being with Bokuto has almost become a necessity for Akaashi as everything about Bokuto Koutarou has completely enlightened Akaashi’s previously gloomy and depressed life. Akaashi immediately forgets about everything burdening and pessimistic about his life the second he sees Bokuto, the minute he’s with Bokuto, the moment he spends with Bokuto. Bokuto has become this uplifting source of light and hope for Akaashi that he never wants to stray away from.

Which is all the more reason why Akaashi never ever wants Bokuto to find out about what he goes through at home with his father. Or about his traumatic past. . . Akaashi doesn’t want Bokuto to leave him if he finds out either. Akaashi is insecure. He’s worried that such horrific things about himself will repulse Bokuto, will burden Bokuto, will lead Bokuto to want to cut off their relationship. It’s the fear of revealing himself to its entirety that will push Bokuto away from him. The fear of showing your true self to the one you love. The fear of becoming vulnerable.

“I have tomorrow off, so what do you wanna do?”

“Huh?” Akaashi gets pulled back from his deep thoughts.

“I don’t work tomorrow, so we should go on another date together!” Bokuto suggests.

It’s sundown right now and they both went out for some ice cream after Bokuto’s shift ended.

“Oh, I don’t know. . . Is there something you want to do?” Akaashi asks, not really the type to know what couples do for dates besides the movies and dinner.

At Akaashi’s words, Bokuto transforms into an excited puppy. “We should go to an amusement park!” It’s almost as if there are actual stars in Bokuto’s eyes as he energetically suggests their next date.

Akaashi laughs. “Hahah, okay! Let’s go to an amusement park.”

“HECK YES!!” Bokuto fist pumps and jumps into the air. “I’ll stop by your house to pick you up tomorrow morning. How does that sound?”

“Sure. . .” Akaashi prays to any and all gods in existence that his father won’t be awake during that time tomorrow.

~ ~ ~

They arrive at the amusement park. Bokuto pays for both of their entrance tickets. They pass the security checks and enter the gates to the amusement park. Their second official date begins.

Bokuto immediately goes hyper mode. He drags Akaashi to the first rollercoaster he sees. Bokuto is the type to enjoy rollercoasters and get even more energetic from riding them. He screams with joy, hands out in the air as the coaster zooms down a steep slope. Akaashi is the type to be indifferent towards rollercoasters, neither scared nor excited by them. He does get a silent joy and amusement from watching Bokuto, smiling all the while they ride.

They then go into a haunted house. Bokuto is scared out of his wits, crouching behind Akaashi, using him as a shield as they walk through. Akaashi, again, is indifferent to these kinds of things. He’s not really scared of anything, except for his father. Nothing is scarier than his abusive enraged father. But he doesn’t think about that as he enjoys seeing a surprisingly scared Bokuto. He gets a fun knack out of teasing Bokuto about it afterward.

They precede to play some of the games the park has there. Akaashi watches Bokuto as he tries to knock down plastic bottles stacked up in a pyramid. He gets three tries with three balls he was handed by the park employee. Bokuto first knocks down the bottle at the very top. He misses the stack the second time. And then on his third and final try, he ends up knocking down the whole stack of bottles, earning him one of the big prizes hanging on top of the walls.

“Wow! Good job, Bokuto-san!” Akaashi proudly claps for him.

“Hee hee!” Bokuto smiles proudly.

“Which of these prizes would you like, sir?” the park employee asks.

“Hmm. . . Oh! That one, please!” Bokuto points to a fairly large adorable-looking grey stuffed owl.

“Here you go, sir,” Bokuto gets handed his prize.

“That looks cute!” Akaashi comments as he thinks the stuffed owl slightly resembles Bokuto.

“For you!” Bokuto happily hands the stuffed owl to Akaashi.

“What?” Akaashi flusteredly looks at the owl.

“You told me to win you a prize next time! So, here you go!” Bokuto proudly smiles from ear to ear.

Akaashi blushes and his heart beats fast at this loving gesture. He recalls what he said to Bokuto on their first date after Akaashi had won a prize for Bokuto at the arcade.

_ He’s really too much!!! _

Akaashi happily takes the gift. “Thank you, Bokuto-san.” He gives a warm and delighted smile to Bokuto which makes Bokuto’s heart skip a beat.

_ Mission accomplished!! _

They decide to take a break from all the rides and games, so they go on a relaxing water boat ride. Akaashi looks around mesmerized and happy at all the cute attractions from the boat ride. He knows he’s been to an amusement park before, but it was so long ago from when his mother was still in the picture, so he doesn’t member anything really. But despite that, he’s truly having a wonderful time with Bokuto right now.

Bokuto, on the other hand, isn’t thinking about anything nor paying attention to any of the attractions as his eyes are all on Akaashi, once again, admiring how beautifully attractive he is. He’s even more beautiful when he’s smiling and having a great time. Thus, Bokuto always feels the greatest amount of joy seeing Akaashi like this.

But his thoughts come back as he remembers their first kiss. It was short, but it was sweet. And Bokuto wants more. He feels slightly dejected at how they haven’t kissed again since then. They’ve hung out so many times already since their first date and haven’t done their second kiss, nor their third, nor their fourth! Bokuto makes the resolve to kiss Akaashi again.

_ Should we use tongue this time. . . ? Or is that on the third kiss? . . . _

“This is all so pretty, Bokuto-san!”

Akaashi’s words break Bokuto’s lusty train of thought.

The ride reaches the end and they get off the boat. As they near the exit of the ride, Bokuto starts, “Akaashi. . .” and he gently grabs Akaashi’s hand.

“What is it?” Akaashi looks at Bokuto with questioning blank eyes.

Bokuto bites his lips before he starts again, “We’ve. . . been together. . . for almost a month now and the last time we kissed. . . was on our first date! Why haven’t we--”

Akaashi quickly cuts him off. He’s blushing with mad embarrassment and drags Bokuto out the exit of the ride.

“How could you be saying those things out loud in public?! You can’t just--” Akaashi stops mid-scolding as he looks at Bokuto. His heart clenches at Bokuto’s sad and pouty puppy face.

Akaashi sighs in defeat.

“Gosh. . .” the corners of his lips slightly tilt up. “You’re like a puppy.”

Akaashi then grabs Bokuto by the hand. He walks them to a dark and secluded alleyway of the park. He turns around to look at Bokuto. He waits as he stares at him.

Bokuto tilts his head in confusion, “Why are--”

“Didn’t you want to kiss me?” Akaashi looks up at him with innocently enticing eyes, face flushed bright red.

The sight makes Bokuto completely lose it.

Bokuto pushes Akaashi against the wall and immediately brushes his lips against Akaashi’s. The kiss becomes intense as he inserts his tongue in Akaashi’s mouth. Akaashi is completely shocked out of his mind, but it’s not like he’s refusing this wonderfully intense kiss. He succumbs to Bokuto’s technique and gets lost in Bokuto’s embrace as Bokuto’s tongue ventures into him.

Bokuto’s mouth then moves down to Akaashi’s neck, leaving traces of small kisses along the way.

“ _ Akaashi. . . _ ” Bokuto quietly whispers his name. The gesture tickling Akaashi and making him give out a small and quiet moan.

Bokuto’s hands suddenly touch the skin underneath the end of Akaashi’s shirt. Akaashi’s eyes blink open as horrid memories start to flash before his eyes.

_ “It’s okay, Akaashi. . .” _

Akaashi shuts his eyes close trying to fend off the flashbacks.

Bokuto’s hands roam more upwards towards his chest.

_ “Isn’t this something you’ll enjoy? You’re gay aren’t you?” _

Akaashi starts to pant out heavily, his heart beating rapidly in a negative way. “Bokuto-san, wait. . .”

_ Hard hands hold his arms down. . .  _

“Bokuto-san. . .” Akaashi feels like he can’t breathe as he feels his heart beating even faster. He feels like he might have an actual heart attack. Or perhaps throw up.

_. . . his legs get forced open. . .  _

Bokuto’s hands roam over his chest.

_ Akaashi screams out in muffled pain. Tears clouding his eyes. . . _

“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi quickly and harshly pushes Bokuto back. His head is down as he pants heavily. His upper body inflating in and out rapidly. Akaashi tries to take slow and deep breaths.

Bokuto watches over Akaashi’s startled state. Akaashi’s hands still on Bokuto, holding him away from Akaashi as he tries to calm down. Bokuto clenches his fists. “I’m so sorry, Akaashi,” Bokuto begins.

“No. . .” Akaashi manages to gasp out. “It’s. . . alright. . . Let’s. . . just. . .” Akaashi’s breaths start slowing down to normal. “. . .take it slow. . . next time” He gulps.

Bokuto looks down at Akaashi’s hands on his chest. They’re shaking.

Bokuto makes the cautious decision to slowly and carefully, very gently grab Akaashi’s hands. He grabs them so gently, it’s almost like there’s no actual contact or touch. Bokuto brings Akaashi’s nervously shaking hands to his lips and softly kisses them.

Akaashi quickly looks up, face pale, but his panic attack calmly subsiding at Bokuto’s kind gesture. Bokuto really does know how to make everything bad about Akaashi’s life go away in an instant. Akaashi tries to recollect himself as he realizes how weird this reaction might’ve looked to Bokuto.

Bokuto suddenly speaks quietly into Akaashi’s hands, “I’m sorry if I startled you. I’ll control myself and treat you gently next time.”

Akaashi’s heart tugs at those words. Bokuto truly is too kind and too considerate towards Akaashi. But it’s not like Bokuto does so under conditions or with expectations out of it. Bokuto just loves Akaashi too much and doesn’t want to ever hurt him or scare him whatsoever.

Akaashi is completely calm now. His traumatic panic attack completely gone. His hands no longer shaking in nervous fear.

Once Bokuto notices this, he makes the effort to cheer Akaashi up again, “Let’s continue our date now! We still haven’t gone on all the rides yet!” He smiles cheerfully and takes Akaashi out of the alleyway.

They continue their date as told and they both actually manage to go on literally almost every ride at the park. It’s nearing sundown and they only have one ride left to go, and that is the cliched Ferris wheel.

They get on the Ferris wheel cart and sit in silence, enjoying the view from the Ferris wheel. The setting sun coloring the park and the city in an orange-golden glow. It has been a fun and enjoyable day for the two of them, except for the mental freak out Akaashi had. Bokuto can’t get that out of his mind and has been worrying about it since then. He doesn’t know the exact reason why Akaashi acted out that way, but Bokuto feels like it’s partially his fault and has felt guilty about it ever since. He doesn’t let those feelings show, however, as he wants Akaashi to continue smiling and enjoying their amusement park date. He hopes his efforts will wash away any sadness, fear, or pessimism within Akaashi. Bokuto just wants him to be happy.

“I had a lot of fun today,” Akaashi breaks the silence, taking Bokuto out of his thoughts. “Thank you, Bokuto-san.” He gives a warm smile that shines more so thanks to the sunset glow.

At that, Bokuto’s heart settles. His mind calms. Looks like his efforts succeeded.

Bokuto smiles back, “It’s no problem. Anything that’ll make you happy.”

Akaashi’s chest tightens at those words. His cheeks flush a contrasting red to the orange sunset light. He’s truly lucky to be dating Bokuto.

TING!

Bokuto’s phone goes off, disrupting their moment. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone.

“Oh no. . .” Bokuto suddenly becomes unsettled as he stares at his new message.

Akaashi becomes worried, body leaning forward with full attention. “What’s wrong?”

“Ahh. . .” Bokuto fidgets. “Um. . . I’m sorry, Akaashi. We won’t be able to stay for the fireworks show tonight.”

Akaashi becomes even more worried. “Why? What’s wrong, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto nervously scratches the back of his head. “Um. . . My mom. . .”

_ Oh no. . . Did something happen to her? . . . _

Akaashi prepares himself to comfort Bokuto.

“She’s making dinner tonight and. . . has invited you to come over.”

Akaashi freezes.

“Your. . . mom knows about me?”

Bokuto’s eyes widen at the realization of what he had just spilled out.

“Ohhh yeahhh. . . I’ve just-- you know-- told my mom about how I made a new friend at school and she’s just. . . she just wants to get to know you,” Bokuto nervously says. “You know. . . that kind of thing. Haha. . .”

Akaashi feels strangely suspicious of Bokuto’s words.

“Oh! But you don’t have to if you don’t want to! We don’t have to go if you’re--”

“I’ll go.”

Bokuto’s eyebrows shoot upwards. “Really?? Are you sure?”

“I don’t mind it,” Akaashi says straightforwardly. “Plus, your mom made dinner for us. It’d be rude to put her effort to waste.”

“Alright! If that’s what you think! Then I’ll let my mom know!” Bokuto excitedly goes to text on his phone.

Despite having calmly said those words, Akaashi is feeling a little nervous about meeting Bokuto’s family. He fidgets with his hands.

~ ~ ~

After the Ferris wheel ride ends, they walk to the exit of the park directly. They head over to Bokuto’s house.

As they walk past the front gate, Akaashi’s heart starts to race. His hands begin to sweat. They near the door. Akaashi holds his breath.

The moment they walk in, a fairly beautiful woman with grey straight hair greets them excitedly at the door. Akaashi is immediately pulled into a hug by her.

_ She must be Bokuto’s mom. . . _

“Oh my! I’m so excited to finally meet you, Akaashi Keiji!” she’s all smiles from ear to ear, hyper and excited while introducing herself. “I’m Koutarou’s mom! I’ve been waiting so anxiously to meet you!!”

_ Now I know where Bokuto got all his extroverted energy from. . . _

“It’s nice to meet you, ma’am,” Akaashi bows.

“Come, come! You can leave your shoes here and I’ll leave this in the living room,” Mrs. Bokuto takes the large stuffed owl from Akaashi and sets it on the couch in their living room.

“Koutarou has always been coming home late since he keeps hanging out with Keiji-kun and I’ve been wondering who’s been stealing my son from me! Haha!” she happily teases.

Akaashi gets flustered at those words. “Oh, uh-- I’m sorry.”

Mrs. Bokuto laughs loudly. “Hahahaha! Oh, it’s no big deal! It’s totally okay! Ever since Koutarou became friends with you, his grades have gone up! I heard you tutored him and I’m very happy and grateful for that! So thank you!” She smiles brightly at him.

“So this is the friend that’s finally put Koutarou’s brains to good use,” a deep voice booms.

Walking down from upstairs is a large, muscular dark grey-haired man. He also has a fairly attractive and handsome-looking face.

_ Tch. Bokuto’s looks come from both sides of the family. . . Not fair. . . _

“Oh, it’s nothing really,” Akaashi tries to stay humble.

Mr. Bokuto laughs as he shakes Akaashi’s hand.

“I’m this idiot’s father. Nice to meet you, Keiji,” he gives a slight smile.

“Nice to meet you,” Akaashi bows.

“Well! Now that we got the introductions out of the way, time for dinner! It’s all ready and set out now, so just come on in and make yourself at home!” Mrs. Bokuto excitedly beckons Akaashi over to the dining room.

Akaashi is certainly flustered over how nice Mrs. Bokuto is. He wonders if this is how all moms are like.

“Sorry about my mom. She’s a big people person,” Bokuto suddenly whispers into Akaashi’s ears as they walk into the dining room.

“I don’t mind it. She’s really nice,” Akaashi smiles reassuringly to Bokuto.

They sit around the table filled with all sorts of food and side dishes.

“Itadakimasu!” and they all dig in.

“Help yourself, Keiji! No need to be reserved here,” Mr. Bokuto assures a rather static Akaashi as he’s unsure of just grabbing food right away.

He serves himself and they all start eating.

“So how did you two get to know each other?” Mrs. Bokuto asks.

“We’re in the same class and that’s how we became close,” Bokuto answers for Akaashi.

“So do you do any clubs or after school activities, Keiji?” Mr. Bokuto asks.

“Akaashi has a part-time job,” Bokuto answers for Akaashi again.

“Oh my. Is that too difficult with school and homework?” Mrs. Bokuto worryingly asks.

“Akaashi is the top student in the school. He works really hard in everything he does!” Bokuto comments, answering for Akaashi again.

“Calm down, boy. We asked Keiji, not you,” Mr. Bokuto tells off his son. He turns towards Akaashi, “Sorry about our son. He’s always overprotective of other people and is way too talkative for his own good.”

Akaashi, finding a comforting joy in this family conversation, responds, “Oh, don’t worry. I’m very familiar with how much of a social butterfly Bokuto-san is. Whenever he starts to distract our friends during study sessions, it’s always a pain trying to shut him up.”

The room goes silent. Both Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto stare at Akaashi with wide eyes at his words.

Akaashi then realizes how offensive and rude he must’ve sounded and quickly tries to backtrack, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to say that about your so--”

Both parents start laughing joyfully. Akaashi’s eyes are blank with confusion.

“Oh gosh! I know right?! Koutarou always talks too much and can get overly hyper at times. Sometimes I feel like I age 10 years trying to keep up with him! Add another 10 whenever I try to calm him down,” Mrs. Bokuto happily chimes in.

Akaashi sighs a silent relief.

“It can get tiring around this boy,” Mr. Bokuto adds.

Bokuto himself is just blushing with his head down in embarrassment.

Despite acknowledging and agreeing with those words, Akaashi adds, “It’s not always tiring. Sometimes it’s like a breath of fresh air being around Bokuto-san. His optimism makes it seem as if everything is going to be okay and you don’t feel so lonely.” Akaashi softly smiles as he looks down at his plate of food, taking another bite.

Akaashi doesn’t know where his comfortableness in saying all of this is coming from.

Bokuto and his parents stare in shock at Akaashi’s words. Then Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto turn to look at each other and fondly smile.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Mrs. Bokuto says as she has flashbacks of memories of her son comforting her.

They all continue to talk, conversing amongst various things. Although the conversation mostly consisted of Bokuto’s parents getting to know Akaashi and vice versa. Akaashi has learned that Mr. Bokuto works as a detective and Mrs. Bokuto is a lawyer. They seem like the typical happy family you often see in dramas or in anime.

“So what about your parents, Keiji? What do they do?” Mrs. Bokuto asks.

Akaashi freezes upon hearing Mrs. Bokuto’s question. He hesitates on what to respond with but comes to a conclusion.

“My. . . father just works. . .” Akaashi tries to think of a random job. “. . . as a deliveryman. He’s always out just working. . . He goes out on Friday nights and the weekends. . .”

“And what about your mother?” Mrs. Bokuto asks again.

“Uh. . . She left. . . years ago,” Akaashi leaves his response at that.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry, Keiji! That was very rude of me to ask--”

Akaashi smiles with understanding, “It’s alright. How could you have known, anyways.” He takes another bite of his food.

Mrs. Bokuto looks over him sadly and full of guilt.

Bokuto, being the expert at brightening up the mood, decides to change the subject to talk about how much fun they both had at the amusement park today. “The haunted mansion was SUPER scary, though!” and so on.

They continue to talk more as they all finish eating their food. Mrs. Bokuto begins to pick up the plates and clean up while Mr. Bokuto and his son sit back to talk about the current national volleyball matches happening, predicting which team will make it to the Olympics. Akaashi goes over to help Mrs. Bokuto.

In the midst of washing the dishes, Mrs. Bokuto abruptly stops and grabs Akaashi’s hands. She looks at him in the eyes with worried seriousness. Akaashi is stunned with confusion.

“I hope you understand that I did not mean any harm in asking such a rude question earlier.”

Akaashi’s heart clenches at how similarly thoughtful and considerate Bokuto’s mom is. He huffs out a laugh, “Don’t worry about it! I already accepted your apology through your delicious cooking.” He gives her a reassuring smile.

Mrs. Bokuto’s face immediately lights up with starry eyes - similarly to how Bokuto lightens up. “Really?! Was it really that good??” Akaashi’s forgiveness has made her forget about everything from before.

Akaashi nods his head reconfirming.

“Oh, thank god!” They resume to washing the dishes. “I’ve been working really late at the office lately with a big case and I haven’t been able to come home to cook. I was worried if my kitchen skills have become dull.”

Akaashi shakes his head, smiling. “I don’t think so. Dinner truly was really delicious. Especially since it’s the first time I’ve ever had homemade food.”

Mrs. Bokuto turns to look at Akaashi. “Did your mother ever cook when she was still with you?”

“I don’t think so. From what I remember as a child, it didn’t seem like she was ever rarely home. I assume she was always working,” Akaashi responds.

“What about your father?”

Akaashi freezes for a bit, trying to make up a quick lie. “He uh. . . He doesn’t really know how to cook and he’s rarely home. He tends to work late often.”

Mrs. Bokuto’s heart sinks at hearing those words.

Akaashi notices and quickly tries to brighten up the mood, “It’s not too bad! There’s no need to feel bad for me. I truly enjoyed your cooking and you’re also really really nice and kind. Bokuto-san sure is lucky to have a loving mother like you.” He gives a reassuring smile.

Mrs. Bokuto’s heart tugs at those words and her motherly instincts kick in.

“You are welcome to come over any time and eat with us! In fact, you can come every day if you’d like! I can even start saving you some leftovers to take home starting right now!” and she immediately begins organizing some leftover dinner into separate containers.

Akaashi quickly starts shaking his head in refute, “Oh no! You don’t have to do that! It’s too much of a burden for you!”

“Nonsense!” Mrs. Bokuto quickly barks back. “How can saving leftovers for my son’s boyfriend ever be a burden to me?!”

Akaashi freezes and his eyes widen. “Son’s. . . b-b-boy. . . friend?”

_ Did I hear that right?? _

Mrs. Bokuto finishes packing up the containers into a plastic bag. “Of course! Aren’t you officially dating my son?”

Akaashi is beyond shocked, mouth agape.

Mrs. Bokuto turns towards Akaashi. She grabs his hands and smiles fondly. “You know Koutarou’s  _ overly _ talkative. He oftentimes lets things slip.” She giggles.

“And. . . you’re okay. . . with that?”

It’s no surprise that Akaashi would be overly anxious and concerned about this matter. He remembers reading horror stories of some people who come out to their parents and receiving negative reactions. Some end up getting kicked out of their house or get sent to a mental hospital for conversion therapy. Others get beaten or worse, killed.

But Mrs. Bokuto’s reassuring and fond smile tells him that none of those scenarios are ever likely to happen with this family. “Of course I am. Over a year ago when Koutarou started high school, out of the blue he once asked his father and me how we would feel if he were to like a boy.”

Akaashi slightly blushes having guessed why that would be.

Mrs. Bokuto continues. “Of course, hearing something like that shocked us a little, but my husband and I both agreed we would never care about who he brought home. Boy or girl. Just as long as they honestly love our son for who he was.”

Akaashi’s entire being feels an immense sense of accepted tranquility. Deep in his heart, he wishes he had supportive parents like Bokuto’s. 

“That’s. . . relieving to hear. . .” Akaashi manages to say after a few seconds of silence.

Mrs. Bokuto huffs out a laugh, “I’m sure it is. My husband and I certainly were shocked to think our son could be gay. But that boy never really showed an interest in guys.” She then leans forward in an attempt to whisper, “I still find female porno magazines hidden in his room whenever I clean it. So I thought he could probably swing both ways. Doesn’t really matter to me, though.”

Akaashi laughs at the thought of a nervous Bokuto hiding his “secret stash.”

“And then one day,” Mrs. Bokuto continues, talking very animatedly like regular moms do when they talk. “Koutarou suddenly started talking about a very beautiful boy he keeps seeing at school and how he’s been really wanting to befriend him. He later told me that his name was ‘ _ Akaashi Keiji _ ’ and that he didn’t know how to approach you!”

Akaashi blushes slightly at hearing this other side to Bokuto’s story of how he came to like him.

Mrs. Bokuto laughs, “Never would have thought my loud son would ever have trouble approaching someone. Can you imagine?” She happily laughs more. “And soon enough, he mentions how he finally became your friend and that he goes to hang out with you almost every day after school. And that of course led to him revealing to us how he had strong feelings for you. He even asked our permission if he could ask you out! Oh, how hilariously cute that was!” She happily smiles as she recalls that moment.

“MOM! I CAN HEAR YOU!” Bokuto yells out from the living room.

Mrs. Bokuto shakes her head and rolls her eyes as she’s smiling. She sighs a relief, “But I’m glad the person he’s dating is someone like you.”

Akaashi tilts his head, “Someone like me?”

“As a mother, I’m aware of how friendly and sociable my son is. And some people. . . unfortunately. . . like to take advantage of that,” Mrs. Bokuto purses her lips dejectedly.

_ Did something happen to Bokuto-san before I met him? . . . _

Akaashi becomes curious of Bokuto’s past.

Mrs. Bokuto continues, “My husband and I weren’t fully aware of how often Koutarou was being mistreated by a certain classmate all the way up until the end of middle school. He always gave away his toys to this boy and let him treat Koutarou so horribly. But since he’s always so kind and friendly, he let it happen. And once he got to middle school, we learned he was always getting bullied for his money and other possessions.” Mrs. Bokuto sighs.

Akaashi listens wholeheartedly with a sadden expression.

“Koutarou always let that happen until one day. . . he ended up in a horrible fight because he, for once, refused to give this bully a special golden pendant he always wears. . .”

_ Golden pendant? I’ve never seen it. . . _

“. . .but this mean boy did not like that Koutarou had stood up for himself for the first time and ruthlessly tore it off from him. And it was the first time Koutarou had ever raised a fist at someone. It was then we learned that Koutarou is someone who will get along with everyone, no matter if they are good-willed people or people with ill and hidden agendas. Koutarou is definitely aware of that and it’s probably why he never really brought any of his friends home, even though he is annoyingly extroverted. Heh,” Mrs. Bokuto slightly jokes. “But despite his happy demeanor, he’s a real softie and can get emotional sometimes. He just doesn’t show it.”

Hearing this story about Bokuto’s past makes him realize why and how Bokuto is such a cheery and bubbly person. He truly doesn’t want to hurt anybody or be mean to anyone, so he treats everyone with the same kindness. But deep down. . . he doesn’t trust anyone and thus, doesn’t really get close to anyone, no matter how true of a friend they are towards Bokuto.

_ “. . .I don’t necessarily trust a lot of them with my inner feelings. . .” _

Akaashi suddenly recalls the conversation they had the first time Bokuto walked him home from work. Lots of things start to make sense and click for Akaashi.

_ That must feel pretty lonely for Bokuto-san though. . . _

Akaashi realizes how lonely it must be for Bokuto to never get close to anyone. To never get past the societal-perceived casual friendship. Bokuto doesn’t have anyone to rely on.

Mrs. Bokuto suddenly gives out a loud and over-exaggerated deep breath, disrupting Akaashi’s deep thoughts. She smiles up at Akaashi, “But he has you now! He’s managed to open up to us a bit more since he’s met you! He seems a lot happier, too! And I thank you for that!” She grabs Akaashi’s hands again and squeezes them with all the gratitude in her. 

Akaashi’s previously sadden demeanor lights up at Mrs. Bokuto’s words. He smiles with her. He then turns to look over at Bokuto. He’s smiling happily as he continues to talk about volleyball with his dad. If anything, Akaashi should be the one thanking Bokuto for making his life better and brighter. Not the other way around.

_ It’s nothing to thank me for. . . _

Akaashi’s heart settles with fond and loving serenity as he basks in every moment right now. 

_ I wonder how long I’m allowed to enjoy this. . . _

Akaashi’s mind starts trampling his heart. He starts wondering what would happen if these wonderful people were to find out about his family. Well, about his father and his abusiveness. Would they all still let them be with them? Akaashi doesn’t want to be separated from Bokuto nor his family. Everything about Bokuto truly is like a ray of relaxing sunlight. It’s warm and it’s comforting.

Bokuto suddenly notices Akaashi staring at him and he smiles so wonderfully bright at Akaashi.

Akaashi doesn’t want any of this to be just a short dream.

“Oh my! It’s getting really late now!” Mrs. Bokuto suddenly notices the time. “You must get back home! So sorry for keeping you so late, especially after your date! I hate to have cut it so short, but I just really wanted to meet the beautiful Akaashi Keiji that my son just never stops talking about!” Mrs. Bokuto is getting sidetracked again.

“MOM!!!”

Mrs. Bokuto ignores her son’s embarrassed protests and hands Akaashi the bag of leftovers. They all walk him out the door together.

“I’ll walk you home, Akaashi!” Bokuto immediately shows up by Akaashi’s side. They start putting on their shoes.

“Be a good gentleman, Koutarou,” Mr. Bokuto advises his son.

“I know, Dad!”

They open the door and begin to walk out.

“Remember, Keiji-kun! If you ever feel lonely, you are always welcome to come to our house! This is now your home as well!” Mrs. Bokuto shouts out.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Akaashi bows to her.

“Oh please! You don’t have to be so formal with me! You’re welcome to address me as ‘Mom’ if you’d like,” she smiles so kindly.

Akaashi’s heart tugs at her words and he almost feels like crying in that moment.

“Okay, guys! Enough stalling Akaashi! Leave him alone now! Bye!” Bokuto grabs the door handle.

Bokuto ends up shutting the door right in the middle of his parents shouting out, “Bye, Keiji!”

They start walking out of the front gate.

“Ugh, I’m so sorry about them! They really like to pester people sometimes.”

Akaashi huffs out a laugh. “It’s no big deal. I really like them a lot. It feels like a real loving family.” Akaashi smiles as he looks up longingly at the summer night sky.

Bokuto looks over at Akaashi. He smiles very lovingly at Akaashi. He then reaches over with his other hand to carry the bag of leftovers and uses his free hand to hold Akaashi’s. They walk with full content.

“I’m surprised you told them about us. And I can’t believe you’ve talked that much about me to them,” Akaashi teases.

Bokuto starts blushing a noticeable red and starts sputtering, “I couldn’t help it! I really needed to tell  _ someone _ about my feelings for you because they kept overflowing and I couldn’t contain them!”

Akaashi huffs out a laugh as he smiles hearing that. A soft pink tinging his cheeks.

They continue to walk in adoring silence until they reach Akaashi’s house. They give each other a sweet kiss goodbye.

“I’ll text you tomorrow!” Bokuto says. They part.

Akaashi enters his house, forgetting the need to be wary of his father.

And the moment he closes the door, a beer bottle flies across the room and crashes onto the wall right next to Akaashi’s face. Everything turns dark and dull for Akaashi. With anxious wide eyes, he looks up. A very angry drunk father stands in the middle of the living room, panting with rage.

“Where have you been!?! Do you realize how late it is!!!???”

Akaashi starts heaving out with scared anxiety. He tries to make a beeline for his room. But he can’t. His father grabs him by the hair just before the doorway of his room and yanks him to the ground. The bag of leftover splattering across the floor. Akaashi tries to crawl and get up, but his father pulls him up by the shirt and punches him. Akaashi shakes on the ground. His father begins kicking him.

~ ~ ~

Meanwhile, Bokuto is making his way back to his home. He suddenly looks up to see his mom running to him, a large stuffed owl in her hand.

She reaches Bokuto, panting, “This. . . This is Keiji-kun’s, isn’t it?”

“Yeah! I got that for him at the amusement park. I’ll take it back to him!” Bokuto takes the stuffed owl and happily turns back. He smiles thinking he’ll get to see Akaashi one more time before the night ends.

He reaches Akaashi’s house and opens the front gate. He walks up to the porch. He stops in his tracks as he hears loud yelling from inside.

_ It sounds like Akaashi. . . _

A loud thump is heard and Akaashi bursts out the door. He has a bloody lip. His cheek is bruised and he’s clutching his sides. Akaashi’s eyes go wide as soon as he sees Bokuto.

“Akaashi. . . Are you alrigh--”

“Bokuto-san!! Haha! What are you still doing here??” Akaashi tries to play it normal, straightening himself up.

Bokuto hands out the stuffed owl. “You forgot. . . this. . .”

Akaashi quickly grabs the owl and starts to nervously laugh. “Oh, how stupid of me! Ha ha ha. . .” Akaashi avoids making eye contact with Bokuto.

Bokuto takes a step towards Akaashi, having a very seriously worried expression on. “Akaashi. . . Are you sure you’re okay?”

Akaashi still doesn’t look him in the eyes. “Yeah! Everyone’s fine! Why would you ask that?”

Bokuto takes another step closer and cautiously reaches out a hand to cup Akaashi’s bruised cheek. He gently thumbs over Akaashi’s cut lips he had only kissed just moments ago.

“You’re bleeding. . .” Bokuto’s eyes are cast with pained worry.

Akaashi’s eyes go wide again with nervousness. He quickly covers his mouth, pushing away Bokuto’s hand. “Oh, really? That’s weird. . .” Akaashi continues to try to play it off.

“Akaashi. . . If something is wrong. . . You know you can tell me anything. I’m your boyfriend you know. . .” Bokuto is desperately trying to get Akaashi to rely on him. He doesn’t want what happened last time to happen again.

Akaashi looks up at Bokuto for a moment and notices the longing concern on Bokuto’s face. It pains him to see Bokuto looking this way for him. But it also makes his heart race with all the happiness in the world. Bokuto truly cares about him and Akaashi truly wants to rely on Bokuto.

_ I can’t burden him with this. . . _

He shakes off those feelings of reaching out and puts on an obviously fake smile. “Nothing’s wrong, Bokuto-san! You don’t have to worry about me. You should get back home now! Good night!”

Akaashi quickly goes back into his house and shuts the door right as Bokuto calls out, “Akaashi!!”

Bokuto’s hand is reached out. But he slowly draws it down. His heading following suit. He looks at the floor dejectedly. He starts backing away from the door.

Akaashi’s back is to the door and he looks over his passed out father on the floor. He closes his eyes as they start to sting. His body slides down. He looks down at the stuffed owl Bokuto had won him at the amusement park today. Teardrops start falling. He clutches the owl to his chest, burying his face into it as he sobs.

~ ~ ~

Meanwhile, Bokuto arrives back at his house. He shuts the door behind him and he simply stands there.

“Did you manage to give the owl back to Keiji-kun?” Mrs. Bokuto asks from the living room.

Both his parents look over him from the couch. They see their son suddenly sink down against the door. They both spring up and rush over to him.

Mrs. Bokuto kneels to his side. “What happened, honey?” she worryingly asks as she gently puts her hands on his shoulders.

Bokuto starts tearing up. He manages to say, “Akaashi. . . He’s in trouble. . . And I don’t know how to help him!” He puts his head down into his knees.

Mrs. Bokuto looks up worryingly at her husband.

She gently puts her head on her son’s shoulder, rubbing his shoulders in comfort, and huffs out with a sad tone, “Oh honey. . .” 

Bokuto sobs into his knees.


	11. Hushed Hope

It’s the next morning and despite the emotional and panic-driving occurrences of last night, Akaashi still decides upon going to Bokuto’s workplace again. Not only does he want to go because he doesn’t want to be in the house with his father, but he also wants to be able to act normal around Bokuto, to gas-light him into thinking nothing had happened last night. To assure him that whatever Bokuto saw or thought last night, isn’t reality.

And despite having a bandage covering his cheek, Akaashi walks into the shop like he usually does, making an effort to not show anything on his face that could possibly indicate thoughts about last night.

Bokuto’s eyes widen upon seeing Akaashi entering.

“Morning, Bokuto-san!” he smiles wide and bright at Bokuto as he nears the counter. “I’ll have my usual, please~” Akaashi is all noticeably overly giddy today.

Bokuto just stares at him blankly as he starts to make his drink. He looks down dismayingly and purses his lips in spiraling thought.

Bokuto then manages to ask, “How are you doing?”

Akaashi looks at him with forced blank confusion. “I’m doing fine. I don’t know why you would be asking me that.”

Bokuto finishes making Akaashi’s drink, putting on the lid. He hands it to Akaashi with a worrisome expression, on the verge of wanting to ask more, to say more, to say anything. But ultimately, he says nothing.

Akaashi simply smiles as he takes his drink. “I’ll be in my usual spot.” Akaashi starts walking towards a table by the windows.

Bokuto then gathers the courage to blurt out words, “I’m actually getting off work pretty early today. My parents. . . they’re having a small BBQ for lunch. So I’ll be off in 3 hours.” Bokuto takes a hesitating pause. “If. . .you’re okay with it. . . would you like to come?”

_Of course, I would. Anywhere is better than my own home. . ._

This time, Akaashi’s smile is genuine. And soft. “Sure! Of course, I’d like to come.”

Bokuto’s heart tings at Akaashi’s real smile, but it also aches. The happenings of last night have never left his mind since.

But he tries to hide the worry behind a half-smile. “My dad’s cooking this time, so don’t get your hopes up for the taste.”

Akaashi huffs out a laugh. “I’m sure your dad’s food isn’t that bad.”

Even if Mr. Bokuto’s food was bad by normal standards, Akaashi would still think it was the most delicious food he’d ever eaten. Any homemade food is better than daily convenience store food. Throughout Akaashi’s life, that’s really all he’s been living off of since he himself never has time to cook, and even if he did, he’d be risking himself since he’d be at home with his father while doing so. And it’s not even worth noting that his father would never cook at all, either.

Thus, Akaashi’s stomach is for sure looking forward to today’s BBQ.

~ ~ ~

Three hours end up going by fast and Bokuto finally gets off work. The other employee coming by just in time to take over for the next shift and allowing Bokuto and Akaashi to immediately head off for the Bokuto residence.

Upon walking in, Akaashi is once again greeted with immediate welcoming hugs from Mrs. Bokuto. Although, thanks to the injuries his father gave him last night, a sharp pain shoots through Akaashi from the hug, despite it being a rather gentle one.

“Ah!” Akaashi’s entire body flinches, his eyes squinting shut from the abrupt pain.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! Did I hug you too tight? I’m sorry!” Mrs. Bokuto immediately apologizing with worry.

Akaashi shakes head as he tries to shoo off the pain. He makes up a lie, “No no. It’s alright! I’m just a little sore from all the amusement park rides yesterday.” He gives a reassuring smile.

Off to the side, Bokuto just frowns at Akaashi, which Akaashi immediately notices and gets quite taken back by it. The atmosphere between the two suddenly becomes awkward.

Mrs. Bokuto is quite the observant one, noticing the air between the two rather quickly and tries to disrupt it. “Well, come in Keiji-kun! Why don’t you help me make the side dishes? My husband is currently out buying the meat right now.” She beckons Akaashi towards the kitchen. “Koutarou, you should go on and take a shower since you worked today.”

“Yes ma’am,” and Bokuto rushes up the stairs.

Mrs. Bokuto and Akaashi walk into the kitchen and get right into cutting up and mincing some vegetables together.

“Did you get home alright, Keiji dear?” Mrs. Bokuto begins making conversation.

Akaashi plays it casual. “Yeah, everything went okay. Bokuto was a gentleman, if you’re worried about that,” Akaashi huffs out a laugh.

“Oh thank goodness! I always try to make sure I raise that hyper boy with manners.” She shakes her head in disbelief. “Were you and your father able to enjoy the leftovers?”

Akaashi subtly freezes. “Ye-Yeah! He was able to eat some when he got home from work.”

“Oh, that’s good to hear. I’ll be sure to leave you some more leftovers from now on,” she gently smiles at Akaashi.

“Oh please! You really don’t have to do that!” Akaashi tries to protest.

“I want to! And you can’t stop me!” she giggles.

Akaashi smiles in defeat. He wonders if Bokuto’s overly considerate stubbornness also comes from his mom.

They continue mincing and Akaashi asks, “Where are we going to put the vegetables in?”

“There should be some side dish bowls in the top cupboard right above you!”

Akaashi reaches up to the top cupboards. As his arm rises up, the bottom of his shirt also gets pulled up just slightly. Slightly enough for Mrs. Bokuto to see a part of a large dark purple bruise on Akaashi’s side. Mrs. Bokuto’s eyes widen at the sight and quickly looks back to the vegetable she’s cutting up. Akaashi hands her some bowls.

“Thank you,” she nervously smiles.

They finish peeling, cutting, and mincing all the necessary vegetables, organizing them into the small side dish bowls.

Bokuto finally comes back downstairs, all freshly cleaned up. “Do you guys need help with anything?”

“You can go set up the rice cooker and start making some rice,” his mom suggests.

“Yes ma’am!” and he goes over to get the rice cooker out from a bottom drawer.

At that same time, Mr. Bokuto comes through the front door with two plastic bags in his hands. “I’ve brought the meat!” he proudly yells.

“Yay!” both Bokuto and his mom jump with excitement.

Akaashi laughs at the sight.

_These two are too alike. . ._

Mr. Bokuto starts making his way to the backyard through the kitchen. “I’ll start cooking then!”

As Mr. Bokuto heads out, Mrs. Bokuto beckons the other two to, “-- go get the picnic table from the storage room and set it up, please.”

Akaashi follows Bokuto into the storage room and fulfill their duty. Once done, Akaashi helps with setting up plates and side dishes.

As Akaashi is making his way back into the house, he accidentally bumps into Mrs. Bokuto who happened to be carrying an open lid pitcher full of red fruit punch. She accidentally spills some onto Akaashi.

Mrs. Bokuto immediately starts nervously fretting with apologies. “Oh my gosh! Keiji, I’m so so sorry! I should’ve watched where I was going!” She runs into the kitchen, grabs a handful of paper towels, and starts frantically patting them all over Akaashi’s clothes.

Akaashi simply gives a light chuckle. “It’s alright! It’s alright! I wasn’t looking where I was going, either.” He can’t help but adore Mrs. Bokuto’s caring kindness. 

“You should head upstairs to wash up and get into a change of clothes, otherwise these will stain.”

Akaashi attempts to protest, but Mrs. Bokuto is already dragging him upstairs before he could even start. They walk into a guest bedroom.

“You can put your clothes on the bed here. The bathroom is right there for you to wash up. This is a guest bedroom, so feel free to use the towels there. I’ll be back with some of Bokuto’s clothes for you.” And she leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

Akaashi shakes his head while quietly laughing to himself. He decides to think nothing more of Mrs. Bokuto’s overly kind generosity and takes off his shirt, laying it on the bed. He also takes off his pants. He might as well take a quick shower anyway.

After a few minutes, he comes out to see fresh new and perfectly folded clothes on the bed, replacing where his fruit punch-covered clothes previously were. He puts on boxers and pants. After buttoning up, he catches a glimpse of a full-body mirror across the room. He pauses and takes a melancholic look at his reflection.

Dark purple and repulsive green bruises paint his entire upper body. A few red marks cover his shoulders. Many scars lay here and there from his chest to his arms. He makes a slight turn to look at his back. It’s just has bruised and scarred as the front of his body. He turns back to facing himself fully. He stares despondently at himself, almost as if he could cry at any moment.

_Who could ever love this? . . ._

His face scrunches up, eyes closing, becoming disgusted with himself. He turns his head away.

Mrs. Bokuto suddenly opens the door. “Keiji dear, are you done changing--”

She freezes upon entering. Her eyes widen at the state of Akaashi’s upper body.

Akaashi’s eyes also widen with panicked fear. He yanks the shirt towards him and quickly pulls it over his head.

His words stutter, “Uhh. . . this-- this is-- this is nothing! Ah ha haaa this-- this is um. . . It’s nothing to worry about! It’s uh. . .” Akaashi starts getting really nervous. His hands begin to sweat. He’s unable to come up with a perfect lie at this moment. His hands begin to shake, his heart racing.

Mrs. Bokuto only closes the door behind her. She elegantly walks over to Akaashi. And she gently embraces him.

Akaashi goes silent. In fact, everything anxious and nervous about him completely calms. Much in the same way he gets with Bokuto.

Then, with a hushed and gentle voice, Mrs. Bokuto says, “It’s alright.” She gently caresses Akaashi’s head. “You don’t have to explain yourself _at all._ But I will say this: You are no longer alone. You can rely on us for _anything_.”

Upon hearing those tenderly kind words, Akaashi’s entire being becomes overwhelmed with emotions he cannot hold back. His eyes water. His arms quickly wrap around Mrs. Bokuto and he cries into her shoulder.

It’s just silent tears from there and they stay in the same embrace for a while.

They stay in each other’s arms once they hear a yell from down the window.

“The meat is ready~!”

They break apart. Mrs. Bokuto reaches her hands up and she cups Akaashi’s face. Her thumbs wipe away tears. She gives a warm and reassuring smile. “Looks like lunch is ready! It’s best to wash your face a little so that we don’t worry Koutarou.”

Akaashi silently nods with a smile. Mrs. Bokuto heads out of the room.

They’re all outside now and they sit around the table already filled with all sorts of delicious meat and food. They chow down on a delicious family BBQ. It’s all laughs and smiles, Akaashi and Mrs. Bokuto completely forgetting their previous occurrence. Bokuto even forgets his troubles from this morning and last night.

After getting their bellies full, Mr. Bokuto says, “I bought some movie tickets for me and my wife to see, but I, unfortunately, have to do night patrolling in a neighborhood. So that’s canceled.” He purses his lips dejectedly. “But why don’t you and Keiji go instead?”

“If Akaashi wants to go, then it’s fine with me!” he happily looks over to Akaashi, awaiting permission.

“I’d love to go,” Akaashi says with a small grin.

“Great! Then you should probably start heading over now since the movie showtime is soon.” Mr. Bokuto reaches into his back pocket and hands his son two movie tickets.

Bokuto enthusiastically grabs the tickets. “Sweet! Come on Akaashi! I really wanna go see this movie!” With all the energy in the world, Bokuto excitedly drags Akaashi away.

“Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto!” Akaashi yells back as he gets pulled into the house.

Bokuto’s parents just smile after them.

Once they hear the front door close, signaling their leave, Mrs. Bokuto turns to her husband with a serious expression. “Did you do the background checks?”

“All I could find about Keiji’s mother is that she left with some top businessman from England,” Mr. Boktuo purses his lips disappointingly.

Mrs. Bokuto’s facial expression turns worrisome. “What about the father?”

Mr. Bokuto sighs upon hearing the question, his face looking down dishearteningly.

Mrs. Bokuto waits for him.

Mr. Bokuto breathes in before speaking. “He’s been unemployed for about eight years now. He’s been paying rent through his mother’s retirement money, as well as her insurance money for the last 4 years since she passed away at an elderly shelter from illness. His criminal records show disturbances of public places from being drunk, fights at various bars, getting banned from those bars from time to time, and his driver’s license is revoked from many instances of DUIs.”

“And there’s nothing on domestic abuse???” Mrs. Bokuto impatiently asks.

“There was only one report of abuse from Keiji’s mother years ago. Probably when he was still just a baby.”

Mrs. Bokuto sighs in distressed sadness. Both of them looking down at the ground worryingly.

Mrs. Bokuto bites her lips before painfully saying, “Oh honey! You should’ve seen those bruises! It was such a heartwrenching sight!” She almost begins to tear up. Her husband rubbing her back in comfort. “And didn’t Koutarou mention he once had to go to the hospital for two broken ribs??? That must’ve been the father’s doing! UGH! It’s absolutely heartbreaking! He’s such a wonderful boy! So sweet and so kind! And he’s done so much for our son! I just-- I just can’t sit here and do nothing!”

Mrs. Bokuto sighs into her hands with despair. Her husband still rubbing her back, his lips pursed.

Mr. Bokuto then opens his mouth, “We’ve gotta be careful about this if we want to save him. Not just for Keiji, but for Koutarou as well.”

Mrs. Bokuto lifts her head, looking up at her husband. Her face calm and composed now. “You’re right. What should we do for now? I don’t want it to be too late and have things come to the worst!”

“We need to do proper investigations first. We should probably visit the house and see how it is. We also need to take our time in letting Keiji open up to us and fully confess,” Mr. Bokuto explains.

Mrs. Bokuto nods her head fervently in agreement. “Okay. . . Investigation first. . . Should we do that now while the boys are out?” She looks to her husband for confirmation.

Mr. Bokuto looks back at his wife. “Yes, but we need to be discrete about it. I have a plan.”

~ ~ ~

Mrs. Bokuto rings the doorbell to Akaashi’s house. In her hands is a pot of soup. She waits.

After a few seconds, Akaashi’s father opens the door, his face grossly unshaven and hair a greasy ruffled mess.

“What de yeh want?!” he yells.

Mrs. Bokuto begins her act with a smile. “Hello! I just recently moved down the street and I’m introducing myself to the neighborhood and giving out my special soup to all the neighbors. Would you like to have some?”

Akaashi’s father clicks his tongue. “Well, how great of you to suck up to people for attention!” He begins to close the door.

“Wait!” Mrs. Bokuto panics. “You don’t want some soup, then? It’s still fresh and I’d like to get to know you a little bit!” She forces another smile.

Akaashi’s father narrows his eyes at her. He clicks his tongue again. But he ends up opening the door to let her in.

As Mrs. Bokuto walks in, she immediately notices the state of the house. Countless empty beer bottles and food cartons lay all over the place. There are various broken shards here and there. Small stains of blood cover the floor.

Mrs. Bokuto sets the pot down on an empty spot on the kitchen counter. “Do you live alone?”

“I got one bothersome piece of shit that my wretched ex-bitch of a wife left me to deal with. Tch,” Akaashi’s father’s face snarks disgustingly.

Mrs. Bokuto bites her tongue at such rude words, frowning with an offense. But she gathers herself and manages to say, “Oh is he out right now, then?” she tries to find a clean dish to pour some soup into.

“I don’t fuckin’ know! That little faggot is always out until late! Probably selling himself out like his mother!”

Mrs. Bokuto slams the spoon onto the table. It goes quiet. She peers down to her wristwatch. She’s had enough.

“Oh look at the time! My husband will be getting home soon and I must prepare dinner for him! It was nice meeting you!” and Mrs. Bokuto rather angrily bursts out the door, bringing the pot of soup with her. She never even got to pour a bowl for him.

She furiously walks down the porch steps and out the front gate. She makes her way back home.

As she walks in, she slams the door shut behind her. She makes her way to the kitchen.

Mr. Bokuto follows behind her, “How’d it go?”

Mrs. Bokuto slams the pot down onto the kitchen counter. She looks at her husband with dead serious and fury eyes. “We need to get him out of there as soon as possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for using such a disgusting derogatory word. T_T Please understand it's for literary use and by no means represents my opinions or beliefs. (Otherwise, I wouldn't be writing these kinds of stories)
> 
> Anyways, thank you all so much for the kudos and comments! It always brings me joy! <3<3<3
> 
> Sidenote: I've injured my wrist out of nowhere and it's become rather difficult for me to type T_T So I apologize if this chapter appears rather late. Future chapters might take longer than usual. We'll see. Hopefully, my wrist can recover soon! 
> 
> Anyways, you again to all my lovely readers! <3<3<3


	12. A Speck of Light and Tears of Joy

It’s been a few days since the BBQ at Bokuto’s house. Since Akaashi doesn’t have work, he continues heading over to Bokuto’s workplace, avoiding his father as much as possible. Akaashi’s sides have not felt any better since that night of the amusement park date. It was a sudden and unexpected encounter for Akaashi, thus the pain from his wounds hasn’t subsided whatsoever. But that doesn’t stop Akaashi from wanting to be out of his house as much as possible. Mrs. Bokuto certainly senses that as well. Therefore, Akaashi has also been coming over to Bokuto’s house very frequently, having eaten not only dinner there nearly every night, but occasionally coming over for breakfast and lunch. Everything seems relatively fine for the time being, minus the constant throbbing pain.

Until the morning Akaashi wakes up with a cold fever. It’s the worse Akaashi has ever experienced and he’s unable to leave his house.

_ Ugh. . . why now? . . . And it’s summer, too! . . . _

Akaashi exhales a breath of fatigue, his face feeling hot, head feeling fuzzy. He can’t get out of bed. He rests his hand atop his forehead, taking fevered breaths with his eyes closed. He opens them. He really can’t get up. He just feels too sick and lethargic to even muster the energy to sit up. Perhaps it’s best he stay home and rest today. He wouldn’t want to pass his sickness over to Bokuto.

Thus Akaashi makes a slow effort to turn to his bedside drawer. He weakly reaches his hand over to grab his phone. He messages Bokuto.

**To: Bokuto-san**

**Sorry. I won’t be able to see you today.**

**Looks like I came down with a bad cold today.**

TING!

Bokuto reaches into his back pocket. He sees a new message from Akaashi. He excitedly opens it. But his expression immediately turns worrisome. He presses the call button.

Akaashi answers.

“Akaashi! Are you really sick?? I’ll do whatever I can to get off early today and come by to take care of you,” Bokuto is already looking when his shift ends.

Akaashi weakly smiles from the fever and manages to speak out, “You don’t have to. I’ll be fine. . . I. . . I know how to take care of a cold.”

But that isn’t what Bokuto is worried about. He may have been acting normally these past few days, but that doesn’t mean he forgot about that night. Despite Bokuto’s overprotectiveness, he knows Akaashi is a capable person of nursing himself, but that’s not Bokuto’s main issue here. He’s worried what Akaashi’s father might do to him.

Bokuto bites his lip in thought. But he makes a quick resolve. “Doesn’t matter. I’ll leave my shift early and bring you some medicine.”

“Please don--”

“Crap! I got a customer! I’ll see you later!” and Bokuto hangs up.

Akaashi is too exhausted and fatigued to protestingly react. He simply smiles to himself as he dozes off.

~ ~ ~

A couple of hours pass by and Bokuto is about ready to leave his shift early. He takes his apron off and is about to head out when the manager stops him.

“Oh, Koutarou-kun! Wait a bit!” she calls out to him.

“What is it, Manager-san?” Bokuto is feeling a little impatient, wanting to head over to Akaashi as quickly as possible.

“I know you had plans to leave early today, but Tanjiro-kun called in a while ago. One of their family members is in the hospital right now and he can’t make it to work. So you’ll have to stay until the closing shift workers show up,” and the manager heads back into the back office.

Bokuto’s heart sinks. He immediately begins to panic.

_ No no no NO!!! _

He starts fidgeting, unsure of what to do. He puts his hands in his hair. Should he just ditch? It’s his aunt’s cafe anyways, she wouldn’t get mad. Right? No. It would cause problems for the manager, leaving her alone to take care of the cafe. What is there that Bokuto can do? He can’t help but just have a disgustingly bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He feels scared. Terrified. Something will definitely happen to Akaashi.

Bokuto is on the verge of exploding his frustrations until his eyes light up and he calms completely.

He rapidly whips out his phone. He dials ‘ _ Crazy Mom _ .’

~ ~ ~

Akaashi wakes up in a breaking sweat. Coughing madly and suddenly feeling queasy. He lethargically goes to the bathroom and throws up.

After getting out whatever was unsettling his stomach, he slumps against the bathroom counter. He feels extremely dizzy. His vision blurred.

_ Water. . . _

Akaashi takes a painfully dry gulp. He slowly makes his way out of the bathroom, the kitchen his new challenging destination.

As soon as he slowly walks out into the kitchen, his father awakes from the couch.

“Oh~ You’re finally staying at home for once!” he snarks.

Amidst his dizzied and sickly state, Akaashi begins to panic.

_ Just my luck. . . _

Even through Akaashi’s slightly blurred vision, his senses can tell his father is pretty sobered up. Which only makes this entire situation much, much worse.

Akaashi’s father gets up from the couch and starts closing in on him.

Akaashi’s scared fight-or-flight mode switches on. His immediate thought is to make a run to his room, but his dizziness suddenly worsens at the worst time possible. And right upon making the first movement to do so, everything seems to blur out completely, his movements weak and numb as if gravity had leveled up suddenly, and all sound seemed to have faded out.

Taking advantage of Akaashi’s weakened state, Akaashi’s father grabs him by the shirt and yanks him to the ground across the living room.

“Can’t run from me now, huh?” and he kicks him hard.

~ ~ ~

Mrs. Bokuto is walking up to Akaashi’s front porch, carrying a bag of medicine and a small container of porridge. Once she reaches the front door, she knocks.

No answer.

She knocks again.

No answer.

Her brows furrow concerned uneasiness.

She reaches for her phone, about to dial her son, until--

“YOU ARE JUST LIKE THAT BITCH! ALWAYS RUNNING OUT AWAY FROM ME!” a loud man’s voice booms from inside.

Mrs. Bokuto’s heart stops. She drops everything to the floor. She bursts the door open. A loud gasp escapes from her mouth upon the sight.

Akaashi lays limp on the floor, seemingly unconscious as his father punches him. Akaashi’s face completely bloodied up and bruised. His body is not moving at all, no effort of fighting back whatsoever.

Mrs. Bokuto screams as she runs over to push the man off Akaashi.

Despite Akaashi appearing unconscious, he’s still aware of everything around him somewhat. His vision is still blurry, everything appearing in a dazed slow motion, and there’s a loud ringing in his ears. All he was able to gather was the sound of the front door opening. To Akaashi, it appeared as a bright light illuminating his dark forsaken house upon the door opening. Even though Akaashi isn’t religious, his immediate thought was that he must be going to Heaven now. But amidst the brightly beaming speck of light, the angel that appears through the door somehow looks just like Bokuto’s mom, Akaashi thinks. The angel rushing in with a worried expression on her face.

Suddenly, everything dims. The heavenly light beginning to color in black. Akaashi’s eyelids are closing. He passes out.

~ ~ ~

Akaashi’s eyes slowly flutter open. Upon his sight adjusting, his vision beholds a bright white room. He feels an unusual, but familiar warmth covering his hand. His eyes peer over to see a peacefully sleeping Bokuto on the empty side of the bed, his hand intertwined tightly with Akaashi’s. Akaashi has never felt such warmth from a hand before and he’s never felt this relieved upon seeing Bokuto. This site is a bit of a déjà vu for Akaashi, nearly replicating the first time Bokuto accompanied him to the hospital after the sports festival. And that’s when Akaashi comes to fully realize he  _ is _ in a hospital.

At that moment, Mrs. Bokuto walks into the room, her face immediately lighting up upon seeing Akaashi’s conscious state. “Keiji! You’re awake!” She rushes over to him.

The abrupt commotion from his mom stirs Bokuto awake. His eyes flutter open at Akaashi. Once he realizes who he’s staring at, his eyes rapidly widen awake. “Akaashi!!!”

Mrs. Bokuto starts crying uncontrollably. “Oh thank god! Koutarou, get the doctor!”

Bokuto swiftly rushes out.

Akaashi blinks in confusion. “What happened?”

Mrs. Bokuto smiles through her tears, huffing out a hitched laugh. “You’re okay now. You don’t have to worry about anything.” Her hand reaches over and rubs comfortingly at Akaashi’s hand that was once intertwined with Bokuto’s.

There’s nothing more that needs to be said after hearing those words. Akaashi knows. He knows without asking details. And with that, his eyes begin to water.

The door opens and in walks the doctor with Bokuto following behind. He runs a checkup on Akaashi and gives him medical details.

“You luckily have no concussion. You were out for nearly three days with a high fever caused by untreated fractures in your ribs and backsides. Upon looking at your x-rays, we deducted a previously broken rib that would’ve nearly shattered upon another hard-hit again and would’ve caused some serious problems. But luckily, you were spared with a few fractures here and there. We also discovered a sprained ankle on your right foot,” the doctor goes on through various pages on his clipboard. “Your fever is completely gone now, thankfully. However, you’ll need to stay in the hospital for at least a week for us to fully treat your wounds, otherwise, you’ll risk actually shattering those damaged ribs of yours. Do you understand?”

Akaashi simply nods in total understanding.

“Doctors and nurses will be coming frequently for treatments and checkups. Well then,” the doctor bows and makes his way out the room.

As the doctors walks out, Mr. Bokuto walks in.

“Oh, it’s good to see you finally awake, Keiji. I have some good news for you,” Mr. Bokuto walks over to stand by his wife’s side.

Wide-eyed with curiosity, Akaashi asks, “What is it?”

With a dad-like smile, he breaks the news, “You are no longer under the custody of your father. He’ll be serving jail time for a while from now on.” He pats his wife’s shoulders.

Akaashi is consumed with immense relief at hearing such impossible news. His breath hitches, composure in shock. “Wow. . . Um. . . Thank you. . .” He really can’t believe it. He’s free now.

Mr. Bokuto smiles with a nod as a “You’re welcome.”

But Akaashi’s face immediately distorts. All of the Bokutos give worried expressions towards Akaashi. He looks up at them. “But, where will I go? I still have one more year of high school to get through.”

Then they all give warm and fonds smiles at Akaashi.

Bokuto is quick to open his mouth as he walks over to sit at the other side of Akaashi’s bed. “You have us now.”

Akaashi tilts his head, not exactly catching on. “What do you mean?” His head turns back to Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto.

“You’ll be under our care now,” Mr. Bokuto says with a dad-grin.

Akaashi looks back at Bokuto, then back at Mrs. Bokuto, still slightly confused.

She squeezes Akaashi’s hand. “We’ve decided to take you under our custody since you have no other available relatives. You are officially a part of our family now,” she gives a brightly warm smile.

Akaashi’s eyes widen more upon hearing those words. His entire being becoming overwhelmed with all sorts of emotions he’s unable to name. His breath hitches. His eyes finally giving out. He cries with unbelievable happiness.

As the tears keep coming, unable to hold them back, all he can muster up to say is, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you all so much!” He sobs.

His tears of happiness are contagious as both Bokuto and his mom begin to cry along with him. Bokuto gently lifts Akaashi’s other free hand to kiss it softly.

Mr. Bokuto just smiles proudly behind his wife as he rubs her back comfortingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this chapter being so short! T_T But at least it was a happy one! ^-^
> 
> Thank you all for the get-well wishes by the way! <3<3<3 It seems as if I've strained a nerve or something so my wrist should heal rather quickly since nothing is wrong with the bone (thankfully).
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments as well! They always bring me so much joy! ^_^ <3


	13. New Home and Strange Restraint

Bokuto sets the final box down in the guest bedroom. The Bokuto family has finished moving all of Akaashi’s belongings into their house, officially welcoming him into their family.

Mrs. Bokuto rushes over to Akaashi all giddy and excited. “Oh~! I’m so happy that Keiji-kun is finally moving in with us! Eek!” Her whole body vibrates with excitement, vigorously squeezing and shaking Akaashi’s hands.

Akaashi giggles from Mrs. Bokuto’s enthusiastic energy. He smiles wide and bright. He can’t believe he’s finally free of the hell he had to live through for so many years with his father. This freedom also pertains to his need to lie about his father. He no longer has to hide it nor feel ashamed about it anymore, thanks to the accepting nature of the Bokutos. This liberty is beyond what Akaashi had ever thought of. It truly feels like a dream. A dream he never wants to wake up from. He’s beyond grateful towards Bokuto and his family. They’ve really done so much for him. Too much so that it makes him emotional whenever he gets thinking about all that has occurred from meeting them.

“You all have done so much for me. How could I ever repay you?” Akaashi can’t help but feel the need to somehow give back what was kindly given to him. He may not be able to compensate now, but he will someday in the future.

“Oh, please!” Mrs. Bokuto waves a hand in front of her in protest. “I’ll never ask my sons to repay for taking care of them,” she reassures Akaashi with a bright smile. “Plus. . .” her expression suddenly turns slightly somber, but she still has the corners of her lips tilted up. “. . .I’ve always wanted another child. . .” Upon saying those words, there suddenly seems to be an air of sadness around her and she’s zoned off.

Akaashi tilts his head in confusion.

Mrs. Bokuto quickly regains herself to reality, blinking herself out of her own trance, returning to the cheery self she was before. “Well! I better go make dinner now! It’ll be your first dinner as part of the family! Eek!” She scrunches up her shoulders in excitement. “Koutarou dear, please unpack Keiji’s things since he’s still healing his wounds.”

“Already on it!” and Bokuto starts unfolding the top of a box as his mom leaves the room, heading downstairs.

After two weeks of being in the hospital, Akaashi was discharged and finally able to move his body normally without any pain. Of course, that doesn’t mean he should go all out. He still needs to wear a foot cast for another three days. And since he’s just been fully healed, he still needs to be careful of any harsh movements and take it easy for another week or so, as recommended by the doctor.

But despite the doctor’s words, Akaashi still goes over to unpack one box to his side, feeling bad leaving Bokuto to do all the work.

Bokuto sees this and immediately yells out, “AkaAA~shi!!” Bokuto runs over and yanks the box away from Akaashi.

Akaashi gets slightly taken aback, but then smiles softly, knowing Bokuto’s inner intentions of his action. But Akaashi still doesn’t like leaving Bokuto to unpack everything by himself. “You already helped put all my stuff up here. You don’t have to help me unpack.”

Bokuto turns his head to Akaashi with determined seriousness, “How could I let my injured boyfriend do all the work?” Bokuto resumes to unpacking the boxes.

Akaashi huffs out a laugh as he smiles. “I only have to wear the cast for three more days, Bokuto-san. I’ll be fi--”

Bokuto interrupts Akaashi’s protest by suddenly appearing in front of him. “Akaashi Keiji,” Bokuto gently holds Akaashi’s hands.

Akaashi looks up at Bokuto and he blinks in surprise at Bokuto’s stare.

Bokuto is staring down at Akaashi with glowing golden eyes, coated in sincere seriousness. If it weren’t for the context of the current situation, those eyes would’ve flipped an unknown lustful switch in Akaashi.

_ Sexy. . . _

Akaashi gets lost in those eyes, feeling strangely hot all of a sudden.

“I know how tough you are,” Bokuto’s words bring Akaashi back to reality. “You’ve been through a lot and you’re still here. But you don’t have to struggle anymore and you don’t have to be considerate of me. Be selfish and  _ rest _ .” He puts emphasis on the last word and he brings Akaashi’s hands upwards to give them a sweet gentle kiss. “ _ Please? _ ,” Bokuto whispers into Akaashi’s hands.

Akaashi’s heart flutters and he can’t help but smile with a sigh of defeat. “I guess I’ll be selfish since I’ll be living with my boyfriend from now on.”

Bokuto then abruptly flinches upon hearing the word ‘boyfriend.’ He gets all shy suddenly, stuttering his words, “Y-yes! Li-living w-w-with your b-b-b-boyfriend!” He quickly releases Akaashi’s hands.

Bokuto turns his back around and rushes over to continue unpacking. Akaashi can’t help but silently laugh at Bokuto’s inconsistent shiness.

_ He’s so comfortable saying it sometimes and then gets shy whenever I say it. . . He’s really a weird guy. . . but still cute. . . _

Bokuto then says with a hushed voice, “Take a nap while Mom makes dinner. I’ll do my best to keep quiet while I unpack your things.”

Akaashi’s lips curve up slightly, “Alright.” And he lays down on his new bed. His eyes close and he dozes off to the soft sound of boxes being opened and the hushed scuffling of items being taken out.

~ ~ ~

Akaashi slowly drifts awake. He shifts his head up from the pillow and looks around his new room. All his things have finally been unpacked and organized onto and into drawers, a desk, and a closet. Akaashi turns his head back to the front of his bed, where Bokuto is folding down all the empty boxes. His broad back exposed to Akaashi, the back muscles highlighted as Bokuto moves his arms folding down the boxes. Akaashi can’t help but all of the sudden feel a sense of calming happiness, all from just waking up from a nap and immediately seeing Bokuto from behind. He wonders how warm and calming would it feel to hug Bokuto from behind. . .

And that’s exactly what he does.

Akaashi, ever so quietly, gets up from his bed. He silently walks over to Bokuto and gracefully wraps his arms around Bokuto, the side of his face falling gently onto Bokuto’s broad back. It was almost as if they were magnets but drawn to each other very sweetly and softly.

“WAHH!!!” Bokuto jumps upon the abrupt and unexpected touch from his back. Once he realizes it’s a back hug, Bokuto turns his head, “Akaashi?”

Akaashi only hugs Bokuto tighter in response, nuzzling his head into Bokuto’s back as he breathes in Bokuto’s scent. The scent is a little musky from a slight sweat of having to move in Akaashi’s belongings, but there’s also something else to it that Akaashi can’t quite put a name to it. . . But either way, it’s unequivocally relieving and calming.

Upon Akaashi’s cute and small gestures, Bokuto can’t do much but blush at this suddenly lovely moment. He pats a hand over Akaashi’s hands locked across his abdomen. After a few minutes, Bokuto decides to turn around and hug Akaashi completely. His whole body embracing and covering Akaashi’s body like a blanket. It’s almost as if Akaashi was fated to fit in Bokuto’s arms, like the perfect puzzle piece.

Akaashi doesn’t reject this new hugging position and only nuzzles his face into Bokuto’s shoulder, continuing to breathe in his smell.

And they stay like that for a while. In total silence. Simply basking in each other through unspoken words of love for each other. The sunlight of sunset pours into the room, warming up this sweet silent moment.

After another few minutes, Bokuto softly whispers, “Akaashi. . .”

Akaashi looks up upon hearing his name, not breaking away from the hug one bit.

Bokuto moves a hand to cup Akaashi’s cheek, slowly bringing his head down as he slightly tilts Akaashi’s face up.

Akaashi doesn’t need to think a single second, simply closing his eyes.

They kiss. It’s sweet. Sweet just like their hug. And warm like the sunset pouring in through the windows. Akaashi feels like he could get lost in Bokuto’s lips and he’d never want to find his way out.

Suddenly, mouths open and tongues go exploring. The kiss becomes sweeter and turning from warm to hot. Akaashi never knew such an innocent kiss could turn this erotic and intense. He huffs out a breath, gasping for air. But Bokuto quickly enraptures him again, venturing into Akaashi’s mouth even further. Their embrace still doesn’t break. Instead, it becomes tighter as Bokuto pulls Akaashi closer, leaving no such space in between them whatsoever, his tongue rolling in as he does so. Akaashi hums into Bokuto in response.

Akaashi breaks the kiss, gasping for air again. They take a small break. Both of them panting heavily.

“Akaashi. . .” Bokuto huffs out as his head begins to tilt more downward. Bokuto’s lips roam down to Akaashi’s jaw and neck, leaving sweet pecks here and there.

Akaashi scrunches his fists against Bokuto’s shirt.

Bokuto brings his head back up, his lips reconnecting with Akaashi, tongue rushing back in once more. Only this time, it’s much more than before. The kiss intensifying as they become entangled with each other, wanting more of each other,  _ needing _ more.

They both have become too turned on at this point. And it shows once Bokuto’s hands begin to roam down Akaashi’s back. His fingers lift under the bottom of Akaashi’s shirt and Akaashi anticipates what’s next as his own hands begin to make their way under Bokuto’s shirt.

But Bokuto’s hands suddenly stop. And then the touch is gone.

Akaashi blinks his eyes open. “Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto pulls away, the embrace finally breaking, the warmth disappearing. He puts his hands on Akaashi’s shoulders and gently smiles at him. Akaashi staring up at him with confused eyes.

Bokuto opens his mouth, answering Akaashi’s questioning mind, “I don’t want to get ahead of myself without your consent. I’d hate to rush things.”

But that still leaves Akaashi confused. He thought his actions were enough consent. The mood felt right, too.

Akaashi opens his mouth to ask before--

“Boys~~~!!! Dinner is ready!” Mrs. Bokuto calls out from downstairs.

“Let’s go,” Bokuto says and he walks out before Akaashi can call out to him.

_ What the heck?? _

Despite how still put off Akaashi is by whatever just happened, he decides to not ponder over it anymore and heads down for dinner.

It’s the first official dinner at his new home anyways, and he doesn’t want to ruin that for everyone with his pondering confused thoughts from his suddenly disrupted makeout session.

Mr. Bokuto comes home just in time, walking in right as everyone else sits down at the dinner table. He appears extremely exhausted from work but immediately cheers up the moment he sees his wife. Mrs. Bokuto smiles at him brightly and welcomes him home.

They all settle themselves and begin feasting. They all talk and laugh together, enjoying the extension of the family, acting as if the events of two weeks ago had never happened and as if Akaashi had always been a part of the Bokuto family.

After a while, Mrs. Bokuto sighs dejectedly before she announces, “I hate to tell you all this just after our dear Keiji moved in, but for the next two weeks, I will be staying late at the office working on a new court case I’ve been assigned. It’s a tough one and will require my full attention, so I won’t be able to make dinner for a while. I’m so sorry.” She keeps on apologizing.

Akaashi makes a new resolve, “It’s no problem! I can learn to cook and you all can count on me for any house chores!”

Mrs. Bokuto nearly tears up as she smiles at Akaashi’s kind offer. “Oh please! You don’t have to! You still need to heal your wounds! Plus, Koutarou will be here until school starts to help out!”

Akaashi tilts his head, “But don’t you have work, Bokuto-san?”

“I got the rest of the summer off so I can help take care of you, Akaashi! We’ll be alone in the house for a while so I’ll help out with anything while you recover and rest,” he enthusiastically explains.

_ Alone in the house. . . _

Akaashi can’t help but tint his cheeks a soft unnoticeable pink.

“That’s right!” Mr. Bokuto exclaims. “We can’t leave Akaashi all alone during his first week here! So Koutarou will keep you company!”

Akaashi smiles, “Thank you.”

Akaashi turns his eyes to look at Bokuto and he quickly notices how Bokuto adverts his eyes upon the first moment of eye contact. Akaashi didn’t quite like that and suddenly feels uneasy.

They finish dinner and clean up. Both Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto tell the boys to head upstairs for bed. They need to stay up a bit to finish some paperwork for the school since Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto are now Akaashi’s legal guardians.

Upon hearing the order, Bokuto is already making his way upstairs rather rapidly. Akaashi starts to follow after him. Akaashi tries to catch up to him but his foot cast forces him to take the steps slowly and Bokuto has already closed his bedroom door shut.

Akaashi is confused by Bokuto’s odd behavior. He clenches his fists in hurt and annoyance and heads to his room to take a bath.

~ ~ ~

It’s late. Everyone is already asleep at this hour of the night. Akaashi, however, is still wide awake, binge-watching some dramas on his new TV graciously bought by Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto. After a few episodes, his throat quenches and he decides to go downstairs to the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

He takes a single swig of cold refreshing water as he walks out of the kitchen. He starts heading back up the stairs. As he’s about to walk past Bokuto’s room, the door opens and out comes a yawning Bokuto scratching the back of his head.

Akaashi is completely taken aback by Bokuto’s appearance, immediately blushing.

Bokuto is shirtless, his toned pecks out in the open. Akaashi was right to assume he was in shape.  _ Too _ much in shape, as he takes a peek at Bokuto’s well-defined abs. He’s only wearing grey sweatpants that strangely appear enticing to Akaashi. And his hair. . . his spiked hair is flat down, grey and black locks resting around his head lifelessly and gel-free. It’s soft and fluffy. This whole appearance really is out of place but doesn’t put Akaashi off. If anything, it’s made him all of the sudden become heated, even though the air conditioning is fully on and the house is cool enough. But not cool enough for Akaashi as he takes a gulp, swallowing back his erupting lust.

Upon finishing his yawn, Bokuto opens his eyes to see Akaashi. “Akaashi? What are you doing up so late?”

Akaashi is mentally and physically incapable of being able to form words and just stares at Bokuto’s entirety while deeply blushing a bright glowing red in contrast to the shadows of the night.

Bokuto notices the situation rather innocently. “Oh dang! Sorry! It gets hot in my room sometimes and I like sleeping without a shirt during the summer.”

Akaashi doesn’t say anything and just stares, gulping a second time.

“Akaashi?” Bokuto asks, still rather not entirely assessing the situation.

At hearing his name, Akaashi blinks out of his lewd trance. But it seems as if he’s succumbed to the trance as he slowly walks closer to Bokuto. His hand lifts up and he gently lays it against Bokuto’s bare chest. Bokuto flinches upon the cold touch but doesn’t move nor reject the gesture.

Akaashi slowly tilts his head up and hushedly whispers, “Bokuto-san. . .”

Bokuto is caught off guard by the look in Akaashi’s deep gunmetal blue eyes. They glisten with want, with need, for Bokuto. Akaashi tips his feet up, trying to reach for Bokuto’s lips. Bokuto tries to keep his reason, but those eyes entrance him. He gets caught in Akaashi’s spell and obeys. He dips his head down and slowly locks lips with Akaashi.

The kiss is rather sensual and deep this time, filled with a sort of restrained want. It’s almost like tiptoeing around each other’s lust. But Akaashi refuses that. He drops the water bottle and lets his hands wrap around Bokuto’s bare neck, deepening the kiss. Bokuto wraps his arms around Akaashi’s waist in response, pulling their bodies together like some sort of gravitational pull of lost reason.

The kiss is about to intensify as Akaashi opens his mouth to let tongues connect, but it comes to a stop all of a sudden. Bokuto unwraps Akaashi’s arms from around his neck, reason and control flooding back.

Bokuto squeezes Akaashi’s hands apologetically, “Sorry Akaashi. It’s getting real late now. You should get some sleep. You still need to recover from your injuries.” He lets go and purses his lips at Akaashi, “Good night.” He goes back into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Akaashi simply stands there in confused and utter shock.

_ Whhaat?? . . . _

His brows furrow with heated confusion. He picks up the water bottle from the floor and starts heading back to his room, pondering over why Bokuto has been so weirdly holding himself back like that.

He enters his room, still in deep thought. He tries to replay the events from the past two weeks and anything that he might’ve said previously that could’ve spawned his behavior within Bokuto. And then it clicks.

_ “You still need to recover from your injuries. . .” _

As Bokuto’s words flow into his head, it finally dawns on him, and he smiles with a quiet chuckle at the realization.

_ He’s way too considerate. And yet he tells  _ me _ to be selfish. . . _

He huffs out a laugh and goes to turn the TV off. He turns his body to the side, preparing to doze off.

_ Well, I guess it means I’ll have to wait three days until we can go further. . . _

He closes his eyes upon those final thoughts and goes off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've been temporarily laid off from my job and am stuck in my home town thanks to Miss Rona, I've been applying to various jobs because yo girl needs to make some bank while I'm back home. And since the fall semester is nearing, updates will soon be slow and I'm so sorry about that T_T Once I get a feel of my class schedule and everything, I'll try to decide upon a day where updates will happen. It won't happen yet, but I'm just putting this out there to let all of you know so you don't think that I've slacked off all of a sudden or have abandoned this story. Trust me, I won't. This story has become my baby and I'll never abandon it!<3
> 
> Anyways, thank you all again for reading!<3<3 I hope this chapter was enough of a tease for yah >_0 xDxD


	14. Akaashi's Story Part 1: Fear and Innocence

Three days have already passed and it only seems as if Bokuto keeps on extending the strange distance between him and Akaashi. Ever since that night, Bokuto hasn’t made any moves on Akaashi, despite saying he’d wait till Akaashi was fully healed. But that’s the problem.

Akaashi already got his foot cast off and the doctor had cleared him of everything. His whole body is as good as new. After leaving the hospital, Akaashi was expecting _something_ from Bokuto, even a small little peck on the cheek, but nothing. They simply continue the day normally, had lunch and dinner normally, and went to bed normally. It was the same the next day. They still talked and everything, but Bokuto would frequently end up locking himself in his room until mealtimes. Things were this way for the next day as well. And by the third day of being foot cast free, Akaashi had enough of it.

Once they finished cleaning after themselves after eating lunch, Akaashi was able to swiftly chase after Bokuto before he ran off into his room. Since he no longer has a cast to worry about, he speedily ran up the stairs just in time to slam Bokuto up against the wall before he reached his room. Akaashi pierces his eyes up at Bokuto, filled with angered annoyance.

Bokuto is stunned with shocked confusion. “. . .Akaashi?? Umm. . . What’s wrong? Are you oka--”

Akaashi interrupts Bokuto before he could finish, “At first, I thought you were being considerate and waiting until I was fully healed. But it’s already been three days since I got my cast taken off and the doctor cleared me! And. . .” Akaashi gets a little shy with hesitation. “. . .And we still haven’t done it!” Akaashi huffs out a breath as his head tilts down in embarrassment.

_I can’t believe I said that. . . What am I doing???_

Bokuto, who surprisingly stares at him blankly with confused innocence, responds, “I don’t know what you mean, Akaashi. . .”

Akaashi shoots his head back up at Bokuto, this time with more frustrated anger in his eyes. “I’ll show you what I mean!”

Akaashi clenches his fists into Bokuto’s shirt and pulls him down towards himself. Akaashi smashes his lips onto Bokuto’s. Bokuto’s eyes widen in shock at the sudden action and attempts to gently push Akaashi off him. But Akaashi is too quick and locks Bokuto in place against the wall, pushing his tongue into Bokuto’s mouth.

The kiss becomes hard and intense, portraying all of Akaashi’s impatience, annoyance, confusion, and frustration. He rolls his tongue against Bokuto’s, hoping his actions would demonstrate Akaashi’s feelings in this moment. Hoping his feelings would reach Bokuto. There’s a bit of a hurriedness with Akaashi’s kiss that’s coated in. . . fear? Yes. It’s fear. Akaashi has let his negativity and pessimism over the past few days get to him. He tried to understand why Bokuto is holding back, but for some inexplicable reason, Akaashi fears that maybe Bokuto has gotten cold feet. That perhaps Bokuto doesn’t want to go any further than kissing with a man. He was previously straight, anyways.

No.

That can’t be true. Akaashi doesn’t want to believe it. Deep down, he _knows_ Bokuto really cares for him. But he still doesn’t understand why Bokuto has created this distance between him. Why he’s not willing to take the next step in their relationship. And it’s that frustrating feeling of not knowing that gives birth to this pessimism, this _fear_. This underlying fear that comes with being someone. A fear completely different from the fear of separation.

But all of that seems to vanish the moment Bokuto finally succumbs to Akaashi’s forward and desperate actions. He completely embraces Akaashi into his arms, pulling them closer, and responding with his tongue. He then abruptly and swiftly turns them around, this time, Bokuto pinning Akaashi against the wall.

The kiss intensifies as Bokuto takes over and completely ravishes Akaashi with his tongue and mouth. Akaashi moans and clutches at Bokuto’s sides in response. He pulls Bokuto towards himself as if there were any space left between them to close in with their bodies. Akaashi bites at Bokuto’s bottom lip. Bokuto growls in response. Akaashi moves his head to kiss Bokuto’s lower jaw and neck, but Bokuto puts a gentle hand to Akaashi’s face to bring him back to his mouth.

The kiss intensifies even more. Akaashi ends up stepping to the side and then walks backwards into Bokuto’s room, without breaking the kiss a single bit. They continue meshing their tongues and lips against each other as they both fall onto the bed.

“Bokuto-san. . .” Akaashi moans Bokuto’s name into his mouth.

His name being called brings Bokuto’s senses back, making him break the kiss. He rises up from Akaashi’s body and looks down at him.

“We can’t Akaashi. . .”

Bokuto sits up onto the edge of the bed, turning away and back facing Akaashi.

Akaashi’s eyes widen with hurt shock. “Why?! Why can’t we Bokuto-san??” Akaashi’s heart starts racing with panicked fear. “Because I’m a guy and you realized you can’t do it with me?!”

Despite saying those words out of emotion, he doesn’t want to hear it. Whether it’s the answer he wants to hear or the answer he doesn’t want to hear. Tears begin to swell in his eyes.

Bokuto rapidly zips his body back towards Akaashi and roughly grabs at his shoulders. “NO! NO AKAASHI! THAT’S _NOT_ IT!!!” Bokuto raises his voice desperately in defiance at Akaashi’s words. “That totally isn’t it, Akaashi!” The look in his golden eyes glows with sincere desperation and protest.

Akaashi still tears up even though he’s relieved to hear that answer and at Bokuto’s behavior. “Then what is it, Bokuto-san? If that isn’t it, then what is?! Don’t we both want this?”

Bokuto looks down dismayingly. “I just. . . don’t want to hurt you. . .”

Akaashi feels confused by that answer. He thought that wasn’t exactly it. He _feels_ it isn’t it. “What do you mean? I know you won’t hurt me, Bokuto-san. I love and trust you! Why would you thank that??”

Bokuto pauses before saying, “You might trust me, but I don’t trust myself. . .”

“Bokuto-san. . . what--”

“When I start kissing you, I feel like I lose myself,” Bokuto continues. “I lose control over myself and I’m terrified of hurting you when I do. . .”

“But you haven’t hurt me at all!!” Akaashi refutes.

“YES I HAVE!” Bokuto yells with guilt.

Akaashi tries to look back into his memories with Bokuto and he can’t really recall Bokuto ever hurting him.

“When??” Akaashi desperately questions.

“That day at the amusement park. . .” Bokuto clenches his fists with anger and guilt at himself. “I lost control of myself a little when I kissed you and you pushed me away and. . .” Bokuto frowns his face with pain upon remembering. “. . . you had a look of absolute fear on your face and I knew I did something wrong to you in that moment.”

Akaashi’s eyes widen in remembrance of that moment at the amusement park. But he realizes and knows at that moment, he wasn’t scared of Bokuto, but scared of the memories of that horrible day. . . Which, strangely, he hasn’t had any flashbacks of those vile memories since then. After everything that happened with his father and moving in with the Bokutos, it’s almost as if those memories never existed in reality. When Akaashi feels as if all his unpleasant and grim emotions fade away when he’s with Bokuto, it seems that feeling could also be applied to his unpleasant and grim memories.

Akaashi comes back to reality and stares at a solemnly pained Bokuto, his head down with that same hurt and angered expression. And those emotions aren’t directed at Akaashi but at himself. Akaashi’s heart aches at the sight.

_Gosh. . . This guy really is too hard on himself. . . especially when it concerns me. . . He really does love me. . ._

That final thought becomes a signal for Akaashi. He takes a deep breath. He calmly cups Bokuto’s face to have him look up at Akaashi.

Akaashi quietly explains, “That time. . . I was scared, but I wasn’t scared because of you, silly.” He smiles gently and lovingly at Bokuto.

Bokuto’s cheeks tint a soft rosy pink and his face quickly lights up in relief at Akaashi’s words.

But his brows still furrow a tiny bit with curiosity, “Then. . . why were you so scared that time?”

Akaashi puts his hands down. He scoots back on the bed to rest his back against the wall. He takes a deep breath.

_It’s okay. . . You can tell him. . ._

Weirdly, his heart is pounding, but he’s not necessarily scared or worried about anything. He’s anxious, but also calm at the same time. He closes his eyes and takes another deep breath before opening his eyes. He looks back at a Bokuto who is still staring back at him lovingly and intently.

Akaashi opens his mouth, “I’ll tell you why. It all started with my first love back in middle school.”

~ ~ ~

Throughout elementary school, Akaashi was alone. He was alone all the time. Ever since his mother had disappeared without a trace, he was alone. His father, who used to toss and pass a volleyball with him, who used to take him to the park to play, who used to care for him, began drinking and ignoring Akaashi. Akaashi felt it had to do with his mother leaving, but at his young and innocent age, he still didn’t fully understand it all. His father would still work, take him to school, and then pick him up. But it was always in silence. Akaashi hated the silence. He wanted to tell his father what he learned and what he drew in class. But his father was stern and silent.

It was even more lonely once all his school buddies completely abandon him.

“We don’t wanna play with someone who’s mommy left them! That means you are bad luck!” the kids would often say to him.

But Akaashi didn’t mind it. He put up with it. He felt he needed to be strong because he believed that perhaps his mother left him because he wasn’t a good enough kid. Thus he believed once he became strong-willed and smart, his mother would return. He also wanted to impress his father in hopes of garnering his attention again.

But none of that never happened. There was no sign whatsoever that his mother would return. And his father only seemed to drink more and more throughout the years. The more drunk he became, the more aggressive he became, and upon Akaashi’s final year of elementary school, his father threw a fist at him for the first time.

At first, Akaashi believed he deserved it. His efforts weren’t enough. Being the top in his class wasn’t enough. Mom still hadn’t returned. He still needed to work hard.

However, Akaashi was quick and smart enough to learn that wasn’t the case. This is just how things have become since his mother left. This is just how life is.

He quickly learned how harsh and cruel the world truly is once he entered middle school. Not only was his father drinking more and beating him more, but he also experienced bullying for the first time. He was now not only ostracized, but he was getting teased at for god who knows what at this point in his life. It’s no secret about his mother abandoning him and his drunken father. His desk would get scribbled with harsh sayings and words, his bag would get filled with paint, his P.E. clothes would get stolen or trashed, he’d get tripped at times, he even got splashed with water at one point.

Despite all of that, he never let it get to him. He always preceded with his life unbothered. What did it matter anyway? He had no friends or anyone to rely on. No one cared about him. Plus, it will all come to an end one day.

Soon enough, he’d learn of his grandmother’s passing. He didn’t know he had any live grandparents. She was his father’s mother. And they got the news of her passing by the elderly shelter she was staying at. His father didn’t seem to care in his tipsy state. Akaashi, on the other hand, felt pained never having known her, and felt like she was a missed opportunity. She had written a letter for him before her passing.

_My dear Keiji,_

_I remember holding you the day you were born. You were such a wonderfully bright sight to our lives. I’d always wanted a grandchild as I only gave birth to an only child. It was such a blessing from the heavens that you were brought to this earth. I’m so sorry I could never come to visit you. I used to babysit you before your mother left. But I became gravely ill and needed to stay somewhere where I would be properly looked after. I truly am sorry. I wish I could’ve seen you. I wish you all the best in life. I hope you never give up or lose faith. Life always finds its way to brighter sights._

_Love,_

_Your Nana Risa_

Akaashi cried a lot that day. There was no funeral as there were no other family members in existence. It was only Akaashi and his father. They simply stored her ashes in a columbarium near the elderly shelter she stayed at.

After that, Akaashi resumed to his cruel life. Things didn’t seem to subside at school. Until one day during lunch where Akaashi peacefully ate by himself at a bench near the track field.

“Hello.”

Akaashi jumps at suddenly seeing a person sitting next to him. He’s outrageously confused as to why he’s not doing anything to ridicule or bully him. He tries to ignore him and continues eating his cafeteria-bought lunch.

“My name is Kawaguchi Makoto by the way. You can call me Makoto~.”

Akaashi ignores him.

“Oooh!! You like those sandwiches, too? Damn, those are sooooo good! It’s the only thing I like from the school’s cafeteria.”

Akaashi looks at him strangely.

He smiles at him.

Akaashi’s heart suddenly starts to race and he feels his cheeks heat red.

_What the heck is up with this guy???_

Akaashi quickly looks away and goes back to eating his lunch.

Kawaguchi continues talking to him about various things that Akaashi doesn’t bother responding to. He stays quiet the whole time, letting the guy yap away.

The bell rings. Akaashi finished eating his lunch and starts making his way back to his class. He hopes what is happening with Kawaguchi is over now.

But it’s not.

Kawaguchi follows him to class, continuing to talk about whatever nonsense that Akaashi doesn’t care about. They reach his classroom.

“Well! It was nice talking to you, Akaashi! See you later!” he smiles brightly as he waves off to Akaashi. He walks away to his class.

Akaashi just stands there in complete and total confusion. Akaashi thinks nothing more of it as he believes this was just a weird day today. Or perhaps he just imagined it all.

But he didn’t.

From that point on, Kawaguchi continuously showed up next to Akaashi, always talking to him and hanging out with him whenever he got the chance. For a while, Akaashi continued his silent and ignorant composure with him. But slowly, he opened up to him. He began engaging in the conversation with Kawaguchi and actually talking to him. He became the first person he ever talked to ever since his friends abandon him in elementary school after his mother left.

This was certainly a completely new and different experience for him. And for a strange reason, he always felt his heart racing, his tummy overflowing with butterflies whenever he was with Kawaguchi. He couldn’t understand it at first. Thus, he decided to rely on the internet for answers.

**Aka_Ji0405:**

**What does it mean if your heart keeps racing around your friend who is a guy?**

Akaashi types into a random forum he found online.

He waits for a few minutes. He gets a response.

**ImPrettierThanYou_Tooru:**

**It means you’re in love with him, dummy. What are you? Five?**

Akaashi types in another question.

**Aka_Ji0405:**

**But I’m a guy! How is it possible to like another guy who is your friend??**

Akaashi waits again.

**KuroNeko:**

**That means you’re gay, dude.**

**ImPrettierThanYou_Tooru:**

**I support your gay awakening >_0 uwu **

Akaashi freezes.

_Gay???_

Akaashi blinks a few times. He needs a moment to process this. He can’t be gay, right? He did find all the boys in his elementary school much cuter than the girls, but that doesn’t mean anything, right? They were just kids!

Akaashi quickly types.

**Aka_Ji0405:**

**But liking your guy-friend can’t just automatically mean I’m gay, though?. . .**

Akaashi waits.

**ApplePie_Gamer:**

**You could be bisexual, then. It all depends on how you feel about girls. If you’re attracted to them or not. But either way, you got feelings for your guy-friend**

Akaashi purses his lips.

_How I feel about girls? . . ._

After hours upon hours of thinking things through and pondering over endless emotions, Akaashi comes to a conclusion.

He clutches his chest as he lays down on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

_I think. . . I must prefer guys. . .I think I like Makoto-san. . ._

Despite coming to terms with his sexuality and his feelings for his only friend, he comes to the resolution of never speaking theses thoughts and feelings out loud. Akaashi may be into guys, but Kawaguchi isn’t. And since he’s become his only friend, he’d rather not disrupt that friendship with his meaningless feelings.

But all of that seems to get disperse the day Akaashi and Kawaguchi hang out under a tree in a secluded area of the school.

“What do you think about two guys kissing and being together?” Kawaguchi suddenly says.

Akaashi shoots his head at him. “What do you mean, Makoto-san?”

“It’s exactly what I mean. Two guys being all lovey-dovey and all that,” Kawaguchi lays his head back against the tree in thought.

“Well. . .” Akaashi begins without giving away his nervousness. “I don’t think I mind it as long as they’re happy and not bothering anybody else. Why would you ask that all of a sudden?”

“Well, don’t you like me?”

Akaashi’s eyes widen.

_How did he figure it out?!?_

“I. . . Uhhh. . .Um. . .” Akaashi starts to sweat. He begins to panic. He gets scared.

But he suddenly calms once he feels something soft touch his lips.

Akaashi’s eyes are still open and he’s able to clearly see that Kawaguchi is kissing him. He’s kissing him so softly and sweetly. A gentle and quiet breeze blows at their faces. The leaves of the trees rustling faintly.

Akaashi’s cheeks flush a bright and deep red.

The kiss ends and Kawaguchi opens his eyes to stare at him.

“I like you, Keiji.”

Akaashi’s heart seems to stop but also beat faster at the same time. He can’t quite believe it.

And after that, Akaashi begins dating his first love.

They continue hanging out, often going to secluded areas and places around the school to talk by themselves and sometimes kiss. Have a small little makeout even. They keep their relationship a secret, however. Kawaguchi said so in fear of Akaashi getting mistreated even more than he already does. Akaashi also doesn’t want Kawaguchi to get horribly treated the way he does. Thus, they date discretely, never really hanging out together outside of school in case someone witnesses them.

Everything seems remotely wonderful. Akaashi feels a certain type of innocent happiness whenever he’s with Kawaguchi. He’s become so close to him to the point he even confides in him to tell him about his mother leaving and about his abusive father.

“So, is that why you wear long sleeves all the time?” Kawaguchi asks as they cuddle in a storage room.

“Yeah. . .” Akaashi shamefully says.

“Well, you don’t have to feel sad about that! Just think of me whenever you’re having a rough time with your father! I’ll always be here for you to rely on,” Kawaguchi pecks Akaashi on the head.

Akaashi smiles at those words. He’ll take them to heart.

And he does later that night when his father takes a hard beating at him since he got laid off work that day. He wasn’t drinking whatsoever. He was just angry about having lost his job and taking it out on his own son.

Akaashi bears through it, like always. Only this time, he feels a sense of hope within him as he thinks of Kawaguchi. He truly believes things will brighten up one day as long as Kawaguchi is by his side.

Little did Akaashi know, however, that all his innocent dreams and hopes would be completely incinerated the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi. . . Sorry to bring back the angst T_T I warned y'all in the tags! But don't worry! Akaashi is with Best Boi Bokuto now~~ It'll all be good. . . maybe O_O *seals lips*
> 
> Anyways, my wrist is healing pretty smoothly now, thankfully. I hope it fully heals before the fall semester starts! *fingers crossed* >_<
> 
> I thank you all again for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! <3


	15. Akaashi's Story Part 2: Betrayal and Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! ! ! TRIGGER WARNING ! ! !  
> *In reference to the second archive warning listed*  
> *If this is a difficult topic to read through, it is advised to skip until the first '~ ~ ~' symbols appear in this chapter*  
> *Read with discretion*

Akaashi arrives at school. He’s quick to notice the usual teasing and whispering from people as he walks on by. But for some strange reason, he feels like the whispering specifically, is more than the usual. There are also stares from people. Stares that are different from the ones usually filled with pity or ridicule. They’re filled with. . . disgust? Yes. They all look at him with pure disgust. That’s a new one to add to the list. Akaashi continues to ignore it and continues walking.

Akaashi enters his classroom and walks over to his desk. He gets startled over the new word written in bold black over all the other harsh writings.

**_FAGGOT_ **

His eyes widen in fear. It takes all the energy in the world to not show a reaction to it. He won’t let those scums who did this get satisfaction from it. Thus, he swallows everything back, holds it in, and calmly sits down. He pretends to ignore the writing and acts as if there’s nothing written on his desk. Like he usually does.

Fast forward to lunchtime. Akaashi makes his way to the cafeteria. As he does so, he notices the eyes of people staring at him with that same disgust from this morning. He pays no mind to it. Until he catches some words from nearby students whispering.

“No wonder his mom left.”

“Makes sense that his father beats him.”

“Faggots deserve to be abused.”

Akaashi’s heart starts to beat fast. His whole body heats up in nervous sweat. His breath hitches before the start of hyperventilation. 

_ How does everyone know??? I’ve only told Makoto-san! . . . _

He can’t take it anymore and runs out of the hallway, his appetite forgotten. He runs and runs. He runs until he reaches the secluded library room he and Kawaguchi always hang out during lunch. He pants and wheezes, trying to catch his breath. He tries to calm down. His thoughts run wild.

_ There’s no way Makoto-san would’ve told someone else about that. . . _

And that’s when the door opens.

He zips his body around in fright, thinking someone followed him.

But his heart settles upon the sight of Kawaguchi entering.

He walks in with a bright smile.

_ Right. . . There’s no way he could’ve. . . Someone must have overheard us. . . _

Kawaguchi closes the door and notices Akaashi’s panicked state.

“What’s wrong?” he asks with a concerned expression.

Akaashi takes a deep breath and exhales, finally calm.

“It’s nothing,” Akaashi smiles in reassurance.

“Alright then,” Kawaguchi responds blankly.

He goes over to sit next to Akaashi and they begin their lunchtime hangout, talking about all sorts of things like they usually do. Akaashi decides to not mention anything that has happened to him today, not wanting to worry Kawaguchi with anything. He can’t bother him with his problems. Plus, he just wants to enjoy the time he spends with Kawaguchi, forgetting and escaping from everything horrible about his life.

Once the last class of the day ends, Akaashi is designated as the cleaner for today. Thus, he’s forced to stay for a while to sweep the floors and wipe the windows. As soon as he finishes, he hears his name getting called.

“Hey, Keiji.”

Akaashi turns around to see Kawaguchi leaning against the doorframe of the classroom entrance.

“Oh hi, Makoto-san. Did you get picked for cleaning as well?”

“No. I was waiting for you.”

Akaashi’s cheeks flush a bright red against the sunset orange color pouring through the windows.

Kawaguchi suddenly walks towards him.

Akaashi’s heart flutters. He starts backing away from him.

“M-M-Makoto-san?”

He jumps at the sudden touch of the window sill at his back. Kawaguchi closes in more.

Akaashi squints his eyes shut and prepares himself.

Soft lips meet.

Akaashi’s entire face flushes red. He feels Kawaguchi’s hands reach for his. Everything is calm and it’s as if it’s just the two of them in the entire world. Akaashi feels a tongue slip in. They make out for a while. It becomes a little heated and Akaashi wants more.

Kawaguchi breaks their lips to whispers into Akaashi’s ear, “Hey~ Let’s go somewhere more private.”

Akaashi blushes an even brighter red, getting an intuitive guess of what that means. Akaash has more or less studied up on how two guys have sex. He just happened to look that up one night on a whim. It wasn’t like he was preparing for a moment like this or something.

Kawaguchi takes Akaashi’s hand and walks him to the sports storage shack out by the baseball field. Akaashi’s heart races in excited anticipation and nervousness.

Upon entering, the doors quickly slam shut, the sunlight that was previously pouring in instantly vanished and transformed into the dark shadows of the storage walls.

Akaashi turns around and is completely shocked to see four of Kawaguchi’s classmates Akaashi sometimes has seen hanging around Kawaguchi.

Akaashi is frozen terrified at the disgustingly lustful looks they all are giving him.

His heart races and the pit of his stomach churns. “W-What’s going on, Makoto-san?”

And without getting a response, the four guys tackle Akaashin to ground, pinning him in place.

Akaashi is beyond scared and terrified. He turns to Kawaguchi to ask for help but immediately backtracks upon seeing the look in Kawaguchi’s eyes.

Kawaguchi’s eyes are coated in a dark black shadow of pure and utter disgust, entirely directed at Akaashi. The look stabs through Akaashi, silencing him in fear.

But he can’t believe this. He refuses to believe this.

“Why?! Why are you doing this?!? Don’t you love me?!”

Kawaguchi laughs manically.

Akaashi’s eyes widen in terror and shock.

“PFFFTT!!! You think I actually  _ loved _ you??! Who could ever love a fag like you? I just wanted to mess with you at first but I can’t believe you actually liked me! How hilarious! I couldn’t just let the fun stop there so I just. . .” Kawaguchi looks at his nails like an elitist. “. . .went along with it for fun’s sake, as some would say. I could never actually date a guy, let alone have sex with one. But since you want it so badly, I thought I’d let some of my buds here have some fun with you.” Kawaguchi gives a horridly sadistic smile with eyes devoid of humanity and full of psychopathy.

Akaashi’s eyes widen more in fright and he tries to scream out, but one of the guys covers his mouth. Another guy reaches for his pants and starts unbuttoning and unzipping. But Akaashi musters the strength to kick him in the gut and bite the hand covering his mouth. This allows him to escape the grasps on his arms and he tries to run for the doors.

Right as he reaches out to the handles, Kawaguchi appears in front of him and gives him a hard fist to the stomach.

“AGH!” Akaashi’s breath hitches in utter and unbelievable pain, gasping. He collapses to the ground, clutching his stomach.

“You can’t leave yet! I still haven’t seen the end to my fun!” Kawaguchi yells out manically. He pierces a gaze to his friends. “Don’t just stand there! Restrain him again and continue!”

All four boys obey and rush over to hold back Akaashi again.

“NOO!!!” Akaashi tries shaking his hands away from their grasps.

“It’s okay, Akaashi. Isn’t this something you’ll enjoy? You’re gay aren’t you?” Kawaguchi mocks.

Hard hands hold his arms down as his pants and underwear get taken off, his legs forced open. He struggles with all of his might built into him, but it makes no effort. His screams get muffled by a hand over his mouth once again.

One guy kneels between his legs. He unzips his own pants. Akaashi huffs out in fear.

“MMMHHH!!!” Akaashi screams through the hand covering his mouth. He tries to move his legs, but they are being held down in place as well.

Akaashi is unable to move at all.

He feels a hard and painful pressure. Akaashi squints his eyes shut in absolute agony. Tears begin to cloud his eyes. He can’t take this. This beyond more painful than any beating he’s ever suffered at the hands of his father. More painful than anything Akaashi has ever experienced. This is simply pure torture.

He then feels a disgusting hot liquid. The guy removes himself. He scoots over to replace the guy holding his left hand and leg down. That guy now places himself in between Akaashi’s legs. Akaashi continues to sob.

Each of Kawaguchi’s friends forces themselves on Akaashi, having their vile way with him. Kawaguchi simply watches from the side in wicked amusement.

By the time the last guy gets his turn, Akaashi is completely numb. Tears still flow from his eyes, but he’s no longer sobbing aloud. He’s no longer tense and struggling. His body is lifeless. A hand still covers his mouth all throughout just in case.

Once he finishes, they all get up, freeing Akaashi. They make their way out of the storage house. Kawaguchi is the last one to leave.

Akaashi lays lifeless on the ground, not moving an inch. His tear-stained eyes slowly look to the side to look at Kawaguchi.

He smirks. “Thanks for the fun.” And he shuts the doors behind him.

Akaashi turns his eyes back to the ceiling. He stares blankly. His entire being numb and devoid of any spirit. The tears continue to flow down from the sides of his face. He sniffs. More tears cloud his eyes. He sniffs again. He cries. He cries without moving an inch of his body. He sobs loudly.

~ ~ ~

“. . .And after that, I skipped school for a week. I didn’t want to see Kawaguchi or any of his friends ever again. I took the time to forge my father’s signature to transfer me out of that school and I managed to peacefully graduate from middle school at a different school.”

Akaashi finishes his story with his head looking down. He takes a small pause. He waits for Bokuto to say something, but nothing fills the silence. He looks up to see a crying Bokuto.

Akaashi freaks out at the sight. “Bokuto-san! Why-- Why are you crying?!” Akaashi quickly goes over to cup Bokuto’s face, wiping away the tears.

Bokuto suddenly embraces Akaashi. He buries his face into Akaashi’s shoulder. “You’ve been through so much and I didn’t know! I’m so sorry, Akaashi! I’m so sorry! If I’d have known, I wouldn’t have forced you like that and made you remember such horrible memories!” He sobs into Akaashi’s shoulder.

Akaashi’s eyes burn a little, but no tears come out. The corners of his lips tilt up as he hugs Bokuto back. “It’s okay. You didn’t know and it wasn’t your fault. . .”

“But I still should’ve controlled myself!” Bokuto yells. Akaashi feels his shoulder getting soaked with Bokuto’s tears.

Akaashi gently pushes Bokuto back from the embrace. He stares back at a tear-stained face and snot-covered Bokuto. He smiles lovingly at Bokuto.

_ To think I’d have someone crying for me. . . _

Akaashi inhales before saying, “You don’t have to worry about that anymore. I’ve even forgotten about those memories since that time. I’ve forgotten them because I’m now filled with memories of you. Since then, my heart and mind have only been occupied by you. I’m no longer scared because I have you now and I know I’m safe with you. You’ve healed me, Koutarou.” He gives another warm smile filled with all the love in the world for Bokuto.

Akaashi’s smile makes Bokuto stop crying altogether and hearing his first name leaves a tint of pink on his cheeks. He stares back at Akaashi, taking in every word Akaashi says. Feeling every bit of love in them.

But Akaashi’s face dulls and he looks down solemnly. “I’m only sorry that you won’t be my first. Even though I wish you were. . .” Akaashi makes a pained expression. “I’m. . . dirty. . .”

Bokuto abruptly grabs at Akaashi’s hands and yells, “Don’t say that! And don’t apologize for it! I don’t care about that! Even if I won’t be your actual first, at least I’ll be the first to make love to you!” Akaashi’s eyes widen and his heart flutters at Boktuo’s words. “Unlike those bastards, I’ll do everything I can to make you feel so loved that you won’t be able to handle it! I don’t care if you think you’re dirty because you aren’t! You are you and that’ll never push me away! Because I truly, absolutely, and  _ really _ love you for you, Keiji.”

Bokuto kisses Akaashi’s hands while staringly deeply into Akaashi’s gunmetal blue eyes with all the serious love in the universe. Akaashi’s heart tings, his eyes still wide at hearing those words. He’s filled with immense emotions he’s never felt before, not even with Kawaguchi. It’s so immense his whole body becomes overwhelmed with them to the point he finally lets the tears fall out.

He cries. He finally cries. It’s a different kind of cry. Not out of sadness nor relief, but out of complete and pure happiness.

Bokuto embraces him again and this time, Akaashi buries his face into Bokuto’s chest.

“I love you, too, Koutarou! I love you! So much!” and he cries more. The overflowing love he has for Bokuto is beyond explicable. These words alone are enough for now.

Never in his life would he have thought that after revealing everything about himself, even the most darkest and ugliest parts of himself, would he still be loved. It’s certainly terrifying to be seen as who you truly are with all that you hate about yourself. But it’s a wonderful thing to still be loved despite it all. And it’s because of that, Akaashi wasn’t as afraid of becoming vulnerable. After the happenings with his father, Bokuto still loved him wholeheartedly. Bokuto always loved him wholeheartedly. Always. Actually, if it weren’t for Bokuto, he probably wouldn’t have been freed of his father’s grasps. He probably wouldn’t have been freed of all his bullies at school. He probably wouldn’t have made such amazing friends. He probably would’ve never gotten over what Kawaguchi did to him. He probably would’ve never known what being loved felt like, how amazing and calming it feels. He probably would’ve never known what it meant to truly love someone else, how empowering and overwhelming it feels. Bokuto Koutarou came into his world uninvited and out of nowhere, but at the right moment to save him, heal him, and love him.

~ ~ ~

Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto finally arrive home. They came a little early tonight.

“Gosh, those boys! Why haven’t they answered their phones? I brought takeout to have Keiji take a break from cooking, but neither of them answered!” Mrs. Bokuto huffs out an irritated breath.

“They probably went out. They’re still on summer break after all,” suggests Mr. Bokuto.

“But both of their shoes are still here, hun!” Mrs. Bokuto gestures to their shoes by the doorway entrance.

“Hmmm,” is all Mr. Bokuto can say as he purses his lips in thought.

“Koutarou~~~ Keiji~~~” Mrs. Bokuto calls out as she sets the takeout bags on the dinner table.

She begins making her way up the stairs.

“Koutarou dear? Keiji de--” she quickly goes quiet as she walks into Bokuto’s room. “Oh my, what a sight!”

She silently giggles as she looks over a sleeping Akaashi cuddled up in Bokuto’s arms who is also deep asleep. After shedding endless tears, they cuddled each other in comfort as an attempt to subside their tearful emotions. But they ended up falling asleep in each other’s arms after calming down.

Mrs. Bokuto smiles and carefully walks back out, ever so gently closing the door behind her.

“Are they going to come eat?” Mr. Bokuto says as he reaches the top of the stairs.

“SHHH!!!” Mrs. Bokuto puts a finger to her lips. Her husband puts up his hands in surrender to silence. “They’re sleeping. We’ll leave them alone for tonight.” She starts heading downstairs.

“I guess they must’ve gone out today and gotten tired early,” Mr. Bokuto guesses. “Welp! That means more food for us!”

And they leave Akaashi and Bokuto to sleep peacefully together in each other’s arms for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about y'all, but I was outright sobbing writing this chapter. It was outrageously difficult to type up, but I wanted to get this chapter out of the way because of how painful it was. I was even sobbing while typing up the outline of this chapter months ago. It certainly isn't an easy chapter to get through and I apologize for that.
> 
> I will once again apologize for the use of such horrible derogatory words. Again, understand it is simply for literary use. No way in hell does it reflect my opinions and views. I absolutely fucking hate people who use that word as insults and as direct discrimination. As a person of the LGBTQ+ community, we must never reinforce the use of such words in the real world and instead use it as an educational tool to teach people why it's wrong. Please, never use it. If you don't know what word I'm talking about. It is the word written on Akaashi's desk in the beginning. I know there are plenty of nice and innocent people who don't understand the meaning behind the word. In basic terms, is it just as derogatory as the 'n' word used towards black people, but instead directed at gay people. It is a horrible and disgusting word and I will only ever use it in literary terms in my stories. And I strongly hope it is the same for all of you who read. I just wanted to put this out there in case people aren't aware. Feel free to use this chapter as a learning experience and as motivation to support people of the LGBTQ+ community, whether you are an Ally or fellow queer. Especially for those LGBTQ+ people of color. I support you, I hear you, and I stand with you. #BlackTransLivesMatter  
> Here's a petition: https://www.change.org/p/human-rights-campaign-protect-black-trans-women  
> You're welcome


	16. A Shopping Spree and An Old Encounter

It’s the following morning. Both Akaashi and Bokuto were able to get a refreshing good night’s sleep after the retelling of Akaashi’s past. Sleeping is always a good remedy after crying your emotions out. 

Akaashi is the first to wake up. His eyes flutter open. His heart also flutters upon waking up to seeing a sleeping Bokuto right in front of his face first thing in the morning. His cheeks glow a pastel pink as he stares upon such a sight. Bokuto’s eyelashes seem to glitter in its sleepy black and luscious form. Akaashi never thought eyelashes could be this pretty, but since it’s Bokuto, it’s really no surprise. The morning sunshine highlights Bokuto’s facial structures, his perfectly cut jawline glowing. Bokuto’s hair has flattened from turning in his sleep, his grey-streaked locks fluffy and sparkling against the morning sunlight pouring through. Akaashi reaches a hand out to ever so lightly touch a lock, admiring the man he loves before him. Akaashi’s eyes then make their way to Bokuto’s lips. His soft pink lips are slightly parted. Akaashi leans his head forward. . .

Akaashi pauses as a glint from Bokuto’s neck catches his attention. Akaashi blinks his eyes towards his neck. A golden chord of a necklace seems to wrap around Bokuto’s neck underneath his shirt.

_ Has he always worn this?. . . I don’t think I’ve ever seen him wear a necklace before. . . _

Akaashi tries to reach for it to see it’s entirety, but Bokuto begins to blink awake. Bokuto’s heart also flutters upon seeing Akaashi first thing in the morning. His cheeks flush a soft red as he meets eyes with Akaashi.

Akaashi giggles. “Good morning, Bokuto-san,” and he gives a bright morning smile.

The smile shoots Bokuto through the heart and he immediately hugs Akaashi. Akaashi’s face getting buried into his chest.

Akaashi laughs more at Bokuto’s sweet morning act. “Bokuto-san! I can’t breathe! Haha!”

It’s such an unbelievably happy morning for the two. After all that has happened thus far, this trivial and simple morning seems like one of the happiest moments between Akaashi and Bokuto. Waking up in each other’s arms for the first time seems to top all the other wonderful moments they’ve had together.

As Bokuto ravishes Akaashi in his arms, he rolls onto his back so that Akaashi is now laying on top of him. He loosens his arms around Akaashi, allowing him to angle his body up a little. They stare into each other’s eyes. They stare at each other with all the love in the world.

Akaashi smiles down at Bokuto, feeling the need to tease Bokuto a little, “What is it, Bokuto-san? You’re so flustered this morning.” Akaashi laughs.

Bokuto, unbothered - or more like unaware - of the tease, responds, “I’m so glad I fell in love with you and I’m able to experience these kinds of mornings with you.” He gives a soft and subtle smile up at Akaashi.

Akaashi goes quiet and his heart skips a beat at Bokuto’s sincere words, not at all expecting that response from his teasing.

Akaashi is not given any time to fully process, however, as Bokuto puts a hand to the back of Akaashi’s neck and drags him down into a kiss.

The kiss is sweet and lovely at first. Then Bokuto slips his tongue in meticulously. Things start becoming a little heated. Bokuto’s hands roam up Akaashi’s back smoothly, making Akaashi shiver and moan into Bokuto’s mouth. The hands then roam down Akaashi’s sides and they roam further downwards until they reach Akaashi’s ass, groping.

Akaashi moans into Bokuto’s mouth again, gasping out his name, “Bokuto-san. . .”

Hearing his name makes Bokuto’s hands subconsciously stop and freeze.

Akaashi is quick to notice and reassures Bokuto, “It’s okay, Bokuto-san. Keep going. Don’t stop.” His final words pant out needily as he swirls his tongue in Bokuto’s mouth.

Akaashi’s words and actions turn a switch on in Bokuto. He rapidly rolls them over, allowing Bokuto to loom over Akaashi this time. Bokuto goes down on him and starts kissing Akaashi’s neck. While doing so, his hands resume their work, this time, going under Akaashi’s shirt and feeling up Akaashi’s chest. The sudden cold touch makes Akaashi gasp out a breath of surprised pleasure. Bokuto slides Akaashi’s shirt up and goes down again to start licking and kissing all over Akaashi’s chest. Akaashi’s breath hitches. Bokuto’s head slowly makes its way up and his lips slick over Akaashi’s nipples. He begins to suck on them. The act makes Akaashi moan, his back arching, scrunching a fist in Bokuto’s hair while the other at the sheets.

“Bokuto-san. . !” Akaashi moans out his name.

Bokuto then slides down Akaashi’s body, leaving a trail of kisses until his head is above the hem of Akaashi’s pajama pants. He pauses and looks up at Akaashi, waiting for consent.

Akaashi is simply panting with lust and pleasure with one hand atop his face in embarrassment. He notices Bokuto has stopped. He tilts his head to look down at a waiting Bokuto, like a dog waiting for a command.

_ This guy! . . . _

Akaashi is still panting and only manages to pant out, “Don’t stop, Bokuto-san. . .”

Bokuto smirks a little upon Akaashi’s needy state. He tips a finger over the hems of both Akaashi’s pants and boxers--

“Koutarou~~!! Keiji~~!! Breakfast is ready~~!! Get up, boys!”

They both jump in fright at the sudden call.

Bokuto pouts at Akaashi, all disappointed like a sad puppy. “I’m sorry Akaashi. . . .” Bokuto says, feeling as if it’s his fault for the interruption.

Akaashi laughs at the situation. “It’s okay, Bokuto-san. There’s still a next time!” and he quickly gets up, pecking Bokuto on the side of his lips. He reaches the door and looks back at a stunned Bokuto from the little peck, “Come on! We can’t let your mother wait.”

They head downstairs. Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto greet them at the table.

“I made pancakes this time!” Mrs. Bokuto happily says.

“Thank you,” both Bokuto and Akaashi say as they sit down together.

They begin eating. They talk a bit about other things before Mrs. Bokuto makes an announcement. “I have some bad news for you two.” She pouts.

Both Akaashi and Bokuto look at her worrisome.

She explains, “I won’t be home for the next two nights as I have volunteered to give a seminar about law at a university. And unfortunately, my flight is today. It was a spur of the moment and I just feel really sad that I won’t be able to make food for Keiji.”

Both Bokuto and his father give her offended looks and say at the same time, “What about us?!”

Mrs. Bokuto ignores them as if they hadn’t said anything and continues to talk to Akaashi, “I hope this doesn’t bother you, Keiji dear.”

“What? No! Of course not!” Akaashi refutes. “It’s your job. You have to do what you have to do.”

Mrs. Bokuto’s face lights up brighter than the morning sun at Akaashi’s words and brings him into a tight hug. “Ohhh~~!!! You’re such a sweet and understanding boy! Don’t miss me too much! Okay, Keiji?”

Akaashi chuckles as he hugs her back.

Then Mr. Bokuto makes his announcement, “It’s likely I won’t be home much either. I started a new investigation that’ll require some night time patrolling and scouting. So I hope while your mom and I are gone, you boys behave while you’re alone in the house.”

Both Bokuto and Akaashi unnoticeably blush at those words, thinking the same exact thoughts.

_ Alone in the house. . . _

“So no drinking. Don’t try throwing any parties. And don’t break anything,” Mr. Bokuto continues.

Both Bokuto and Akaashi quietly sigh a relief.

“Oh please! They won’t do anything like that!” Mrs. Bokuto refutes. “Keiji will probably be the one babysitting Koutarou.”

Everyone besides Bokuto laughs in agreement.

“Heyyy~~!!!” Bokuto protests. “I’m able to behave, too! I promise to keep the house in one piece!”

After Mr. Bokuto finishes a chuckle, before continuing, “Other than that, if you two plan on going out, be sure to message us when and where you’re going. As well as when you arrive back home. You’re still minors, so be careful out there.”

“Oh please! We’re not babies!” Bokuto whiningly responds.

“Will do, sir,” Akaashi calmly says in contrast to Bokuto’s response.

“Oh, I know! There’s another festival starting tomorrow! How about you two go so you’re not stuck at home the entire time? And then we can all go together the day I come back as a family just before school starts!” Mrs. Bokuto excitedly suggests.

Everyone agrees to the plan.

Mrs. Bokuto looks at her wristwatch. “Oh, dear! My flight leaves in an hour! I better leave now!” She quickly rises from her seat. “You boys clean up!”

Mrs. Bokuto rushes over to the living room to get her already packed-up suitcase and leaves it at the door. She runs back to give a goodbye hug to Akaashi. When she hugs Bokuto, she tells him, “Be kind and be gentle to Keiji-kun, alright?” Lastly, she gives a goodbye kiss to her husband and she’s out the door.

After cleaning up, Mr. Bokuto starts getting ready to leave for work. He goes to grab his work bag and stops to point both at Bokuto and Akaashi. “You two--” he pauses to eye them both and then quickly changes to only point at Bokuto. “--You.  _ Behave. _ ”

Bokuto gets offended and becomes all defensive lifting his hands out. “Wha--??”

“Ittekimasu~” and Mr. Bokuto leaves the house.

Akaashi starts giggling.

Bokuto starts feeling butthurt. “How do my parents trust you more than their own actual son! That’s not fair!”

Akaashi continues to laugh which, despite Bokuto feeling all moppy about his parents’ distrustful attitude, makes Bokuto soften a little. He smiles at Akaashi’s laugh.

Once they settle, Bokuto shyly speaks, “What. . . What do you. . . wanna do, today?”

Akaashi blushes upon thinking back on this morning’s heated moments but brushes it off. “How about going to the mall today? A shopping date?” Akaashi suggests.

Bokuto’s face lights up upon the idea. “Good idea, Akaashi!” He turns his eyes to look at the clock on the wall behind Akaashi. “Be ready in 20?”

Akaashi grins and walks over to peck him on the cheek. He quickly starts heading up the stairs, leaving Bokuto in a state of blushed shock. “Last one to get ready will pay for lunch!” He chuckles as he runs up.

Bokuto blinks out of his flustered trance and starts sprinting after Akaashi. “Not fair, Akaashi!!!”

~ ~ ~

“AghAA~Shi!!! That’s not fair! You tricked me and got a head start!” Bokuto whines over his loss.

Akaashi laughs, enjoying teasing Bokuto as they leave the house. They start heading for the station. Bokuto begins to mope as they walk.

Bokuto’s sulky state makes Akaashi sigh in a rather loving way. No matter how moody or needy Bokuto can get, he’ll always love that part of Bokuto. It’s a part of him that makes him so lovable anyways.

“I’ll pay for ice cream, how about that?” Akaashi tries to cheer him up.

Bokuto immediately brightens up upon hearing those words. “Awww!!! AkaA~shi!!! You’re really the greatest boyfriend ever!” and Bokuto embraces Akaashi out of feeling so touched.

“Baka! We’re outside now!” despite blushing madly and enjoying the cute gesture, Akaashi still pushes Bokuto off himself.

Bokuto quickly pouts like a rejected puppy.

_ This guy!! So needy! . . . _

But Akaashi quickly goes over to give Bokuto a peck on the cheek.

The act very rapidly brightens up Bokuto again, however, blushingly confused this time. He stares at Akaashi blankly.

Akaashi smiles, “If you want to hug or kiss me, do it when there’s no one around.” He continues walking and winks at Bokuto.

Bokuto clenches his exploding chest, squeezing his eyes shut from the amount of cuteness damage he’s received.

_ UGH! Akaashi really isn’t fair!!! _

Bokuto recollects himself and chases after Akaashi, arriving at the station and getting ready to head for the inner city.

~ ~ ~

They finally arrive at the mall. They start looking around and walking into shops. They have a blast trying on different clothing and accessories, as well as choosing outfits for each other. In one store, a pair of female employees admire them in awe.

“Aw! Look at that couple choosing outfits for each other!”

“So cute! I wish my boyfriend would be as excited about shopping for clothes like them two!”

“Right?? Oh, how nice must it be to be young and in love~”

Akaashi overhears the girls and blushes at their comments as he waits for Bokuto to try on a shirt.

“Hey, Akaashi! Can you help me?” Bokuto calls from the changing stall.

Akaashi leans in towards the curtain. “What is it, Bokuto-san? Does it not fi-- Wahh!”

A hand reaches out to his wrist and yanks him into the stall. Akaashi falls into Bokuto’s arms. He looks up at him confused and flustered.

“Wha-- Wha--”

Bokuto mashes their lips together.

“Mphf!” Akaashi’s whole face heats up, his eyes open wide in complete surprise.

Akaashi breaks the kiss and starts whisper-yelling, “What are you doing, Bokuto-san?!?”

Bokuto smirks down at him, still keeping him locked in his arms, “You said if I wanted to hug or kiss you that I should do it when there’s no one looking.”

“B-B-Baka!” Akaashi stutters from being so flustered at Bokuto’s words and actions, his whole face bright red as a tomato. “I said when there’s no one  _ around _ ! Not when no one’s looking!”

“Hm? Isn’t that the same thing?” Bokuto pouts in deep thought.

“A-Anyways! We should leave before someone finds us out!” Akaashi struggles to free himself from Bokuto’s arms.

“So you don’t wanna make out?” Bokuto gives Akaashi his golden-shining puppy dog eyes.

“Ngh!” Akaashi really can’t say no to that face. He squints his eyes before giving in. “Fine!”

“Heh,” Bokuto happily smirks as he leans down and slips his tongue into Akaashi’s mouth.

After a good few minutes of intense french kissing, they leave the shop and continue their shopping rendezvous. They go into more various shops, exploring around the mall. As they walk past a group of teenage boys, one of them stops in their tracks and turns around to look at the backs of Bokuto and Akaashi walking away.

“Is that Bokuto?” the guy frowns his eyebrows at them as their backs get smaller and smaller.

~ ~ ~

After endless hours of adventuring all around the mall, both have managed to buy a full outfit for each other. Both of them feeling rather proud and embarrassed about it. Proud because they’ve bought a gift for each other together. Embarrassed because neither are too sure the outfits they’ve chosen for the other look right in their eyes or in public fashion eyes. Either way, neither cares what they’ll look like to the public as both are happy to accept each other’s gifts.

After their shopping spree, they decide to have lunch and head for the food court. They both hungrily decide on some burgers and go over to pick a table to sit. They munch down on their burgers, deliciously enjoy their food together, having gained a lot of hunger from walking around so much.

Once they finish, they clean up after themselves. As they make their way to the exit, Akaashi contently asks, “Down for ice cream now?”

“Yeah!!” Bokuto enthusiastically agrees. “I gotta head to the bathroom first! Wait for me, Akaashi!”

Akaashi leans back again a pillar near the exit as Bokuto runs off to the restrooms near one of the food stations.

~ ~ ~

Bokuto finishes washing his hands and starts heading out of the bathrooms. But before he could start making his way to where Akaashi is waiting, he hears a voice call out to him.

“Wow! It really is you, Bokuto!”

Bokuto stops in his tracks. He turns around to witness a guy standing near the pick-up section of the nearby food station. Bokuto immediately recognizes him. He clenches a fist, but remains calm, putting on a smile. “Oh hello, Shiraishi Shuji! It’s been a while! I almost didn’t recognize you!”

Shiraishi clicks his tongue in annoyance. “Ha, I see you’re still overly nice as ever! Didn’t you learn from last time how being too nice to people doesn’t work in your favor?” He smirks mockingly.

Bokuto’s fake smile quickly transforms into a scowl.

“Woah! That’s not a very nice expression coming from a supposedly nice guy!”

Bokuto sighs, maintaining his composure. “I don’t have time for this. I gotta go.” Bokuto tries to walk away but Shiraishi opens his mouth again.

“Or what? Gonna go cry to your mother? Or can she even be considered a mother since she lost a child that was inside her?” he snickers.

Bokuto rapidly rushes over to grab at Shiraishi’s shirt and growls angrily. “Don’t you DARE fucking talk about my mom like that!”

Shiraishi scoffs, grinning in joy for successfully riling up Bokuto. “Or what? Gonna punch me and send me to the hospital like last time?”

Bokuto scowls more at him.

~ ~ ~

Akaashi looks up from scrolling through his phone.

_ What’s taking him so long? _

As he looks around, his eyes come across a small crowd gathering near the restrooms.

He overhears two girls walking past him say, “Looks like there’s a fight between two high schoolers. The one with the spiked up grey streaks looks really scary!”

Akaashi’s eyes widen with worry. He hurriedly rushes over to the crowd. He pushes through the bodies of crowded people. When he reaches the center, his eyes behold Bokuto grabbing at some other guy’s shirt, a scowling face of pure anger hovering over him. It’s a face Akaashi has never seen on Bokuto before. An expression he never believed Bokuto would be capable of making.

The guy snarks, “I see you still have that pendant. Seems like you still miss your unborn sister!”

Those words do it for Bokuto and he unleashes a hard punch on the guy’s face, sending him flying to the ground.

The guy simply starts laughing manically at Bokuto as blood spits from his mouth. He continues to rile him up, “It’s not like it’s  _ my _ fault you lost a sibling! Your mother should’ve been more responsible! I can’t imagine having such a clumsy workaholic for a mother!” He smiles through bloodied teeth.

Bokuto’s insides light up in flames of pure anger and hatred at the guy’s words. He walks over to grab the guy’s shirt again, lifting him from the ground. Bokuto raises his fist for another punch.

But Akaashi suddenly appears.

“Bokuto-san! Stop!” he grabs a hold of Bokuto’s raised fist.

Upon hearing Akaashi’s voice, it’s almost as if Bokuto was just lifted out of a trance. His grip on the guy’s shirt loosens. “Akaashi?” He turns his head to look at Akaashi.

Akaashi is looking at him with fear in his eyes. “Bokuto-san! Let’s stop! Let’s not cause trouble here and worry your mother!” His eyes then glisten into worry.

Bokuto’s heart aches at the expression on Akaashi’s face and he let’s go of the guy’s shirt. The act wipes off the smirk on the guy’s face.

Akaashi calmly continues, “Come on. Let’s just go home now. Let’s go before somebody calls the police.”

Akaashi starts dragging Bokuto away, Bokuto silently obeying and following Akaashi.

“Hey! I’m not done with you!” the guy quickly gets up and rushes over to yank Bokuto’s shoulder to turn him around. He raises a fist and is about to punch back at Bokuto until a figure abruptly appears at Bokuto’s side and kicks him straight in the groin.

Bokuto’s eyes widen upon realizing it was Akaashi who just kicked Shiraishi. He falls to the ground clutching his groin in raging pain. Bokuto remains in awe at Akaashi.

Akaashi grabs his hand, “Let’s run!” and Bokuto gets yanked out of the mall with Akaashi.

They push through the crowd, dash out the exit, and sprint down the city street.

Through Bokuto’s perspective, it once again feels like he’s in shoujo manga and his entire vision seems to flashback to the day he first met Akaashi. Everything around him mirroring that exact moment his heart first began to flutter for this beautiful boy who is now his boyfriend. All of his surroundings transforming into slow motion just like that day, Akaashi glowing against the afternoon sunlight. Bokuto’s entire being becomes overwhelmed with all sorts of emotions. Happiness. Content. Joy. Endearment. Love. All of it overwhelms him so much to the point that the anger and hatred he had felt earlier completely vanished into nothing and appears as if he had never felt those emotions before. And it’s all because of Akaashi Keiji. It’s crazy how he has this effect over Bokuto. It’s calming. Almost like healing. He’s never come across anyone like this in his entire life. Bokuto smiles lovingly at the man before him dragging him in a sprint away from the mall.

They both are finally far enough away from the mall and thus stop running. They pant and heave, trying to catch their breaths.

Once they recover, Bokuto recalls the scared face Akaashi had made earlier and is about to apologize to him, “Akaa--”

“Bokuto-san! Are you okay??!” Bokuto gets interrupted by an overly worried Akaashi. A worried Akaashi that’s not only filled with concern for Bokuto but love. Bokuto can sense it and it flutters his heart.

Bokuto then recalls the epic moment where Akaashi kicked Shiraishi in the balls and bends over laughing.

Akaashi’s brows furrow in utter confusion at Bokuto’s sudden behavior. But he’s still worried over Bokuto. “Uh. . . Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto’s laugh subsides as he looks up at Akaashi. He smiles happily. “I’m so glad I fell in love with you.”

Akaashi’s entire face flushes a rosy red. “B-Baka! Stop saying stuff like that! If you’re okay, tell me! Guess I was worried for nothing,” Akaashi crosses his arms embarrassingly.

Bokuto giggles. Despite feeling frustratedly flustered by Bokuto, Akaashi softens the crease in his brows and stares lovingly at Bokuto. He’s just as glad, if not more glad to have fallen in love with Bokuto as well.

But Akaashi’s thoughts come back to what occurred earlier at the mall.

_ Who was that guy? What was he talking about?? Unborn sister? . . . Pendant?. . . _

Akaashi’s memory flashbacks to the first night at Bokuto’s place. He recalls Mrs. Bokuto mentioning something about Bokuto’s pendant.

_ “. . . he ended up in a horrible fight because he, for once, refused to give this bully a special golden pendant he always wears. . .” _

Then his mind remembers the golden necklace hidden underneath Bokuto’s shirt this morning.

His lips purse in thought, brows creasing. He decides to ask Bokuto about it, opening his mouth to speak.

But Bokuto abruptly gets up, “So how about that ice cream?” He smiles in wait for Akaashi.

Akaashi blinks out of his thoughts. “Right! Let’s get some ice cream and then head on home!”

“Woo hoo!” Bokuto jumps up in the air energetically, pumping his hands in the air. “I scream! You scream! It’s time for some ice cream!”

Akaashi sighs at Bokuto’s energy, but still smiling endearingly over it. He stares off at Bokuto’s back in thought.

_ He’ll probably tell me later. . . _

And they walk off to get ice cream.

~ ~ ~

They finally get back home and drop their shopping bags on the dining table, crashing onto the couch in exhaustion.

“Ugh! What a long day!” Bokuto exhales as he lays back and closes his eyes.

Akaashi wants to tease Bokuto again. “Are you saying it was tiring to be with me?”

Bokuto rapidly sits up and grabs at Akaashi’s shoulders. “Of course not! That’s not what I meant, Akaashi! I had a  _ wonderful _ time with you! What I meant was--”

Akaashi starts laughing.

Bokuto pouts and drops his hands from Akaashi’s shoulders. “Stop teasing me!” He lays sideways and sulks into the end of the couch.

Akaashi laughs while saying, “I’m sorry~! It’s just too easy and I can’t help myself!”

Bokuto continues to sulk silently and gives the cold shoulder.

“Come on, Bokuto-san~! I’m sorry~~! I’ll stop now!”

Bokuto continues to sulk, ignoring Akaashi.

_ Ah dang. . . I think I went overboard. . . _

Akaashi purses his lips in thought. His eyes light up with an idea.

He leans in over Bokuto. He softly whispers, “Hey, Bokuto-san. I’m really sorry. I’ll make it up to you. I’ll do whatever you ask for.” He kisses Bokuto’s cheek.

Bokuto softens and loosens his mopey tension. He slowly turns to face Akaashi and frankly tells him, “Kiss me.”

“Done,” Akaashi whispers.

And Akaashi dips his tongue into Bokuto. Bokuto wraps his hands around Akaashi’s waist and they make out for the second time today. Tongues swirl around lustfully as if they couldn’t ever get enough of each other. Both of them quietly moaning into each other’s mouths in pleasure. Akaashi clenches his hands on top of Bokuto’s chest as Bokuto wraps his arms around Akaashi tighter.

Their intense smooching gets interrupted by Akaashi’s phone ringing. The loud and sudden ringtone makes both of them jump in fright. Akaashi reaches over to check the caller.

“It’s your mom.”

Akaashi picks up as Bokuto pouts, “Why did she call you and not me?”

“Hello, Mrs. Bokuto,” Akaashi ignores Bokuto’s jealous sulking.

_ “Ack! Stop calling me that! I told you to call me Mom from now on!”  _ Mrs. Bokuto reminds him.

“Right! Sorry, Mom,” Akaashi smiles into the phone.

_ “Have you boys come home from your mall date already?” _ she asks.

“Yeah. We just got home.”

_ “Oh great! If you guys need dinner, there should be leftovers from last night in the fridge!” _

“Oh thank you! We’ll eat it for sure!”

_ “Is Koutarou behaving? Is he treating my dear Keiji with care and love?” _ Mrs. Bokuto pesters.

“Hahah, yes, he is. We had a lot of fun today at the mall. No need to worry about us,” Akaashi smiles.

_ “That’s good! I’m glad to hear that! Well, I’m off to do some more work now that I’ve checked up on you boys. Have a good night you two!” _

“Good night!” and Akaashi hangs up the phone.

The two of them decide to have some of the leftovers for dinner. As they eat, Akaashi continues to think back on the incident from earlier. Wondering about that guy at the mall and what his connection is to Bokuto. He waits in hope for Bokuto to explain. But he mentions none of it and they continue to munch on their dinner.

They agree upon watching a volleyball match on TV after finishing their dinner. Before doing so, they bring their purchase goods from the mall to their rooms and change into pajamas. They head downstairs together and cuddle on the couch. Bokuto turns the TV on and changes it to the sports channel. As Akaashi lays his head on Bokuto’s chest, he still anticipates for Bokuto to talk about the incident from today.

_ Maybe he’ll tell me later tonight. . . _

They watch volleyball matches late into the night.

Once Bokuto notices how late it’s gotten, he suggests, “We should head to bed now. It’s getting really late.”

“Alright,” Akaashi agrees.

They head upstairs and Akaashi follows Bokuto into his room.

Bokuto looks at him confused, “What are you doing?”

“Heading to bed,” Akaashi replies matter of factly.

“In my room?? With me??” Bokuto starts getting shy, becoming nervous.

Akaashi huffs out a laugh. “We’ve already slept together last night, Bokuto-san. Don’t tell me you’re getting embarrassed  _ now _ ?”

“Um--! No! It’s just-- I’m not used to. . . it. . .” Bokuto looks down in embarrassment.

“Then get used to it,” Akaashi smirks as he pecks Bokuto on the side of his lips.

He walks past Bokuto, leaving him awestruck and blushing madly red. Akaashi settles himself into Bokuto’s bed. Bokuto shyly turns around to look at a waiting Akaashi.

“What are you waiting for? Come snuggle your boyfriend!” Akaashi pats at the empty space next to him.

“S-S-Snuggle?!” Bokuto shouts.

Akaashi continues to wait. Bokuto has no other choice but to embarrassingly get into bed and snuggle Akaashi. Bokuto puts one arm under Akaashi’s head and the other wraps around him. They settle into each other’s arms.

And right as Bokuto closes his eyes, Akaashi asks with a hushed voice, “Are you not going to tell me, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto blinks and tilts his head down towards Akaashi. “Hm? Tell you what?”

“You know. . . What happened at the mall with that guy. . . Who is he and what was he talking about that made you make such an angry face and punch hi--”

“I’ll tell you about it when I’m ready, Akaashi,” Bokuto quickly says, interrupting Akaashi.

Akaashi flinches at the interruption, clenching his fists against Bokuto’s chest. “Oh. . . okay. . .”

Bokuto notices the hurt in Akaashi’s voice, quickly backtracking his harshness. “I’m sorry if that came off harsh. It’s not that I don’t want to tell you. I do. It’s just. . . I’m not ready yet.”

Akaashi was able to quickly understand Bokuto before he started explaining himself. He knows from experience. Bokuto had unbelievable patience for him without even knowing what Akaashi was going through or what traumatic past he had. If Bokuto waited for him, he should be able to wait for Bokuto too.

“No. I know, Bokuto-san. I completely understand. If it’s something very personal, take your time. I’ll be here for you. I’ll always be here for you. I love you.” Akaashi buries his face into Bokuto’s chest out of embarrassment of his own words.

Bokuto’s heart tightens at Akaashi’s comforting and understanding words. He buries his face into Akaashi’s soft black hair. He whispers into his hair, “Thank you, Akaashi. I love you, too.”

And they fall asleep at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Akaashi gets closure, so does Bokuto! I can't leave him out, so. . . prepare for some more angst :(
> 
> But on another note, I've finally got a job! I'll start next week, so I'm not too sure if next week is when I start scheduled updates. We'll have to wait and see once I start the fall semester (classes will start in two weeks for me by the way). But other than that, thank you all again for reading and leaving kudos and comments! <3 I'll never stop thanking y'all. <3
> 
> Side note: My wrist is feeling SO MUCH better now and it should be fully healed by next week, just in time for my new job! >_<


	17. When Two Souls Become One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! ! ! QUICK NOTE ! ! !  
> It has been brought to my attention that I've made a dumb mistake in continuity with my story. Before this update, I had first written that Akaashi's grandmother passed away in a car accident in Chapter 11: Hushed Hope. Then I somehow forgot about that and completely brushed it off, re-writing it as her having passed away in an elderly shelter from illness in Akaashi's background story. I even had that written in my outlines and I'm so dumb for not catching it. Even though it's a very small mistake and is very unimportant to the main plot and story. How she dies really has no impact on the story but I still went back to Chapter 11 to fix it because I want this story to be clean of any continuity errors. So don't mind the chapter update on that one. So again, I apologize for that to all my readers who have been staying up to date in real-time with this story. T_T For future readers, just ignore this note ^_^

It’s the morning after their mall date. Akaashi is the first to wake up again. He stirs in Bokuto’s arms as he flutters his eyes open. His eyes behold Bokuto’s peacefully sleeping handsome face. He stares longingly at him. Then his eyes catch a glimpse of the golden necklace hidden underneath Bokuto’s shirt. He recalls the events of yesterday and the conversation they had before falling asleep for the night. His fists clench.

_ At least he doesn’t plan on hiding it from me. . . _

Yes. Bokuto certainly isn’t one to keep secrets or hide things from someone. Especially from Akaashi. Akaashi believes that. And it’s because he believes that, he trusts Bokuto all the more and will wait patiently for him. Akaashi remembers how he kept his personal life hidden from Bokuto and how long it took for him to talk about it. Even though Bokuto had his suspicions, he never questioned nor pried Akaashi for answers. Instead, he waited for Akaashi. He’s always waited for Akaashi because that’s how much Bokuto trusts and loves him. Akaashi should certainly do the same.

Akaashi looks back up at the love of his life before him.

_ Take as long as you need to. I’ll be here and never leave you. . . _

The corners of his lips tilt up and he gently kisses Bokuto’s forehead. Akaashi gets up to start making breakfast.

As he reaches the kitchen, it’s obvious there are no signs of Mr. Bokuto. It didn’t feel like he came home last night either. Looks like it was an overnight work day for him. Thus, Akaashi decides upon only making breakfast for two, not wanting to waste any ingredients or food since the Bokutos spend money on that. Akaashi is always cautious and grateful when it comes to using items in the Bokuto household.

Akaashi starts grabbing pans and all the necessary ingredients to make two breakfast rice omelets. He turns on the stove. As the pans start heating up, he cracks some eggs into a bowl and starts stirring. Once the pans are fully heated, he pours some cooking oil onto one o them before adding rice, vegetables, small pieces of meat, and other ingredients. On the other pan, he pours some cooking oil again before pouring two large ovals of the egg mixture separately. As he lets the egg mixtures cook, he starts stirring the other pan with all the other food ingredients.

As he stirs, he jumps in absolute fright by the sudden touch of thick arms wrapping around his waist and a warm muscled chest pressed against his back.

Bokuto whispers into Akaashi’s ear, tickling him, “Aka~~ashi. . .” His voice sounding tired as he moans Akaashi’s name sleepily. “Why didn’t you wake me up~~? We could’ve made breakfast together~~”

The whisper makes Akaashi shiver a little, getting flustered from the sudden morning contact. “You were sleeping so soundly. I didn’t want to disrupt your peaceful sleep.” Akaashi starts pouring the rice mixture on top of the two egg mixture ovals. He folds them hotdog-style.

Bokuto snuggles his face into Akaashi’s neck sleepily. The act flusters Akaashi more, his cheeks reddening. “But I really wanted your face to be the first thing I see when I wake up~~~” Bokuto whines as he tightens his arms tighter around Akaashi.

Akaashi’s ears turn red now upon Bokuto’s morning clinginess, his heart clenching at his words. “I’m sorry Bokuto-san. I’ll wake you up next time.” Akaashi flips the omelets.

“Promise?” Bokuto asks needily as he rests his chin on top of Akaashi’s shoulder.

“Promise,” and Akaashi turns his head to the side to give Bokuto a peck on the cheek.

The small peck seeming to awaken Bokuto fully now, let’s go of Akaashi. “Alright! While you finish making breakfast, I’ll heat up any leftover side dishes and set the table.” With his energy back at 100%, he gets to it.

Akaashi smiles to himself as he flips the omelet again.

The table is all set and the omelets have finished cooking. Akaashi sets the omelets on the two empty plates at his spot and at Bokuto’s. Their first breakfast by themselves is all set now. They situate themselves at the table.

“Itadakimasu!”

Bokuto takes the first bite. Akaashi waits, holding his breath.

Bokuto’s eyes widen and shine with joy. He shoots his head up at Akaashi.

“AGHAA~~ASHI!!!”

Akaashi jumps in his seat.

“This is soooo  _ delicious _ , Akaashi!!! This is actually better than what Mom makes!”

Akaashi blushes at the compliment, feeling relieved his cooking tastes good to Bokuto. “Thank you,” Akaashi shyly looks down with an accomplished smile.

Bokuto reaches a hand out to Akaashi. Akaashi looks back up to see a serious and stern Bokuto, “Do you think you can make me a bento for school? I want to eat Akaashi’s cooking every day from now on!”

Akaashi blinks in astonishment, not having expected Bokuto to enjoy his cooking to that extent. His whole face flushes red, “If-If you’re really okay with that. . .”

“Of course I am, Akaashi! Who wouldn’t want to eat their boyfriend’s cooking every day?!” Bokuto smiles happily as he takes another bite. He moans to the delicious taste of Akashi’s omelet.

Akaashi smiles lovingly at Bokuto.

_ I really am lucky, aren’t I? . . . _

And Akaashi digs into his own plate.

After a while, Akaashi asks, “What time do you want to head to the festival today?”

Bokuto answers after finishing the bite of food in his mouth, “I actually gotta go pick up my paycheck at my aunt’s cafe today. So why don’t we meet up at the nearby park?”

“Sounds like a plan. When are you leaving to get your check?” Akaashi asks.

Bokuto turns his head to look at the clock on the wall. “Probably after we clean up breakfast here. The cafe closes early on festival days and I can only get my check when it’s open.”

“Okay, then I guess that’ll leave time for me to get ready.”

Bokuto blushes at the thought of his cute boyfriend getting ready for their festival date.

They finish eating breakfast and clean up. Bokuto rushes up to change into some clothes while Akaashi finishes washing up the dishes. Akaashi heads upstairs and is about to go into his bedroom until he gets pulled back by the wrist and sucked into a deep sweet kiss.

Bokuto breaks the kiss. “I’ll see you later at the park today,” and he gives a soft goodbye smile before he runs downstairs to head out.

Akaashi is frozen in place. He clenches a fist to his fast-beating chest.

_ My heart really can’t get used to this. . . _

After a few minutes, Akaashi manages to recollect himself. He goes into his room to start getting ready. He pauses to stare at himself in the mirror.

_ What should I wear? . . . _

He walks to his closet and opens it. He stares at his clothes in deep thought. His eyes shift to his yukata.

_ No. . . Bokuto has already seen me in that already. . . _

His mind slowly recalls the first festival they went together with the rest of their friends. The day they had confessed to each other. The day their love bore fruit. Akaashi smiles widely in remembrance.

Akaashi looks back at his closet, remembering why he was staring at it in the first place. His eyes shift to the side where the shopping bag of new clothes from yesterday’s shopping date sits.

_ I know they are freshly new. . . But Bokuto-san did choose those clothes for me. . . _

Akaashi ponders over Bokuto’s reaction if he were to see him in the outfit Bokuto chose for him on their festival date.

~ ~ ~

Akaashi is fully ready and changed. As he heads out, he messages Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto that he’s left the house, heading for the festival. He makes his way to the train station.

While on the train, Akaashi ends up overhearing a conversation between two girls sitting near him.

“I’m so nervous!” one girl freaks out.

“It’s okay! You just have to be calm once it’s about to happen!” her friend reassures her.

“Yeah but I’m going to be his first and I don’t even know if we’ll actually do it tonight or if he’ll chicken out again!”

“It’ll be fine! I’m sure he’s just as pent up as you are that you’ll both have a lovely night together!”

Akaashi tries to block the conversation out as he starts to blush, feeling the topic to be rather too relatable for him.

_ Will we end up doing it tonight, too? . . . Tonight might end up being the last chance before school starts. . . _

Akaashi squints his eyes shut and shakes his head vigorously of those thoughts.

_ No! Our relationship isn’t just about sex! We don’t  _ have _ to do it or rush it. . . _

He lifts his head up to stare out the window as the train makes its way into the city, the suburbs transforming into tall buildings.

_. . .But I would still like to do it with him either way. . . _

The train finally gets to Akaashi’s designated stop. He leaves the station and starts walking towards the park where the festival is being held. Once he reaches the park, he sits on a bench to wait for Bokuto. His phone suddenly rings. The caller reads ‘ _ Bokuto-san💓 _ .’

He picks up, “Bokuto-san?”

_ “I’m at the park now, Akaashi. Are you here yet?” _

Akaashi gets up from the bench, “I’m already here, too.”

_ “Really?? Where?!? I’ll go find you-- ah!  _ AGHA~ASHI!!!”

Akaashi hears Bokuto’s voice from a distance and turns his body around to see a running Bokuto coming towards him. Akaashi smiles as he puts his phone back in his pocket.

Bokuto abruptly stops in front of him, his cheeks turning a soft red. “Akaashi. . .” He’s staring blankly at Akaashi’s outfit.

Akaashi notices and gets blushingly shy. “Oh. . . I thought I’d wear it since you picked it out for me. . .” Akaashi tries to avoid eye contact but then slowly catches sight of Bokuto’s outfit, his eyes slightly widening. “Bokuto-san. . . you too. . .”

Akaashi didn’t even get to notice Bokuto’s outfit when he left earlier today from the sudden goodbye kiss that stunned him.

Bokuto’s cheeks redden darker. “I also thought it’d be a good idea to wear this today since you picked it out for me too. . .”

They are both blushing a mad red and not looking at each other directly out of embarrassment. But Akaashi couldn’t hold it in anymore and jumps at Bokuto, hugging him tightly.

“A-A-A-Akaashi?!?” Bokuto is overly flustered by this surprise attack, the red from his cheeks spreading all over his face now. He tries to push Akaashi back a little. “We’re in public right now, Akaashi!”

Akaashi pulls his head back, smiling brightly at Bokuto. “I love you so much, Bokuto-san,” and he pushes his lips onto Bokuto’s, kissing him.

Bokuto becomes more shocked at this second surprise attack, turning even redder.

Akaashi finishes his smooch and starts walking towards the festival all happy and giddy. Bokuto stays frozen shocked in place, his heart racing out of his chest.

Akaashi looks back at him, “You coming or what?”

Bokuto is brought back to reality and runs to catch up to Akaashi. He yells, “You really aren’t fair, Akaashi!” They walk closer to the festival stands.

In the small distance behind them, Konoha drops his drink from his hand. He stares in shock at the two lovebirds walking away in front of him.

~ ~ ~

Their official festival date begins and they have an amazing time just the two of them. They spend the whole day eating a ton of delicious festival food and playing a ton of games. They watch some incredible festival performances and do other various activities together. Once the evening starts settling in, they decide to take a breather by walking on the sidewalk outside of the perimeter of the festival. They end up walking to a small hilltop overview that looks over the small city. They sit down on the soft green grass. Akaash situates himself in front of Bokuto in between his legs, getting into a relaxing cuddling position. They peacefully overlook the beautiful city lights that light up the night town view.

Bokuto hugs Akaashi closer to him as he rests his head on Akaashi’s shoulder. Akaashi lays back comfortably onto him, his head making contact with Bokuto’s. Akaashi’s hand caresses at the arm around him while the other one is intertwined with Bokuto’s free hand. They are contently entangled in each other as they bask in the serene hilltop view.

Akaashi breaks the silence, succumbing to the sentimental night. “I’m so grateful to have you in my life, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto shifts his eyes to look down at him. “I don’t think I would ever have been able to feel this type of happiness if I didn’t meet you. I don’t think words alone could ever describe how much you mean to me or how much I truly love you.”

Bokuto only tightens his embrace around Akaashi in response. He buries his face into Akaashi’s shoulders before saying, “Akaashi. . . Don’t attack me like that. It’s not fair. . . Why can’t you let me be the cool boyfriend for once?”

Akaashi laughs out loud at Bokuto’s words. Bokuto then lifts his face up. He leans his head forward to stare at Akaashi sternly. Akaashi stops laughing, smiling softly and stares back at Bokuto. Bokuto doesn’t speak and only stares deep into Akaashi’s dark teal eyes. Akaashi looks into Bokuto’s glowing golden eyes and the corners of his lips stay tilted up. They stare into each other with immense quiet love for each other.

Bokuto finally opens his mouth, “I love you so much, Akaashi Keiji.”

Akaashi’s heart skips a beat at hearing his full name.

Bokuto continues, “I’ll do everything I can to always make you feel the happiest. Seeing you the happiest, is what makes me the most happiest.” And he leans in for a kiss.

Tongues slip in, but this kiss isn’t sensual nor heated nor rough. It is light and soft and sweet. It’s full of cautious and gentle love as if fearing to break it. But the softness doesn’t last long as it becomes rough. The love transforming into neediness and craving as if fearing it’d disappear if it were too soft and gentle. The slick of tongues becomes hurried and lewd.

Akaashi breaks the kiss to gasp for air. They are back to staring at each other’s eyes. Bokuto takes a small gulp as his glowing golden eyes are now filled with lust. Akaashi exhales a breath at those eyes. He whispers out, “Bokuto-san. . .” Akaashi’s eyes are just as filled with equal lust as Bokuto.

Bokuto blinks his eyes. “Akaashi. . . after the fireworks. . .” he pauses to bit his lips in hesitation. “. . . after the fireworks. . . can we go home and maybe. . . do. . . it?” He averts his eyes from Akaashi as he blushes in embarrassment.

Akaashi puts a hand to Bokuto’s cheek, “Of course, Bokuto-san. I’m all yours tonight.”

Bokuto’s eyes widen upon those words, blushing deeper.

KABOOM!!!

Their cute and heartfelt moment gets interrupted by fireworks booming. They both look up to see the colorful sparks in the sky. The night sky becomes painted in bright lights of all colors. Bokuto and Akaashi watch the fireworks peacefully in each other’s arms.

Once the fireworks stop, Akaashi gets up and holds out a hand to Bokuto. “Should we go home now?” He smiles down at Bokuto.

Bokuto’s heart starts racing maximum speed as he takes Akaashi’s hand, getting pulled up. They start walking back to the station. Even though they were just cuddling together, they both refuse to hold hands as they both have become nervous and anxious for what’s to wait for them back at home.

~ ~ ~

Once they enter through the door, Akaashi says, “I’m going to wash up quickly beforehand! Why don’t you message your parents to let them know we’re back home now!” And he sprints up the stairs.

“S-S-S-Sure!!” Bokuto manages to stutter out, despite Akaashi no longer being in the vicinity of him to hear him. He takes out his phone to leave the message to his parents. His father messages him back.

**From: Dad**

**That’s good to hear. I’ll be on another overnight patrol again. So keep the house clean and take care of Keiji.**

_ “I’m all yours tonight.” _

Akaashi’s words from earlier suddenly flow into Bokuto’s head. His face heats up. He shakes his head to brush off his incoming lewd thoughts.

“I should wash up, too,” Bokuto says to himself out loud. He rushes up the stairs to take a quick cold shower.

~ ~ ~

Akaashi finishes washing up first and is now sitting on Bokuto’s bed by himself. He’s staring down at his clenched hands resting nervously on top of this thighs. His cheeks are bright red.

_ This is it! We’re finally going to do it! Gosh! Why am I so nervous?!?! _

Akaashi flinches at the sound of the bathroom door opening. He looks up to see a freshly showered Bokuto with a towel hanging around his neck walking into the bedroom. His spiked up hair fallen flat down and he’s blushing nervously just as much as Akaashi. He sets the towel from around his neck onto his desk chair and slowly walks over to sit down next to Akaashi.

Bokuto notices Akaashi’s nervously clenched fists, which leads him to say, “Akaashi. If you really aren’t re--”

“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi suddenly yells, shooting his head to face Bokuto sternly. “I really want to do it with you, Bokuto-san. And. . . I’m really okay now,” Akaashi reassures, understanding where Bokuto’s mind was getting at. “Don’t force yourself to be overly considerate of me. If it’s with you, I know I’m safe.” Akaashi reaches out to grab Bokuto’s hand.

Bokuto looks down at the hand clutching his and then back up at Akaashi. He puts his other free hand on Akaashi’s cheek, leaning his forehead against Akaashi’s. “I’ll try to be gentle and not to hurt you.”

And Bokuto presses his lips against Akaashi’s. He kisses Akaashi sweetly and softly before slipping his tongue in. He gently pushes Akaashi back onto the bed. His hand slips under Akaashi’s shirt. Akaashi’s body twitches upon the cold touch. Bokuto leaves Akaashi’s lips and starts to suck on Akaashi’s neck. His hands roaming over Akaashi’s chest, teasing his nipples.

“Mphf!” Akaashi stifles a moan from the tingling sensation at his chest and his neck.

Bokuto releases Akaashi’s neck, a reddish mark now appearing where Bokuto was previously sucking. He pulls Akaashi’s shirt over his head and goes down on Akaashi. He starts leaving kisses and licks all over Akaashi’s chest, making him shiver and twitch. As Bokuto goes lower and lower, he pauses over the top of Akaashi’s pants.

“Bokuto-san. . .” Akaashi pants. “It’s okay. Don’t stop. . .”

Despite Akaashi’s consent, Bokuto cautiously and hesitantly takes Akaashi’s pants off, along with his boxers. He gulps upon seeing Akaashi’s hard-on. His eyes span all over Akaashi naked body.

“Don’t stare, baka!” Akaashi embarrassingly covers his red-heated face with his hands.

Bokuto smiles, still staring at Akaashi, trying to bask in everything that is Akaashi.

“Are you disappointed?” Akaashi says with his hands still covering his face. Akaashi worries over the endless scars from abuse and bullying that mark his body. He feels his body isn’t as pure as it should be for a special moment like this. Not only is it marked with scars, but it is also devoid of chastity.

Bokuto removes Akaashi’s hands from his face and stares at him with a loving smile. “You’re beautiful Akaashi. From head to toe. Always.”

Akaashi breath hitches and his face becomes even redder. All the self-hatred towards his body gone. Bokuto kisses him again.

“I have to prepare you now. I don’t want it to hurt,” Bokuto says as he reaches over to his bedside drawer and grabs a bottle of lube.

Akaashi’s eyes widen, heart racing for what’s to happen next, becoming embarrassed but also thankful for having washed up thoroughly down there.

Bokuto huffs out a laugh at Akaashi’s expression. “Don’t worry, Akaashi. I did my research to fully prep for this moment.” He caps the bottle open, squeezing out a large puddle of lube onto his hand. Bokuto spreads Akaashi’s legs apart. Akaashi gulps. “Just take deep breaths and try to relax. Okay, Akaashi?” Bokuto softly reassures him.

Akaashi simply nods his head vigorously, bracing himself. His bottom gets lifted up slightly and Bokuto situates himself in between his legs. A cold and slimly sensation rubs at his entrance, making him twitch upon the odd coldness. He then feels a small pressure. He clenches a fist into the sheets. Bokuto has entered a finger, slowly and gently, letting Akaashi’s body accustom itself to it. Once he feels Akaashi relax, he starts to slowly thrust his finger in and out of Akaashi. Akaashi doesn’t feel any pain from it, but it feels strange rather. It’s certainly something Akaashi is not used to, but it’s not painful whatsoever. It is only a finger for now anyways.

After a few minutes of getting Akaashi used to one finger, Bokuto inserts another. Akaashi stifles out a hitched moan. Bokuto stops, waiting for Akaashi to relax. Once Akaashi’s breathing seems to settle, he starts slowing thrusting his fingers. Once again, Akaashi doesn’t feel any pain from this. Although this time, it’s feeling even stranger, his body suddenly tingling all over. His whole body is becoming hot. He suddenly feels Bokuto folding his fingers in him, making Akaashi feel even more stranger. He clenches a fist against the sheets. Bokuto then folds his fingers against a spot that makes Akaashi’s eyes wide and back arch up.

“Ahh!!!” Akaashi’s breath hitches.

“Did that hurt?!” Bokuto stops in worry.

Akaashi’s whole body pulsated with an incredible sensation Akaashi has never felt before. A pleasure Akaashi never knew could be felt with his entire body. Akaashi shakes his head at Bokuto. He pants, “No. . . Bokuto-san. . . Just. . . keep going. . .”

Bokuto’s own hard-on throbs from the dazed look in Akaashi’s deep gunmetal blue eyes. He’s feeling pleasure from his fingers and Bokuto feels a sense of accomplishment from that look.

_ Did I find the spot then? . . . _

Bokuto decides to test his discovery by folding his fingers again at the same spot. And sure enough, Akaashi’s entire body twitches, moaning out loud again.

“Ahh!! Bokuto-san!!”

Bokuto’s entire face flushes red at the reaction. Since Akaashi seems to be feeling good and relatively relaxed from this, he decides to add in another finger. The sensation makes Akaashi’s back arch again. Again, he’s not feeling any pain. Rather he’s feeling pleasure. Pleasure all over. Pleasure that Akaashi had just got to learn of right at this moment. And he definitely likes it a lot, more than he was expecting to. He acknowledges it’s from how much effort Bokuto is putting into making Akaashi feel good and from how much research did. The acknowledgment makes Akaashi’s heart clench and he looks down to see Bokuto’s hard bulge poking through his sweatpants.

_ He’s probably struggling. . . I want him to feel good too. . . _

Akaashi is still panting and twitching from the sensations of Bokuto thrusting three fingers and Akaashi feels it’s enough now. He feels like he needs something more than three fingers. 

“Bokuto-san. . .” Akaashi heaves out.

Bokuto looks up at him, breaking concentration.

“Bokuto-san. . . That’s. . . enough. . . . I want  _ you _ now. . .” his eyes are glazed with want and pure pleasure.

Bokuto gulps.

He releases his fingers from Akaashi, which makes him feel empty and cold all of a sudden. Bokuto reaches back to his drawers and takes out a condom. He sits back and takes off his shirt, revealing his toned muscles. Akaashi’s heart races upon the sight. Then Bokuto takes off his pants, revealing his massive hard-on. Akaashi gulps, his whole body becoming more heated.

_ It’s. . . bigger than I expected. . . _

Bokuto tears the condom out of its package. He rolls it on and coats himself with more lube. Akaashi’s heart races faster, shivering with nervousness for what’s about to happen next. Bokuto lifts Akaashi’s legs onto his thighs, situating himself once again in between them. He presses the tip against Akaashi’s entrance.

“I’m going in now. . .” Bokuto sweats with total concentration.

Akaashi nods his head and bites his lips, bracing himself.

“Relax and take deep breaths,” Bokuto reminds him.

And Bokuto slowly enters Akaashi.

“Haa!!” Akaashi’s breath hitches. He tries to slow his breathing as the pressure inside increases the more Bokuto enters him slowly.

“Almost there, Akaashi. . .” It takes all of the restraint in the world for Bokuto to hold back and slowly take his time entering Akaashi. After a few minutes of Akaashi tightening and relaxing, Bokuto is finally fully one with Akaashi. “It’s all in now, Akaashi.”

Akaashi blinks his eyes up at Bokuto. He can’t believe it. Bokuto is fully inside him. He’s become one with Bokuto. With the love of his life. It’s all too surreal. He stares into Bokuto’s gleaming golden eyes, lifting his arms around Bokuto’s neck.

“Finally,” he breathes out and smiles through the lewd-flushed face he’s been making.

This makes Bokuto’s heart burst through his chest and hardens more down at his penis.

_ He got bigger!! _

Akaashi’s body gets hotter upon feeling Bokuto grow in him, despite being already so big.

“Akaashi. . .” Akaashi looks back up at Bokuto and his heart stops upon the love lust-filled expression on his face. “Don’t tease me like that. . . I’m doing my best holding back here. . .”

Akaashi blinks at him with flushed surprise at his words. He musters the words he’s been wanting to say for a while now, “Don’t hold back, Bokuto-san! I told you I’m all yours tonight, right?” He gulps to brace himself.

Bokuto huffs out a laugh and then pecks Akaashi on the forehead. He smiles loving at him, his golden eyes glistening. “And that’s exactly why I must hold back for tonight. It’s our first time, so I want to be gentle.” And he grabs at one of the hands wrapped around his neck and brings it to his lips. He softly kisses Akaashi’s hand and his glowing eyes blink slowly at Akaashi. “I’m going to move now.”

And upon saying those words, Bokuto makes a single thrust into Akaashi.

“Ah!!” Akaashi’s breath hiccups upon the sudden movement. He can’t comprehend the insane pleasure that sparked through him upon a single thrust.

Bokuto slowly thrusts again. Akaashi’s body quivers from the movement. He thrusts again. Akaashi moans out loud. Bokuto thrusts again, this time, he continues without making pauses in between. He moves into Akaashi slowly, not wanting to bring any pain to Akaashi or anything of the sort. Akaashi continues to moan and wither underneath him. His hands around Bokuto start to tighten. Bokuto believes it’s safe to pick up the pace a little. The change of pace draws out Akaashi’s moans, crescendoing by each thrust.

“Bokuto-san! Bokuto-san!” Akaashi pants out along with his moans.

Hearing his name in this state makes Bokuto nearly lose it. But he stays composed, keeping pace. But he can feel himself approaching his climax. He picks up the pace a tiny bit more.

“Haa! Haa! Ack!” Akaashi squints his eyes from the pleasure vibrating throughout his body with each thrust. It’s unbelievable and completely out of this world. He can feel something rising up in his erection. He starts digging his nails into Bokuto’s back. “Bokuto-san! Bokuto-san! I’m-- almost--!”

“Me too, Akaashi. . .” Bokuto huffs out into Akaashi’s ear as Akaashi has pulled his body down onto him, Akaashi’s arms tightening around him. “Let’s do it together.”

Bokuto wraps an arm around Akaashi waist, the other around his shoulders. His thrusts get faster and deeper, hitting Akaashi’s sweet spot over and over. The act makes Akaashi scream out in uncontrollable pleasure and ecstasy. He starts leaving scratch marks on Bokuto’s back.

“Bokuto-san! Bokuto-san!” Akaashi whines out. “I’m-- I’m-- c-c-cuming!!” His legs wrap tight around Bokuto and he scrunches a fist in Bokuto’s hair, burying his face into his shoulder.

“Eck!” Bokuto hitches a breath as his arms around Akaashi tighten, giving one final thrust into Akaashi as he climaxes. He feels a slimy wetness on his stomach. Akaashi has just climaxed as well. He pulls out.

Their embraces loosen, subsiding as they pant heavily. Bokuto lays on top of Akaashi, still hugging each other.

“Haa. . .” Akaashi huffs out as he unwraps his legs around Bokuto and slowly twirls his fingers in Bokuto’s hair. He then hears a sniffle. His brows crease in confusion. “Bokuto-san?”

He tries to lift Bokuto’s head from his side and is surprised to see Bokuto crying, tears cascading down his cheeks. Akaashi’s eyes widen with worry.

“I-I l-love you s-so much, Akaashi!” Bokuto sobs.

Akaashi huffs out a laugh, his entire being becoming overwhelmed with sentimental emotions. Bokuto’s tears of love become contagious. Tears start flooding Akaashi’s eyes. He smiles happily at Bokuto, caressing his cheeks. “I love you, too, Bokuto-san! Haha!” Akaashi laughs joyfully through the tears.

They bonk heads as they cry together, still sweating from sex. But they don’t care about any of that. They’ve finally become one with the love they have for each other. Their love so immense, it’s enough to make both of them cry after sex. They stay in each other’s arms for a while. 

Once Bokuto has calmed down, he gets up to take off the used condom and throw it in the trash bin. He goes to the bathroom to get a clean towel and wipes both himself and Akaashi clean. After doing so, they settle themselves in bed under the covers, cuddling each other to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)


	18. A Fresh Start and A New Life

It’s the next morning and everyone is finally back home altogether. As planned, they all have a family day out at the festival. It’s the first family outing Akaashi has ever experienced. It’s certainly different from going out with your boyfriend or with friends. It’s on a different level of happiness and fun. Something Akaashi never even thought he’d ever get to experience. It’s a fittingly joyful way to end their summer.

And thus, they are brought to the first day of their final year at school. As Bokuto and Akaashi get ready to leave, Akaashi is drawn to the golden necklace cord around Bokuto’s neck once again. Since the incident at the mall with the ‘Shiraishi’ guy, Akaashi continues to ponder over it from time to time, recalling the short conversation they had before going to sleep that night.

_ He said he’ll tell you about it when he’s ready, Keiji! Stop thinking so much about it!! _

Akaashi tries to shake off all his thoughts surrounding the issue and move on with the day. After already spending their final days of summer in such wondrous light and joy, Akaashi wouldn’t want to ruin that flow with his impending thoughts and feelings. They head out the door bidding goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto as they walk out.

Once they arrive at the school, Akaashi gets dragged by the hand by Bokuto to the classroom assignment board.

“Come on! I wanna see if we’re in the same class again!” Bokuto impatiently says.

They reach the crowd of students hovering over the board. Bokuto hastily pushes through the crowd, dipping his head up every bit as he inches closer to the board. Akaashi simply waits behind the crowd quietly.

“YES!” Bokuto pumps a fist in the air as he finishes looking at the board. He rushes back and bursts out from the crowd towards Akaashi, startling him from his sudden and quick appearance. “We’re in the same class, Akaashi!!” Bokuto has the widest smile on and happily rushes over to hug Akaashi.

In response to Bokuto’s overly happy expression and the sudden hug, Akaashi blushes an embarrassing red shade of rose, becoming a little flustered as he remembers they are in public.

“Bokuto-kun! Akaashi-kun!”

They turn around, Bokuto quickly letting go of Akaashi. Their group of friends running towards them. Although Konoha is unnoticeably walking slowly and awkwardly behind the rest of them.

“Hey, guys!!” Bokuto shouts.

“What class are you two in?” Onaga asks.

“B-3!” Bokuto enthusiastically responds.

“That’s awesome! We’re all in the same class this year then!” Komi happily exclaims.

They all cheer together in celebration.

“We’ve missed you guys! Especially you, Akaashi-kun! We heard what happened!” Kaori purses her lips worryingly.

“Yeah! We heard how you had to go to the hospital and how you’re under the custody of Bokuto’s parents now,” Saru explains.

Washio nods.

Akaashi creases his brows a little, “How’d you all hear about that?”

“My dad works with Bokuto-kun’s dad and he helped in the investigation and arrest of your dad,” Yukie explains.

“I’m so angry you didn’t tell us anything!” Komi scolds.

“You should’ve told us!”

“Yeah! We could’ve helped!”

“And we could’ve visited you in the hospital!”

Bokuto feels as if this conversation might be a little too much for Akaashi and is about to step in to quiet his friends until--

“You’re all right. I’m sorry,” Akaashi speaks with his head down. Even though he’s pursing his lips in apologetic pain, he has the courage now to put into words what he’s always kept inside. “I. . . I was just scared that if you all knew about my father and my home life that you. . . that you would all push me away and stop being my friend.” Akaashi clenches a fist but still remains rather calm after speaking his truth out finally.

“That’s ridiculous! Why would we ever do that?!” Komi shouts offendedly.

“Yeah! Aren’t we all friends here? We’re here for you, Akaashi-kun,” Kaori softly states with a reassuring and comforting smile.

Akaashi’s eyes widen a little from the emotion of hearing such caring words from his friends. He then smiles fondly, “Thank you, everyone. Really. It means a lot that you say that.”

“No problem, Akaashi!” Komi happily shouts as he pats Akaashi’s back.

“I’m really sorry I couldn’t rely on you. I was scared of what you all would think of me once you found out about everything. I guess I liked being around you all too much,” Akaashi says with a slight smirk.

“Aww!! Akaashi~~~!!”

“You’re too sweet!”

“We forgive you!”

And the girls run over to give a comforting hug to Akaashi while the guys sit back with agreeing smiles. Washio nodding. Bokuto has the face of a proud boyfriend, feeling extremely happy for Akaashi within this moment. And Konoha still stays awkwardly and unnoticeably silent, staring at the ground rather nervously.

Thus, their third year peacefully begins as the heated summer cools down into the autumn season. Akaashi’s workplace opens up again once the owner finally came back from their European vacation and he resumes his part-time job. A few weeks go by without trouble of any sort. The bullying delinquents from the previous year have already graduated and therefore, Akaashi hasn’t had to worry about that at all. Even though Akaashi hasn’t had any run-ins of similarity, Bokuto still walks Akaashi to work. And even though they both live in the same house together, Bokuto still comes by to pick Akaashi up from work. It’s just become a natural routine to their lives now and both do in fact, enjoy spending as much time together, even if they live together and even if it’s a simple 10-15 minute walk to and from a gay bar. They’ve truly become inseparable at this point.

Another note about Akaashi’s new life is how surreal it feels and absolutely life-relieving that Akaashi no longer has to go back to a home that awaits drunken hits and bruises. Akaashi now comes to a home that awaits a home-cooked dinner and two loving parents. Akaashi will live his life always being grateful for this change in his life.

Then come to one day after school when Akaashi has an off-day from work, the squad decides to have an after school hangout. They decide upon heading to Bokuto’s aunt’s cafe where he worked at over the summer.

“Ooh~! Yeah! I wanna see where Bokuto had his summer job!” Komi shouts with enthusiastic interest.

“Ahh. . . Haha! Are you guys sure?” Bokuto nervously asks.

“Yeah! Of course!” Kaori responds.

“I don’t know. . .” Bokuto rubs the back of his head.

“Aw, why? Akaashi got to go see you there!” Yukie protests.

“Yeah! That’s not fair! You always give Akaashi special treatment compared to the rest of us!” Komi complains.

“Yeah, but that was because my aunt wasn’t there. . .” Bokuto still refutes.

After those words, Akaashi does suddenly realizes he never got to see or even meet Bokuto’s aunt at the cafe. He wonders why that was.

“So?” Saru says.

“Yeah! So?” Komi tries to mimic Saru.

“UGH! FINE!” Bokuto gives in.

“Yay!!!” They all cheer and start making their way to the cafe.

As they head out the school gate, Akaashi staggers behind as he suddenly gets the strange feeling of eyes watching him. He turns around and  _ thinks _ he sees a black shadowy figure hiding behind the corner of the school perimeter wall. He takes a step to walk towards the corner--

“Akaashi! You coming?” Bokuto shouts from behind.

Bokuto’s voice gets him out of his trance of curiosity and he turns back around slowly, “Yeah! I’m coming!” Akaashi chases after his friends.

Upon catching up and completely brushing off the feeling of someone watching them, a hooded figure pokes out from around the corner, watching the group of friends as they walk away.

~ ~ ~

They all arrive at the cafe and to their sweet surprise (and Bokuto’s annoyed dismay), Bokuto’s aunt is working the shop. It’s the first time Akaashi finally gets to officially meet her even though he’s come to the cafe so often during the summer.

When they walk in, Bokuto’s aunt greets them rather overly enthusiastically and happily. Akaashi for sure now believes the energetic personality runs in the family.

“Oh my! Kou-chan’s friends! Welcome! Welcome!” she shouts with a rather deep voice.

As she rushes over, they all are slightly confused by Bokuto’s aunt’s appearance. Her body is ripped with muscles as the cafe dress on her hugs snuggly tight on her, the muscles protruding and outlined. Her face looks rather lacking a shave but is completely covered in glamorous makeup. Long fake eyelashes, bright pink blush, and deep red lips. She excitedly beckons them to a table.

“Are you sure that’s a woman?” Komi whispers.

“Shh!” Kaori jabs an elbow at Komi’s ribs.

“ERGH!” Komi painfully puts a hand to his side.

“Thank you, so much Mrs. . ?” Yukie says as they all sit down.

“Miko! You can all just call me Miko here since you are all Kou-chan’s friends!” she smiles happily.

“Thank you, Miko-san!” they all shout.

And then she does a double-take on Akaashi. “Oh my gosh! Is this  _ the  _ Keiji-chan?! Oh my gosh! I can’t believe I finally got to mee the famous Akaashi Keiji! My sister talks about you nonstop!” she energetically exclaims as he leans down to give a tight hug to Akaashi. “I was off on vacation and was unable to meet you over the summer! But now, here we are!!” She squeezes her arms around him.

_ Like sisters, huh. . . This definitely runs in the family. . . _

Akaashi huffs out a laugh with a smile as he hugs Miko back. Their liveliness, kindness, and warmth truly are too similar. “Thank you. It’s wonderful to finally meet you.”

“Oh~~!” Miko puts her hands to her heart. “You truly are such a sweet boy! My sister never lies!”

“Ugh. . .” Bokuto has his head face down on the table in embarrassment.

Everyone else around the table laughs in enjoyment.

“Well, since you are all Keiji-chan’s friends, all of your orders are on the house today!” she excitedly exclaims.

“HEEYYY!!?? What about me?!?!? They’re all my friends, too!!!” Bokuto shouts offendedly.

Miko completely ignores her nephew. “What would you all like to order?”

Bokuto starts to sulk as everyone begins making their orders. “Why does my family suddenly ignore me once Akaashi is in the picture? . . .” Bokuto begins to pout.

Akaashi chuckles at Bokuto’s demeanor.

“Don’t laugh. . .” Bokuto still pouts.

Akaashi really enjoys teasing Bokuto, but he can feel that Bokuto is not having any of it today so he leans in to whisper, “I’ll give you some special attention when we get home today.”

Upon those tickling words at his ear, Bokuto’s pout disappears and his cheeks flush a soft pink.

Akaashi suddenly notices Konoha staring at them with intense wide eyes. Akaashi coughs and quickly turns his head away from Bokuto.

“Are you ready to order, Keiji-chan?” Miko asks with her pen and pad ready.

“Ah, yes! I’d like a sourdough turkey sandwich with a sprite, please. And thank you for welcoming us today, Miko-san,” he smiles up at her.

“Oh please! It’s nothing! And also, you’re welcome to call me ‘Auntie.’ You are part of our family now,” and she gives a small wink at him that nobody else catches.

Akaashi blushes, knowing full well what that wink was hinting at, “Thank you, Auntie.” Looks like Mrs. Bokuto had spilled the beans on his and Bokuto’s relationship. Seems like the inability to keep things to themselves runs in the family as well. Akaashi huffs a laugh at that remembering how Bokuto talked about him to his mother and exposing their relationship before even getting to know her.

Miko gives a final smile at them and walks off to get their orders.

“It’s a lovely cafe your aunt has here!” Kaori states.

“Yeah. I guess I know why you didn’t want us to come here,” Komi remarks

“Hey!” Kaori jabs Komi in the side again.

“What do you mean?” Bokuto asks blankly.

“You were so insistent on not wanting us to come here,” Onaga says.

“Well, that’s because my aunt is so loud and overly energetic, just like my mom!” Bokuto complains.

“Really? That’s why? Isn’t because your aunt is actually your unc-- ERGH!” Komi is unable to finish his comment as both Kaori and Saru elbow him at his sides at the same time to shut him up.

“It’s just I didn’t want her bothering you guys with her over the top hospitality and. . .  _ loudness _ ,” Bokuto shakes his head.

“Oh yeah~~ Not like someone  _ we _ know,” Saru comically comments rolling his eyes.

They all start snickering at Saru’s comment.

“What do you mean?!? Why are you all laughing!!??” Bokuto shouts as he abruptly stands up.

Akaashi is also laughing. Bokuto really can be oblivious sometimes. Guess the Bokuto family can be aware of each other’s loud energetic personalities, but not their own. It’s not a bad thing as Akaashi and everyone else finds it rather endearing.

Their orders finally arrive and they continue to chat, having a grand time together. But all the while, Akaashi continues to notice Konoha still staring at both him and Bokuto rather weirdly suspiciously. Akaashi tries to brush it off casually as they continue to eat and banter.

After spending about two hours at the cafe, they decide to call it a day as they all have homework to do. Thus, they pack up and head out of the cafe.

“Thank you, Miko-san~!!”

“Please come again! Walk home safely!” Miko waves to all of them.

“Well, that was deliciously nice! We should definitely come back here again!” Kaori suggests.

“Agreed!” Onaga states.

“We could probably have our study sessions there,” Yukie suggests.

“Oh~! That’s a good idea!” they actively agree.

“Well, see you all later!” they all bid their goodbyes to each other.

“See you!” Bokuto and Akaashi start to walk one way while the rest head in the opposite direction. They start to make their way home until--

“Wait! Bokuto-kun! Akaashi-kun!”

They both stop in their tracks and turn around. Konoha is chasing after them. Once he reaches them, Akaashi starts feeling nervous, already gathering a predication.

Bokuto hasn’t really noticed anything strange about Konoha today and casually asks, “What’s up? Need help with something?”

“Actually. . . I have something to confront you two about. . .” Konoha nervously looks down.

Akaashi’s heart starts to race in anxiety and anticipation.

Bokuto, who is contrastingly calm in his usual self, asks again, “What? What is it?” He doesn’t catch up on anything.

Konoha becomes silent for a while before taking a deep breath to say, “You two. . .” He slowly lifts his head up to stare at both of them. “. . .you’re. . . together. . .  _ dating _ . . . aren’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've started my new job now and it's been going pretty well so far! On top of that, my wrist was fully healed in time for my first day! So that's all settled and done with too! ^_^ Once again, thank you for all your get-well wishes and encouraging comments! <3<3
> 
> I still have one week left before school starts, so I hope I can get out another chapter or two by next week. We'll see with how I get scheduled to work. I will for sure put out at least one chapter since I'll need to come up with a set update schedule to keep you guys reading xDxD
> 
> Once again, thank you all for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! ^_^ <3


	19. A Friendly Acceptance and A Suspicious Person

Akaashi’s heart drops to the ground. Everything in his body stops functioning altogether. Millions of scenarios run through his head of how this situation could play out. His head starts ringing. And what about Bokuto? If people were to find out about them, Bokuto is sure to suffer, becoming the center of hate for dating a guy, for dating  _ him _ . Akaashi doesn’t want that for Bokuto. Akaashi has been through enough in his life to not care about what happens to him anymore. It’s what will happen to Bokuto that worries him most. His breath starts to shake. His body and mind can sense the incoming of panic. He’s prepared to do what it takes to protect Bokuto. He’s set his mind to it. He opens his mouth--

“Yeah, we are dating, Konoha,” Bokuto says casually with a stern face.

Akaashi shoots his head at Bokuto with wide eyes. Konoha eyes him in similar surprise. Bokuto remains serious eye contact with Konoha, no sense of backtracking his words whatsoever.

After a few seconds of silence, Bokuto continues, “I love Akaashi, Konoha. And if you plan on telling the whole school about it, go ahead. I don’t care if people know that I’m dating a guy. But I suggest you leave Akaashi out of it.” Bokuto’s brows crease with intense seriousness, holding his ground firmly.

Bokuto’s words soften the expression on Akaashi’s face, realizing that Bokuto was also thinking about protecting Akaashi in this situation. Bokuto just happened to beat him to it. He stares at Bokuto with adoring admiration.

_ Of course, he’d say that. . . _

Another few seconds of silence pass. Both Bokuto and Akaashi lie in wait for Konoha’s response.

But all Konoha does is start to laugh.

Both of Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s eyes widen in confused fear. They eye each other than look back at Konoha.

Bokuto lifts a steady hand at Konoha, “Umm. . . Konoha? You okay?”

Konoha’s laughter starts to settle and he tries to catch his breath as he wipes tears from his eyes. “That’s so like you, Bokuto-kun.” Once he recollects himself he smiles at them acceptingly. “I wasn’t exactly planning on outing you guys to the school. I just wanted to confirm what I saw at the summer festival right before school started. I did kinda see you guys kiss there.” Konoha shrugs his shoulders, pursing his lips.

Both Bokuto and Akaashi blush in embarrassment at having been found out that way.

_ So that’s how we got found out. . . _

“Although I do feel hurt you guys think so low of me as your friend that I’d be capable of outing you guys,” Konoha puts a hand to his chest as to jokingly signal his broken heart.

“Sorry, Konoha!” Bokuto is quick to blurt his apology. “I was just-- I was scared about Akaashi getting bullied again and I didn’t want that and I was ready to--”

“I know. I know,” Konoha puts a hand up to quiet Bokuto. “I know, Bokuto-kun. I’ve been your friend since childhood! I know you didn’t mean any of that with ill-intent. I just wish you could’ve trusted me more, you know?” Konoha tilts one corner of his lips up as he walks over to pat Bokuto on the shoulder in acknowledgment.

“Thanks, Konoha,” Bokuto smiles at Konoha appreciatingly.

Konoha nods at him. He then turns his head to look at Akaashi. “I’m glad you’ve found someone you can fully trust, though.” Konoha gives Akaashi eyes that speak  _ “Take care of him. _ ”

Akaashi gives a small smile at him with a tiny nod.

“I promise I won’t tell anyone about you guys. Although I feel like the rest of the squad wouldn’t mind you two dating either. But that’s up to you two!” Konoha drops his hand from Bokuto’s shoulder. “Well, I better go home now.” He starts stepping backward in the opposite direction from Bokuto and Akaashi. “See you guys at school!” He waves back at them as he runs off, Bokuto and Akaashi waving back.

Once Konoha is gone, Akaashi lets out a quiet sigh of relief. He turns his head to look at Bokuto. “You really are surrounded by people who love you, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto turns his body to face Akaashi.

“I’m glad you have good friends who can support you like that.” Akaashi gives a pretty and soft smile at Bokuto.

The smile and his words fill Bokuto’s chest with warmth and love. He rushes over to embrace Akaashi, shocking him with the sudden act. Bokuto buries his face into Akaashi’s neck. “You’re surrounded by people who love you, too, Akaaashi! You’re not alone anymore!”

Akaashi tightens his fists against Bokuto’s back, scrunching his uniform blazer.

_ I really love him too much. . . _

They stay in silence in each other’s arms for a few minutes. They had gone through a rollercoaster of emotions from being found out by their friend, to only not have been so worked up and worried about it at all. It’s good to know they have at least one friend who supports them.

Akaashi quickly breaks the embrace all of the sudden and snatches Bokuto’s hand to start jogging home. Bokuto is a little more than confused and is about to ask before--

“We need to get home quick,” Akaashi says.

Bokuto tilts his head. He opens his mouth again--

“Remember? I told you earlier at the cafe that I’d give you special attention when we get home today,” Akaashi answers, refusing to look back at Bokuto as his ears turn a bright shade of red.

Bokuto blushes from ear to ear as well as he stares at Akaashi’s back that’s dragging him by the hand.

When they enter the house, Akaashi quickly rushes them up the stairs to Bokuto’s room the second they take off their shoes at the entrance. Akaashi pushes Bokuto into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Bokuto just sits with wide eyes.

“A-A-Akaashi?” Bokuto nervously asks as Akaashi takes off his school uniform blazer.

Akaashi walks closer to Bokuto. Bokuto takes a gulp. Akaashi takes a deep breath before going down onto his knees and begins to unbuckle Bokuto’s pants.

Bokuto’s entire face flushes a mad red. “A-A-Akaashi!! Wait!! You don’t have to do th--!”

Bokuto abruptly stops his protests upon seeing a rather serious Akaashi looking up at him with dazed-lustful eyes and flushed cheeks. “I told you I’d give you special attention today. And after defending me like that in front of Konoha. . .” Akaashi adverts his eyes to the side in embarrassment before his next words. “I want to spoil you a little bit today.”

Although Bokuto is touched by Akaashi’s words, he opens his mouth to protest again. But he is stopped as Akaashi proceeds to unzip Bokuto’s pants. Akaashi pulls the hems down and Bokuto is undeniably hard. Akaashi reddens even more as he stares at it.

_ This was inside me. . . _

Akaashi gulps as he wraps his hands around Bokuto. Bokuto covers his face with his hands in embarrassment. Akaashi takes one final breath before taking him into his mouth. Akaashi begins slowly bobbing his head back and forth.

“Ugghh. . .” Bokuto groans which in turn makes Akaashi moan onto Bokuto’s hard-on.

Akaashi doesn’t really know how to do this exactly and simply decides to go with what his gut tells him to do. He does feel a little happy about Bokuto’s reactions. He can feel Bokuto’s inner thighs twitching with each suck Akaashi does with his mouth. He sucks harder with each bob too, making loud slurping noises as he does so. Akaashi is careful not to take it too deeply. He knows Bokuto will feel guilty if Akaashi were to choke. It’s impossible to take all of Bokuto into his mouth anyway because he’s so big. Akaashi also makes sure to take a break by releasing Bokuto and licking from the bottom to the tip. A bit of precum spills and it tastes salty in Akaashi’s mouth. After a bit of licking, Akaashi’s mouth goes back over Bokuto’s length. Akaashi sucking and bobbing.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto puts his hands on Akaashi’s head.

Akaashi can feel it in his mouth. Something building up. But Akaashi refuses to stop.

“Akaashi! Stop! I’m--!”

“Mmphf!” It’s too late. Akaashi can taste the hot salty liquid pouring onto his tongue. Bokuto’s length leaves Akaashi’s mouth.

“Akaashi! I’m so sorry!” Bokuto begins to frantic. Bokuto puts his hands in front of Akaashi’s face. “Spit it out!” Akaashi sits there with his mouth full. He feels bad to spit it out. But Bokuto feels guilty for having cum in Akaashi’s mouth. “Come on, Akaashi. You don’t have to swallow it. I won’t feel bad! Come on! Spit it out!” Bokuto cups his hands and waits.

After a few seconds, Akaashi opens his mouth and it all spills out onto Bokuto’s hands. The way Akaashi’s face is flushed and his dark teal eyes all hazy as Bokuto’s cum spills out from his mouth makes Bokuto feel rather strange. It appears he’s discovered a new turn-on for him by the scene before him. Bokuto’s body starts to heat up.

But he quickly shuts his eyes away from lust and quickly reaches to his bedside table for tissues and wipes his hands. He grabs another tissue and cups Akaashi’s face gently as he wipes Akaashi’s mouth.

“You okay?” Bokuto worryingly asks.

Akaashi nods. He then looks up at Bokuto with glistening eyes of arousal. “Did it feel good?”

Bokuto can’t look away from those hazy eyes and redden face. Of course, it felt good to him. Why would he ever ask that?

Bokuto remains calm, reining in the urge to pounce on Akaashi. He smiles at Akaashi, “Yes. It felt really good, Akaashi. Thank you.”

Akaashi’s eyes slightly widen and he feels his heart race. “Do you. . . maybe want to--”

“Boys~~!! We’re home~~!” Mrs. Bokuto shouts as they hear the front door burst open.

They both jump in sudden fright. Bokuto quickly pulls up his pants, walking towards the door.

“Next time, Akaashi. Okay?” Bokuto says with a rather sexy and enticing wink before walking out.

Akaashi freezes at that, his chest fluttering, and his face bursting with embarrassment.

_ At least I made him feel good. . . _

Akaashi slaps his cheeks to rid himself of his lust and naughty thoughts. He heads downstairs to greet his parents.

~ ~ ~

The following day, Akaashi and Bokuto head to school together. Upon reaching the school gates, Akaashi once again gets the strange feeling of eyes watching him. He quickly zips his head around and his guard completely vanishes when he sees nothing but a bunch of groups of students walking together towards the school. Although his eyes signal him no sight of strange stalkers anywhere, the strange feelings still linger. His gut tells him to keep looking around and in between students to see if there truly is anyone luring nearby.

“You okay, Akaashi?” Bokuto asks, disrupting Akaashi’s thoughts. “Did you drop something?”

Akaashi creases his brows in thought but ultimately decides to brush it off, believing that perhaps it’s all just his imagination. “No. . .” Akaashi slowly begins turning back towards the gates. “It’s nothing! Let’s go!” Akaashi gives a small smile of reassurance.

They walk to the school gates. And just as they turn into the open entrance, a black hooded figure peeks out from behind a tree, walking along with the crowd of students. A menacing aura protrudes from him that scares off other students walking near him.

The day goes by rather peacefully, however. No troubles and no wrongful encounters. And as promised, Konoha kept his lips sealed about Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s relationship. Although no one seemed to notice his previous awkward behavior, he’s returned to his causal self. Everyone seemed happy and normal altogether.

By the end of the day, while everyone packs up to go home, they all converse amongst themselves about Miko’s cafe.

“The pastries were SOO delicious!”

“I didn’t know your aunt could make such tasty foods!”

“The sandwiches were also pretty good, too!”

Washio nods.

“We should go there again, today!” Yukie suggests.

“Ahh. . . I’m sorry everyone, but I have work today,” Akaashi purses his lips apologetically.

Both girls whine out, “Awww!! AghAAshi!!” Their whines nearly mimicking how Bokuto whines to Akaashi.

“Today is my last shift this week, so perhaps we can go tomorrow after school?” Akaashi suggests.

“Sounds alright to me,” Saru states.

“Yay!!!” the girls cheer together.

“Well! We shouldn’t hold you back then. Do your best at work today!” Konoha encourages him.

“Thank you!” Akaashi smiles. “Then I’m off!” Akaashi starts heading his way out of the classroom.

Bokuto follows after him. “See you guys tomorrow!” Bokuto yells back and exits the classroom.

The rest stay behind in the classroom.

“What should we do today, then?” Onaga asks.

They all start conversing while Komi lays back against one of the window sills. He stares out the window overlooking the school entrance and creases his eyebrows at the sight below him. “Sheesh! What does that guy want??”

“Huh? What? Who are you talking about?” Kaori asks as she walks over to the window next to Komi. The others follow suit, gathering around the windows.

“That black hooded guy right there! He’s hiding around the corner!” Komi points him out.

“Oh yeah! I’ve been seeing him hanging around our school lately, too!” Yukie mentions. “He only shows up before school starts and after school ends. It’s really creepy!”

“Oh yeah! I’ve been hearing other students talking about that! Talking about some creepy guy lurking around in a black hood,” Onaga adds.

“I wonder what he wants. . .” Saru questions as he purses his lips.

“What if he’s some pervert!?” Kaori cringes.

“Has anyone reported him yet?” Konoha asks.

“I don’t know. But this has been going on for some time now since lots of students keep talking about it,” Saru states.

“We should probably report it, even if someone already has. Just in case,” Konoha suggests.

Washio nods in agreement.

“You’re right! Let’s go find Sensei!” Komi shouts, grabbing his bag, ready to head out.

They all start making their way out of the classroom. Konoha, however, lingers behind as he suddenly notices the black-hooded person following after Bokuto and Akaashi as they leave the gates.

“You coming, Konoha?” Saru asks as everyone leaves the classroom.

“Yeah! I’m coming!” and as Konoha follows after them, he pulls out his phone.

~ ~ ~

Bokuto’s phone vibrates. He pulls it out to see a new text message.

“Who is it? Is it, Mom?” Akaashi asks. He’s finally gotten used to calling Mrs. Bokuto ‘Mom’ now.

Bokuto reads the sender. “No, it’s Konoha.”

“What’d he say?” Akaashi tilts his head in slight curiosity.

Bokuto reads the message--

**From: Konoha**

**I don’t know if you’ve heard from the rumors at school, but lately, there’s been a black hooded figure hanging around the entrance of our school the past few days. We just saw him hanging around the entrance as you guys left.**

**He began following you two as you walked out.**

**Keep a lookout, Bokuto-kun**

After reading his message, Bokuto felt shivers run down his spine as he suddenly felt like somebody was following them. He slightly tilts his head back, his eyes looking at the end of his peripheral. And sure enough, as if all his surroundings had become muted to silence, from the tiniest corner of his eye, he catches a shadowy figure quickly hiding back behind a thick power line poll. His eyes slightly widen.

“Bokuto-san? Did something happen to Konoha-san?”

Akaashi’s words break Bokuto’s frighten trance. To not worry Akaashi and keep him safe, Bokuto lies, “Oh no! He was just asking about when the next national volleyball match is going to be on TV and. . . I was just trying to remember when that was.” He shoots a reassuring smile at Akaashi.

“Okay. . . Well, remember that you have homework to do, so don’t let your brain get clouded with your volleyball obsession. If you fall behind in classes, I’m going to sleep in my room,” Akaashi semi-jokingly says.

“Awww!! AghAA~shi!!! You can’t do that to me~~!!” Bokuto starts to whine and pout.

Akaashi just laughs as he continues to tease him.

They continue walking to Akaashi’s workplace. And all the while, Bokuto is weary of the black-hooded figure following after them a little distance away from them.

They finally arrive at Akaashi’s workplace in the secluded gay area of the city. Bokuto continues to keep an eye out. However, once they arrived, he has lost complete sight of the suspicious-looking person.

_ Maybe he left. . . _

Bokuto wonders what could that person possibly want from them. Or better yet,  _ who _ could it be.

Akaashi turns to face Bokuto, “I’ll see you after work, Bokuto-san.”

“I’ll be back once your shift ends,” Bokuto says with the most outrageously handsome smile in the world.

The smile shoots an arrow through Akaashi’s chest, which prompts him to look back and forth at his surroundings. When the coast is clear, he tips his toes and gives a deep goodbye kiss to Bokuto on the lips.

However, while he kisses Bokuto, Akaashi hears the very ever so faint sound of a camera clicking, which forces him to quickly break the kiss. He rushes up the steps to the entrance of the bar. “See you later, Bokuto-san!” and he hurriedly enters the bar.

Bokuto hadn’t really noticed nor heard the camera clicks and is only stunned by the sudden kiss from Akaashi, thinking Akaashi must’ve been embarrassed by it and finding his hurried actions overly adorable like always. He chuckles happily to himself as he starts walking back home.

~ ~ ~

Once Akaashi enters the bar, he starts panicking, panting his breath.

_ Who was that?? Was it that person that was following me a while ago? From this morning?? _

Akaashi tries to slow his breathing.

_ No. . . I must be imagining things. . . I didn’t see anyone following us after school today. . . _

“What are you doing, Akaashi? We got a busy night! Get changed and clock in!” Akaashi hears his boss yell from across the bar, freeing him of his anxiety-filled thoughts.

“Yes, sir!” Akaashi quickly runs into the employee changing room.

_ Right. . . It’s just my imagination. . . Everything’s been going good with Bokuto-san right now. . . I shouldn’t let this get to me. . . _

Akaashi gets changed into his work clothes and heads back to the bar.

~ ~ ~

The next morning, Bokuto and Akaashi are able to walk to school remotely peacefully. Neither of them mentions their problems with their shadowy stalker to each other, not wanting to worry or endanger the other. Bokuto continues to be on the lookout for the black-hooded person. Akaashi continues to worry over someone possibly getting onto them, waiting for the chance to strike. Neither of them notices the lack of conversation between the two since leaving the house, and neither notice each other’s weariness of their surroundings, too preoccupied with protecting the other.

Their thoughts and on-edge-ness get interrupted when their friends call out to them from the opposite side of the street. They all meet up and walk to school together from there.

“Man! I hope the authorities do something about that creep that’s been lurking around our school,” Komi blurts out.

“Creep?” Akaashi asks with utter confusion and a mixture of worry.

“Yeah! There’s been some guy in a black hood constantly hiding around the school entrance lately. It’s been scaring a bunch of students,” Kaori explains.

“We even saw him when you two left yesterday! It was really creepy!” Yukie adds.

_Okay. . . So maybe it’s not my imagination. . . At least I’m not the only one who’s noticed. . ._ _Although I should probably keep quiet that he might be after me. . . So that Bokuto-san and the others don’t worry. . ._

Despite having these thoughts, Akaashi does feel a little relieved that others know about it. That way, if something does happen, he can call them for help.

Bokuto also seems to think the same.

_ Good thing only Konoha and I know that the guy followed Akaashi and I. . . I’ll keep quiet about that so I don’t worry Akaashi or the others. . . _

Bokuto creases his brows in thought.

Konoha notices and steps over to pat Bokuto on the shoulder in reassurance. “We reported it to Sensei already. A bunch of other students have also reported it as well, so the school has called up some authorities to guard the school for a while. So let’s not worry about it, okay everyone?” Konoha gestures with his hands to everyone.

“You’re right!”

“I agree!”

Washio nods.

Konoha’s words definitely settle Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s minds, relieving their anxious tensions.

To lighten up the mood, Kaori changes the subject, “Also, we’re still going to Miko’s cafe after school today, right?”

“Right! We get to eat some delicious food after school!” Saru cheers along.

They all cheer along as well.

Bokuto looks over to his friend with a grateful smile, “Thanks, Konoha.”

Konoha smiles back at him, “No problem.”

They peacefully enter the school entrance that now has four policemen standing guard. None of them having witnessed the black-hooded figure at all on their way.

~ ~ ~

The last class of the day ends and the squad is quick to pack up.

“To Miko’s cafe!” both the girls shout in unison.

“To Miko’s cafe!” the rest shout as they all head out.

Bokuto and Akaashi quietly follow behind the rest of them.

As they walk out the gates, the four policemen from this morning still stand guard as students pile out. Their presence reassuring all the students as they walk. The group of friends happily heading towards the inner city. But despite not having caught a single sight of the black-hooded person today, Bokuto and Akaashi, as well as Konoha, keep a lookout for him.

They all are just about to reach the cafe when suddenly, a black-hooded figure walks to stand in front of them, blocking their path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, y'all! I still haven't quite fully decided on a set update schedule, but it's for sure that I'll be updating on Fridays/Saturdays PST starting today. I start classes literally in 4 days, so I might have things fully organized after next week! This fall semester will surely be a wild one so bear with me T-T
> 
> Also, that bj scene tho (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)


	20. Unexpected Conflict

“Tch. I really hate how you still manage to have a group of people surrounding you, despite what a bastard you truly are.”

They all freeze in their tracks and collectively realize the person blocking their path is the black-hooded figure that’s been lurking around their school. All the boys push the girls behind them, ready to defend them. Akaashi tries to join them, but Bokuto pushes him behind his arm.

Bokuto walks to stand in the middle. He speaks up first, “What do you want?”

The hooded guy laughs out loud and reaches into his pocket. The boys brace themselves upon the sudden act. But there was no need for it as the hooded guy only pulls out an envelope and throws it towards them onto the ground in front of their feet. Upon hitting the ground, photos spill out from the envelope. Photos of Bokuto and Akaashi. Photos of them holding hands, laughing together, kissing, etc.

“To think that you’re not only a depressed momma’s boy but a faggot as well!” and the hooded figure laughs again.

Akaashi’s heart sinks. His breathing stalls. His hands begin to sweat. He stares at the ground where the photos lay blankly, as a panic attack starts creeping in.

Bokuto, on the other hand, only looks at the hooded person angrily, “What the fuck?! Who are you?!”

The hooded figure starts to laugh like a lunatic again. Then his hand rises up to push back his hood. The gesture revealing the hooded person to be the guy Bokuto ran into and nearly started a fight with at the mall.

“Did you really think I was done with you after the way you left me at the mall, Bokuto?” The expression on his face is full of enraged psychopathy that makes everyone around them tense up in fear.

Konoha interrupts the impending fear by saying, “Haven’t you had enough, Shiraishi? We’re 3rd years now! Why don’t you move on already?”

“Shut the FUCK up, Konoha! I came for Bokuto! Not  _ you _ !” Shiraishi turns his attention back to Bokuto and Akaashi. “Do you know how embarrassing it was for me after you faggots left me at the mall?!? Did you know cops came in and took me into custody for starting a fight and my mother ended up grounding  _ me _ ?!? I got my car taken away and I’m now the embarrassing son of the family again! And  _ you _ !” He points at Bokuto. “What punishment did you get? NOTHING!!! I had charges against you, but once my family found out I picked a fight with  _ YOU _ , they dropped them completely and I had the hard end of the stick! Just like last time!!!” He breathes out. “And I don’t think that’s fair, Bokuto Koutarou.”

Shiraishi blinks his eyes up menacingly at Bokuto. He starts breathing angrily.

After listening to his words, Bokuto tries to settle things peacefully, “Listen, Shiraishi. Things don’t have to be this way. I’m sorry only you got in trouble for that day. I threw a punch and should’ve come forward if I had known the police got involved. If you’d like, we can over and--”

“Oh just shut  _ up _ , Bokuto! Stop trying to be this fake nice guy who’s a social justice warrior. Come on! Show them your true self! The  _ real _ Bokuto! The Bokuto that threw that punch at me! The Bokuto who threw me into a hospital! The Bokuto who shrivels up at the name of his dead unborn sister!”

A deafening silence fills the air at those final words. All of Bokuto’s friends stare at Shiraishi with creased brows and then look at Bokuto worryingly, who isn’t saying anything to refute Shiraishi’s words. Bokuto is simply looking down with clenched fists, holding his ground, keeping his cool, containing his anger.

But despite Bokuto’s calm stance, Shiraishi continues to tempt him, “The Bokuto who is a faggot sucking up to another faggot!”

And it’s that final sentence that sets Bokuto off. He begins to come at Shiraishi. If there’s anyone Bokuto will never allow getting badmouthed at, it is Akaashi.

Shiraishi smiles sadistically whiling screaming out, “YES! YES! COME AT ME, BOKUTO!” He spreads out his hands, ready to take the hit.

But Bokuto doesn’t get to throw a punch because, once again, just like at the mall, Akaashi stops him by grabbing hold of Bokuto’s arm.

“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi yells out.

Bokuto looks back to see that same exact worried face on Akaashi. But this time, when he meets Akaashi’s eyes, Akaashi manages to put on a soft smile that’s tinted with endearment and softly says, “It’s okay, Bokuto-san. You don’t have to hurt him because of me. Please. I’m okay.”

Bokuto’s expression of anger softens and his whole body ends up loosening its frustrated tension.

But this only angers Shiraishi, having failed to tempt Bokuto. “Disgusting! Looks like getting your dick sucked by a guy really softens you up,” he snarks.

That lights up the fire in Bokuto again and he turns around to get a good punch in. But Konoha beats him to it in a scene that flashes before his eyes, making both Bokuto and Akaashi step backward in surprise.

“Konoha?” Bokuto manages to word out in awe. The whole squad looks at him in awe as well.

“I didn’t want him to get what he wanted, so I threw the first punch for you,” and he smirks proudly at Bokuto.

Bokuto goes wide-eyed hearing those words, feeling touched almost, “Konoha. . .”

“AHHH!!!” Shiraishi yells out in anger and punches back at Konoha, which knocks him to the ground hard.

“Konoha!!!” the girls yell in worry for him.

Shiraishi walks over and kicks Konoha straight in the face, blood splattering to the ground. Konoha quietly moans as he lays on the ground, slowly losing his consciousness.

“And YOU!!!” Shiraishi turns around to look straight at Akaashi with crazed and depraved eyes and a bloodied up nose. Akaashi freezes up in fear as he suddenly gets a slight flashback of his biological father approaching him, thus causing him unable to move a muscle, his knees collapsing to the ground as Shiraishi starts coming at him.

But Bokuto quickly blocks his path by standing in front of Akaashi. He lifts a foot and kicks Shiraishi back hard. Shiraishi flies backward to the ground and coughs up blood. His face turns sadistically happy at the act, “HA!  _ There’s  _ the real Bokuto I’ve been waiting for!” He looks up to a furious Bokuto surrounded by an aura of rage and hatred. Shiraishi happily anticipates for another hit.

But Bokuto’s fury immediately dissipates and he doesn’t go for another hit. He turns around to walk towards Akaashi who is still semi-fear frozen on the ground. He picks him up to his feet and asks, “Are you okay, Akaashi?” Shiraishi becomes completely ignored now.

But this only angers Shiraishi even more and he tries coming at Bokuto from behind. Akaashi catches this immediately and yells out “Bokuto-san!” before Akaashi quickly pushes Bokuto to the side. And Akaashi ends up taking the punch to the face by Shiraishi.

The girls scream in worry and Bokuto yells, “AKAASHI!!!”

Akaashi falls to the ground. The hit was really hard on Akaashi. Harder than any hit he’s taken by his father or delinquent bullies. So much so he just lays on the ground, moaning in pain as a ringing in his ear starts to sound.

Shiraishi picks up Akaashi by his shirt and is about to go for another hit--

“DON’T YOU  _ DARE _ TOUCH HIM!!!” Bokuto’s voice booms out in a type of angered voice that no one, not even Shiraishi, has ever heard. It shocks him so much it stops him mid-punch. Bokuto tries to come at Shiraishi, but Saru and Onaga hold him back. “LET ME GO! HE’S GOING TO HURT AKAASHI!” He tries to fight off the hands holding him back.

“Bokuto! You need to calm down or you’re going to get in more trouble when the police come!” Onaga tries to reason with him to calm him down.

“I DON’T CARE! AKAASHI ISN’T MOVING!!!” Bokuto is absolutely angered to the point his whole face is a shade of red and his veins are popping out. His heart pounding insanely from worry for Akaashi.

The sight amuses Shiraishi, prompting him to go for a hard hit on Akaashi’s face. He starts laughing manically again, making blood spill from his nose and mouth more. “HA! You actually care for his worthless faggot?!? HAHAH!!! All the more reason to beat him into a pulp!” and he gives Akaashi another two solid punches to the face.

“STOOOOP!!!!”

Shiraishi raises his fist again before a hand grabs him from behind and another grabs the other that forces him to let go of Akaashi. He gets hand-cuffed from behind.

“What the--!” Shiraishi turns around to see a cop who says, “That’s enough from you, young man. We’re going to have to take you into custody for assaulting two young men.”

Suddenly, three police cars have arrived and more policemen walk out of them.

“What the--! I’m not the only one responsible here! I didn’t throw the first punch! And don’t you see how fucked up  _ my _ face is, too?!”

The cop looks at the rest of them and says, “Since you are all involved, we’re going to have to take you in as well for witnesses, if you don’t mind.”

“Yes, sir!” They all manage to say and they follow other policemen that guide them to the cars.

Bokuto doesn’t follow and rushes over to Akaashi who is slightly and carefully managing to get himself up to a seating position. “Akaashi!”

It’s that moment that Bokuto’s aunt finally comes out of the cafe towards them. She runs over to help Akaashi up. She explains to Bokuto, “I called the cops when I saw what was happening. You need to go with them. These two need to get to a hospital to get their wounds properly treated. You go to the police station, while I stay with Keiji-chan and Konoha-chan.” Bokuto doesn’t move, looking over Akaashi with all the worry in the world. “I’ve called your parents as well. Don’t worry. Go, Koutarou.”

Bokuto’s fearful and worry-filled expression looks from Akaashi up to his aunt, and back to Akaashi, hesitating to leave Akaashi.

That’s when Akaashi manages to whisper, “Go, Bokuto-san. . . I’m. . . okay. . .” The corner of his lips very slightly tilts up in an attempt to give Bokuto a reassuring smile.

Bokuto can only tear up as he looks at the bloodied and bruised face of Akaashi, getting a flashback to the day they brought Akaashi to the hospital when they rescued him from his abusive home. His heart starts to race and he’s ready to resist.

But a slight squeeze of his hand from Akaashi’s brings him back to his senses. He stares at Akaashi again. It seems like Akaashi keeps on getting hurt because of him. Is Bokuto really worthy of being with and protecting Akaashi? No. Bokuto shut his eyes to block away from those negative thoughts. Akaashi was protecting him. Akaashi is always protecting him. He was only doing what Bokuto would’ve done for Akaashi. Tears cascade from his eyes.

He needs to remain calm. He needs to be strong. Not for his sake, but for Akaashi.

He bites his lip as he squeezes Akaashi’s hand before letting go and going into the police car with the rest of his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how much I keep putting these boys through T-T You read the tags y'all. . . I've warned yah :( But I do feel lowkey kinda proud of myself for having fooled some of you xDxDxD I honestly expected you all to immediately figure out who the ~mysterious hooded figure~ was, but I successfully stumped y'all! xDxDXD
> 
> On another note, since I've gone through my first week of school and thus have been dumped a ton of homework on, not to mention I've been given more hours at work, it seems like I'm only able to do updates every other week. The updates will still happen Fridays/Saturdays PST, but it's not going to be every week sadly T-T I wish I could but my hustling life has returned and I can't risk falling behind. But on a good note. . . that'll allow me time to start planning out the outline for PART TWO!!! YES! YOU HEARD THAT RIGHT! If you didn't notice already, this story is a part of a series so this BokuAka story will definitely be ongoing for a very long time. And I will thank everyone who will continue to stay for the ride, as well as everyone who has been sticking along. I feel sad and will apologize that updates will have to be so spread out now and I hope that doesn't turn any of you away. I always love and appreciate all of you reading and commenting. It's so fun and gives me so much motivation to write. Writing is definitely a way for me to wine down from everything crazy in my life, so all of your comments and kudos really add to that relief and fun for me. ^_^ <3
> 
> Anyways, see you in two weeks! ^_^ Until the next update!


	21. Guilt and Forgiveness

While at the police station, everyone gives a witness testimony of what happened, including how Shiraishi was the suspicious hooded figure that had been lingering around Fukurodani High School for the past few days.

All testimonies had relatively the same story: only three of them there had gotten physically involved, which were Konoha, Bokuto, and Shiraishi, and how Shiraishi had nearly blackmailed Bokuto and Akaashi for their relationship, including the derogatory remarks made at them, as well as how badly Akaashi was beaten up by Shiraishi. They also all admitted that Konoha threw the first punch, but in self-defense, they all included. Even Shiraishi’s testimony matched the others, admitting to all the acts he committed as told by the others. All the honesty was for dignity’s sake. 

And because Bokuto wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible so he can go to the hospital to see Akaashi.

The police also ran quick investigations about the ‘suspicious hooded figure at Fukurodani High’ and concluded proof and evidence that Shiraishi was indeed the same perpetrator, thus making his position worse. But it didn’t seem like he cared as he angrily slumps in his chair.

Mrs. Bokuto had finally arrived at the station and she claimed herself as Bokuto’s lawyer, as well as a lawyer for the rest of his friends. She went into a separate room with the officers. Everybody sits in chairs around the police station, waiting patiently. Shiraishi still sitting far away from the rest of the bunch on the other side of the police office.

About 30 minutes go by and Mrs. Bokuto and the officers finally come out of the room. After legal negotiation and discussion, it was decided that Bokuto and Konoha be charged with a small fine for physical assault and suspension from school for a week for one hit at Shiraishi. As for Shiraishi on the other hand, he got charged with misdemeanors of stalking, loitering around another school in suspicious behaviors, and physical assault against three other students, having left two unconscious and in the hospital with various injuries. He was also charged with a hate crime towards one of the victims for his sexuality. This resulted in various fines, a suspension from school for two months, and community service for three months. All charges were based on witness testimony and a single camera from outside Miko’s cafe. The charges were also carefully decided based on the fact that all perpetrators involved are minors and underaged, thus no jail-time was decided for them.

Once all of that finally got settled down and was explained to all of them, Shiraishi’s mother finally arrived at the police station. She was notified of everything that happened and what has been decided by the officials.

Ms. Shiraishi huffs out a breath of disbelief, feeling embarrassed by her son’s actions. She turns her head at Mrs. Bokuto and her son.

“I’m so sorry about this!” she drops to her knees and does a full bow of apology in front of them.

“Sana-chan! It’s alright!” Mrs. Bokuto bends down to Ms. Shiraishi to help her up. “There is no need for that! My son was also at fault here!”

“No!” Ms. Shiraishi shakes her head, her body still in a bowing position, insisting on the apology. “You’ve done so much for us! I can’t believe I let this happen again! I’m so sorry! I’m also sorry again for what happened years ago as well! I’m so sorry! I should’ve raised my son better as his parent!” She starts crying.

Mrs. Bokuto looks down at her, kneeling beside her, not really sure what to do.

It’s at this moment that Shiraishi snaps again, feeling rather angered by the situation. He doesn’t really like seeing his mother like this.

“Alright! That’s enough! We apologized! Let’s go!” Shiraishi reaches down to grab his mother by the arm.

But she slaps his hand away instead, the act shocking everyone at the police station.

Shiraishi also appears shocked by the act, so unlike his mother, his eyes slightly widening.

She scolds at him, “I’ll get you to understand one day, young man. I will not have you turn out like your father!”

Those words seem to quiet Shiraishi completely. His whole body seeming to subside all anger and frustration. His head tilts down and he stares at the ground.

Ms. Shiraishi then gets herself up, dusting her knees as she stands up. Mrs. Bokuto gets up with her as well.

She then looks at Mrs. Bokuto. “We’ll come to the hospital to apologize to Akaashi-san and Konoha-san tomorrow.”

“Oh, Sana-chan, you don’t have to--”

“Please. Let us try to do something to atone for what my son has done to your family. Please,” she gives a sincere apologetic look at Mrs. Bokuto.

An air of unspoken and silent understanding between both mothers ensues. At that, Mrs. Bokuto purses her lips before nodding in agreement. Ms. Shiraishi gives a slight smile before leaving with her son. She bows to them all before exiting the police station. All goes quiet after they leave.

But Mrs. Bokuto is quick to disrupt the uncomfortable silence by patting a soft hand to her son’s shoulder and saying, “We should go now. I’m sure you’re very worried about Keiji right now. So let’s head to the hospital.”

Bokuto nods and starts heading out with his mother. His friends all call out to him saying goodbye.

“Goodbye, Bokuto-kun!”

“Drive safe!”

“Say hello to Akaashi and Konoha for us!”

Bokuto stops in his tracks, he turns his head to the side a little, but then cuts back on saying anything in response, and simply walks out. He can’t bear to do or think about anything else other than focusing on Akaashi, even if it means ignoring his friends.

“I’m so sorry about that!” Mrs. Bokuto quickly says upon his son’s ignorance at his friends’ farewells. “My son must be feeling all sorts of emotions right now. Please don’t take it too personally.”

“Oh, we know. We just hope Bokuto can still think of us as his friends after this,” Komi speaks for the rest.

Mrs. Bokuto’s eyes widen at the understanding of her son’s friends. She quickly gives a soft smile, “I’m sure he does. Thank you for being good friends to him. And thank you for holding him back. I’m sure if he’d thrown more punches, one more person would’ve ended up at the hospital and things would’ve gone worse for him. Thank you.” Mrs. Bokuto bows to them in gratitude.

They all bow back at her and she leaves the station, following after her son.

~ ~ ~

They get to the hospital. Mrs. Bokuto asks for the room number for Akaashi Keiji and the moment Bokuto hears it, he sprints out to the hallways.

“Koutarou!!!” his mother calls out to him.

Bokuto ignores his mother as he arrives at the elevator. But it takes too long, so he rushes over to take the stairs. Skipping a step as he sprints up two floors. He gets to the floor, bursts out the door, scaring a nurse nearby, and he sprints to the room. He sprints until he finds the door with the name ‘ _ Akaashi Keiji. _ ’ He quickly lifts his hand to the door handle but immediately pauses, his hand shaking as it hovers over the handle. He’s trying to hold back tears as he gets déjà vu for a second time as this is the third time he’s had to go to the hospital for Akaashi. Millions of thoughts rush through his head, his heart pounding.

But he finally opens the door, biting his lip hard in an attempt to hold back his emotions.

When he enters, he hears a soft recognizable, “Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto looks up to see a fully awake Akaashi laying on the hospital bed. This is the third time he’s seeing Akaashi in a hospital bed, only this time, the left side of his face is all bandaged up. His breath seizes.

He doesn’t say anything as he rushes over to the side of the bed, his body falling to his knees as he grabs a hold of Akaashi’s hand. Just like the last two times he was on a hospital bed. Bokuto feels a sharp throb in his throat.

“Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto continues to stay silent and only puts his head down onto the bed, still gripping Akaashi’s hand. He can’t hold it back anymore as he begins to cry.

Akaashi gets all worried as he tries to sit more upright. “Bokuto-san? Bokuto-san? What’s wro--”

“I’m so sorry, Akaashi!!! I’m so sorry!!! I failed again! I failed!!!” Bokuto sobs.

“Bokuto-san, what do you mean?!! What are you talking about?!!”

Bokuto sobs more as he says, “I told you I’d protect you, but here you are at a hospital again!! I let you get hurt again!! I’m so sorry! I should’ve tried harder!!!”

“Bokuto-san!!”

“We even got found out and now who knows what my friends will do! I failed at being a proper boyfriend! I’m so sorry!!!”

“Bokuto-san!!!”

“I couldn’t even protect you from your father. . . Why are you even still with me?? You should just leave me already--”

“KOUTAROU!!!”

Akaashi raises his voice in a way he’s never done before, which shocks Bokuto enough to cut him off and get his attention. Akaashi cups Bokuto’s face with his hands, lifting his tear-stained face up to look at him. Akaashi has an expression full of anger, even with half his face covered in bandages, his expression can still be made out. It’s one he’s never truly made before and one Bokuto had never seen, which shocks him to silence as he listens to Akaashi.

“Have I blamed you for anything that has ever happened to me? Have I ever told you you were a bad boyfriend because you couldn’t protect me from my father? Have I ever told you that in order to be my boyfriend, you had to protect me from everything bad that happens to me? Have I  _ ever  _ told you I didn’t want to be with you?”

Silence only fills the room, substituting as Bokuto’s response to all of Akaashi’s questions.

“That’s what I thought. None of this is your fault. What my father did to me is not your fault. Whatever has happened to me was unavoidable. Me being here wasn’t your doing. It was that guy. I know you have a history and a connection with him, but that doesn’t mean what he did to me was your fault.” Akaashi continues to stare down at Bokuto, his face still in Akaashi’s hands.

“But. . . your injuries. . .” Bokuto’s eyes look like that of an injured puppy as he looks up at Akaashi’s banged-up side.

Akaashi can only smile at Bokuto’s worriedness, “These injuries were my fault because I pushed you away to protect you. I’m glad at least you weren’t hurt.” And his thumbs rub Bokuto’s face to wipe some tears away.

Bokuto grabs Akaashi’s hand and kisses it from the side of his face. He then looks back up at Akaashi, still worried, “But what about those photos and my friends?”

Akaashi just smiles in reassurance before responding, “If they tell the whole school, I don’t care. I don’t care if the whole world knows because. . . I know you’ll be by my side. And that’s all I need to survive in this cruel world.”

Bokuto goes wide-eyed upon those words and he quickly gets up while yelling out “Akaashi!!” before gently and softly pulling him into a kiss, gently and softly so as not to disturb his injuries. He puts a hand to Akaashi’s uninjured cheek and ever so softly brushes his lips against Akaashi’s.

When they break apart, Akaashi looks into Bokuto’s eyes and firmly says, “And also. . . Don’t ever tell me to leave you ever again.” His eyes pierce at Bokuto with all the seriousness in the world that leaves Bokuto to only nod in response.

Bokuto pecks his uninjured cheek before speaking, “I’m sorry for saying that. I actually never want you to leave me. . .”

Bokuto then slides down to cuddle up to Akaashi’s chest.

“I’ll never leave you,” Akaashi quietly says as he places his hand atop Bokuto’s surprisingly still spiked-up hair.

“I’ll never leave you either,” and Bokuto snoozes to sleep, going completely limp on top of Akaashi.

“Bokuto-san?”

No response.

_ He must’ve been tired after everything that happened today. . . I wonder what happened at the police station? . . . _

It’s at that moment that Mrs. Bokuto enters the room.

Akaashi immediately blushes, considering the position he’s in. “M-Mom?”

He quickly tries to unwrap himself from Bokuto but she is quick to stop him, “Oh, it’s alright Keiji dear.” She smiles at him and Akaashi lays back with Bokuto on top of him. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m alright. There was nothing major except the bruises and cuts on my face. I only passed out from shock. The doctor said it’ll easily heal within two weeks and that I can go home tomorrow afternoon,” Akaashi reiterates the doctor’s words.

“Oh, thank goodness. That’s really good to hear,” Mrs. Bokuto sighs out relief, her shoulders relaxing.

“What happened at the police station?” Akaashi asks.

Mrs. Bokuto explains all the charges Bokuto received, as well as the charges put on Konoha and Shiraishi. She left out the ordeal with Ms. Shiraishi.

“That’s pretty good, I guess. I’m glad Bokuto-san didn’t get into  _ too _ much trouble,” Akaashi says as he looks down at the sleeping Bokuto atop his chest.

“I’m glad, too,” Mrs. Bokuto agrees. It becomes silent as she stares at the both of them cuddling, her chest feeling warm upon the sight. She smiles, “He loves you very much. I know I’ve said this before, but I’m truly glad he has someone like you. If you hadn’t pushed him out of the way, who knows what he could’ve done to that boy. Thank you, Keiji.”

He smiles back at her, “It really wasn’t much. I just didn’t want Bokuto-san to get hurt, even if it meant I’d get hurt. Both you and Bokuto-san have done a lot for me already. It’s the best I could do in return.”

“Ohhh!!! You really are such a sweetheart! I’m so glad to have you as my son!”

Akaashi giggles a bit at her words before looking down at Bokuto again. This time, a glint from the gold pendant pierces his eyes. Akaashi gets small flashbacks to what Shiraishi had said at the mall and then what he said earlier today. His brows crease in thought.

He purses his lips before saying, “Um, Mom?”

“Yes?”

“What is that gold. . . necklace that Bokuto-san seems to wear all the time? We ran into that. . . Shiraishi guy once before at the mall during summer and he kept pointing it out, mockingly towards Bokuto-san. What is it to Bokuto-san?”

Upon hearing the question, Mrs. Bokuto’s face suddenly becomes downcast. But she takes a deep breath before smiling reassuringly at Akaashi, “If Koutarou hasn’t told you about it yet, then he will soon. I don’t think it’s my position to tell you. . . even though. . . it does involve me a great ton. . .” Her eyes become despondent for a tiny unnoticeable moment. “But I think it’s better if you hear it from Koutarou.”

Akaashi feels slightly hurt and disappointed at the response, but smiles understandingly at Mrs. Bokuto, “Thank you. I know Bokuto-san will tell me about it sooner or later. I just thought I’d try asking you about it.”

“I understand. Don’t take it too personally, though. Just as you had your reasons for hiding about your father, Koutarou has his reasons, too,” she smiles at him again.

Akaashi smiles with a nod at that.

“Well! You better get some sleep, now. I gotta make dinner for Dad and let him know what went down at the police station.” Mrs. Bokuto gets up and kisses both Akaashi and Bokuto on the foreheads before heading out.

“Wait! What about Bokuto-san?”

Mrs. Bokuto just laughs, “Oh, Keiji! Don’t worry! It’s better he stays here with you or he’ll get mad and whine if we try taking him home tonight. It’s a Friday night, anyway, so let him stay here for the night. Plus, I’m sure you’d want him to be here with you as well.” She winks at him before closing the door behind her.

Akaashi can only sigh in response before he gives a small kiss at Bokuto’s head and shuffles down onto the bed before closing his eyes into a deep sleep.

~ ~ ~

The next morning, both Akaashi and Bokuto are visited by all his friends. Nervousness fills the air and Bokuto clenches his fist as all their friends pour into the room. Silence ensues as they gather around the bed. Bokuto is ready to declare and defend his love for Akaashi. 

When no one says anything, Bokuto is about ready to give his speech until--

“We came here to let both of you know that we support you!” Kaori suddenly spurts out.

Both Akaashi and Bokuto go wide-eyed in shock and slight confusion.

Kaori continues, “You don’t have to worry about us outing you to the school.”

They all nod their heads in agreement.

Bokuto tilts his head and is about to ask why until--

“We  _ were _ all shocked about finding out through that guy, honestly. But we’re not at all disgusted by it like he was,” Saru explains.

They all shake their heads in agreement.

“Plus,” Yukie speaks, “we’re your friends! Why would we ever think about outing you guys! It’s only upsetting that you guys couldn’t trust us about it!” She pouts.

They all nod their heads in agreement.

All while this happens, Akaashi sits in bed, becoming overwhelmed with emotions he never thought he’d ever experience in his life. He recalls the times he was ridiculed at his middle for appearing “gay” and the times his father made rude insults at him. But then he remembers the time all his friends told him they’re there for him when he was getting bullied by the third year delinquents. He looks at the friends before him. Tears start streaming down his face.

Kaori notices this, “Akaashi?”

Bokuto quickly turns around and rushes over to Akaashi upon seeing him crying. “Are you okay? What’s wrong, Akaashi? Do your injuries hurt?” Bokuto’s hands are fidgeting.

Akaashi shakes his head and only manages to say, “Thank you. . . . Thank you everyone. . . for accepting me.” He continues to cry.

Bokuto settles down and smiles at Akaashi in relief as he wipes the tears away from the uninjured side of Akaashi’s face.

The girls and Komi start to cry as well, while the rest just nod once with a smile.

After Akaashi calms down, Bokuto turns to ask them, “Have you all visited Konoha, yet?”

“We visited him first since he’s on the floor below,” Onaga answers. He’s doing fine and the doctors said he will be released from the hospital later today.”

Suddenly, the door bursts open, “Actually, I was released a few minutes ago.”

“Konoha!!!”

“Hey everyone! How are you holding, Akaashi-kun?” Konoha walks over to the rest of them.

“I’m doing alright. I’ll get released today as well after I get new bandages,” Akaashi gives him a small smile.

“You look like you took a lot more than me. It’s a good thing the police got there in time. I can’t believe I got knocked out after two hits, though. Pretty embarrassed about myself, haha,” he rubs at the back of his head in embarrassment.

“Oh please, Konoha! You’re only embarrassed about that cuz all the girls at school will start distancing themselves from you once they find out you can’t fight for shit!” Komi teases.

The girls snicker at that.

“You got that right!” Bokuto jokingly agrees.

“Hey~~!! Is that what I get for defending you??”

And they all start laughing.

They continue to chatter amongst themselves for a bit before Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto come in.

“Oh~! What a lovely party!”

The squad all stand up, bow, and say, “Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto!” in unison.

“Hello, everyone!” Mrs. Bokuto happily smiles at them. She then goes over to her son, “Koutarou, I brought you a change of clothes, so get out of that dirtied uniform!” and he hands him a bag.

“Yes, Mom,” he takes the bag and heads into the bathroom that’s by the door.

“Keiji dear, I’ve also brought you a change of clothes you can change into once you’re released. We talked to one of the nurses nearby and a doctor should be coming in any time soon to change your bandages.” Mrs. Bokuto notifies him.

Upon giving the notification, a knock sounds from the door.

“Oh! That must be the doctor. Come in~!”

The door slides open and in comes not the doctor, but Shiraishi and his mother.

All goes to silence in the room as they enter.

“Hello Kyo-san and Kanade-san,” Ms. Shiraishi says to Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto as she and her son bow to them.

Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto bow back in response.

“We’ll leave you all some space,” Kaori says, “Come on, everyone.”

They all quietly start to head out.

“Can Konoha-san stay, though? We’re here to talk to you as well,” says Ms. Shiraishi.

Konoha quietly walks back to where he was standing earlier.

Bokuto comes out of the bathroom and first sees Shiraishi, immediately filling up with anger.

He is about to go at him but his father stops him and whispers, “Don’t, son. Hold it in and just stand here.” Mr. Bokuto gestures his son to his side.

Bokuto clenches his fists at his sides and holds it in as his father told him to.

Ms. Shiraishi then kneels to the ground and bows to apologize to both Konoha and Akaashi. “I’m so sorry for what happened to you two,” she says.

Akaashi quickly gets out of his bed to rush over to Ms. Shiraishi, “Please, you don’t have to do that much!”

Ms. Shiraishi begins to protest, but Akaashi is not having any of it. “I won’t accept your apology because you didn’t do anything wrong. Someone else put me in a hospital and he shouldn’t let his mom take the blame for him, nor apologize for his misdeeds.”

Ms. Shiraishi goes wide-eyed in shock at his words, almost feeling touched by his maturity. She tries to protest but her son stops her.

“Stop, Mom. Please. He’s right,” he helps her up.

She‘s shocked at her son’s words, only looking at him with her mouth slightly agape. 

Shiraishi takes one look at Akaashi before bowing down fully on his knees. “I’m sorry for what I did to you yesterday. It was wrong. There is no excuse for it. I’m sorry.”

Ms. Shiraishi puts a hand to her mouth, quietly gasping at her son taking full responsibility for his actions.

“I forgive you.”

Everyone in the room looks at Akaashi in utter shock at his quick forgiveness.

Shiraishi looks up at him with one eyebrow slightly perked up in confusion. “Just like that?? I exploited you and sent you here! You’re just going to leave it at that?!?”

“You already apologized for what you did and you’re receiving legal punishment for it anyways. So what more could I ask of you?” Akaashi explains.

Everyone goes quiet and wide-eyed at his words of incredible maturity and understanding.

“Tch. People like you really are soft,” Shiraishi remarks.

Akaashi just smiles at him, taking that as a compliment.

Shiraishi then turns to bow down in front of Konoha and apologizes to him as well.

“I forgive you since Akaashi-kun did,” Konoha responds nonchalantly.

Ms. Shiraishi then quickly grabs at Akaashi’s hands, “Thank you! You are too kind! Thank you! We’ll leave you now,” she bows to him and then bows to Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto. They bow back. They start to make their way out.

Shiraishi stops to bow at Bokuto who only glares at him. “I’m sorry to you, too, Bokuto. For everything.“

“I’m not as nice as Akaashi as you already know. So I won’t forgive you--” Bokuto blatantly says.

“Koutarou!” Mrs. Bokuto scolds from where she stands.

“--for now. I will forgive you the next time I run into you,” Bokuto finishes and he bows his head to Shiraishi.

“Thank you,” Shiraishi says sincerely and he bows to Bokuto again.

He and his mother finally leave after that.

“Well, that’s definitely something I’ll never experience again!” comments Konoha.

“Dude. Come on,” Bokuto tells him as a way of saying that it is not the right to make a comment like that.

Mrs. Bokuto goes over to Akaashi to praise him, “I’m very proud of you, Keiji. You did well!”

Mr. Bokuto adds, “You are probably the most mature one out of all of us in this room, Keiji. It’s a good thing Koutarou is seeing someone like you. It’ll definitely keep him in check.”

“Hey~~!!!” Bokuto scowls with a pout.

“Wait, so your parents know about you two, too?!? Geez, Bokuto-kun! You really are one lucky guy!”

“Well, when you got a son who’s mouth can never keep a secret about  _ anything _ we were bound to know sooner or later,” she laughs teasingly.

_ No wonder Bokuto-kun’s parents took Akaashi-kun in so easily. . . _

The way Bokuto’s parents were able to quickly adopt Akaashi after the ordeal with his father starts making more sense now to Konoha as he thinks about it.

The doctor finally comes in to change Akaashi’s bandages.

“I’ll leave you all some privacy now. See you two at school!” Konoha waves off to them and leaves the room.

The doctor carefully changes the bandages and prescribes Akaashi painkillers and antibiotics for his injuries. He’s finally free to go home now.

~ ~ ~

Once they all arrive home, both Bokuto and Akaashi head up to Bokuto’s room together. They decide upon simply resting for the rest of the day by cuddling together. They snuggle into each other’s arms.

They lay in silence for a while before Bokuto breaks the silence, “Akaashi?”

“Hm?”

“I have something to tell you.”

“What is it?” Akaashi tilts his head up.

“It has to do with my connection and history with Shiraishi.”

“I’m all ears, Bokuto-san. I’m here for you,” Akaashi sits up as he stares sincerely at Bokuto, ready for him.

“Thank you, Akaashi,” Bokuto takes one deep breath. “This is really hard for me to talk about, so bear with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter finally! I hope the two-week-long wait didn't bother any of you too much T-T I sincerely wish it didn't have to be this way T-T But i hope you all still enjoyed this chapter ^_^ until the next update! <3


	22. Bokuto's Story Part 1: Undefined Envy and A Happy Expectation

“That’s a really nice toy, Bokuto! Can’t I have it?”

“Sure!”

Ever since Bokuto Koutarou was a child, he had always given away his things and belongings to Shiraishi Shuichi. They’ve known each other since they were young toddlers because of the fact both their mothers were college friends. Another thing about Bokuto since he was a child was that he was always surrounded by friends, all adoring him and wanting to be his friend, even teachers and other parents were always doting on him. This, of course, made Shiraishi undeniably jealous as no one ever got close to him, despite how close he and Bokuto always were.

This undefined envy was taken out on Bokuto, his own close friend, by always trying to take away his toys and belongings. Bokuto never saw any harm or ill-intent from the act and thus always gave his toys to Shiraishi. He believed Shiraishi needed them more than he did because Bokuto soon came to realize how Shiraishi never brought any toys to school before, despite the fact Shiraishi came from a very wealthy and well-off family. And therefore, he always willingly gave away his toys to Shiraishi without a second thought. Little did Bokuto know, however, the tough life Shiraishi lived outside of school. 

As it would soon turn out, Shiraishi’s father was rather strict and abusive towards his wife, often taking his anger and frustrations out on her. 

Then came a time when Shiraishi’s mother had to go to the hospital because of his father. It certainly terrified him and going to school didn’t make anything better. He was sad and dejected at school, no one came to comfort him, let alone even notice his distress as they were all rather scared of hanging out with the son of rich parents.

Except for Bokuto.

Bokuto was the only one who approached him and noticed how different Shiraishi was acting.

“Hey, Shu-Shu! Want to play with me? I got this new toy I can give to you if you want it!” Bokuto happily states as he has his hand out with a toy figurine of a Transformer.

Shiraishi didn’t seem to appreciate the gesture, feeling as if Bokuto was pitying his state. He got angry about it and slapped Bokuto’s hand away, making Bokuto drop his toy, “Stop pretending to be so nice to me!” and Shiraishi ran away from Bokuto. He ignored Bokuto for the rest of the day.

The following day, Shiraishi’s father was getting frustrated about his job. And since Shiraishi’s mother was at the hospital recovering, he had no one to take his anger out on. But his son was still here.

Shiraishi later arrived at school with fresh bruises on him, which worried Bokuto deeply.

“Shu-Shu! What happened??” Bokuto ran up to Shiraishi.

Shiraishi simply ignored him and continued walking away from him.

Everyone seemed to notice his injuries, but nobody besides Bokuto questioned him about it. The teachers turned a blind eye to it, having fear of going against Shiraishi’s father who had money and power.

The situation remained like this for the next few days as Shiraishi’s mother continued to stay at the hospital, getting more and more bruises with each day that came. This worried Bokuto so much, he eventually told his mother about it as he was getting picked up from school one day.

“Why are you feeling so down today, Koutarou?” asked Mrs. Bokuto as they walked toward their car.

Bokuto, with a frown, dejectedly responded, “Shu-Shu is hurting.”

“What? What do you mean?” Mrs. Bokuto stopped to kneel down to meet her son’s eye level, gently holding his hand.

“He keeps showing up to school with purple spots all over him. I think he’s sick!!!” Bokuto looks up at his mother with teary eyes, worrying over his dear friend.

Mrs. Bokuto purses her lips as she takes a breath, understanding her son’s words very clearly. Her son begins to cry. She lifts her eyes up to see Shiraishi walking out of the school building. Her heart nearly stops upon noticing all the bruises and cuts covering his arms, legs, and face. She takes another breath as she makes a resolve.

Mrs. Bokuto looks down at her son and smiles softly to calm her son down. “Kou, it’ll be alright. Why don’t we invite him to play at our house?”

Bokuto’s eyes perk up, sniffling as he stops crying, “Really???”

“Yes! Let’s go invite him right now!”

“Okay!” Bokuto vigorously nods.

They walk over to Shiraishi, hand in hand. Shiraishi notices them and grows confused over why Bokuto and his mother are walking towards him.

Mrs. Bokuto kneels down in front of Shiraishi and smiles at him, which seems to completely eradicate Shiraishi of all negative feelings and energies. “Hello, Shuichi-kun.”

“Hello, Mrs. Bokuto. . .” Shiraishi says in a quiet voice, getting shy all of the sudden.

“Do you want to come over to play at Koutarou’s house? We can also eat delicious food together.”

Shiraishi looks at her, confused by her question. He then notices Bokuto shyly standing behind his mother, anticipating Shiraishi’s answer.

Shiraishi, for the first time in a while, actually truly wanted to go and play with Bokuto. He’s felt so lonely these past few days, he wonders why he even ignored Bokuto this whole time. He also doesn’t want to go to his house and see his father anymore.

Thus, Shiraishi takes Mrs. Bokuto’s hand and goes to play with Bokuto at his house.

While at the house, however, both Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto put hard work into gathering evidence to send Shiraishi’s father to jail. It takes about nearly the whole weekend to do so, needing to have Shiraishi stay at their house in the meantime. Shiraishi’s father didn’t even notice nor care that his young son wasn’t at home, let alone realize he never came home in the first place.

Once they settled the matter at hand, having discovered his father was also embezzling money and exploiting his employees with toxic work environments which led to further charges on him and a ticket to prison, they decided to take Shiraishi to his mother at the hospital, who has finally fully recovered from her injuries.

“Mom!!!” Shiraishi rushes over and jumps into his mother’s arms. They both sob together.

Mrs. Bokuto and her son can’t help but cry along as well, creating a sobbing fest in the hospital room.

Mrs. Shiraishi looks up at Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto, “Thank you so much, Kyo-san and Kanade-san. How can I ever repay you?”

“Come on, Sana-chan! You know there’s nothing we’ll ask for in return,” Mrs. Bokuto says with a smile at her long-time friend.

Mrs. Shiraishi cries again, “I’ll be grateful for this forever, you know?”

“I know,” Mrs. Bokuto huffs out a laugh.

After a while, the Bokutos decide to leave them be and exit the hospital room.

Once they leave, Shiraishi lifts his head from his mother’s chest, his eyes full of confusion at the situation, “What’s going to happen to Father, Mom?”

His mother purses her lips in thought, trying to figure out how to explain the situation in child-words. She then looks at him, “Do you like your father, dear?”

Shiraishi shakes his head.

“Then, how would you feel about never having to see him anymore?” she questions.

“I don’t want to see him! He hurts you, Mom!” Shiraishi cries out.

The corners of her lips slightly tilt up at her son’s words. “Then that’s exactly what will happen. Thanks to Koutarou-kun’s family, we never have to see Father again.”

“Really?!?” Shiraishi’s bruised face perks up.

His mother nods her head, “Really. So you better be good friends with Koutarou, alright?”

Shiraishi pouts at that, feeling slightly mad about it, despite the time he spent playing with Bokuto over the weekend.

Despite his mother’s words, Shiraishi continues to indirectly bully Bokuto as they grow up together by constantly taking his belongings and money from him. He never dared to physically hurt him, even though he ends up beating up other students as he entered middle school. He even makes a little clique that follows what he does to other students, becoming the king bully of the school. They even take Bokuto’s things as Shiraishi does. 

But despite all of that, Bokuto continues to be surrounded by friends and never retaliates against Shiraishi or his buds. All of which further angered Shiraishi, fueling his undefined envy at him, not understanding why or how Bokuto continues to have so many friends and be liked by everyone.

_ What’s so goddamn great about him that he’s just surrounded by people all the time? And why is he still always so nice to me?!?! _

Then one day, just like any other day, Shiraishi goes up to Bokuto with his hand out, “Give us all your cash!”

“Sure! Here you go!” Bokuto pulls out all his money from his pocket.

“What? No,” Konoha intrudes, shoving Bokuto’s hand full of money back towards Bokuto. “You need to stop letting these guys take advantage of you, Bokuto-kun. Why do you always let them take stuff from you willingly?

“Because he’s my friend. We’ve always been friends since before kindergarten,” Bokuto says matter of factly.

“Oh cut the crap! Let’s go, guys,” and Shiraishi angrily walks off, giving up on taking Bokuto’s money.

Bokuto, confused, says, “Don’t you need my money?”

“SHUT UP!” Shiraishi and his posse disappear around a corner.

Konoha scrunches his face repulsively at Shiraishi, “Why are you always so nice to those guys? I really don’t get it, Bokuto-kun.”

“He’s got a tough life outside of school.”

“So you’re pitying him then?” Konoha perks an eyebrow up in disbelief at Bokuto pitying someone.

“No! I’m not pitying him. I never pity anyone,” Konoha’s expression softens in relief at that. “I just think he deserves to be treated just like I treat everyone else. It doesn’t matter what goes on in someone’s life or where they come from, you should always treat them kindly. That’s what my mom always says, anyways,” Bokuto smiles.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Konoha agrees. “But kindness doesn’t involve you letting them take your money every day. Especially when that guy’s family is already loaded!”

“You always take my money, even when you got cash in your pockets,” Bokuto refutes.

“Hey! That’s different. I  _ borrow _ your money when I don’t have enough. And at least I always pay you back in the end!” Konoha defends himself.

“Yeah yeah.”

Later that day, Bokuto comes home to his mother hugging him all excitedly.

Bokuto’s eyes widen in confusion, “What’s. . . happening?”

“Oh, Koutarou! It’s so exciting! Oh dear!” his mother shouts in excitement shaking his shoulders.

“What is it?” Bokuto laughs confusingly.

“Son,” his father begins. Bokuto looks at him ready for the news, “You’re going to be a big brother.”

Bokuto’s entire face and body perk up with excited surprise. “Really!?!?”

Mrs. Bokuto nods her head vigorously with joy, smiling brightly.

“That’s amazing! Oh my gosh, Mom!” Bokuto hugs his mother again and they jump in a circle together. Mr. Bokuto joins in the celebration.

For years, Bokuto has been wanting a younger sibling to look after. Ever since he saw a TV show about siblings, he’s been dreaming of the day he’d be called, “Onii-chan.” The news is beyond exciting for both Bokuto and his family.

Once at school, Bokuto doesn’t hold back about the happy expectation. All of his friends, including all the teachers, congratulate him. Shiraishi overhears them talking about it during lunch.

_ A younger sibling, huh? Good for him, I guess. . . _

A few weeks go by until the gender is revealed. Looks like Bokuto will be having a little sister. He excitedly tells all his friends about it.

“I’m going to start getting good grades to show my little sister how smart his onii-chan is!” Bokuto proudly states his mission.

His friends all laugh at him.

“You can’t study to save your life, Bokuto!”

“You barely passed the mark on the previous exams!”

“You’ll never get top scores.”

The remarks, although said with no ill-intent behind them, still kind of hurt Bokuto a little. But he doesn’t show it and simply laughs along with them. Despite the remarks, however, he gets to studying. Even if it is a bit of a challenge for him.

~ ~ ~

A few months have passed. One night, while staying up late to study, he hears his parents fighting downstairs. The loud bickering voices shock him, as his parents never fight. He walks out of his room and perches himself at the top of the stairs, hiding behind the shadows.

He sees his father yelling at his mother, “You need to go on maternity leave now! You’ll hurt yourself and our child!”

“I will! I promise I will! Just after I finish this case!” his mother shouts back.

“Can’t you just leave the case to someone else?!?” Mr. Bokuto holds out his hands matter of factly. “You’re already seven months in! You need to take a break!”

“I’ve been assigned to this case for a couple of weeks now! I can’t just hand it to someone else!”

“ _ Yes. You. Can! _ Are you seriously putting work before our unborn child?! Is that what you’re really going to do now?! What kind of mother are you?!”

SLAP!

Mrs. Bokuto slaps her husband across the face. The act elicits a small gasp from Bokuto, which his parents hear and they look up. Upon his parents seeing him atop the stairs, Bokuto dashes back into his room.

He’s completely stunned at what he just heard and witnessed. His parents love each other deeply. They’ve never fought in the twenty years they’ve been married, plus another five years since they’ve been together. They’re always so lovey-dovey in the morning that it always grosses Bokuto out, making him lose his appetite. They still even have date nights where they go out somewhere together for the evening. 

It all seemed like a crazy dream or hallucination from lack of sleep that his parents fought, even the slap his mother did on his father. It’s also the first time he’s ever heard them raise their voices like that. It terrified Bokuto and he didn’t know what to do except to just doze it all off with sleep, abandoning his late-night studies.

The next morning, everything seems as if nothing had ever happened. Whatever happened the night before was all really just a bad dream. His parents were as lovey-dovey as ever and they had breakfast together like they always did. Bokuto decided not to question anything and enjoy their usual happy morning.

But before Bokuto could head out for school, his parents sat him down in the living room.

“Koutarou. . .” Mr. Bokuto begins. “Before you leave, we just want to tell you we’re sorry for what you saw last night.”

His mother nods in agreement.

“It’s been a little tough for the both of us at work,” his father continues. “And I was only worried about your mom and your little sister. We talked it out calmly after you ran back to your room and we were able to apologize to each other.”

“And this is in no way hindering our relationship as a married couple, nor as your parents,” Mrs. Bokuto continues for her husband. “And since you heard everything, we realized we forgot to include your feelings and how you might be affected. So I’ve decided to go on maternity leave starting tomorrow. Today will be my last day at work for a while.”

Bokuto perks up in relief at hearing his mother’s words.

“Since she’ll be at home resting, you’ll have to help your mom around the house while your little sister gets ready to enter the world, you hear that Koutarou?” Mr. Bokuto stresses.

Bokuto nods rapidly in excitement.

“Then off you go to school, then,” Mr. Bokuto gestures a hand to his son, letting him go.

“Thanks, Mom and Dad!” and Bokuto leaves the house.

The talk certainly reassured Bokuto and he feels glad that everything worked out between his parents. He also feels happy about getting to help his mother and his little sister. 

When he arrives at school, he happily tells his friends about how he’s going to be helping his mom around the house while his little sister gets ready to enter the world, reiterating his father’s words.

“There’s only about two more months left until I get to see my little sister, you guys!” he vibrates in excited anticipation in his chair.

His friends smile in reaction to Bokuto’s excitement.

But one of his friends mentions, “Shouldn’t your mom be on maternity leave by now? It’s been almost two months since the recommended time that a pregnant woman should go on maternity leave. Will your mom be okay?”

Bokuto assures his friends, “Today’s my mom’s last day at work and she’ll be at home resting starting tomorrow!”

“Oh, that’s good!”

“You better be careful not to stress your mom out too much, though, Bokuto.”

“Oh yeah! I heard stress can also affect the baby.”

“I know, you guys~! That’s why I’m studying hard right now and getting decent enough grades!” Bokuto states.

“Pfft! We’ll see how that studying has helped once finals happen,” his friends start to tease him.

“Heyy~~!!” Bokuto pouts.

They all laugh and joke around as lunch passes by. However, the fun doesn’t last long when the teacher calls for Bokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! We're finally getting Bokuto's background story! I'm sure all of you are aware of what's going to happen next :( so y'all should prepare yourselves for the next update  
> T-T I hope this chapter didn't feel too rushed? Idk. As I was typing it all out, I feel like I was speeding thru? If you all still enjoyed it, then that makes me feel relieved about the pacing of this chapter. Either way, I hope you still enjoyed reading today's update! I literally began typing this after I finished a 3-day online tech conference T-T it was so exhausting but I felt so energized once I began typing this week's update! I can't stress enough how much joy it brings me to write and how many people are enjoying this story and leaving kudos and comments. Thank you all again! <3 Until the next update ^_^ (p.s. i'm having my midterms next week, so pls wish me luck T-T)


	23. Bokuto's Story Part 2: Painful Grief and Loving Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! ! ! TRIGGER WARNING ! ! !  
> *Depictions of miscarriage and attempted self-harm*  
> *Read with discretion*

“Bokuto Koutarou, I need to speak with you,” Sensei purses his lips with a solemn face on.

Bokuto quickly notices and feels nervous all of the sudden. But nonetheless, he goes over to Sensei.

“Bokuto. . .” Sensei pauses and bites his lips in hesitation.

Bokuto’s eyes widen with worry, “What, Sensei? What is it?”

“Bokuto. . .” Sensei takes a gulp. “After you hear this, you have permission from the school to leave right away if you want to.”

Bokuto grows even more worried, “What is it, Sensei?! Just tell me already!!” Bokuto raises his voice, which draws the attention of his friends from the classroom and other students nearby in the hallways and from the classroom across.

Sensei takes one final breath, “. . .It’s your mother, Bokuto. She’s had an accident at work and is currently in the hospital.”

Bokuto’s eyes widen more than ever before in shock and his breath hitches. But he wastes no time and grabs at Sensei’s shoulders, “Which hospital?!”

“Hospital XXX.”

Bokuto rushes back to his classroom. His friends look worried and ask, “Bokuto, is everything okay?”

Bokuto doesn’t bother responding and only grabs his bag before running out. He runs faster than he ever has in his entire life.

While running down the stairs, Shiraishi turns a corner and he opens his mouth to make the usual remark at Bokuto, but Bokuto doesn’t even bother to notice him and simply rushes past him. The ignorance surprising Shiraishi a little bit as Bokuto has always put up with him. But this time was different. This time, Bokuto hadn’t even noticed him despite rushing right next to him. It was like Bokuto hadn’t noticed anything of his surroundings. He even ignored other teachers yelling at him not to run in the hallways.

_ Strange. . . Something must’ve happened. . . _

But Shiraishi doesn’t linger on the thought for too long and continues walking up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Bokuto manages to catch a train that was closing its doors right as Bokuto slipped in. He’s heaving from all the sprinting he did from the school to the nearest train station. He even ran a crosswalk that was on a red light, completely ignoring angry honks from incoming cars. He bumped into various people at the city sidewalks and at the entrance of the train station. Bokuto really couldn’t bother with angry salarymen and walking couples and whatnot. He had to get to the hospital. That was all that was in his mind. Nothing else.

Once the train arrived at a stop near the hospital, he immediately dashed out the second the doors slid open enough for his body to go through, bumping into a crowd of people waiting. Bokuto didn’t bother with their annoyed dismays. He sprinted out the station and towards the hospital.

Upon arriving at the front desk, he desperately asks the clerk, “What is the room number for the patient ‘Bokuto Kanade’??”

“Room 117.”

As soon as he hears it, Bokuto sprints down the hallways, ignoring all of the nurses yelling at him not to run in the hallways. He turns corners rapidly in desperation, searching for room number 117.

When he finally turns in a hallway, he sees his father sitting in a chair outside the room where his mother is in. Bokuto yields his sprinting and slowly approaches his father. His father is in a state Bokuto has never witnessed before -- his head down with. . . tears streaming down his face? Yes. Those were tears.

Bokuto drops his bag.

The sound makes his father look up, “Koutarou?”

Bokuto couldn’t fully grasp his surroundings. He couldn’t process anything around him. He couldn’t even process his father getting up and walking towards him, opening his arms out for an embrace.

“Koutarou. . . “ Mr. Bokuto’s arms slowly wrap around his son. “It’s. . . It’s going to be a little hard for us for a while. . . We’re going to get through this together.” He hugs Bokuto hard. Hard, but very ever so gentle, almost as if he’s worried about breaking his son, but still wanting to comfort him.

Bokuto’s heart seems as if it stopped working. His breathing is rigid. His eyes are open wide in absolute fear. He opens his mouth slowly, “What. . . Is Mom. . . What. . . ?” Bokuto is unable to formulate proper sentences.

His father pulls away and puts soft hands on his son’s shoulders. Mr. Bokuto bites his lips and swallows back tears. He takes a deep breath before saying, “Your mother. . . she fell down some stairs at work.” Bokuto’s eyes widen even more in absolute terror at those words. “She will survive. . . but. . . your. . .” his father bites his lips again as tears stream down his face, lips quivering, head dropping down, “. . .your little sister. . . didn’t.”

Mr. Bokuto sinks to his knees sobbing in front of a frozen Bokuto, his hands sliding down Bokuto’s sides from his shoulders. His hands shake vigorously with sorrow and pain as if saying those words had worsened the blow of having lost such a precious loved one.

Bokuto simply stares into the distance as tears slowly begin to cascade from his tear ducts. He slowly turns his head towards the room. He slowly walks over to the door, slowly sliding the door open. He slowly lifts head up, and when he does, he sees his mother laying on the hospital bed, a pregnant belly no longer visible from the sheets covering her. She has a neck cast on, as well as a shoulder sling and leg sling connected to a hook on the ceiling. A breathing mask connected to a tube that leads to an oxygen machine sits atop her face over her nose and mouth. A heart pulse monitor beeps beside her on the other side of the bed.

Bokuto takes a gulp, slowly approaching his bedridden mother. “M-Mom?”

Mrs. Bokuto ever so slowly opens her eyes. As soon as she processes her son standing beside her, she starts tearing up. “Koutarou. . . my son. . . I’m. . . I’m so sorry. . .” and she quietly sobs.

Bokuto sinks to his knees, head resting down on the bed space by his mother’s arm, and sobs along with her.

~ ~ ~

“I wonder what happened to Bokuto?” one of Bokuto’s classmates asks in class the following day.

“Yeah, he rushed out in a hurry yesterday and he’s missed first period already.”

“He’s probably not going to come to school at all today.”

“Whatever it is, don’t bother asking Bokuto-kun when he comes back. He’ll tell you if he’s able to,” says Konoha as he looks out the window to the side.

_ Whatever it is. . . Hang in there, buddy. . . _

Shiraishi simply clicks his tongue as he turns his head to the side as he tries to take a nap.

~ ~ ~

“She’ll have to stay in the hospital for another few days to fully recover from the miscarriage and be able to walk with a foot cast. After that, she’ll be able to go home and rest while her neck and arm heal. Because of the psychological trauma of losing a child, it is recommended she go through some therapy for a while, as well” the doctor finishes explaining.

“Thank you, Doctor. We’ll do our part as recommended,” says Mr. Bokuto as he bows to the doctor.

The doctor bows his head before walking away. Mr. Bokuto turns to slide the door open and walks in to see his sleeping wife on the bed and his son sitting next to her, holding her hand. He walks over to him and puts a gentle hand on his son’s shoulder, “Your mother is going to have a harder time than us, Son. We’re going to have to be there for her as much as possible. Whatever it is.”

“But. . . she’ll be okay, right?” Bokuto asks without turning his head to look back at his father.

Mr. Bokuto bites his lips before responding honestly, “Not for a while, she won’t. She’ll have to stay here for a while, and even when she goes home, she might not be okay for some time. We will have to be strong for her, Koutarou. As much as it hurts us, we’ll have to stay strong for your mother. Okay?”

“Did you plan a name yet?” Bokuto asks, not responding to anything his father had just said, but his father understands without spoken words.

Mr. Bokuto takes a deep breath, trying to hold back tears before responding, “Your mother wanted you to name her the day she was supposed to be born.”

“Can I still name her now? I don’t want her dying nameless.”

Silent tears stream down his face at his son’s precious words, “Sure, Son. You can name her right now.”

“Kanao. It means ‘beautiful’ or ‘lovely.’ I read it in a book. I knew she was going to be beautiful when she was going to be born, so I thought ‘Kanao’ would’ve been the perfect name. I wanted to call out ‘Kanao’ whenever we were going to play or whenever I had to come pick her up from school. . .” as Bokuto speaks, he starts to cry.

Mr. Bokuto nods his head and manages to say, “It is a perfect name. A fittingly beautiful name. Kanao is her name then. We’ll let your mother know when she wakes up.”

When she does wake up, Mrs. Bokuto is notified of the doctor’s words and hears the name of her daughter for the first time. The moment she hears it, she sobs. She sobs and sobs, all while saying, “It’s beautiful. The most beautiful name, Koutarou. That’ll be her name.”

All three of them sob together in that hospital room, unable to say much. Only thinking of the missed memories that could’ve been made.

~ ~ ~

While Bokuto’s mother recovers from the hospital, Bokuto manages to go back to school. He attends solemnly and lifelessly, avoiding the usual hang out and fun with his friends, not even eating lunch. He simply takes depressing walks around the school and outside in the courtyards and fields, trying to sort out his grief. He even ignores the retorts and remarks Shiraishi makes at him, simply walking past him in pure dull ignorance.

Shiraishi gets scolded by some of Bokuto’s classmates, “Lay off on Bokuto, will you? Haven’t you heard?”

“Heard what?” and he gets notified of the news of Bokuto’s unborn sister having passed away.

_ Huh. . . So even he goes through shit, then. . . _

For once, Shiraishi ends up feeling sorry for Bokuto as he looks at Bokuto’s slumped back shrinking away down the hallway.

And for a while, Shiraishi does lay off Bokuto while Bokuto lays off the rest of the world. It feels like an endless repetitive loop every day as Bokuto goes through school aimlessly and listlessly and then going to the hospital after school to visit his mother. Konoha doesn’t even bother approaching Bokuto either, having gathered how much it’d bother Bokuto just from the aura he protrudes. The teachers have also made special accommodations to his grading and studies, knowing very well how far off Bokuto’s mind is from being able to focus on learning and his studies. This routine continues up until his mother finally gets released from the hospital after a couple of weeks.

Once she is brought home for the first night, she wakes both her husband and son up in the middle of the night with screams. Mrs. Bokuto ends up developing night terrors from the trauma of having miscarried, which forces the family to call up a therapist. They decide to hold off on having a funeral for Kanao for a while.

And as all this proceeds at home, Bokuto continues his listless and unattentive routine at school.

“I’m worried about Bokuto,” one of the girls in his class speaks.

“Me too. Shouldn’t we try talking to him now?”

“Yeah, his mom’s already out of the hospital, right?”

“Bokuto-kun still needs time. Just cuz’ his mom’s out of the hospital, doesn’t mean he’s done grieving over his forever unborn sister,” refutes Konoha rather angrily at his classmates’ inconsiderate selfishness.

“You’re right. We’re sorry.”

“Yeah, sorry for being so inconsiderate.”

“But shouldn’t we still try to. . . I dunno! Comfort him at least?”

“I don’t think so. Not until Bokuto-kun asks for it. He’s probably still not in the mood to want to talk to anybody, so we should leave him until then. That’s just how he is. But let’s continue keeping an eye on him, though,” explains Konoha.

Everyone agrees with Konoha and they all watch Bokuto walk across the hall lifelessly.

Shiraishi, on the other hand, clicks his tongue from his desk, “Tch. I’m sick of this depressing shit.” Shiraishi gets up from his desk and walks up to Bokuto. He pushes Bokuto up against the wall roughly, gathering the attention of all the students nearby.

“Hey, Shiraishi! Stop!” one girl yells.

Shiraishi smirks at Bokuto and says, “Hey, emo kid! Give me all your cash!”

Bokuto lifts his head up listlessly and looks back at him indifferently. Shiraishi gets taken aback by the blank and grey-filled lifeless appearance in Bokuto’s eyes. Bokuto weakly pushes him off and walks away. Shiraishi blinks away his shock and creases his eyebrows in anger, “HEY! YOU SOULLESS BASTARD!”

Bokuto doesn’t say anything nor look back. He simply drops all his money from his pockets to the ground as he continues walking, not willing to put up with anything, much less Shiraishi. All the students watch a lifeless Bokuto walk past them.

“Tch.”

After that encounter, Shiraishi lays off Bokuto again for a while.

Back at home, after getting two weeks of daily therapy, his mother’s night terrors have slowly died down, but she’s still depressed and grieving. Bokuto can only do the chores around the house while his mother cries for endless hours in her room or naps all day. His father brings takeout for dinner after work because neither he nor Bokuto knows how to work the kitchen.

Once Mrs. Bokuto’s night terrors finally disappeared, they begin preparing a funeral for Kanao. The whole process is absolutely dreadful and painful. While the preparation occurs, Bokuto misses school. The idea of holding a funeral for his unborn sister and having to officially say goodbye when he never got to say hello, is too much for him to be able to garner the energy to go to school. Bokuto’s parents had decided to cremate Kanao while Mrs. Bokuto was in the hospital, for they wish Kanao to be reborn from the ashes in another life like a beautiful and lovely phoenix.

When it’s the day of the funeral, the whole family is there, as well as friends and colleagues of Bokuto’s parents, including Shiraishi’s mother -- although Shiraishi himself was nowhere to be seen. Some of Bokuto’s friends and classmates also attend, including Konoha.

After the ceremony, Konoha goes up to Bokuto to tell him, “I know you haven’t talked to any of us, but I hope you do know that we’re all here for you.” He pats his childhood friend on the back. Bokuto only looks at him with sad lifeless eyes, nodding in appreciation and acknowledgment. 

While the solemn funeral goes on, Mr. Bokuto goes up to Bokuto, “Koutarou, here.” He hands his son a golden pendant. “I had these made as something to keep Kanao close to our hearts. I had three made, so take one.”

Bokuto takes it and looks closely at it to find an engraving on it.

**_Bokuto Kanao_ **

**_November 20, 2015_ **

“What’s this date? That’s not when Kanao passed.” Bokuto creases his brows in confusion.

Mr. Bokuto half-heartedly and painfully smiles with watering eyes and says, “That was supposed to be the day she would’ve been born.”

Bokuto looks back down at the pendant and begins to sob for the first time since that day at the hospital. Mr. Bokuto begins to sob as well and brings his son into his arms. Some of their family members nearby cry silently as they witness the heart-wrenching sight.

Mrs. Bokuto’s sobs can be heard from the room with Kanao’s portrait-less cremation casket display.

~ ~ ~

A few days pass after the funeral. Mr. Bokuto goes back to work again. Mrs. Bokuto continues to stay at home, even though she’s cast-free and completely healed of her injuries. She’s been prescribed antidepressants to take every day in the morning and sleeping pills to take every night. Bokuto also decided to stay home for another few days to keep an eye on his mother and do housework.

Bokuto prepares an easy breakfast and tea for his mom in the morning to take with her antidepressants, then cleans the house, then lays on the couch for a few hours before heating up dinner takeout leftovers for lunch for himself and his mother, and then waits around until his dad comes home with more takeout dinner. This routine lasts for a while until one day, a little while after lunch, Bokuto wakes up from a nap to hear glass breaking and loud cries.

He rushes downstairs to see his mother throwing dishes on the floor while crying loudly, “It’s all my fault! My fault! I should’ve just taken maternity leave earlier! I should’ve just rejected that case! It’s all my fault! Why is no one blaming ME!?!”

“MOM!!!” Bokuto screams in terror.

“I’m so sorry, Koutarou. . .” she sinks to her knees on top of broken glass.

“Mom!!! You’re hurting yourself!”

“I’m so sorry, Koutarou. . . I’m sorry I couldn’t give you a little sister. . . I killed her. . . I killed Kanao. . . I’m so sorry. I’m such a terrible mother. . .” she slowly picks up a large shard of glass and begins to slowly raise it to her neck. 

“MOM!!! NO!!! STOP!!!” Bokuto rushes to his mother, ignoring the pain of stepping on broken glass and falls onto her chest, embracing his mother into his arms. “No, Mom! You’re not a terrible mother! If you were a terrible mother, I wouldn’t be here. I’m still here, Mom! And Kanao is still here, too! Look! She’s always going to be with us!” Bokuto shows the pendant around his neck. “She’s going to be looking after us now. I’m sure she’d be sad seeing you like this.” His mother goes quiet as she stares at the pendant. “It wasn’t your fault she’s gone, either. It was an accident.” Mrs. Bokuto slowly looks up at her son with dark teary eyes, still full of doubt, self-hatred, and guilt. Bokuto looks back with all his sincerity and love. “No one is blaming you either. Dad and I don’t blame you.  _ Kanao  _ doesn’t blame you. You’re not a terrible mom. You’re the best mom Kanao and I could’ve ever asked for.”

And it’s that exact moment with those exact words full of all the love and appreciation in the world for a mother, Mrs. Bokuto’s eyes appear to turn back to their lively color and she begins to tear up again. “Oh, Koutarou. . . !” she drops the shard from her hand and hugs her son tightly. “I’m so sorry, Koutarou! I’m so lucky to still have you!” and she cries.

Bokuto also cries into the shoulders of his mother. They hug each other for a while, remaining in the loving strength of each other’s arms until they’ve finished crying. Mrs. Bokuto then breaks the hug and looks at her son. Bokuto looks back at her and sees the normal face of his mother, the face that no longer is downcast with grief and sorrow. She smiles at him, wiping away at the leftover tears on her son’s face.

“Come on! Let’s clean this mess up and patch ourselves up!” They clean up the broken glass. Mrs. Bokuto attends to the cuts on the bottom of her son’s feet while Bokuto attends to the cuts on his mother’s feet and knees. She looks up at the clock before saying, “We have just enough time to make dinner before your dad gets home. Let’s make curry!”

Mrs. Bokuto rushes to open the fridge and frowns upon seeing it empty. “Have you two not gone grocery shopping?”

“No, not since you got to the hospital,” Bokuto answers honestly.

“Really? Then what have you two been feeding me all this time?”

“Takeout?” Bokuto responds like he’s asking a question.

“Takeout?! My word! Well! I guess we have enough time to run to the nearest grocery store. Let’s go!” And they quickly rush to get ingredients for curry.

When they get home, they are quick to start preparing and cooking, Mrs. Bokuto having reverted back to her old self. As Bokuto chops up some vegetables, he slowly reverts back to his old self as well. They make some banter while making dinner and even turn on music that they sing and dance along to.

Mr. Bokuto finally arrives home to a lively house.

“Okaeri~~!!” both Bokuto and his mother yell out from the kitchen.

“What’s going on?” a brow perks up in confusion.

“We’re making curry!” responds Bokuto happily like he used to whenever he helped his mother make dinner.

“Hello, dear! How was work today?” Mrs. Bokuto rushes over to her husband and gives him the usual welcome-home kiss.

Mr. Bokuto is certainly confused with the drastic change of mood and atmosphere in the house but doesn’t bother questioning it. He’s absolutely relieved and happy to see his happy wife and son back.

He ends up noticing the bandages on his wife’s feet and knees, “What happened to your legs, hun?”

“Oh, I broke some dishes in a fit of despair and self-rage. I almost tried hurting myself, too!” Mr. Bokuto freezes and his eyes go wide in absolute worry. “But our lovely son stopped me and save me,” she smiles at her worried husband.

He looks back and forth between his wife and his son, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Mrs. Bokuto pauses what she’s doing and looks up at her husband with that soft reassuring smile that her husband certainly missed. “I am. Koutarou reminded me I still have a son to finish raising. I can’t grieve forever.” Mr. Bokuto just stares at his wife with love and sadness, admiring his wife’s strength and optimism, but also feeling a level of guilt for having moved on so quickly compared to his wife. “And I’m sure Kanao wouldn’t like it if we stayed sad forever, either. We must continue living as the family we’ve always been. For each other. And for Kanao,” she smiles again at her husband to reassure him one more time.

Mr. Bokuto smiles back at her as tears fill his eyes and he embraces his lovely wife into his arms. “You’re right. You’re absolutely right.”

Bokuto stops stirring the curry as he looks at his parents hugging and loving each other. A sight he hasn’t seen in such a long time and had actually missed. His mother notices him staring and reaches out an arm to bring him in. Bokuto obeys and they group hug. They all bask in each other’s love and strength, having gone through this together. They stay in each other’s arms until they hear the pot of curry steaming.

“Oh no! We can’t let the curry go to waste!” Mrs. Bokuto breaks the hug and rushes to the stove to turn it off. “Dinner should be ready now!” she announces.

Bokuto and his father set up the table with silverware and the side dishes. Mrs. Bokuto brings in the small pot of curry to the middle of the table and they sit down and finally have dinner together. Dinner with all three of them at the table. The first time in what feels like forever. They have their usual talk and fun as they did before.

They may all still feel a slight emptiness in their hearts, but they’re still together, and together they will get through the tough times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh T-T another painful chapter to write. I cried so much while typing this chapter T-T at least the painful stuff is over now. . . or is it?. . . Guess y'all will have to find out! I will say this isn't the end to Bokuto's backstory. . . so stay tuned~~~  
> And thank you all once again for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting! <3 Until the next update!


	24. Bokuto's Story Part 3: Hatred and Healing

Bokuto finally comes back to school and into the classroom like his old self, surprising his friends as they welcome him back. They don’t bother to question anything from the past few months and have their usual hangout and fun at school as they did before.

Shiraishi gets a little confused by Bokuto’s sudden change of attitude from the last time he interacted with him. To brush his confusion away, he makes a remark at Bokuto, “Sucks to see that ugly smile of yours.”

To which Bokuto responds kindly and happily as he did before, ”Thank you, Shiraishi-kun! It’s good to see you, too!” And he gives Shiraishi a big happy smile.

Shiraishi gets slightly weirded out by the response and clicks his tongues as he walks off, “Tch.”

“Why do you even put up with?” one of Bokuto’s friends ask shaking his head disapprovingly.

“Because he’s my friend!” Bokuto responds as a matter of factly.

“You always say that! I really don’t get you!”

They move on from the subject and continue bantering amongst themselves until another friend points out the pendent around Bokuto’s neck, “Hey, what’s that necklace you got, Bokuto? Taking a liking to jewelry, now?”

Konoha elbows him to the side.

“Ow!” he furrows his brows at Konoha.

Bokuto simply smiles and responds, “It has my sister’s name and her birthday engraved on it.”

“Oh. . .” the friend makes a face realizing the insensitivity behind his curiosity. “I’m sor--”

“No worries! I’ve done my grieving! I need to act like the big brother she would’ve had now!” Bokuto keeps his head up with internal strength.

His friends all smile sadly at him.

To lighten up the mood a bit, Konoha asks, “Does that mean you’ll go back to studying to bring your grades up again?”

Bokuto suddenly makes a noise as if he just swallowed back some vomit, the act being enough to answer Konoha’s question.

All his friends laugh at that and they resume their usual times at school.

For a while, things go back to the peaceful normal days of before. Mrs. Bokuto went back to work as if nothing traumatic or dreadful had happened -- her coworkers happy to see herself back. Bokuto tried going back to studying again, but with little progress and lots of struggle. Shiraishi continues to bully Bokuto and take his money. Bokuto gives in willingly without retaliation or negativity as per usual.

However, the air slightly changes as colder weather approaches and Shiraishi finally begins to notice a shining speck of gold hanging from Bokuto’s neck. Shiraishi normally takes new watches and other noticeable belongings from Bokuto from time to time, having progressed from taking toys to more matured items as the years went by. Even though most of the things he takes from Bokuto are cheap and he ends up throwing them away when he gets home, he just feels the need to be this way towards Bokuto due to his relentless and denied jealousy towards Bokuto. Shiraishi then comes to decide to add that golden pendant to his “trash can” -- although, his rich-boy eyes can tell that’s real gold hanging around Bokuto’s neck and he wouldn’t mind actually keeping that for himself.

Thus, one day during lunch, Shiraishi approaches Bokuto. Upon seeing Shiraishi walking towards him, he begins to say, “Do you want all that I have or a specific amount today?”

Konoha, who’s walking beside him, only sighs dejectedly, feeling pity for his best friend.

“Tch. I don’t want your money today, bastard. I want that necklace you got,” and Shiraishi holds out his hand, ready for Bokuto to give him what he asks for like always.

But this time, Bokuto’s face quickly creases and he straightens up, “No.”

Shiraishi gets taken aback as this is the first time Bokuto has ever rejected his requests. Which only intrigues him more, making him want the stupid pendant even more.

“Hand it over, bastard!” he still has his hand out.

“I’m sorry, Shiraishi-kun. . . but no. If you want, I’ll just give you all my cash today,” and Bokuto puts all the cash from his pocket onto the hand that Shiraishi has out. Bokuto smiles at him apologetically and begins to walk away, Konoha following behind.

Shiraishi will have none of this. He scrunches up the money in his hand, throws it on the ground, and stomps up to Bokuto. He grabs at his shoulder and forcefully turns him around. He yanks the pendant off of him.

“I asked for your necklace. And if you won’t hand it over, I’ll just take it from you then,” and he smirks.

Bokuto suddenly gets furious, his brows furrowing hard and sharp, slightly frightening Shiraishi as he’s never seen this side of Bokuto before. Let alone even imagine it.

Konoha widens his eyes with worry at the scene.

But Bokuto’s voice remains steady and calm, “Shiraishi, please. Give that back.”

“Why?! What’s so special about this that you wouldn’t even give it to me?? Huh? . . .” he looks down at the pendant to notice the engraving. “Bokuto Kanao, huh. . .” he snickers, “I get it now.” He continues to smirk.

“If you understand, then can you please hand it back to me?” Bokuto continues to ask kindly and calmly.

For a moment, Shiraishi did think about giving the pendant back and was going to. But for some reason, his unreasonably undefined hatred and jealousy for Bokuto holds him back. Why? Why should he give it back? Why is it that everyone is so worried for a guy like him? A guy who’s not as smart nor as rich as he is? Why didn’t anybody come to him or worry over him when he went through all that hell with his father? Why is everyone so repulsed by him? What did he do? What does he have to do in order to have what this other stupid guy in front of him has? All these kinds of thoughts quickly rush through Shiraishi’s head, which just sets the bomb off in him.

Thus, Shiraishi makes an unnoticeably painful resolve. “No. I don’t think I can give this back to you. Sorry,” he turns around and begins to walk away, putting the pendant in his pocket.

It isn’t long before a hand grabs at his shoulder and he quickly gets pushed up against the wall. Bokuto is staring down at him, scrunching his fists at Shiraishi’s shirt as he crushes him to the wall, his face full of a type of fury Shiraishi has never seen on anyone in his life, not even on his father. The expression sets him back with surprise.

“Shiraishi! I’m asking you for a final time! Please. Give me. Back. My necklace.”

“Bokuto-kun! Calm down a bit!” Konoha puts his hands up slightly, ready to pull Bokuto back.

All of this only makes Shiraishi even angrier and he pushes Bokuto off of himself. “Why should I, huh!? You can just get another one, right?! It’s not my fault your sister died! And can’t your mother just make another sister for you??? Although, from the looks of it, your mother might also kill that child, too. I’m surprised you even made it out alive,” and he laughs maniacally.

But he doesn’t laugh long before a punch gets thrown at his face that knocks him to the floor.

“Bokuto-kun!” Konoha grabs a hold of Bokuto’s arm to yield him back.

Shiraishi spits out some blood and starts to laugh again as he looks up at a furious Bokuto.

“Don’t. You ever. Talk about my mother like that,” he gives Shiraishi a hellish stare.

“HAHA!! What!?! You a momma’s boy?! You suck up to your mommy?? I bet you’d suck up to your sister, too. Too bad she’s DEAD!!!” and he starts cackling disturbingly.

This sets off Bokuto and he harshly brushes Konoha off of himself. “Bokuto-kun! Stop!”

Bokuto ignores Konoha. He grabs Shiraishi by his shirt, pulling him up. and he punches him again. Shiraishi only continues to laugh. Bokuto punches him again. And again. And again.

“Bokuto-kun!!!” Konoha tries to pull Bokuto away from Shiraishi.

“Get the FUCK OFF ME!!!” he pushes Konoha off of himself with so much force Konoha falls to the ground.

The loud yell from Bokuto draws the attention of nearby students, who see what is happening.

“Oh my gosh! Is that a fight?”

“Let’s get Sensei!” and the students run off.

Bokuto simply continues to punch at the face of a cackling Shiraishi. He mercilessly punches him. He feels the need to punch him until he stops laughing.

Shiraishi’s laughs do start to die off and Bokuto is unable to continue his hard punches once multiple teachers run towards them. They try to pull Bokuto away from Shiraishi. Bokuto struggles to get out of the hands of the teachers, yelling out, “LET ME GO! LET ME GO!!!”

“Bokuto Koutarou! You need to calm down!!!” one of his senseis tells him.

“HE NEEDS TO GIVE ME BACK KANAO! GIVE HER BACK TO ME!!!”

A frightened Konoha quickly rushes over to the bloodied up lifeless body of Shiraishi, who’s passed out from Bokuto’s punches. He reaches into Shiraishi’s pocket to pull out Bokuto’s pendant. He runs over to Bokuto to hand it back, “Here, Bokuto. You got her back. Now calm down!”

Bokuto snatches his hand away from the grasp of a teacher to take his pendant. Bokuto stares at it blankly with wild eyes.

“NO! NO! . . . No!. . . No. . . N. . .no. . .” Bokuto’s voice begins to decrescendo and crack. He starts to loosen his struggle against his teachers and the teachers loosen their grip on him in return as he begins to cry. “It’s NOT my mom’s fault! . . . It’s NOT her fault! . . .” Bokuto sinks to his knees, clutching the pendant to his chest. “It’s not. . . It’s not. . .”

Everything around him is quiet, as teachers, nearby students, and Konoha all sadly look at him with sympathy.

~ ~ ~

“. . . After that, he had to be taken to the hospital. I beat him up real badly. I had to be taken to some juvenile police station for assault and was suspended from school for a month. Shiraishi’s mother tried pulling some strings since she was still very close friends with my mom and felt really bad for what her son did before I raised a fist at him. But my mom wouldn’t let her, saying that I need to be punished and repent for what I did. She didn’t listen to my mom and the charges were dropped on me, leaving my record clean, and I was able to go back to school after a week. I don’t know how long Shiraishi was in the hospital since he never ended up coming back to school after that. He had transferred to another school at some point and I never saw him again until that day at the mall.”

“Bokuto-san. . .” Akaashi grabs at his hand.

Bokuto looks up to see Akaashi crying. Bokuto gently puts a hand to Akaashi’s uninjured cheek to wipe off a teardrop, “Akaashi. . . Why are you crying?”

“I’m sorry. I just-- I didn’t know you went through something like that. . . I’m so sorry. . .” a couple of teardrops fall down his cheek.

“It’s okay, Akaashi. You didn’t know. I’m sorry for not being able to tell you this sooner.”

Akaashi shakes his head, “No. You needed to take your time. Things like that. . . they are hard to talk about. I know from experience. . .” Akaashi slowly looks down as he sniffles.

“Akaashi. . .” Bokuto continues to rub a thumb and caress Akaashi’s cheek.

“Did you. . .” Akaashi quietly begins, “. . .ever regret. . . what you did to him?” Akaashi looks up at Bokuto with sincere curiosity.

Bokuto painfully looks down and pulls his hand down from Akaashi’s face to set it on his lap and clench it. He swallows before answering, “The thing is. . . I didn’t really mean to hit him like that. I didn’t mean to hit him so much. It’s just. . .in that moment. . . I almost agreed with him. I almost agreed that it was my mom’s fault. And that-- you know-- she could just try again and give me another sister. . . But I  _ hated _ that! I absolutely hated that I thought like that! And so I took that inner hatred out on him. It felt like I was hitting myself, even though I clearly wasn’t. I was trying to hit away those thoughts. Because I  _ don’t _ believe them. . . I DON’T! And when I saw Shiraishi at the mall again. . . Seeing him. . . The fact that I crossed paths with him again. . . I felt like maybe I  _ do _ believe in those thoughts. . .”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi quickly grabs at Bokuto’s face to snap him out of it and makes him look straight into his eyes. “I can promise you, you do  _ not _ believe in those thoughts. It definitely wasn’t your mom’s fault. And you definitely don’t believe that. If you did, you’d be a really bad person. A bad son. And you  _ aren’t  _ that. You are a wonderful guy. A wonderful son. A wonderful boyfriend. A. . . wonderful brother.”

At those words, the speck of light in Bokuto’s eyes shift and they begin to water. He quickly embraces Akaashi, burying his face into Akaashi’s chest. He sobs once before asking, “Do you really think so, Akaashi?”

Akaashi rests his head atop Bokuto’s as he hugs him back, responding, “Yes. Yes, I do. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be with you like this right now.”

Bokuto quietly cries into Akaashi, feeling overwhelmed. Overwhelmed with having to talk about his traumatic past. . . About his unborn sister. . . About himself. But he feels relieved. For once, he wanted someone to tell him that what happened to Kanao, was no one’s fault and that he didn’t believe it was anyone’s fault. He felt relieved that it was Akaashi who said so. And he felt relieved that Akaashi was still by his side after telling him everything. Showing every part of yourself to the one you absolutely love the most in the world is the most terrifying thing to do in your life because you’d never know if that person will still stay with you after seeing everything. But Bokuto didn’t have that fear. He was a little bit afraid, but Akaashi had lightened up his world in every possible way. The fact Akaashi had managed to reveal himself to Bokuto gave Bokuto enough courage to do the same. And what he got out of it, was more than what he expected. Akaashi had managed to brighten up his life once again. And Bokuto felt ever so grateful to have fallen in love with him. Akaashi had saved him, healed him, and loved him.

After crying for a bit, Bokuto broke away from Akaashi’s embrace to look up at him. Akaashi looked back down at Bokuto. Bokuto stared at him lovingly with a smile before saying, “You’ve healed me, Keiji.”

Akaashi smiles beamingly and laughs while saying, “Oh please! I didn’t do much. I only said the truth.” Akaashi caresses Bokuto’s face.

Bokuto smiles again before saying, “And that’s what makes you so loveable.”

Bokuto inches his face up to bring his lips against Akaashi’s. Their lips meet softly and they get lost in each other’s love. They kiss for a bit before they break apart and Bokuto squishes his cheek against Akaashi’s chest, tightening his arms around him. Akaashi hugs him back quietly.

“I’m a little tired now. Let’s take a nap, Akaashi.”

Akaashi exhales a laugh, “Alright. Let’s take a nap.”

They lay back on the bed and cuddle up against each other comfortably. Closing their eyes and allowing the sleepiness to take them. For a moment, they silently think to themselves of the same thing. They wondered how different their lives could’ve been had they met each other at their darkest moments in life. What would happen if they’ve crossed paths in middle school? If they’d run into each other in the moments where they felt the absolute lowest? They probably would’ve connected through their shared pains and trauma. They’d become friends. And they’d heal each other as they fall in love. Everything would’ve been the same. It wouldn’t matter if they’d met as toddlers, as teenagers, as adults. . . It wouldn’t matter when they’d meet, because everything would end up the same. In each other’s arms. Healing and loving each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that marks the end to Bokuto's story! Finally! We've gotten closure for the background stories of these two poor owls T-T however. . . this is clearly not the end of the whole story. There's more closure that's needed. I won't say what it's about. . . You'll just have to figure that out as you read! xD Also, I have other nice little things planned that I felt will go well with the story that I hope you all end up enjoying. Plus, I gotta fulfill that smut tag some more sooo.... *-* y'all best look forward to that! Judging from my update schedule, it's likely this fic will on into the new year cuz there's just a lot of chapters I have left, so I hope I don't bore you all or make you feel the need to drop this story. This has become my baby and I want to bring a perfect end to it. Afterall. . . there is part 2 in the making. . . *-*
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want, you all can follow my personal twitter @ PerlitaMolina (with the same profile pic of Kuroo laughing). I don't tweet much except retweet a bunch of dumb k-pop and anime stuff, but I plan on using it to give you heads up on updates if you're all interested in that! (You can also DM for anything, to chat, become mutuals, or whatever ^_^)
> 
> To end this note, thank you all once again for reading! It means so much that this fic has far surpassed my first cringey fic and exceeded my expectations! So I'll always be grateful for all my readers. Well then, until the next update! <3


	25. A Peaceful Day and A Steamy Afternoon

Bokuto and Akaashi end up spending the weekend together at home. After everything that had happened with Shiraishi, they thought it was best to just rest together at home, simply enjoying each other’s company. It was also important for Akaashi to rest up to heal the wounds on his face. Throughout the day, Bokuto would help put ointment and change the bandages on Akaashi’s face. He’d have a pained expression on while doing so, still feeling guilty for what happened to Akaashi. Akaashi can only softly smile at Bokuto’s care, unable to say anything that would change or subside Bokuto’s guilt. But that showed just how much Bokuto really loved him. Akaashi still can’t help but feel like he’s still in a dream. Despite the obstacles he and Bokuto had gone through, it still amazes him how Bokuto continues to stay by his side. They’ve gone through a lot at this point, but it’s not stopping either of them from wanting to be together, from loving one another. Love only grows stronger through the tough times.

Monday finally arrives and it is the first day in what feels like forever that Akaashi is going to school by himself since Bokuto has to serve up his one week’s worth of suspension from school.

“AghaAAshiie!!! Please don’t leave me~! I’m going to be all by myself~!!!” Bokuto sulks as he hugs Akaashi from behind as Akaashi walks to the door to get ready to leave.

“Oh, Koutarou! Stop whining and let Keiji go to school. Unlike you, he actually is serious about his studies! So don’t hold him back!” scolds Mrs. Bokuto from the kitchen as she’s cleaning up after breakfast.

Bokuto’s silence tells everyone in the house that he can’t argue or disagree with what his mother just said and he pouts.

“I’ll be coming home right after school. I got the week off from work so you won’t be alone all day, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi reassures Bokuto as he puts on his shoes.

Bokuto’s face immediately lights up at hearing that, “AkaAAShii!!! I love you so much!”

Akaashi blushes a deep red. “Baka! Your parents are still here!” Akaashi whisper-yells. He ends up hearing Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto chuckling from the kitchen, which only makes Akaashi blush an even darker shade of red.

“Alright, Koutarou. Let him go now and come help us clean up!” calls out Mr. Bokuto.

Bokuto pouts and responds with a silent, “Okay. . . Itterasshai, Akaashi. . .” and he lets go of Akaashi.

But just when Bokuto thinks Akaashi is going to walk out the door, Akaashi quickly surprises him with a small peck on the lips. Bokuto’s eyes go wide as flushes a soft pink while looking at Akaashi.

“Ittekimasu,” Akaashi says quietly to Bokuto as he smiles ever so beautifully at Bokuto, which stuns him frozen in place. Akaashi then quickly turns around, opens the door, and yells out, “Ittekimasu~!!” to Bokuto’s parents.

“Good-bye, Keiji~! Be careful! You’re still healing from those wounds!” yells out Mrs. Bokuto.

“I will!” and the door closes behind him.

Bokuto continues to stay frozen at the doorway, staring at the door in a daze.

“Come on, son! Go help your mother clean the rest, I gotta head to work now,” says Mr. Bokuto as he approaches the doorway, getting ready to leave. But he abruptly stops as he sees his son frozen in place. “Son? You alright?”

Bokuto continues to stare off into space. He then places a hand over his chest before finally saying, “I love Akaashi so much.”

Mr. Bokuto chuckles, “Oh, I know, son,” and then he pats Bokuto on the back before heading out as well.

~ ~ ~

As Akaashi walks out of the station and makes his way to school, he starts getting a little nervous. It’s the first time in a long while since he’s gone to school by himself -- without Bokuto. He wonders how he’ll hang out with the squad without Bokuto there. He thinks about how to avoid making the atmosphere awkward, especially now that they all know about him and Bokuto. Then that thought leads him to ponder on what to do if his relationship with Bokuto were to accidentally slip beyond their friend group somehow. His mind starts spiraling of all the possibilities and scenarios, his palms beginning to sweat. But his thoughts end up getting completely disrupted and washed away as he gets ambushed by Yukie and Kaori.

“Ohayo, Akaashi-kun~~!”

Akaashi, slightly startled by the surprise attack, chokes out, “O-Ohayo. . .”

“How are you doing?” Kaori asks.

“I’m doing okay. My injuries won’t last long,” Akaashi responds without too much emotion.

They look at the white bandage covering Akaashi’s left cheek, as well as his bruised eye and cringe. “It’s a good thing that’s all that ended up happening to you,” Yukie comments gratefully.

“UGH! That guy makes me sooooo mad!! I can’t  _ believe _ he did such a thing to you and Bokuto-kun! I wish he’d gotten a few more punches,” and she punches the air a few times as demonstration.

“Yeah, I agree. It was really scary when he showed up at the hospital. I thought he came to finish what he started,” Yukie mentions.

“What did he want anyway?” Kaori curiously asks.

Akaashi explains to them what happened as they approach the school entrance.

“Whhaaatt?!??” both girls say in unison.

“You  _ forgave _ him?!?” Kaori asks in total shock.

“Well, what else was I supposed to do?” Akaashi responds matter of factly.

They enter the school and get to their shoe lockers.

“I don’t know! Maybe ask for compensation money or have him begging on his knees??” Kaori suggests.

“I can’t do that. He was seriously apologizing and I could tell something must have happened between him and his mom that made him fully realize what he did. So I don’t think there was much I could do except accept his apology and forgive him.”

They have their school shoes on and start walking towards their class.

“Gosh, Akaashi-kun. You really are too much of a good guy. I would’ve made him go on his knees, kiss my feet, and then ask him for a check!” Kaori rants.

Akaashi chuckles, “I know you would’ve.”

“You’re just obsessed with money,”’ Yukie comments.

“Hey!” Kaori furrows her brows at Yukie.

Akaashi smiles at their friendly bickering.

They manage to arrive in the classroom and find the rest of the gang already there.

“Heyyy, Akaashi!” Komi and Onaga shouts.

Saru waves and Washio nods a hello.

“Hello, everyone,” Akaashi responds as they all settle down in their seats.

“Konoha told me he’s having a grand time staying at home for a week and not going to school. But I know in Bokuto’s case, it might be different, so how’s he holding up?” Onaga asks.

“He’s been whining about having to be home alone all day,” Akaashi responds.

“Hmm. Sounds like him,” Saru states. They all nod in agreement.

“Wouldn’t be surprised if he cried about it, too,” Komi adds.

“Oh, he has already,” Akaashi quickly responds.

“Pfftt!!! Really??” and they all start to laugh.

They get to talking about other things for a bit before class starts. They banter and laugh about things normally like they always have. Even though it is noticeably quieter without Bokuto, but still lively enough with just the rest of them there. Looks like Akaashi doesn’t have to worry about a thing.

~ ~ ~

Lunch finally arrives and Akaashi whips out his bento box.

“Ohhh~~~ Did Bokuto-kun make that for you?” Kaori asks.

“Oh, no. Bokuto doesn’t know how to cook to save his life,” Akaashi responds.

“Hahaha! That’s true. Will never forget the day he caused a fire in culinary class our first year,” Onaga mentions.

“He did??” Akaashi raises an eyebrow in surprised curiosity. Although deep down, he isn’t as surprised that Bokuto would do something like that.

“Yeah! He was running with a bowl of sugar and tripped, tossing the bowl of sugar onto a steaming pan with oil, and FLOOSH! flames burst and suddenly everyone is screaming,” Komi shoves his arms in the air to demonstrate how the fire exploded.

“Hahaha! Oh my gosh! I remember that!” Saru starts laughing.

“Guys! It’s not funny! He was my partner that day and we ended up failing the assignment!” Onaga crosses his arms and pouts.

“It was pretty funny the way he tripped, though,” Yukie chuckles.

“Yuki-chan~!”

They all laugh together at the memory. Washio only grins and nods enthusiastically.

“Speaking of Bokuto-kun. . .” Kaori starts and soon, both Kaori and Yukie surround Akaashi around his desk. “Can you tell us how you two started going out?”

Akaashi coughs a bit after swallowing a bit of food as his cheeks start to flush a beat red. “Umm. . .” he swallows again, he dips his head down a bit in embarrassment. “He was. . . the one who asked me out. . .” Akaashi speaks quietly so as to not let other nearby students hear.

“Oh my gosh! He did?!?!  _ THAT _ Bokuto??” Kaori sits up in surprise.

“Why are you so surprised about that? That’s very much like Bokuto to make the first move,” Saru comments.

“But when it comes to romance, he does seem like he’d be very shy and hesitant,” Yukie says.

“You’re both not wrong. . .” says Akaashi as he quietly takes a bite of rice.

“Oh my gosh! Tell us what he said when he confessed??” Kaori excitedly asks.

“When did he confess?” adds Yukie.

“And where?” Kaori adds again.

“Oh, leave him alone, you two! Don’t be so invasive on someone else’s love-life!” Onaga scolds them.

The girls pout and Kaori says, “You’re right. We’re sorry, Akaashi-kun.”

Akaashi, semi-stunned by the sudden attention and care from his friends, bluntly and quietly responds, “I don’t. . . really mind. . .” He takes another bite of his food.

The eyes on the girls light up and they get closer to Akaashi again, putting their hands and elbows on his desk. “Tell us  _ everything _ !” Kaori says.

“You know, I’m kinda interested to know what kind of person Bokuto is when he’s dating someone,” Saru succumbs to the contagious curiosity and he leans his body towards Akaashi from his desk.

And for the rest of lunch, Akaashi talks about his love-life with Bokuto, minus their background stories and the sex.

~ ~ ~

After lunch, they get through the rest of the school day peacefully. Once the final class of the day ends, everybody starts packing up their things to go home. As soon as Akaashi finishes putting all of his notebooks and belongings into his school bag, their homeroom teacher calls out for him from the doorway.

Akaashi walks over to him, “What is it, Sensei?”

His teacher then holds out a stack of papers to him, “These are class assignments and homework for the whole week. They’re for Bokuto. Since you are now under the care of the Bokutos, you obviously live with him so please take these to him. And knowing you, I’m sure you’ve prepared notes for him so all the teachers didn’t bother with that.”

“Of course. I’ll be sure to keep Bokuto-san on track. Thank you, Sensei.” Akaashi takes the stack of papers and bows.

“Thank you, Akaashi. Have a safe trip home,” the teacher bows back and walks off.

“What are those papers you got?” Komi asks as all his friends approach him.

“It’s Bokuto-san’s schoolwork for the week.”

“Oof~ Looks like Bokuto will end up having a hard time with studies since he’ll be missing a whole week,” Saru comments.

“Yeah, but Akaashi-kun will probably keep him in check,” Kaori states, knowing Akaashi’s discipline with school having experienced what it’s like being tutored by him.

“Yep! I’m not letting Bokuto-san fail his final year,” says Akaashi adamantly as he puts Bokuto’s schoolwork in his bag.

“I’m assuming that means we can’t hang out together at the cafe today, huh?” Komi purses his lips.

Akaashi apologetically smiles, “Yeah, I’m sorry, everyone.”

“No worries! Plus, it is better to have Bokuto and Konoha with us when we hang out like that. So maybe it’d be better if we all meet up together over the weekend or something?” Onaga suggests.

“I think that’s a good idea,” Yukie agrees.

Washio nods in agreement.

“Of course! I’ll let Bokuto-san know,” Akaashi looks up at the clock on the wall. “I probably should get going now or Bokuto-san will start to worry.”

“I can imagine,” Saru says as he huffs out a laugh.

“See you tomorrow, everyone!” Akaashi waves at them as he starts rushing down the hallway. They all wave back.

~ ~ ~

Once Akaashi finally arrives home, he has his back towards the living room as he takes his shoes off. “Bokuto-san~! Tadaima!!” As soon as he sets his shoes on the shoe shelf, he feels an immediate warmth on his back and large but gentle arms wrapping around him.

“Okaeri,” Bokuto softly whispers as he buries his face into Akaashi’s shoulder.

Akaashi giggles with joy, “Bokuto-san, I just got home~~ At least let me get into the house.” He turns around as he wraps his arms around Bokuto’s neck. He looks up at Bokuto and his heart nearly stops upon looking up at Bokuto’s glowing golden eyes filled with sad yearning. He can just  _ feel _ from those eyes how lonely Bokuto felt and how much he missed him. Bokuto’s facial expression changes to that of a sad puppy. Akaashi huffs out a laugh, “Aww, Bokuto-san~~ Did you really miss me that much?”

Bokuto only nods his head with a pout, golden eyes still glowing with want and need for Akaashi’s company.

“I was only gone for 8 hours. I’m here now,” Akaashi assures Bokuto as he smiles lovingly at Bokuto.

Bokuto, still pouting, whines, “But I haven’t been away from you for this long~~!! It feels like it was forever~~!!!”

“And that’s why I’ll be coming straight home after school instead of going to work this week. So just bear with it for the next 4 days, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi gives a quick peck on the lips as a way to cheer him up. But he quickly breaks out of the embrace, ”Now come on! I have today’s notes and your homework from all our senseis for this week, so let’s keep you on track now.” Akaashi starts heading up the stairs.

“Awww!!! AghAASHiee! Really?? I thought I got off the hook this week,” Bokuto sulks as he follows after Akaashi.

They walk into Bokuto’s room where Akaashi sits in the middle of the floor, takes off his uniform blazer, and starts pulling out his notebooks and Bokuto’s schoolwork. Bokuto just stands in the doorway with a sulking and stubborn face.

“Come on, Bokuto-san. We can’t let you fall behind in your final year of high school. Let’s at least have you copy down all my notes before Mom gets home. Come on,” Akaashi pats on the empty spot next to him, signaling Bokuto to sit there.

Bokuto can’t do anything else but obey orders. It’s Akaashi who’ll be helping him after all, so he shouldn’t try to refute his kind offering. Thus, Bokuto gets to copying and studying Akaashi’s notes from today’s lessons. Meanwhile, Akaashi does his own studying.

They stay like that for about an hour until, “Akaashi. . .”

“Hm?” Akaashi doesn’t budge from his concentration on the book he’s reading.

“Akaashi. . .”

“Yes?” Akaashi tips his chin to the side, tilting his head a bit without drawing his eyes away from his book, half paying attention to Boktuo.

“Akaashi. . .”

“What?” Akaashi finally turns his head fully to look at Bokuto, feeling a tiny bit annoyed by his disrupted focus.

His annoyance, however, quickly disappears as he sees a lust-dazed and flushed Bokuto looking at him, golden-yellow eyes glowing even brighter than earlier, “You look really sexy when you’re so focused.”

Akaashi immediately gets flustered, his breath hitching, his eyes widening, and his cheeks and ears turning beat red. “B-Baka! Don’t disturb me just to tell me that! You could’ve told me that later!” He quickly turns his head back to his book, attempting to calm his fast-beating heart.

“But you just looked so mesmerizing. . . I can’t help it. . .” Bokuto’s face inches closer towards Akaashi. He slowly pecks Akaashi’s neck, which makes Akaashi shiver and tenses up, chills running up his spine. He tries focusing back on his book, but Bokuto continues to leave light kisses on Akaashi’s neck. Bokuto then slowly moves up to tug at Akaashi’s ear with his teeth very gently.

“Ah!” Akaashi squints his eyes shut as he immediately gets turned on and has gotten hard. “Bokuto-san!”

“Looks like ear bites are definitely a kink of yours,” Bokuto softly teases as he proceeds to lick Akaashi’s ear. His hand roams into Akaashi’s pants and he begins to stroke him.

Akaashi starts to huff out ragged breaths. “Bokuto-sa--mmphf!” Akaashi’s voice gets muffled with Bokuto’s lips and tongue. Akaashi can’t help but get lost in the kiss and succumbs to Bokuto’s lust, dropping his book in the process.

Akaashi scrunches a fist at Bokuto’s shirt as Bokuto’s hand moves faster. Akaashi huffs pleasured breaths into Bokuto’s mouth as they continue to makeout. Bokuto starts to get a hard-on as well from Akaashi whimpering and twitching.

_ Ugh. . . He’s so cute. . . _

Bokuto continues to gently fasten the pace of his strokes, feeling something building up in Akaashi. Akaashi continues to muffle his moans in Bokuto’s mouth, fists scrunching harder against his chest. And right when he can feel Akaashi’s climax, Bokuto abruptly stops and gently squeezes Akaashi.

“Mmmphff!!!” Akaashi moans out in disappointment. He breaks the kiss, panting heavily, looking up at Bokuto with a disappointed expression but completely dazed. His dark teal eyes glistening with want and pleasure. His whole face is flushed with a warm red. It takes all of Bokuto to control himself with the way Akaashi is looking up at him, the way he seems to  _ beg _ for Bokuto. “Bokuto-san. . . Wh--Why. . . Why did you stop?” he pants between his words.

Bokuto swallows. “I don’t want you coming like that. Not without me.”

“Huh?” Akaashi is still in a lustful haze as he’s confused by Bokuto’s words.

Bokuto takes his hand out from Akaashi’s pants, sits up properly, and proceeds to remove both Akaashi’s pants and boxers.

Akaashi’s eyes widen as he realizes what’s happening. “B-B-Bokuto-san? What-- What are you doing??!?” Akaashi slides down to lay on his back as Bokuto slides off Akaashi’s bottom clothes, revealing his twitching erection.

“I’m going to make you come with me,” Bokuto says as he takes off his bottom clothes, revealing his own massive erection as well. Akaashi’s heart starts racing and he gulps.

“But-- But what about your homework?? Your notes??”

Bokuto reaches over to his drawer and whips out the bottle of lube and a condom. “I can do that later.” He sits back and starts pouring some lube onto his palm.

“But what about your mom??” Akaashi starts battling between his nervousness and lust at this point as he continues to lay there, waiting for Bokuto.

“It’ll be quick. Just one go,” Bokuto reassures as he spreads Akaashi’s legs apart.”

“But-- mmphf!” Akaashi stifles a moan with his hand as he feels Bokuto’s finger enter him. He’s now completely forgotten about his responsibilities and submits to his own lust.

_ He feels a lot looser than before. . . _

Bokuto realizes his finger goes in much easier than last time. Bokuto feels it’s safe and decides to thrust two fingers in and they go in without a struggle. Akaashi moans louder upon the act. Bokuto reins in his bursting need to just thrust into Akaashi immediately. He needs to prepare him so he won’t hurt him. Bokuto will always prepare Akaashi until Akaashi says he doesn’t need him to. Bokuto will never forgive himself if he ends up hurting Akaashi. No matter how much he’s throbbing, he’ll always wait until Akaashi’s fully ready.

“Bokuto-san. . .” Akaashi pants as he slaps his hand onto Bokuto’s arm, grabbing tightly.

Bokuto breaks out of his concentration, looks up to Akaashi, and nearly chokes on his own spit upon the sight of Akaashi.

His white uniform shirt is slightly unbuttoned in places, showing some skin and shriveled up. His nipples are hard and poking through his shirt. His face and neck are flushed a hot steamy pink. His dark luscious hair is a disheveled sexy mess. His dark teal eyes are glistening with pure pleasure, eyelashes glittering with want. And his mouth is slightly parted, ready to beg.

Bokuto gulps.

“Bokuto-san. . .” Akaashi pants again. “There’s. . . no. . . need. . . for that. . .”

Bokuto breath hitches, his mouth going dry.

“Just. . . enter. . . me. . . please. . .” Akaashi squeezes Bokuto’s hand, urging Bokuto to give him what he wants, what he  _ needs _ .

And Bokuto obliges, removing his fingers from Akaashi, making him hiss from the sudden emptiness. Bokuto rips open the condom from its package with his teeth, quickly rolling it onto himself. He scooches closer, positioning himself. He takes a slight pause to look at Akaashi to make sure this is exactly what Akaashi wants. But there’s no sign of hesitation, only lust and need from Akaashi. Thus, he spares no moment, and thrusts into Akaashi, fully entering him.

“Ahh!!!” Akaashi screams out in a mix of pleasure and pain.

Bokuto stops in fear of having hurt Akaashi.

But Akaashi doesn’t let doubt get the better of Bokuto. He scrunches his fist onto the sides of Bokuto’s shirt, pulling him deeper into him. “What are you waiting for. . . Don’t stop. . .”

And Bokuto obeys without any lingering hesitation. It almost feels as if Akaashi is the one in the lead, despite Bokuto having started this. And so Bokuto starts to thrust at an average pace. Akaashi moaning loudly and nonstop from the outrageous pleasure. Bokuto ends up getting lost in it as well as he slowly yields to Akaashi’s moans and groans, picking up the pace without realizing it.

“Ahh! Bo-- ku-- to-- san!! Slow-- down! Ah!!!” Akaashi tries to mouth out his words upon each unbelievably pleasurable thrust, his eyes squinting and teeth biting his lower lip with the overwhelming feeling that vibrates through his whole body.

Bokuto huffs out his breaths with each thrust, his whole body feeling the same overwhelming pleasure from Akaashi. He sweats, not answering Akaashi, only thrusting faster. He lifts one of Akaashi’s legs up, which allows him to enter deeper into Akaashi, making him moan an octave higher.

“Ah! Bokuto-san! Bokuto-san!” Akaashi screams out his name, heaving out breaths.

Bokuto continues to thruster harder and deeper. He turns his head towards Akaashi’s leg on his shoulder and licks his soft supple skin. The lick sends an excruciatingly pleasurable feeling from his leg down to his groin, making him twitch. Bokuto then slowly opens his eyes, the glow from them deeper shades of gold and yellow, filled with an indescribable mix of lust and love. He licks his leg again as a glint pierces through his glowing eyes, still looking down at Akaashi as all that’s in his vision is Akaashi and only Akaashi. Akaashi’s eyes widen upon the sight, his breath hitching.

“How come every inch of you is gorgeous?” and he bites into Akaashi’s leg.

Akaashi gasps upon those words and upon the pleasurable feeling from that soft and tingling bite on his leg. His cheeks turn a darker red.

“B-Baka! Ahh!!” Akaashi is unable to refute such words as Bokuto continues to thrust hard and fast into him. He squints his eyes shut as he feels his climax approaching.

Bokuto feels it too and thus decides to quicken the pace even more, bringing an even more unbelievably overwhelming pleasure throughout Akaashi’s entire body. Akaashi twitching uncontrollably from it.

Bokuto thrusts even faster, leaving Akaashi unable to mouth out his moans until he finally releases into Akaashi, twitching upon his final thrust.

“Haa!” Akaashi also releases, spilling onto his own stomach. He pants heavily, chest rising up and down.

Bokuto swallows dry as he pants heavily as well, pulling out of Akaashi.

“Tadaima!!!” Mrs. Bokuto suddenly yells out from downstairs.

“Your mom!” Akaashi yells in a panic with a sweat-stained face and wide eyes.

“Koutarou? Keiji?”

He quickly pushes Bokuto off him and is mighty quick in putting back on his clothes, buttoning up his shirt, and wiping off the sweat from his face. His legs stumble a bit, the leftover pleasure still tingling all over.

“Okaeri~~!” Akaashi quickly rushes down the stairs to greet Mrs. Bokuto.

“Oh my! Keiji!” she yells upon seeing Akaashi.

Akaashi eyes widen in fear, “What is it?”

“Your face is really red! You don’t have a fever do you?” she quickly goes over to put a hand to his forehead. “Oh my! You’re really hot!”

Akaashi panics, “Oh, I’m sure it’s nothing! I tend to have a normally warm body temperature.” He smiles nervously.

“Are you sure? You’re not feeling nauseous or anything?” Mrs. Bokuto looks worriedly at Akaashi.

“No, I’m fine! Really!” Akaashi quickly says.

Mrs. Bokuto eyes him suspiciously, “Hmmm. . . Alright, then. But you let me or Koutarou know if you start feeling sick. Okay?”

“No worries! I will!” Akaashi quickly nods nervously.

“Alright, then! Time to get dinner cooking! Where’s Koutarou?” she tilts her head to look behind Akaashi to see if her son is behind him somewhere or coming down from the stairs.

“Oh, he’s upstairs studying. I brought this week’s homework for him from Sensei,” Akaashi quickly explains in hopes that Mrs. Bokuto doesn’t go upstairs in case Bokuto is still half-naked.

Thankfully, she walks into the kitchen, Akaashi following after her. “Oh, thank goodness! I was worried how his grades would be with him missing school for a whole week. But since you’re here, there’s no need for me to worry then! Be sure to keep him in check!”

“Heyy~!! Do you really think I’m that bad with my grades?” Bokuto whines as he walks into the dining room, clothes fully back on and his face fresh-sex free.

“Yes,” both Akaashi and Mrs. Bokuto answer in unison.

“You guys are mean!” Bokuto pouts and crosses his arms.

“Oh, stop whining! Be grateful that the top student is helping you! Now if you aren’t going to help us with dinner, go back to your room and continue studying!” Mrs. Bokuto shoos a hand towards Bokuto.

Bokuto pouts more as he gets up and goes back up the stairs.

“Oh, that boy! So moody!” Mrs. Bokuto says under her breath as she starts to cut up some vegetables.

Akaashi simply smiles to himself. Enjoying the happy family atmosphere. He starts helping out with preparing dinner and starts thinking of how lucky he is that Mrs. Bokuto hadn’t walked in on him and Bokuto having sex. He can’t ruin the sweet and pure image Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto have of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! A chapter with no angst! I thought this chapter would be a nice break from all that has happened before we resume to more angst :) Next chapter will definitely have lots of feels so prepare yourselves for that!
> 
> Anyway, thank you all once again for the kudos and comments! <3 Plz stay safe this Halloween! Hope y'all have a happy spoopy night! ^_^
> 
> (Follow me on twitter @/ PerlitaMolina or Insta @/ proud_otaku_for_anime for updates or just to chat ^_^)


	26. Happy Birthday, Kanao

Bokuto and Konoha serve up their school suspensions. The whole squad has a small reunion celebration at Miko’s cafe and have a fun hangout like always. They continue attending school and live out their usual teenage lives. Akaashi resumes his usual work schedule, Bokuto walking him to work and then picking him up afterward like aways. Akaashi’s face injuries have fully healed and there was never another sight of Shiraishi again.

For a while, things are peaceful as they begin to enter the cold weather season as November welcomes them. Half-way into the month, however, things begin to feel off with Bokuto. One day walking home together from Akaashi’s work, Akaashi notices Bokuto hesitantly rummaging his hands together and making a strange frowned face with his lips pursed. Akaashi is unable to contain his worry and curiosity.

“Bokuto-san? Is something wrong?”

Bokuto’s hands freeze and the air is silent.

“Bokuto-san? Is everything okay?” Akaashi asks again as he looks worryingly at Bokuto.

Bokuto looks up at Akaashi with a hesitant and nervous expression. He looks down as he bites his lip in quick second thought. It only takes a few more seconds of hesitation before he manages to speak, “I don’t want to force you or anything. And you definitely don’t have to feel obligated. . .” Bokuto speaks in a formal out-of-place tone and quickly as his thoughts spurt from his brain to his lips.

Akaashi gathers that what Bokuto has to say must be something important to the point he has to speak in such a cautious way. “What is it, Bokuto-san? You know you can tell me anything and I never do anything forced against me.” Akaashi tries reassuring him.

“Well. . . the thing is. . .” Bokuto takes a breath and swallows, “. . .in a few days. . . it’ll be Kanao’s birthday. . . and every year since she passed, we always visit her and throw a little party for her.” Akaashi’s eyes slightly widen at Bokuto’s words and he tilts his head back in calm understanding. “You don’t have to join us if you don’t want to--”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi quickly grabs at his hand and squeezes it. “Of course I’ll join you guys.”

“But you don’t really have to! You’re not obligated t--” Bokuto is quickly spilling out his words out of worry of burdening Akaashi for something like this.

But Akaashi always manages to swiftly crash his worries with gentle and genuine words.

“I will join you because I want to. Not because I feel obligated. Plus, I want to introduce myself to your sister,” and he gives a small calm smile to Bokuto.

Bokuto becomes overwhelmed with serene emotions and gently hugs Akaashi. “Thank you,” Bokuto softly voices into Akaashi’s shoulders.

Akaashi, not bothering that they’re in public, hugs him back.

But Bokuto quickly breaks the hug before Akaashi can fully bask in the moment. “Alright! I gotta tell Mom and Dad you said you’d join us! Let’s go!” and Bokuto drags Akaashi into a jog by the hand back to the house.

~ ~ ~

“Oh, Keiji. . . Thank you. You really don’t have to,” Mrs. Bokuto graciously smiles at Akaashi as they all sit at the dinner table.

“No, Mom. I want to. And since I am officially a part of this family, I definitely would love to meet Kanao,” Akaashi smiles back as he puts a hand over Mrs. Bokuto’s.

“Oh, Keiji! You really are such a wonderful boy!” and she starts to tear up, attempting to wipe the incoming tears away as she tries to smile through them.

“It really means a lot to us that you’ll be joining us, Keiji,” Mr. Bokuto says as he smiles a nod to Akaashi across the table. “So I would like to thank you, as well.”

Akaashi turns his soft smile to Mr. Bokuto, “There’s no need to thank me. I am a part of this family. So I want to be a part of everything that has to do with you all from now on.”

An atmosphere of love, appreciation, and gratitude fills the air as they continue to eat dinner. All of them sharing smiles of genuinity.

“There will be one slight problem going forth with our celebration,” adds Mr. Bokuto.

“What is it?” Akaashi’s expression lights up with worried curiosity.

“We’ll have to miss a day of school, Akaashi. If you don’t mind,” answers Bokuto.

“Oh, that’s definitely not a problem! Missing one day isn’t such a terrible thing,” Akaashi smiles with reassurance.

“Good to hear! Since this will be happening next week, your teachers already know about this tradition of ours, so Koutarou has already been excused for that day. We’ll just have to notify your teachers about you joining us. So don’t worry a thing about your studies, Keiji-dear!” Mrs. Bokuto reassures Akaashi.

“Thank you, Mom. Then I’ll be sure to call in for work that day as well,” adds Akaashi.

“Oh good! Looks like everything will go as planned then,” Mrs. Bokuto excitedly claps.

And they all continue to happily finish their dinner.

~ ~ ~

The next week passes by smoothly. Bokuto and Akaashi are excused for November 20th and neither don’t have to do any of the class assignments or homework for the weekend. They are completely excused from everything for that day.

Once the day finally arrives, the whole family wakes up early in the morning. They dress in fancy clothes and all help Mrs. Bokuto with making breakfast. They don’t end up eating it at home, however. Instead, they pack it up in tupperware and put them in two baskets. Bokuto had told Akaashi the night before of what the day would end up looking like:

_ “In the morning we make breakfast together and take it to Kanao’s grave. Before eating, we do a silent prayer to Kanao and then eat breakfast together with Kanao, talking to her and telling her what she’s missed and all that. Then we might go take a walk together in the nearby park. After that, we’ll head home and bake a birthday cake together, lighting up candles, saying birthday wishes to Kanao, and we all blow out the candles together. After that, it’s up to everyone what they want to do with the rest of the day,” Bokuto pauses not wanting to go into detail as to why. _

_ Akaashi, who lays against Bokuto’s arms in bed, stares up at him in understanding. After all, it is a day with tinges of sadness. _

_ Bokuto continues, “My mom sometimes decides to go back to Kanao’s grave by herself and stays there until late at night. Sometimes Dad accompanies her. Sometimes they just stay at home cooped up in their room. The rest of the day is for us to cope individually by ourselves how we want to.” _

_ Akaashi looks down and purses his lips in sadden sympathy. But he quickly looks back up at Bokuto. “What do you usually do, Bokuto-san?” _

_ “Me? I just go to that playground down the street from our house. I go there and just do whatever I feel like doing. Sometimes imagining Kanao and I playing there. Like pushing her on the swings or chasing after her through the playground or going down the slide with her. Most of the time, I just end up laying on the open grass and stare at the sky as the sun sets and then watch the stars,” Bokuto finishes as he looks off into the bedroom wall past Akaashi. _

_ Akaashi then slowly looks back down and stares at Bokuto’s upper chest, noticing the golden pendant lying on the pillow right in front of him. His face turning into a sorrowful expression. _

_ “Akaashi, what’s wrong?” Bokuto notices Akaashi’s sad face. _

_ “It’s nothing. . . I just think. . . that what you do for the rest of the day is pretty. . . lonely. . .” Akaashi’s chest tightens picturing a lonely Bokuto sitting on a grassy playground, imagining the yearnful memories that would never happen. _

_ Bokuto’s whole body fills itself with an undefinable emotion at hearing those words. Is it sadness? Grief? Realization? Love? He can’t really tell, but he does know what he wants after feeling this emotion. _

_ Akaashi continues, “I know that time is for your family to individually cope and have time for themselves, but even your father sometimes accompanies your mother afterward. And what about you? Isn’t that loneliness a little painful for you?” Akaashi abruptly looks back up at Bokuto with worry and concern written all over his face. His heart can’t help but pang in sympathetic agony for Bokuto, for the one he loves so much and holds dear. _

_ “Then come with me.” _

_ “What?” Akaashi’s eyes widen at Bokuto’s suggestion. “Are you sure? I don’t want to disturb you or anything.” _

_ Bokuto smiles lovingly at Akaashi. “If I feel lonely, then the one person I want to be with me during that lonely time is you.” He kisses Akaashi’s forehead and tightens the embrace around him. His whole body overwhelms itself with all the emotions he feels for this person in his arms. How caring and loving he is and how those characteristics make Bokuto love him even more. _

_ “If that’s what you want, then I’ll accompany you to the playground tomorrow,” Akaashi quietly says into Bokuto’s chest as he reciprocates the tightened embrace. _

_ “Thank you, Akaashi.” _

_ And they succumb to sleep in each other’s arms for the night _ .

Fast forward back to the current morning, everyone is on the train heading into the city. When they arrive at their destination, they make a stop at a flower shop to buy a bouquet of flowers. They then walk for about 15 minutes before finally arriving at the cemetery. They walk to Kanao’s small grave that rests at the end of an aisle. The engraving on the small stone reads,

**_Here rests Bokuto Kanao_ **

**_A wonderful daughter and sister_ **

No date is engraved. Probably because she never got to be born. Although, Akaashi was informed before by Bokuto that Mrs. Bokuto requested no birthdate nor death date be put on her gravestone. For what reason, it is not necessary to know.

Everyone gets to set up the small breakfast picnic in front of her grave. Mr. Bokuto lays out the blanket and Bokuto and Akaashi set all the tupperware of food and utensils in the middle. Mrs. Bokuto stands in wait with the bouquet of flowers in her hands.

Once everything is set up, Mrs. Bokuto goes to lay the flowers on her grave.

“Good morning, Kanao. We’re here for your birthday again. This time we prepared a birthday stew with chicken and vegetables. We hope you like it!” Mrs. Bokuto smiles gently.

Everyone else stands behind her with their hands crossed in front of them, smiling softly as well. Mrs. Bokuto steps back and kneels. Everyone else follows suit and they all put their heads down. Mrs. Bokuto begins the prayer. Everyone else stays silent, heads still bowed down.

“We hope you’re resting well in the afterlife, Kanao. We’ll always be coming back every year on your birthday so you don’t have to celebrate it on your own. Let’s enjoy the food now,” and with that, Mrs. Bokuto ends the prayer.

They settle themselves around the food. Bokuto starts making a bowl and sets it in front of Kanao’s grave.

“Here’s your plate, Kanao. I helped make the food again this year. I hope it’s not too bad.” Bokuto sits back and starts filling his own bowl.

“Oh! Before we start! Kanao, we have a new family member to introduce to you,” Mrs. Bokuto says happily as she turns to Kanao’s grave and then gestures at Akaashi with a hand. “His name is Akaashi Keiji. He’s your new and second onii-chan!”

“And your first onii-chan’s boyfriend!” Bokuto yells.

Akaashi quickly turns red in the face.

“Yes. He is someone very special to Koutarou. We hope you don’t mind him joining us today,” Mrs. Bokuto smiles as she goes back to starting her food.

Akaashi then looks up at Kanao, “Thank you for allowing me to be here.” He bows towards her. He smiles kindly. “You have a very wonderful family. They’ve been so kind to me, welcoming me and saving me. Your onii-chan especially is very kind. Although he is pretty rash and not the best at school--”

“Heyy!! Don’t tell her that!” Bokuto shouts from behind.

Akaashi huffs out a small laugh and continues, “He’s still one of the brightest and coolest people I’ve ever met. You’re really lucky to have an onii-chan like that.” Akaashi smiles again.

Bokuto blushes with wide eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto smile quietly as they look at each other, then at Akaashi, and then at Kanao.

They all start eating and talking to each other and with Kanao, telling her of how Bokuto came to fall for Akaashi and how they got him out of a horrible household, putting him under their family register. They tell her about Shiraishi coming into their lives again and finally finding amends with him and that they hope Kanao can forgive him too just like Akaashi did. It’s all a happy experience. No one cries and it’s all full of laughs. Hours pass by, none of them keeping track of the time.

Once they feel like it’s time to go, they clean up, only leaving the small bowl of stew by Kanao.

“It’s time for us to go now, Kanao. Please come to us for cake later today,” Mrs. Bokuto says as a final note to Kanao before turning away.

They all make their way out of the cemetery. They walk over to a nearby park, just as planned. They walk the entire trail around the park in silence. Mr. Bokuto with an arm around his wife and Mrs. Bokuto laying her head against her husband’s shoulder. Bokuto and Akaashi follow behind. Since they are in public, they are only able to slightly touch the backs of their hands as they walk. They still bask in their adoring presence either way.

Once they finally complete the trail around the park, it’s already noon and they make their way back home. Upon arriving home, they change into casual clothes and everyone helps bake the cake together. When the cake is fluffed to its fullness, Mrs. Bokuto and Akaashi decorate it as they don’t trust simpleminded men like Bokuto and his father to decorate a cake. After they finish adding the final touches, they set it in the middle of the table. Bokuto starts putting in 4 candles. Mr. Bokuto comes with a lighter and lights the candles up. Upon the flame lighting on the tip of the final candle, they all stand around the table.

“Happy Birthday, Kanao. May your wishes come true,” Mr. Bokuto quietly says.

“Happy Birthday, imouto,” Bokuto says with a bright smile.

“Happy Birthday, dear!” Mrs. Bokuto cheers.

“Happy Birthday, Kanao-chan,” Akaashi says.

And altogether, they blow out the candles. They all clap together happily. They cut up the cake in slices for themselves. Mrs. Bokuto saves one slice off to the side. They eat cheerfully.

Once they all finish eating, Mrs. Bokuto puts on her coat and wraps the slice of cake she saved earlier in tin foil.

“Well, boys. I’ll be leaving now. I don’t know when I’ll return, so I’ll say good-night now. Good-night, everyone. You all stay safe if you plan on going out,” she smiles as she starts to head out.

“I’ll go with you, dear,” Mr. Bokuto quickly grabs his coat and follows after his wife. “Good-night, boys,” he gives a quick good-bye smile at Akaashi and Bokuto.

“Good-night!” they both say back.

After the door closes behind their parents, Bokuto gets up to start cleaning the table. Akaashi helps him.

Once the table and dishes are cleaned up, Bokuto says without facing Akaashi, “Let’s head out now.”

They grab their coats and Akaashi follows after Bokuto out the door. They walk all the way down the street in the opposite direction of where they walk to go to the train station. They arrive at the park. Bokuto sits quietly on one of the two swings. Akaashi sits on the empty swing next to him and doesn’t say a word, knowing well that Bokuto should conduct any and all silence for the rest of today and he’ll only break it if Bokuto asks him to.

Bokuto breaks the silence after a good 20 minutes by saying “Thank you, Akaashi.” Akaashi turns his head towards Bokuto, who’s looking off into the distant sunset sky. “It really means a lot to me that you joined us today, probably more so than it meant for my parents.” Akaashi smiles understandingly as Bokuto turns his head to face him. “Kanao would’ve definitely loved you. I’m sure of it,” Bokuto smiles ever so gently at Akaashi.

Akaashi’s smile widens at those words, “That’s good to hear. I now have the approval of your parents  _ and _ your sister.” Akaashi huffs out a small and soft laugh as he turns he head away to stare at the pale pink and orange sky.

Bokuto huffs out a quiet laugh as well as he turns his head forward to look down. “Although I have a strange feeling she probably would’ve liked you more than me. My whole family seems to definitely like you more than me apparently,” Bokuto pouts.

Akaashi giggles. “I’m sure they love you a lot, Bokuto-san. I’m actually glad and relieved your family has easily accepted me. You and Kanao are both really lucky to have such a wonderful family.” Akaashi smiles again at Bokuto.

Bokuto looks back at Akaashi with loving and appreciative eyes. “Thanks, Akaashi. I love you so much,” Bokuto puts out a hand to Akaashi.

Akaashi intertwines his fingers with Bokuto’s, “I love you, too.” The end of those small four words rings in warm tranquility through the cold autumn air.

They swing while holding hands in silence as they stare up at the sky together. Even though the sky is still slightly lit, with only two or three stars showing themselves, they witness a bright shooting star pierce the sky.

“Woaahh!! Akaashi!!! Did you see that?!?!?!” Bokuto abruptly jumps up from the swing and points at the sky, his head quickly zapping back and forth from the sky to Akaashi with a bright expression.

Akaashi laughs at the adorable reaction, “Yes, Bokuto-san. I saw it.” His heart is lit up with joy at seeing such a happy Bokuto.

“That was Kanao! I’m sure of it!” Bokuto jumps in excitement.

Akaashi smiles at him, “It was her. She must be happy to have had such a joyous birthday today.”

“You’re right!” Bokuto quickly looks back up at the sky,” I’m glad you enjoyed your birthday today, Kanao!”

Bokuto smiles happily and proudly at the sky. Even though his smile is full of joy, his eyes cast a small shadow of yearning and longing. Yearning and longing for his little sister. How much more wonderful it would’ve been for her to actually be here with him and Akaashi. But he doesn’t ponder too long on those thoughts. He only continues to wish Kanao a happy birthday.

Akaashi is able to notice all of this as he stares at Bokuto who continues to look up at the sky a few steps in front of him. But Akaashi doesn’t say anything, allowing Bokuto to continue to conduct the silence and conversation.

_ He’s such a strong person. Kanao definitely would’ve admired that about Bokuto-san and probably would’ve tried to be like him. _

Akaashi then briefly looks back up at the pink and dark blue gradient sky.

_ Thank you for accepting me. I’ll continue to protect your onii-chan and stay by his side, so you don’t have to worry. Happy Birthday, Kanao.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those reading this chapter at the time of its upload: I swear, i did not plan to upload this chapter at exactly the time that the characters in the chapter are going thru. It's all mere coincidence that Kanao's birthday celebration chapter is being uploaded literally a week before her birthday. If I knew that, I swear I would've uploaded this chapter the following week. But I didn't want to take a two week break, especially since I just finished my second run of midterms and writing a new chapter is like a reward for all my hard work at school.
> 
> But anyways, I hope this chapter wasn't too sad. I wanted to write this becuz I didn't just want to end Kanao's story just like that. She's definitely a significant part of this story and to Bokuto and his family. Thus, I felt it was necessary to add this. Also, I wonder if any of you haikyuu whores noticed that Bokuto and Kanao have the same birth day: September 20 and November 20. <3 Hence why I chose that date at her birthday. Why November? Idk. November gave the right feeling for her birth month. She would've been a sun scorpio and moon libra, a much fiester and crazier version of Bokuto xDxD Anyways, hope you enjoyed the update. ^_^ I'm currently debating on whether or not to upload another chapter next week becuz the week after is my thanksgiving break and I'll be with family. . . we'll see when the time comes. I'll update on twitter as a heads up (@/ PerlitaMolina)
> 
> Once again, thank you all for reading and leaving wonderful comments.<3 Plz stay safe during the holidays. Wear a mask and protect your love ones <3 Until the next update ^_^


	27. Celebratory Discussions and Decisions to Think About

The weekend passes by peacefully. Bokuto and Akaashi return to school and are bombarded with questions from all their friends as to why they were both absent.

“Why were you both absent?”

“What did you guys do??”

“Where did you guys go???”

“Did you guys go on a trip together????”

Washio stares intently at them from behind the rest of the crowd.

“Guys! Stop crowding them!” Konoha tries to dodge their questions for them, knowing about the Bokutos’ tradition.

But Bokuto bluntly answers their questions, “We just went to celebrate my sister’s birthday.”

Komi tilts his head in confusion. “Wait, but isn’t your sister dea-- OOF!!!”

Kaori nudges Komi to the side to stop him from asking such an insensitive question.

Bokuto smiles without offense and explains, “My family celebrates her birthday instead of having a death anniversary. They don’t feel it’s right to have a death anniversary when she never got to breathe this world and that it’s better to celebrate her birthday to keep her memory alive. They also just want to remember her with feelings of happiness instead of grief and sadness.”

All of their friends smile with sympathy at Bokuto’s words.

“Well, I’m glad your sister had a great birthday last week,” Konoha graciously says as he sympathetically pats Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Speaking of birthdays, why didn’t you throw a party for yours this year, Bokuto-kun?” Yukie asks.

“Party?” Akaashi quickly zips his head towards Bokuto. “Your birthday already passed, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi frowns with worry and guilt. Now that he thinks about it, they are already in November and he’s just now wondered when Bokuto’s birthday would be coming up.

“Yeah! It’s on September 20th,” Saru responds.

“What?!” Akaashi abruptly stands up from his seat, surprising everyone. “We should’ve celebrated it! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Akaashi can’t help but feel a small overwhelming sense of guilt and hurt for not having been able to celebrate Bokuto’s birthday.

“Well. . .” Bokuto starts as he purses his lips. “It was during my school suspension after that. . .  _ incident _ . . .”

“Oh yeah. . .” Kaori recalls around the time of Bokuto’s birthday. “Now that you mention it, your birthday was around that time when that guy attacked us.” Kaori refers to the time Shiraishi showed up in front of them by Miko’s cafe.

“Looks like we were all so shocked by what happened it kind of slipped out minds,” Onaga suggests.

“But what about your parents?? They didn’t do or say anything! We should’ve celebrated even if you were on suspension!” Akaashi continues to protest in frantic guilt.

“I asked them not to do or say anything. I didn’t want to have you worry about it after having been hurt and gone to the hospital,” Bokuto says shyly and in remorse at the memory of what had happened.

“Aww~~!! That’s so sweet of you, Bokuto-kun!!” Kaori says with her hands to her chest.

“But--” Akaashi hesitates in his protests as he blushes at Bokuto’s words of consideration, “But what about a present?? I know it’s late, but I should at least give you a present!” Akaashi still can’t help but feel guilty that Bokuto had to skip his birthday for him.

“You. . . already did. . .” Bokuto starts to say embarrassingly, his face and neck turning a deep red.

“When?” Akaashi blinks in confusion, trying to remember that week. “I don’t remember giving you-- Oh. . .” Akaashi suddenly recalls that day that was the first day of Bokuto’s suspension.

_ “. . .You look really sexy when you’re so focused. . .” _

_ “. . .You just looked so mesmerizing. . . I can’t help it. . .” _

_ “. . .How come every inch of you is gorgeous? . . .” _

Akaashi quickly closes his eyes to shut out the embarrassing flashback, blushing even redder than Bokuto. He puts his head down in embarrassment as he sits back down in his seat.

The girls are able to recognize the atmosphere with their female intuition and put a hand to their mouths as they slightly blush along with them.

The guys are also able to gather a thought as to what the two lovebirds meant. Except for Komi, who can’t read the mood and remains confused.

“What did Akaashi give yo-- OW!!!” Komi gets elbowed to the side by Kaori once again.

“Oh, it was. . . just a nice present. Nothing to worry about,” Bokuto nervously laughs, the red fading away from his face.

“What about you, Akaashi-kun?” Yukie asks to quickly change the subject before Komi could pry further with his confusion.

“Huh?” Akaashi quickly lifts his head up at hearing his name, his blush also completely gone.

“Your birthday. Did you already celebrate it with Bokuto-kun?” Yukie elaborates.

“We haven’t,” Bokuto answers for Akaashi. “I actually don’t know your birthday either, Akaashi.”

“Wow. You two have been dating for months now and don’t even know each other’s birthdays???” Onaga asks in disbelief.

Both Akaashi and Bokuto blush and look down in shame.

“It’s fine though! They now know and will celebrate from now on!” Konoha says to lighten the awkwardness.

“Right! So when’s your birthday, Akaashi?” Bokuto excitedly asks, jumping in his seat, and staring intently at Akaashi.

“It’s December 5th,” Akaashi says without much enthusiasm as Bokuto.

“Yay! It hasn’t passed yet! We should all celebrate at my house or something!” Bokuto excitedly exclaims, knowing he’ll be able to be in charge of Akaashi’s birthday celebration.

“Oh, you guys don’t really have to--” Akaashi shakes his hands in front of him to refute.

“What do you mean!? It’s your birthday! We definitely need to celebrate it!” Bokuto’s determination cannot waver. “What do you want for your birthday?” Bokuto’s excitement cannot be held back either, which makes the others laugh a little.

“Um. . . I don’t really know. . . I’ve never really celebrated my birthday before. . .” Akaashi spaciously says as he puts his hand to his chin in thought, having never really thought about his birthday since it’s never been celebrated. At least from his memories since his mother left the picture. 

Bokuto also suddenly remembers Akaashi’s previous home life and feels guilty for pressuring Akaashi like that. But he quickly backtracks those guilty thoughts.

_ All the more reason to celebrate his birthday! I’ll make it the best first birthday he’s ever had! . . . _

His friends are also aware of this and have the same agreeing thoughts as Bokuto. Akaashi, however, is unaware of his friends’ and boyfriend’s sentiments and doesn’t seem to really mind the situation.

“Don’t worry, Akaashi. If you let Bokuto-kun handle it, I’m sure you’ll end up having a great time,” Konoha reassures.

And thus, Akaashi lets Bokuto be in charge of his birthday, leaving him in all sorts of excitement, pumping fists into the air and jumping up from his seat.

~ ~ ~

After school on the same day, Bokuto walks Akaashi to work. While they walk, Bokuto hesitantly asks Akaashi a question that’s been burning in the back of his head for quite some time now.

“Akaashi. . .” Bokuto prepares himself.

“What is it, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi gently asks as he turns his head towards Bokuto.

“Um. . . Don’t you think it’s about time you quit your job now?” Akaashi blinks in slight shock at the question. “There really is no need for you to keep working now that you live with us. Plus, I always get worried about you since it’s in  _ that _ area of the city, you know?” Bokuto gives him those glowing eyes of worry and concern for the love of his life.

Akaashi smiles endearingly at Bokuto, knowing full well Bokuto’s question wasn’t out of offense towards him. He starts his response, “I may not live with my father anymore, but I still need to save up money for college, Bokuto-san. I would quit since it makes you worry so much, but I just can’t right now.” Akaashi purses his lips in pain at not being able to settle Bokuto’s worries for him. He doesn’t like making anyone worry, but there are still some responsibilities he needs to finish before graduation.

Bokuto pouts and Akaashi’s heart pangs in guilt. “I figured you’d say something like that. . .” Bokuto sighs in understanding. “If that’s what you say, then I can’t stop you. . .”

Akaashi doesn’t like that he’s making Bokuto feel and look this way. It hurts him. He scrunches a fist to his chest. He then looks back up and opens his mouth to say the opposite--

“But can you at least request the weekend of your birthday off, please?” Bokuto quickly says, preventing Akaashi from retracting his words, unaware that Akaashi was about to do so. Bokuto ends up giving him puppy-dog eyes.

The look washes away all of Akaashi’s doubt and he laughs in a state of relief. “Don’t worry, I will.” He smiles brightly at him and gives him a quick peck on the lips before entering the bar to go to work.

~ ~ ~

After work, Bokuto waits for Akaashi outside like always. Akaashi quickly rushes out of the bar.

“Bokuto-san! I told you you can always wait for me inside the bar! I can’t have you catching a cold!” Akaashi frowns with worry for Bokuto who’s been waiting outside for him the past few weeks in the cold autumn season.

But Bokuto always refuses the offer. “You know I won’t do that, Akaashi. I don’t want to distract you from your work and get you in trouble.”

_ This guy. . . He’s always too considerate of me. . . _

Akaashi frowns at him with the same worry.

Bokuto smiles reassuringly at him, “Don’t worry, Akaashi. I have a thick jacket and a warm scarf on! I’ll be fine!”

_ I guess that’s one of the things I absolutely love about him. . . _

Akaashi sighs in defeat, knowing nothing will change Bokuto’s mind at this point. He smiles to himself inside his scarf from the warm fuzzies he feels inside of him at how much Bokuto is always caring about him.

Once they arrive home, dinner is already laid out for them. They fill their stomachs happily like usual. Then they clean up afterward like usual.

Bokuto starts to head upstairs quickly to shower for the night. Akaashi tries following after him but is stopped by Mrs. Bokuto calling out to him.

“Keiji, hun! Wait a minute!” Mrs. Bokuto calls out from the kitchen.

Akaashi backtracks his steps from the stairs and peeks his head out. “Yes?”

Mrs. Bokuto is drying off her hands with a towel as she says, “Can we talk for a moment?”

“Sure! What is it?” Akaashi takes a seat back at the dinner table.

Mrs. Bokuto takes a seat as well. She purses her lips and takes a deep breath before speaking. “It’s your senior year now, Keiji-dear and I think you should try to put more focus on school. Enjoy your final year and make the best of what’s left. So. . . maybe it’s about time you quit your job now?”

Akaashi slightly leans his head back at realizing where this is going. He assumes Bokuto might’ve said something to her.

Mrs. Bokuto continues, “I’m aware of how diligent you are, Keiji. You’re able to work and complete your studies. You are also the top student in school on top of all that. But at this point in time, there’s no need for you to keep working.” Mrs. Bokuto finishes.

Akaashi explains the same words he told Bokuto earlier, “I totally understand that but right now, I’m trying to save up for college.”

“Oh, Keiji-dear! You don’t have to worry about that! You’re under our custody now and it’s my and my husband’s responsibility to pay for your college tuition!” Mrs. Bokuto says with a smile.

But Akaashi tries to refute, “But you all have already done enough for me! Plus, you two also have to support Bokuto-san with his college tuition, too!”

Mrs. Bokuto shakes her head in protest at Akaashi’s refute. “Money isn’t a problem for us. We’ve had a fund for Koutarou since he was born. Shiraishi’s mother has also been sending us money since that incident with Koutarou in middle school and we’re unable to return that money since Shiraishi’s mother is a stubborn woman.” Mrs. Bokuto huffs out a laugh at recalling her best friend. “And with all that money, we have enough to pay for both you and Koutarou to go to college.”

Akaashi opens his mouth to refute again, but Mrs. Bokuto grabs his hands and smiles softly at him.

“You have no choice but to accept our college funds for you. You can still work at that bar if you want to. But since you have us now, you don’t have to worry about paying for college. You can still work to have some extra cash saved up, but I will say that I feel like it’s about time you completely moved on from your past. That job still connects you to what you had to go through before we took you in. You were initially working there to buy food and other necessities for yourself, weren’t you?

Akaashi dips his head down and his silence is enough to answer her.

Mrs. Bokuto smiles again. “Well. It’s up to you. But you can’t refuse our support for your college tuition!” Mrs. Bokuto is firm in her words. “That’s all I had to say. You can go up and wash now. Goodnight, Keiji.” She gets up from the chair and pecks Akaashi on the head and then sits back down.

Akaashi looks up with doe eyes, feeling touched at such a sweet motherly act. “Thank you. . . Mom. . .” He scrunches his hands into fits as new thoughts start pouring into his head. He then gets up and bows to Mrs. Bokuto. “Goodnight.” He rushes up the stairs to shower for the night.

Before going to bed, Akaashi ponders over the words Bokuto and Mrs. Bokuto have told him today. He never really thought about quitting and only said his refusal on the spot, not fully understanding the meaning behind his job. It really is the only thing that continues to latch him to his past. A past he thought he’s moved on from. But it seems that’s the only thing left to free him from his past. Akaashi ends up going to sleep that night with a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I decided to upload this chapter so I can fully enjoy my one-week holiday break from school and work. ^_^ I also wanted to release this chapter now so that way the next chapter can be released on Akaashi's birthday and have it all lined up so nicely ^_^ I apologize there isn't much to this chapter, but it does set up for the last few chapters that are left of this story T-T I probably have about 10ish chapters left of this story before moving onto part 2, so don't start feeling emotional yet!
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for reading and leaving kudos!<3 until the next update!
> 
> (check out my twitter for updates: @\ PerlitaMolina)


	28. Akaashi's Awesome Birthday Plan

The days quickly pass by as Akaashi’s special birthday approaches. The snowy season begins as well, covering the town and city in a pure white blanket. Students change into their winter season uniforms. Christmas lights are already up everywhere as the winter holidays start.

Once it’s the day before his birthday, Bokuto was quick to already begin the preparations. Since Akaashi’s birthday luckily happens to be on a Saturday this year, it means Akaashi - or rather Bokuto actually - can celebrate his birthday for a whole weekend. Unfortunately, Akaashi was still scheduled to work that Friday before, which put Bokuto in a sulky mood as he walked him to work after school.

“It’s alright, Bokuto-san. I don’t have to work after today anymore,” Akaashi tries to cheer up Bokuto.

Bokuto’s head quickly zips up and turns it towards Akaashi like an owl. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve decided to quit working now,” Akaashi gently lifts the corners of his lips up as he sighs a small relief, looking off into the distance of falling snow.

Bokuto’s eyes are wide with a mixture of obvious happiness and forced concern. “R-Really?? Are you sure? I know my mom talked to you a while back, but I really don’t want you to feel obligated or forc--”

“I’m sure, Bokuto-san,” he smiles reassuringly at Bokuto. “Today’s my last day. It’s about time I finally let go of everything that’s tying me down to my past. Starting tomorrow on my birthday, I’ll live in the present and future with you and you only.”

Hearing those final words, Bokuto’s heart nearly bursts out of him and he can’t help but jump Akaashi with a massive embrace.

“AkAAASHI!!” Bokuto opens his arms wide with slight tears coming out the ends of his squinting eyes.

“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi gets flustered and embarrassed as he tries to push Bokuto off since they are still in the public’s eye.

“I admire you so much, Akaashi. You’re truly the best,” Bokuto speaks into Akaashi’s shoulder, burying his face into it.

At those words, Akaashi stops fidgeting in Bokuto’s arms and succumbs to his warm embrace. In that sweet and tranquil moment, Akaashi has a quick flashback to all those times Bokuto had been there for him, all those times Bokuto stood by his side, all those times Bokuto was kind to him, all those times Bokuto had cared for him, all those times Bokuto had healed him. Akaashi buries his face in Bokuto’s shoulder to stop the tears from flowing out.

“No. . . you are. . . You’re truly the best, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi softly whispers.

Bokuto starts to laugh in a way that’s music to Akaashi’s ears and always makes Akaashi’s heart flutter. He breaks the hug and stares down at Akaashi, “Not until you experience your birthday that has been planned by me!” He smugly points at himself with all the confidence in the world.

Akaashi giggles, “I can’t wait.”

And they continue walking towards Akaashi’s workplace.

~ ~ ~

Akaashi slowly flutters his eyes open and feels an empty cold space to his left. He jumps upwards into a sitting position as he hears and sees Bokuto at the doorway of the bedroom. In his hands, he’s carrying a tray full of food. His face brightens up brighter than the winter morning sun as soon as he notices Akaashi is awake.

“Happy Birthday, Akaashi!!!” Bokuto is all big smiles with bright white teeth showing.

Akaashi is still in a bit of shock as he’s still trying to fully awaken himself.

Bokuto walks towards the bed. “Here’s Part One of Akaashi’s Awesome Birthday Plan!” and he sets the tray on top of Akaashi’s thighs.

“Breakfast in bed?” Akaashi asks with a huge grin on his face, knowing this is exactly the kind of thing Bokuto would do for him on his birthday.

“Of course! My parents always give each other breakfast in bed as a morning birthday present,” Bokuto explains.

“Did you make this?” Akaashi questions as he looks over the clean and perfectly golden omelet with his name horribly written in ketchup over it.

“Well. . .” Bokuto starts nervously as he scratches the back of his head. “. . .I did put all the ingredients on the pan and stirred them. . . But I had my mom flip the omelet cuz I didn’t wanna ruin it. . . So it may look perfect, but I’m not too sure about the taste. . .” Bokuto’s scrunches up his in worry and nervousness.

“Well, I can certainly tell you were also the one to write my name in ketchup,” Akaashi giggles as he looks again at the bad ketchup-writing.

“Heyy~! At least I tried!!”

Akaashi takes a bite without hesitation. Bokuto’s eyes go wide and he starts to sweat as he waits nervously for Akaashi’s reaction.

Akaashi’s eyes widen. Bokuto’s heart stops in worry at the reaction, feeling he failed at making the omelet until--

“It’s good!” Akaashi turns his head towards Bokuto. “It’s so good, Bokuto-san!”

Bokuto’s face immediately lights up with relief and happiness. Akaashi’s Awesome Birthday Plan Part One is complete.

Akaashi takes another bite and smiles at Bokuto with his cheeks full of food, “Thank you, Bokuto-san. It’s the best birthday morning I’ve ever had!”

Bokuto’s cheeks turn a soft pink and his heart races at a record speed.

_Gosh, he’s so cute. . ._

After Akaashi finishes his birthday omelet, Bokuto tells Akaashi to get ready as the day has just begun. They start off with some shopping as Bokuto takes Akaashi out to the mall. He buys Akaashi whatever and anything Akaashi wants. Akaashi tries to refute Bokuto’s generosity as he worries over Bokuto’s wallet, but Bokuto insists on paying for everything today.

Then they go to the outside courtyard of the mall where they have delicious meat buns and some hot chocolate. As this sip their steaming hot cocoa, they walk over to the big Christmas tree that’s set up in the center of the courtyard and decide to take some rather adorable selfies together. They end up seeing a Santa nearby and also decide to take pictures with him.

Once they finish drinking their hot cocoa, they go to an arcade where Bokuto ends up winning a medium-sized stuffed owl from a claw machine. He gives it to Akaashi as an additional surprise birthday present.

 _It kind of looks like him. . ._ Akaashi thinks as he stares at his stuffed owl, blushing slightly.

It’s already starting to get dark and they make their way out of the mall.

Akaashi thinks the day is about to be over and starts to give his thanks, “It was a good day, Bokuto-san. Thank y--”

“Ep! Ep! Ep!” Bokuto stops him. “The day isn’t over yet, Akaashi!”

Akaashi tilts his head with confused doe eyes. Then Bokuto reaches into his pocket and pulls out a blindfold. Akaashi stares at him blankly.

Bokuto smiles softly, “Just trust me, Akaashi. You left everything to me, today, remember?”

Akaashi’s heart races as his mind swirls in anticipation for what’s next. He quickly nods his head in full confidence in Bokuto. He lifts his hands up and wraps the soft black cloth around Akaashi’s eyes.

“Just hold onto me and I’ll guide you. Don’t worry about crashing into anything. I’ll lead you,” Bokuto reassures Akaashi. Akaashi quickly nods in response without a single word, his cheeks feeling hot all of a sudden.

Bokuto drags him gently by the hand. Akaashi can tell they enter inside a building as the cold air disappears upon entry, hearing doors slide open and close.

Bokuto let’s go for a bit. “Wait right here, Akaashi. It’ll only be a few seconds,” Bokuto tells him as he feels Bokuto walk off.

Just as promised, only a few seconds pass by until he feels Bokuto’s hand in his hand again.

“I’m back. Keep following me,” and they walk some more, Bokuto continuing to gently and slowly lead Akaashi somewhere.

Akaashi can hear them entering a room as he hears another door slide open. Bokuto let’s go again.

“Okay, you can take the blindfold off now.”

Akaashi takes it off and still only sees darkness surrounding him.

“Bokuto-san, I still can’t see anythi--”

The lights suddenly turn on in a flash.

“SURPRISE!!!”

As soon as Akaashi’s eyes adjust to the light, he sees a table filled with all sorts of delicious food. Surrounding the table are all his friends, Miko, and Bokuto’s parents. The room is filled with birthday decorations and balloons. In the back end of the room, a sign is hung up that reads:

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAASHI!!!!**

Then off to the side is another small table full of presents.

Akaashi is unable to say anything. He is simply and completely overwhelmed with shock. He gets a sudden chain of flashbacks to all the times he experienced an un-celebratory birthday, from being disappointed as a toddler when his father did nothing for his birthday to just going through the day just like any other day. Tears immediately flood his eyes and there’s nothing he can do about it as they cascade down his cheeks. He quickly tries to rub away the waterfalls of tears, feeling guilty and embarrassed for letting his emotions get to him at such a moment.

“Akaashi!! What’s wrong?!” Bokuto quickly rushes over to Akaashi worry-stricken.

Akaashi sobs as he tries to wipe the tears away. “Thank you. . . Bokuto-san. . . everyone. . . thank you. . .” His whole being is overwhelmed with these inexplicable emotions. Nothing could ever put into the words the kinds of emotions Akaashi is feeling, but he’s certainly extremely grateful for everything Bokuto and his friends and family have done for him up to this moment.

Mrs. Bokuto smiles as she tries to hold back tears, understanding Akaashi completely. Everyone else also smiles happily at Akaashi. Bokuto smiles softly at him, sighing a quiet relief.

They all wish him a “Happy Birthday, Akaashi!”

Akaashi huffs out a laugh, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to cry! This is all very wonderful! Thank you! Thank you all so much!” Akaashi has managed to recollect himself, eyes still wet and blinking away the rest of his tears.

“Well, we can’t let the food go cold! Let’s eat!” cheers on Mr. Bokuto.

And everyone digs in, plates clinking, and chopsticks snapping apart.

Akaashi assumes Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto had reserved this place and begins to thank them for it.

“Oh, Keiji-hun! We didn’t plan this! It was all Koutarou! He reserved and paid for everything,” Mrs. Bokuto happily tells Akaashi.

Akaashi’s mouth gapes and he turns to look at Bokuto in shock, “How?!? Bokuto-san! You’ve already spent too much on me!” Akaashi is impressed and amazed with everything Bokuto planned for today, but he’s also worried over all the spending Bokuto has done.

“Well. . . On the days you worked, I helped out at Auntie’s cafe to make all the money I needed for Akaashi’s Awesome Birthday Plan,” Bokuto explains. Akaashi still stares at him with worried eyes. “I really wanted this to be the best birthday you’ve ever had, especially since it’s the first time we’re all celebrating it.”

Akaashi can’t protest against Bokuto’s words. He did work hard to make all of this happen for Akaashi and Akaashi doesn’t feel like it would be right to continue feeling guilty over it or reprimand Bokuto for it. His heart settles upon the amount of thought Bokuto put into this day, into his birthday. A day he thought nothing special of before today.

Thus, instead of continuing to refute, he says, “Well, it most certainly is the best birthday I’ve ever had! Thank you, Bokuto-san.” He smiles happily at Bokuto.

Bokuto’s heart races again today, cheeks flushing pink. He feels an overwhelming sense of happy accomplishment.

They all continue to eat. Once they finish, they let their stomachs settle and talk amongst each other. It isn’t too long before two waitresses walk in with a birthday cake with the candles already lit and settle it in front of Akaashi. The lights get turned off. Akaashi situates himself and everyone begins to sing Happy Birthday to him.

Once they finish singing, Bokuto urges Akaashi to, “Make a wish!”

Akaashi takes a quick moment to acknowledge this is the first birthday wish he has ever gotten to make. Since it’s his first one, he thinks deeply about what he should wish for. It has to be a really good one. His eyes then suddenly widen a bit once he decides upon his first birthday wish. He slowly closes his eyes.

_I wish to stay by Bokuto-san’s side for as long as possible. . . until I die. . ._

He opens his eyes and blows out the candles.

Everyone claps and they feast upon the delicious sweet cake. Then they proceed to open presents. Akaashi receives a variety of presents from a watch to a new wallet to shoes to clothes to even some new stationery for studying.

The planned celebration ends around 21:00 and it’s time that everyone goes home for the night. They all say their goodbyes to each other in the lobby of the building.

“We’ll take all your presents home, Keiji,” Mrs. Bokuto tells Akaashi as she and her husband start grabbing all the present bags.

Akaashi furrows his brows in confusion, “What do you mean? Aren’t we all going home now?”

Mrs. Bokuto just smiles teasingly at him, “You allowed Koutarou to be in charge of your birthday. The day isn’t over yet.” She rubs his cheeks and she begins walking out with her husband. “Stay safe, you two!” And they leave.

Akaashi is still confused and turns to look at Bokuto, “Bokuto-san. . . there’s more??”

Bokuto bites his lips with softly reddened cheeks. “This building is also a hotel. I reserved a room for us for the night. . .” Bokuto blushes an even deeper shade of red.

Akaashi blushes too upon fully understanding what that means. He quietly lets Bokuto take him by the hand to the receptionist. Bokuto gets the key to their room and they walk to the elevator. Upon reaching their designated floor, Akaashi looks around at all the details of the clean and elegant hallway.

_This looks really expensive. . . How much did he work and save up for all of this? . . ._

He stares at the back of Bokuto’s head as they continue walking down the hall. His heart tings with love and happiness.

_He’s truly too amazing. . ._

They reach the end of the hall and get to the room on the left. They go in. It’s a big and spacious room with two couches and a large flat-screen TV. The bed is a massive double king-sized bed and the bathroom has two sinks with a separate large bathtub and shower. The window is the entire wall across from them that outlooks upon the brightly lit city.

Akaashi walks over and puts his hands on the glass, looking out to the beautiful snowy city night. He absolutely loves everything about this. It’s certainly beautiful and wonderful. Everything about today was beautiful and wonderful.

But he scrunches his fists and turns around to face Bokuto, “Bokuto-san. . . This. . . This is too much. I really can’t accept all of this. . . Wh--”

“You deserve it, Akaashi. Don’t try to fight it. Please. It’s the first time you’ve ever celebrated your birthday, right? So just enjoy it. You deserve it,” he smiles as he walks over to Akaashi.

Akaashi purses his lips in a final thought before nodding with a smile. He knows Bokuto won’t let him refuse these gifts. He might as well enjoy them all till the end.

Bokuto gently takes one of Akaashi’s hands. He then nervously looks down as he reaches into his pocket for a second time today. Akaashi looks down to see what he’ll pull out. “I. . . still. . . haven’t really given you a present yet. . .” Bokuto whips out a small black box and opens it. Two silver rings sit inside.

Akaashi’s breath hitches upon a small gasp. He looks up at Bokuto, “Bokuto-san. . .”

“I know we haven’t been together that long. These are just matching couples rings I got at a shop. I know it’s ridiculous but I want these to be more like promise rings than matching couples rings. . . because. . . I want to promise you that I’ll _always_ stay by your side. Forever until we die.”

Akaashi stops breathing as his mouth remains agape.

_It came true. . ._

“Although, it is up to you whether or not you wanna stay by my side but--”

Bokuto’s backtracking tangent gets cut off with an abrupt kiss to the lips. Bokuto doesn’t resist nor budge until Akaashi breaks it. He stares up at him with dark teal eyes full of all the serious love in the world.

“You don’t have to promise me anything, Bokuto-san because _I_ will promise you that _I’ll_ stay by your side forever. I absolutely love you, Bokuto Koutarou. This truly has been the best birthday I have ever had. Thank you,” he gives Bokuto the most gentle, the most prettiest, and the most love-filled smile he’s ever given. Bokuto’s breath hitches and his heart zings.

Akaashi looks down at the rings, “And this is the best birthday present I have ever received.” he tries to take one of the rings for himself but Bokuto quickly takes it from him.

“That one’s mine,” he takes the other ring out. “This one is yours. We have different ring sizes so. . .” and he puts the other ring on Akaashi’s ring finger. It’s a perfect fit.

Akaashi is quick to grab the other ring from Bokuto and put it on Bokuto’s ring finger. It’s also a perfect fit. They both smile down at their promise rings.

Akaashi then questions, “How did you even get my ring size? I don’t even know it.”

“I tied a string around your finger during your sleep one time and gave it to the lady at the shop,” Bokuto proudly smiles.

Akaashi laughs, the sound making Bokuto’s heartbeat race out of his chest.

_This guy. . ._

“Well, I guess I’ll take a bath first since clearly you have more planned for my birthday,” Akaashi teasingly winks at Bokuto, making him freeze in place and blush a mad red all over his face. Thus, they take turns washing themselves up.

Akaashi waits nervously in nothing but a white robe, sitting patiently on top of the bed. The moment he hears Bokuto come out of the bathroom, his heart starts beating loudly and fast. He takes a gulp as he sees Bokuto walk out in nothing but a white towel around his waist. Akaashi takes another gulp, blushing red and feeling hot as he stares at Bokuto’s bare chest. Even though this isn’t the first time, Akaashi will always feel embarrassed whenever he sees Bokuto’s hard naked muscles.

Bokuto approaches him. Akaashi’s heart races even faster. Bokuto reaches a hand to cup Akaashi’s face. He lifts it upwards. Akaashi squints his eyes closed, prepared for the incoming kiss. He then feels warm lips press against his. He opens his mouth to let Bokuto in. Tongues start adventuring against each other’s mouths as Bokuto slowly pushes Akaashi down onto the bed. He breaks the kiss as he starts to trail kisses down Akaashi’s neck, loosening Akaashi’s robe as he continues to kiss down Akaashi’s chest. Bokuto’s hand roams down to Akaashi’s crotch--

“Wait,” Akaashi says as he pushes Bokuto up to stare directly at him.

Bokuto immediately freezes, eyes focused on Akaashi’s heated face. “What is it? Did I hurt you?”

Akaashi shakes his head. His eyes look off to the side as his face reddens more. “I. . . I already prepared myself. . . when I took a bath. . . so. . . you don’t have to do anything. . .”

Bokuto’s cheeks flush a red matching Akaashi’s reddened face, heart racing, and groin hardening. It takes everything in Bokuto to not just thrust into Akaashi right then and there.

“Also. . .” Akaashi slowly gets up and he guides Bokuto around, pushing him down onto the bed and sitting atop him. Bokuto’s eyes are as wide as they can get. “I want to make you feel good this time. . .” Akaashi looks off to the side again in bright red embarrassment. “You’ve done so much for me today. . .” his glazed dark teal eyes slowly turn back towards Bokuto. “. . . so let me do something for you.”

Bokuto is left speechless, unable to refute whatsoever. He’s blushing an incredibly deep red and his hard-on feels like it’ll burst at any moment as he watches Akaashi take charge. Akaashi’s shoulders are bare and tint a slight pink, the sleeves of the robes resting at his elbows. His chest is bare with some marks from earlier and his nipples completely erect. His erection out in the open between the ends of the robe. His gunmetal blue eyes dazed in lust and face completely flushed beat red.

Bokuto gulps.

Akaashi lifts himself up on his knees as he grabs at Bokuto’s penis to push it into himself. He bites his lips as he feels the tip going inside him. He puts his hands on top of Bokutos chest as he slowly sits down, feeling Bokuto going in deeper and deeper.

“Haa. . .” Akaashi tightens his knees at Bokuto’s sides as he finally takes in all of Bokuto, feeling an insurmountable pleasure tingle all over him as he feels Bokuto deeper than ever before.

“Akaashi. . .mmh. . .” it takes all of the control in Bokuto to not lose it.

Akaashi takes a moment to adjust around Bokuto. He then rises up, moaning out loud as he feels Bokuto’s penis slide out of him, and then he sits back down on him. Upon the movement, Akaashi voices out a loud moan from the impeccable sensation. This position really makes Akaashi feel it much deeper and the pleasure vibrates and tingles all over his body. He pauses as he twitches over the pleasure.

Bokuto, understanding how much pleasure this position gives Akaashi, tries to help, “Akaashi, if it’s too much for you, I--”

“No!” Akaashi shakes his head. “Let me do this, please. Let me do something for you today.”

Bokuto refutes no further and lets Akaashi continue.

Akaashi takes another moment to recollect himself. He then starts lifting himself up again and sits back down on Bokuto, this time, without stopping. He bites at his lips upon the incredible pleasure upon each slow thrust. He rides Bokuto up and down, panting and moaning and twitching all together. Bokuto just lays his hand on Akaashi’s sides, watching Akaashi, trying not to ruin Akaashi’s lead.

But then, as Akaashi pants in pleasure, he slowly opens his lust-filled eyes to look down directly at Bokuto. His deep gunmetal blue eyes glisten with absolute pleasure and his face flushed bright red. His eyes glint as he stares into Bokuto’s golden-yellow eyes.

“Bokuto-san. . . haa. . . are you. . . feeling good?” Akaashi’s mouth is slightly agape as he pants and continues to bounce up and down on Bokuto.

Upon such a sight, Bokuto’s reason evaporates. He sits up and quickly turns them around without pulling out, making Akaashi the one to lay down this time. And Bokuto begins pounding into Akaashi.

“AH! AH!” Akaashi screams out his moans, unable to refute angrily at Bokuto for ruining his lead. The pleasure is too much for him to be able to formulate words or feel angry at Bokuto.

“Bokuto-san! Ah! Slow down!” Akaashi’s breath heaves rapidly with each thrust.

“Akaashi. . .” Bokuto feels Akaashi tightening around him.

As Akaashi continues to moan, Bokuto closes the space between them as he wraps one arm around Akaashi and the other intertwines with Akaashi ringed hand.

Bokuto continues to thrust into him as Akaashi hand tightens around Bokuto’s hand. Bokuto leans forward and softly whispers, “Happy Birthday, Keiji.”

Bokuto feels Akaashi tighten more around him as Akaashi hears his first name tickle against his sensitive ear.

Both rings on their intertwined hands glint against the light as they continue to make love to each other. They go at it for a few rounds before Akaashi’s birthday night ends. It certainly was the best birthday Akaashi had ever had and he loved every minute of it. But most of all, he loved that he was able to celebrate it with Bokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AKAASHI!!!!!!!!
> 
> Wow. I literally had my last week of the semester and this is quite the way to end it xDxDxD I hope y'all enjoy this birthday chapter. I'm posting this on Saturday PST since that's the day it's Akaashi's birthday in my time zone, so apologies to anyone who waited a full day for this and had already celebrated Akaashi's birthday. I hope you still liked this chapter. It warmed my heart writing this and I hope all of you reading had a wonderful birthday this year. Even tho we're all stuck in quarantine, I still hope you enjoyed the day you came into this world ^_^
> 
> Anyways, until the next update! <3


	29. Winter Gratitude and Predicaments

It is without a doubt that Akaashi had a wonderful birthday. Considering it was the first time his birthday was ever celebrated, the memory of such a special first-time will always remain buried deep in his heart. Once again, he’s fallen in love with how incredible and thoughtful of a person Bokuto is. Every time, always, he’s doing the utmost for Akaashi. He always wonders how he’ll ever be able to repay him back. There’s probably nothing Akaashi can do in comparison to Bokuto completely changing his life for the better. He will certainly always be grateful for Bokuto. There’s nothing Akaashi could’ve asked for in his life except for someone like Bokuto to love him the way he does. Akaashi couldn’t be any happier than to simply have Bokuto by his side this way. He never felt so glad in his life to have been born, never felt so grateful for his birthday, otherwise, he wouldn’t have been able to have all these experiences with Bokuto.

But since Akaashi’s birthday passed, it doesn’t mean these experiences alongside Bokuto are over. After Akaashi aged a year older, they all had to resume school. Without a care in the world, they showed off their matching rings as their friends teased them and awed at them over it. Neither Bokuto nor Akaashi cared nor worried over other students finding out about them. They didn’t mind the stares. Well, the stares were always shooed off by their protective friends, completing their promise of staying by their side despite their relationship. After all, what’s so abnormal about two high schoolers in love?

Their days continue as normal as the winter break approaches, which means final exams are approaching even closer. Thus, for the rest of the upcoming days, Akaashi gives his usual tutoring sessions to his friends, studying at the cafe or at Bokuto’s house. They all study hard until the exams arrive, leaving no room for anything but these exams, as it is their final year for the bunch.

Upon their last day before their holiday break begins, they receive their test scores.

“YES! I passed English!” Kaori shouts from her seat.

“Me too!” Komi happily shouts along.

“I barely passed math,” Onaga sighs in relief at his mediocre passing grade.

“I bet Akaashi-kun got flying scores,” Saru states.

“Let’s see!” Konoha peers over Akaashi’s result papers.

They all cower over Akaashi's desk as he embarrassingly lays his papers down.

Komi’s mouth gapes in disbelief, “Is that even possible??”

“I don’t think you’re human, Akaashi-kun,” Yukie pouts in jealousy.

“Well, he is the top student in our school. It really shouldn’t be that big of a surprise,” Kaori states.

They all stare in awe at Akaashi’s straight 100’s across all his papers.

“But what about Bokuto?” Saru asks.

They all turn their heads towards Bokuto’s desk.

His head is down, buried in his papers. His body is shaking. His hands crumpling the papers. Everybody purses their lips in quiet sympathy.

Akaashi slowly gets out of his seat and approaches Bokuto. He puts a gentle hand on Bokuto’s shoulder and takes a deep breath, calculating the right words before speaking. “Bokuto-san. . . It’s-- It’s going to be oka--”

“Akaashi. . .”

“Yes?”

Bokuto slowly looks up from his sulking position, tears running down his face as he looks up at Akaashi.

“I-- I passed them all!”

A quiet sigh of relief echoes through all his friends.

Akaashi quickly brings up a soft smile on his face as he sees Bokuto’s results. They are all scores that barely passed the minimum average for passing.

“Congrats, Bokuto-san! I’m proud of you!”

Bokuto abruptly pulls Akaashi into a tight hug, his face nuzzling into Akaashi’s abdomen. “It’s all thanks to you, Akaashi!!!”

“B--Bokuto-san!” Akaashi’s entire face turns red and he hides his face in his hands out of embarrassment. All their friends giggle at the adorable sight.

~ ~ ~

Now that exams are over, winter break has officially begun. This means the holidays are here and Christmas is near. It’ll be the first Christmas Akaashi will also be celebrating for the first time in his life. He’s feeling subtly excited about it as it’ll be a celebration with a real family.

When Christmas does arrive, it’s all beautiful and fun. A celebration Akaashi has never quite experienced before. With the plenty of money he’s saved up from his previous job, Akaashi managed to get presents for both Bokuto and his parents. And in turn, he also received many wonderful presents from them. It was a celebration quite different from his birthday, but definitely much warmer.

With that comes the New Year. It is also the first time Akaashi will be celebrating the New Year. When he was still with his father, the New Year was just a day filled with overtime at the bar as many people came to drink and party for the evening. But now, he’s out with Bokuto and the rest of his friends at the New Year’s festival. They have a good time eating all sorts of deliciously hot and warm food to combat the winter snow-filled cold. They also go visit the shrine, lining up to say a prayer and make a New Year’s wish. Once it’s Akaashi and Bokuto’s turn, they give their offerings and clap twice before putting their hands together to make their prayers.

_ I wish to stay with Bokuto-san forever. . . _

_ I wish to be with Akaashi forever. . . _

After making their prayers, they also go get their New Year’s fortunes. All of which were relatively good, welcoming the New Year with great fortune in many ways for the 3rd year bunch.

It’s a wonderful winter break, the best Akaashi has ever had. And it’s all thanks to Bokuto. Akaashi could truly never be more grateful for him. He hopes his New Year’s wish comes true and stays true for the long run.

~ ~ ~

They all return to school as winter break comes to an end. Now that the 3rd years have reached their final semester, it’s time they turned in their future plans and start applying for colleges. Which is a slight problem for both Bokuto and Akaashi as this topic is something they’ve clearly been avoiding up until now. When they were given their future plan papers, students were given a week to fill them out in order to discuss with parents before turning them in. But on the day they were assigned those papers, there was an atmosphere of awkwardness between Bokuto and Akaashi. It was even more awkward on the walk home from school. The entire walk was filled with complete silence. Both were aware as to why, but neither wanted to address it. They even entered the house in silence and completed their homework in silence as they waited for Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto to arrive home. When they arrived home from work, neither mentioned their future plan slips to their parents. They didn’t really mention it at all throughout the week they were supposed to fill them out and turn them in. They didn’t even touch those papers that remained hidden in their clothing drawers.

Neither of them really knew what they wanted to do after high school. It seemed like a far fetched time and place to think about, even though it is only just a few months away. They were scared to talk about it. They were scared because they felt like if they uttered a single word about the future, it would open up scenarios and possibilities of a future where Akaashi and Bokuto wouldn’t be together, side by side. Even though they had made promises to each other that they’d stay together no matter what, they also didn’t want to put the other in a position that would hold them back. Akaashi being the top student in the school with brains like no other, Bokuto didn’t want to hold Akaashi back and make him lose a chance to make use of those brains, making him lose opportunities where he’d flourish in the future. On the other hand, Bokuto may not have the best grades, but he definitely has chances at growing the potential Akaashi knows Bokuto has within him waiting to blossom, and Akaashi can’t hold that back from Bokuto either.

Neither wants to hold each other back, but neither want to let each other go and risk losing something they had just started. Something that has just begun to color their worlds.

Thus, the week passes by rather quickly, without either of the two turning in their future plans like they were supposed to. The missing assignment from the two resulted in their sensei making calls to both Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto, which meant a rather nervous and tension-filled atmosphere at dinner that night.

“Koutarou. Keiji,” Mrs. Bokuto sets down her glass of water after taking a sip. “We need to talk.”

Both Akaashi and Bokuto hitch their breaths in nervous preparation as their bodies tense up.

“Your sensei called us,” Mrs. Bokuto begins. “You haven’t turned in your future plans. I’m a bit bothered by that, but I’m more bothered by the fact neither of you told me or your dad about it. I’m assuming neither of you have talked about it amongst each other either. Why is that? We can all talk about it right now.” Mrs. Bokuto crosses her arms as she leans back in her seat and patiently waits.

But silence is the only response she gets. Both Bokuto and Akaashi avoid eye contact with anyone at the table.

“Sons,” Mr. Bokuto starts. “It’s important we talk about this now. If money is the problem, I believe your mother has already had that discussion with the both of you, so--”

“It’s not about the money, Dad,” Bokuto finally speaks.

“Then what is it?” Mr. Bokuto worryingly asks.

Bokuto and Akaashi both look at each other through the corners of their eyes, not exactly making eye contact, but still gesturing to each other. Mrs. Bokuto notices this and understands completely.

“Koutarou, Keiji. What’s the mat--”

“I’ll talk to them, hun,” Mrs. Bokuto stops her husband as she puts a hand on top of his. One look at each other and the unspoken words is all it takes for Mr. Bokuto to leave and head upstairs.

Once they hear a door close, Mrs. Bokuto looks at the two of them. “I understand what this is about. And because of that, I’m going to say things neither of you will like,” Mrs. Bokuto pauses to take a breath. “I can see and feel the love between you two. It’s a very beautiful thing. I know it. And I also know that because of that love, both of you want to always be together. But you also cannot hold each other back.”

She turns to look at Akaashi directly, “You’re such a smart and talented boy, Keiji. Don’t put that to waste! You should go where you’ll flourish the most. Just because you’ll make a life for yourself, doesn’t mean you’ll stop being with Koutaoru.”

Then she turns to look at Bokuto directly, “Knowing you, the son I gave birth to, I have a strong feeling you’ll want to follow after Akaashi. But you also need to make a life for yourself as well.”

Then she looks at them both, “Just because both of you will be going off to college, that doesn’t mean your hearts will stray away from each other. It just means you’ll have to be away from each other physically for a while. So I suggest you two have a discussion between the two of you  _ now _ .” She starts to get up from her seat. “It’s’ probably best you talk while you clean up dinner. That’s both of you boys’ punishment for not telling us about your future plans. Good night.” She smiles at them before going upstairs.

When she’s gone, neither Bokuto nor Akaashi looks at each other. They pick up the plates in silence. Once they start washing the dishes together, they both open their mouths to say something at the same time.

“Ah, you go first, Bokuto-san.”

“No, you.”

There’s a bit of an awkward silence before Akaashi speaks, “I want to go to college. For sure. I just. . . I still want to be with y--”

“No, Akaashi. My mom’s right. You’re SUPER smart and deserve to go somewhere that’s the best for you. I, too, want to go to college. But I’m not as smart as you, so I probably won’t get in where you’ll be.”

“But Bokuto-san. To me, I don’t care where I go. Just as long as I’m with you. Honestly. And I’m probably only saying this because. . . well. . . to be honest, I have no idea  _ what _ I want to do. I don’t know what I should major in or study or anything. All I know is that I want to just  _ go _ to college. But for what, I don’t know.”

“Heh. Well, it’s good to hear that the top student in our school is in the same boat as me. I also don’t know what I want to do. It’s hard. I don’t know what I’m good at. What I  _ would  _ be good at. Or if whatever I’m good at is something I’ll even enjoy. But for you-- You’re good at everything, Akaashi. So I’m sure you’ll find something before I do.” Bokuto smiles at Akaashi.

“Thanks, Bokuto-san.”

They finish cleaning the dishes and dry their hands.

“And that’s why. . .” Bokuto continues. “. . .even though I’m in the same situation. . . you should try to go somewhere where you’ll do best at. I want to be with you too. . . But I can’t hold you back, Akaashi.”

“You won’t be holding me back, Bokuto-san! Going to a prestigious school or run-down community college doesn’t matter to me! Whatever I decide to major in, it’ll be the same in any school! That’s why I know we can still be together!” Akaashi starts to protest as he feels his chest race with panic.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto holds his hands. “You should decide on your future without thinking about me.”

Akaashi quickly yanks his hands from Bokuto’s, not having any of it. “I don’t have a future if you’re not in it!” he stares offendedly at Bokuto, feeling hurt by his words. “And don’t tell me what I should and shouldn’t do, Bokuto-san. You never have. And it hurts you’re doing so right now.”

Bokuto feels a sharp pain in his chest as he sees the look on Akaashi’s face within that moment. He never liked seeing that expression on Akaashi. Much less being the one to cause it. Bokuto feels a slight regret for the words he just said. But they are true. He clenches his fists.

Akaashi looks down at the floor. “I’ll be going to my room, tonight.” Bokuto zips his head up in hurt shock at those words. “Good night, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi leaves the kitchen with Bokuto standing alone by the sink.

It’s the first night since Akaashi moved in that Akaashi and Bokuto will sleep in their separate rooms. For both of them, it was an overly cold night.

~ ~ ~

The next morning, the air is off between Bokuto and Akaashi. More off than before. Both Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto can sense it during the awkward silence at breakfast.

Before they head off for school, Mrs. Bokuto holds Akaashi back for a moment.

“I know something might’ve happened after I left last night, but I just want you to know something, and let Koutarou know as well.”

“What is it?”

“Just because I had said some things to the both of you that gave you boys a reality check, it doesn’t mean you can’t make the final decisions for your own. Compromises are always a possibility. But that also doesn’t mean neither of you should think without your own best interests. Okay?” She stares at Akaashi waiting for a reply.

At those words, Akaashi’s mind and heart settle a little. “Thank you, Mom. I’ll think about it and let Bokuto-san know.”

“Good.” She gives a bright and warm smile at him.

Akaashi nods with a smile back and leaves.

He chases after Bokuto. On the walk to the station, Akaashi relays the words Mrs. Bokuto gave to him to Bokuto, which leads to him explaining what he concluded with his thoughts last night.

“I thought hard about it last night, and it’s the best I have so far,” Akaashi takes a breath. “I want to go to Tokyo. That’s for sure. To which school, I don’t know yet. Tokyo is only 3 to 4 hours away from here, so I won’t be too far away if you decide to stay here.”

“No! I’m not going to be staying in this town, either,” Bokuto abruptly exclaims, making Akaashi jump a little. “I thought hard about this last night too. I regretted what I said to you because it ended up hurting you. And I’m sorry about that.” Bokuto dips his head down in remorse. Akaashi purses his lips in understanding and silent forgiveness.

Bokuto continues, “And then I remembered my mom said that I’d most likely try to follow wherever you go, which is true. I thought long and hard and after all that, I still want to go after you, Akaashi. Not to the same school necessarily. But I can go to some other school that’s in the same area or somewhere near, that way, we can still be together while both of us make a life for each other.”

Akaashi’s face lights up with an interested epiphany at Bokuto’s idea. “I really like that idea, Bokuto-san. I like it. We should go with it.” Akaashi’s face is all smiles at the decision. A relief filling his whole body, washing away everything from what happened last night.

Bokuto’s heart sighs with calm happiness at Akaashi’s reaction. He smiles fondly at Akaashi, “I like it, too.”

After settling on their final decisions, they reconcile from their fallout from last night, hugging each other after having missed each other’s nightly warmth. Now, all that is left is for the two to decide upon careers.

~ ~ ~

As Akaashi helps Mrs. Bokuto make dinner, he decides upon asking her for some advice.

“How did you decide to go into law and become a lawyer?” Akaashi tilts his head up at Mrs. Bokuto.

“Hmm. . . Well, I was simply inspired by all the people my own mom had helped as a lawyer.” Akaashi gives her his doe-eyed attention. “As a lawyer, she was defending people who’d been wrongly accused, helped wives get divorced from their abusive husbands, settling wrongdoings done by corrupt hospitals and businesses. . . she even helped many wonderful gay couples to get married!” Mrs. Bokuto smiles proudly at the accomplishments of her mother.

Akaashi goes wide-eyed, “That’s possible?? Here?? In Japan??”

Mrs. Bokuto giggles, “Of course! If done right by a smart lawyer.” She winks at Akaashi. “And since my mom did all that justice as a lawyer, I was inspired to do the same. I wanted to help defenseless people with the power of the law since that is what the law is supposed to do anyway. ‘Protect the powerless from the powerful.’ That’s something my mom always used to say. It’s a shame she passed away before I could get my license.” Mrs. Bokuto smiles half-heartedly as she starts stirring some vegetables onto the frying pan.

Akaashi stays in quiet sympathy at her words. After a bit, he manages to ask, “Is that why you helped me get away from my father and adopted me?”

Mrs. Bokuto turns to look at him and gently smiles. “Of course. Helping people the way my mom did, has always been fulfilling. Especially more so since you were such a bright light to my son. I’ve truly never seen him as happy as he is now when he’s with you. Not to mention you’re incredibly intelligent and ahead of your years. You are a wonderful person who didn’t deserve to live in that environment. And helping wonderful people is always the cherry on top as a lawyer.” She grins proudly.

Akaashi smiles at her words and says, “You’re a wonderful person, too. What you do as a lawyer is very admirable and I’m sure your mother would be proud.”

Mrs. Bokuto’s chest stops with a ting at Akaashi’s kind words. “Oh, Keiji! You really are the greatest son!” and she drags him into a tight hug.

“Heyy!! I heard that!” Bokuto yells from upstairs.

Both Mrs. Bokuto and Akaashi laugh. It appears that Akaashi might have found something he’d like to pursue after high school.

Later that night, as Akaashi cuddles into the arms of Bokuto as they are about to hit the hay, Akaashi tells Bokuto of his new resolution.

“Hey, Bokuto-san?”   


“Hm?” Bokuto’s eyes are closed as he lays his head atop Akaashi’s.

“I think I’m going to try to become a lawyer like your mom,” Akaashi says into Bokuto’s chest.

Bokuto’s eyes spring open. He smiles softly and tightens his arms around Akaashi. “That’s great! You’ll definitely become one of the best lawyers in Japan!”

Akaashi feels immense happiness hearing those words and nuzzles his face into Bokuto’s chest. He feels content with his decision.

They don’t talk much after that and go to sleep.

~ ~ ~

The following day, Akaashi is able to turn in his future plans, now 95% completed. He left the school options section blank since he still doesn’t know where exactly he’d like to go for law school. During lunch, he ends up having a discussion about it with Sensei.

“I just want to be in Tokyo. I don’t really care what school I go to, just as long as it’s in Tokyo,” Akaashi reiterates.

Sensei ends up giving Akaashi a list of the top 5 schools in Tokyo for law. “I recommend these schools, Keiji-san. You should try looking into them. With your grades, I know you can get into any of them. So just think about that for now.” Sensei hands him the papers and signals him to head back to class.

Akaashi skims through the papers as he walks back to his classroom. When he walks in, his friends bombard him with questions. He retells what happened with Sensei.

“You’ll definitely get into Tokyo University,” Komi states.

“I don’t doubt that!” Kaori agrees.

Washio nods.

“But what about you, Bokuto-kun? Have you decided on anything yet?” Yukie asks.

“I’m going to Tokyo with Akaashi, but I still don’t know which school to go to nor for what,” Bokuto purses his lips as he scratches his head in indecisiveness.

“That’s okay! You’ll figure it out in time,” Konoha reassures Bokuto with an encouraging pat on the back.

They continue on through the rest of the day. By their final class, one student yells out, “Hey! There’s a shiny black limo parked out in front of our school!”

All the students in the class get distracted by the announcement and all hurry to huddle around the windows. Sure enough, there is a long shiny, and fancy black limo parked right in front of the entrance gates of the school.

“Do you think it’s a celebrity?”

“I wonder why they’re here?”

“Maybe it’s for a movie shoot?!”

All the students get excited and have lost complete focus of the lecture.

“Alright, alright, class! Settle down now! Get back to your seats!” the sensei yells.

They all dejectedly sit back in their seats. 

“You can all admire the limo once class is over,” and right when Sensei finishes that sentence, the bell rings, signaling that class is over.

“Let’s go check it out!”

All the students quickly pack their things and rush out of the classroom.

“Damn kids,” the sensei whispers under his breath as he packs his things to leave as well.

The squad stays behind and takes their time packing up.

“I wonder who it is? And why they’re at our school?” Onaga wonders.

“Who knows? Could be some celebrity related to one of the students here, maybe?” Kaori suggests.

“Whatever it is, it’s going to be hard getting through that crowd to go leave,” Konoha states as he peers over the window, looking at the crowd of students gathered around the entrance and the limo.

“Why don’t we go to the cafe today?” Yukie asks.

“Sure!”

“I’m down!”

“Let’s go!”

Washio nods.

Everyone agrees.

They all start making their way out. They try going through the crowd of students. When they manage to get out to the front of the limo, they pause to stare at it.

“Wow. Sure is a fancy one! Can’t imagine how much money the person inside makes to be riding in one of these!” Komi states.

“Let’s just go. This really isn’t any of our business anyway. Plus, I’m hungry for those sandwiches,” Kaori says as she rubs at her tummy.

Thus, they start walking away from the limo until--

“Akaashi Keiji!”

They all stop in their tracks. They turn around. Akaashi is confused as they all see a very beautiful and elegantly dressed woman step out of the car. She’s wearing an emerald dress with a shiny black fur coat. Her makeup isn’t over the top but it accentuates all of her perfect features: wavy black hair, smooth cheekbones, red lips, dark midnight blue eyes, and long luscious eyelashes.

“Keiji! It’s been a long time!” the woman smiles happily and brightly.

“Do you know that woman, Akaashi?” Bokuto asks, looking just as confused as Akaashi, zipping his head back and forth between Akaashi and the woman approaching them.

“I-- I don’t. . . think so. . .” his brows furrow as he stares at the woman.

“Oh, dear son. You don’t remember me? I guess it has been that long.”

_ Son? . . .  _ everyone thinks at the same time.

Akaashi’s eyes slowly widen big with realization.

“Mom?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza! Bet y'all weren't expecting that, huh????? >_<
> 
> Anyway, I've finally finished my fall semester and all my exams! Which means I might go back to frequent updates like I did during the summer, but I'm not too sure yet since I will be traveling for the holidays, altho I doubt I'll be going out much cuz of the pandemic. Hopefully, if I have any wifi, I'll definitely try to post some chapters during the winter break. If not, I might just continue with the update schedule I have currently going on right now. I'm not too sure yet since there are about only less than 10 chapters left of this fic T_T We'll see! I'll keep y'all updated on my twitter (@ / PerlitaMolina)
> 
> Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Wasn't as eventful since I am trying to set up the finale of this fic so I hope it wasn't too boring T_T These final chapters are really just going to be the final closure for Akaashi's story and for ending their final year in high school ^_^ So I hope all of you who've been reading thus far, continue till the end! ^_^
> 
> Thank you all once again for your kudos, comments, and for reading! <3 Unti the next update!


	30. Disappointment and Hurt

“Mom?!?” Akaashi yells in shock.

Everyone else becomes just as shocked as their mouths slowly drop, looking back and forth between Akaashi and his mother.

Many emotions suddenly start running through Akaashi upon this sudden appearance of his mother. In the moment, he has many things he wants to say and many things he wants to ask. Things he wants to yell at his biological mother who had abandon him when he was little.

But all he can muster up to say is, “What do you want?” His brows crease as he looks at her, not being able to help but feel sudden anger towards her.

“Oh, stop making that face, dear! Aren’t you excited to see me after so long?” she holds out her arms as if expecting Akaashi to run up to hug her.

But he remains in place, still frowning at her. There is a small part of him that can’t deny the excitement of finally seeing his mother after so long. But other emotions outweigh that excitement.

She sighs when Akaashi doesn’t respond, putting her hands to her hips. She continues, “Why don’t we go out to eat and catch up on everything that we have missed! Huh? What do you say?” She smiles a type of smile that does not feel entirely genuine. Almost as if she might be hiding something.

Akaashi looks down in deep thought. He honestly doesn’t know what he should be thinking right now. He wants to go out with his friends, but he also has many things he wants to talk about with his mother. But he also bears the thoughts and feelings of never wanting to be around this woman after leaving him behind to suffer. But there’s also a part of him that has missed her all these years. . .

“Akaashi. . .”

Akaashi gets taken out of his train of thoughts as he feels Bokuto softly hold his hand. He looks up at Bokuto with confused doe eyes.

“You can go with her. She’s your mom after all. We’ll be fine at the cafe,” Bokuto squeezes Akaashi’s hand comfortingly.

Akaashi’s mind and heart suddenly ease. He’s still amazed at how Bokuto has this effect on him.

“Are you sure, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto smiles reassuringly at him.

And then Akaashi nods as his answer.

“Okay, then let Mom know you’ll be coming home late tonight,” Bokuto tells Akaashi.

“Alright. See you, guys!” Akaashi quickly waves at his friends. “Then I guess I’ll see you at home,” and Akaashi gives a tiny squeeze at Bokuto’s hand before walking off towards the limo.

Mrs. Akaashi gestures Akaashi into the limo, getting in after him. Once the door closes, they drive off.

Everyone at the school watches in awe and gossip amongst each other.

“Didn’t Akaashi-kun’s real mom, like-- leave him when he was little? What’s she suddenly doing here after all those years?” Onaga asks.

“I have no idea. . . But it’s good that he should catch up with her,” says Bokuto in defense.

“Well, at least we know he’ll have a delicious meal judging from that fancy limo. His mom must be loaded!” Komi suggests.

“Come on, guys! We shouldn’t talk about Akaashi’s mother like that! Let’s stop talking about it and just head to the cafe!” Kaori says.

“You’re right, sorry. Let’s go, then.”

They start heading in the opposite direction of the limo driving off. Bokuto takes a moment to look back, feeling a little worried for Akaashi. But he brushes those feelings off and continues walking after his friends.

~ ~ ~

“Were those your friends back there?” Mrs. Akaashi asks.

“Yeah.”

“They seem like a good group of kids. I’m glad you’ve associated yourself with the proper people,” she proudly states.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Akaashi says offendedly, brows creasing towards her.

“You’ll know once we arrive for dinner.”

Akaashi looks at her questionably. After she doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, Akaashi turns his head to look out the car window. They ride in silence until they arrive at a very fancy looking hotel.

The chauffeur opens the door for Mrs. Akaashi and she steps out. Akaashi follows after. The chauffeur bows at him and Akaashi bows back. As Mrs. Akaashi approaches the entrance, two doormen open the doors for her as she and Akaashi walk in. One hotel employee waits for her in the lobby and Mrs. Akaashi walks towards him.

“Mrs. Beverly, welcome back,” and the employee bows.

_ Mrs. Beverly? . . . _

“I shall escort you to dinner,” and he beckons them to follow him.

Mrs. Akaashi walks behind him, Akaashi following behind her. They finally arrive in a private eating room, similar to the one Akaashi had celebrated his birthday in. The only difference is the table is smaller, meant for only two people.

They sit down in silence for a few minutes as they both look at the menu. Akaashi isn’t really much looking at the menu as he’s too preoccupied with the many thoughts flowing through his head at this sudden development. Why was his mother here? After all this time, why now? How did she know where he went to school? Where was she during all these years? Why did she leave?

Mrs. Akaashi, on the other hand, wasn’t exactly reeling with thoughts and only looked at her expensive dinner options.

This made Akaashi take the moment to finally break the silence that he was fed up with, “Why are you here?”

At that moment, the waiter finally comes in and asks, “Ready to order?”

“I’ll have the steak, please. What do you want, dear?” Mrs. Akaashi ignores Akaashi’s question.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Akaashi is slowly becoming irritated.

“He’ll have the same,” she smiles at the waiter, still ignoring Akaashi.

“I’ll have your orders out in a bit,” and the waiter leaves with the menus in his hands.

Akaashi continues to stare at his mother, waiting for her answer.

“Listen, Keiji-dear. Do you know how hard it was to locate you? I’ve been trying to look for you for these past few months!” Mrs. Akaashi makes it sound like it was troublesome trying to find her own son.

“ _ Past few months?! _ What about all these years that you were gone!?! Where the hell were  _ you _ !?!” Akaashi is starting to raise his voice in exasperation and anger, his heart now racing.

“Oh, please! What does it matter where I was? I had to embarrassingly find out your worthless drunken father is serving jail time for who knows what and that you’ve happily settled into some other family. The so-called  _ Bokuto _ family, right? Did you not even bother to think about your own mother??”

Akaashi clenches his fists under the table and closes his eyes to contain his anger. He takes a deep breath before slowly opening them to stare calmly and frustratingly at his mother.

“My own mother abandon me when I was barely in grade school. You left no single trace. It was like you disappeared off the face of the earth. Of  _ course _ I’d never think of you,” there’s some spite with his words as he finishes.

Suddenly, Mrs. Akaashi’s expression breaks and she finally appears like a human with emotions. Regret and guilt seem to cloud over her face and her eyes slowly look down, avoiding looking into those blaming eyes of her son as she’s unable to form a response to those words. When Akaashi looks at her now, his heart almost seems to settle, feeling that there is probably more to this situation that what is known, something that he shouldn’t blame his mother for--

The waiter walks in with the food.

“Oh, goodie! The food is here! Thank you, sir!” She smiles at the waiter, her emotional expression completely gone, resumed back to the forced facade it was before.

_ She’s hiding something. . . _

The waiter bows before exiting the room.

Akaashi continues to stare at her intently with a mix of anger, hurt, and confusion. But he remains steadfast with his burning questions.

“You still haven’t answered my question. Why are you here? Why have you started looking for me now?? Why  _ now?!?! _ When you could’ve come for me years ago?! Do you know the hell I went through in that awful house after you left?!” Akaashi’s chest starts beating faster than before, his eyes begin to sting, the back of his throat burning. “ _ Daily _ I had to suffer at the hands of my father! I had to go to the hospital twice because of him! And where were  _ you _ ?!?! Clearly nowhere to be found since none of the officials could contact you! I had no one!!!”

Akaashi’s panting starts slowing down as his eyes stare down at the steak, remembering how warm and welcoming the Bokutos were. “And that’s when the Bokutos were so kind enough to bring me into their family. . . Of course, you’d never know. . .”

Akaashi starts calming down after letting everything out. Mrs. Akaashi remains calm on the outside as she sighs. But again. . . there’s something in her eyes. . . something. . . something like. . . pain? Hurt? Sympathy? Guilt? Whatever it was, Akaashi was unable to see it again as he continued to stare aimlessly at his steak, trying to hold back tears.

~ ~ ~

“Koutarou? Why are you coming home alone? Where’s Keiji?” Mrs. Bokuto nervously asks as she comes to greet Bokuto by himself at the door.

“Oh, sorry, Mom. I guess Akaashi didn’t tell you yet,” Bokuto calmly says as he takes his shoes off.

“What is it, dear? Keiji is alright, I assume? You wouldn’t be this calm if that weren’t the case.”

Bokuto takes a deep breath before saying, “Akaashi’s mom showed up at school today and took Akaashi away for dinner. So I don’t think he’ll join us tonight.”

“Oh. . . His mother?? I thought--”

“Yeah, we all thought so, Mom. But she appeared out of thin air in a limo and I encouraged Akaashi to go with her since it’s been so long. So I’m sure they’re catching up and having a good time right now.” Bokuto smiles reassuringly at his mother.

~ ~ ~

“I’ll ask again. . .” Akaashi takes a deep breath and then looks back up at his mother. “Why are you here? Surely there must be  _ something _ since you’ve randomly decided to look for me only these past few months. So spill it.”

Mrs. Akaashi sighs and puts her hands on her lap, composing herself as she looks back at Akaashi. “Fine. If officials have any records of me, I’m sure they have a tab on where I went when I left.”

“So you leaving with some foreigner is true, then.”

Mrs. Akaashi gives a sharp stabbing glance. “He is  _ not _ just some foreigner. He truly loved me for who I was. He saved me from the hell  _ I _ went through because of your father. You think he only threw fists at you?!” Akaashi’s eyes widen for a moment after hearing that. “Tch. I was living a miserable life until that  _ foreigner _ was gracious enough to get me out of it. He’s an incredible man. He owns and runs a company in the UK where I work as the Director of Marketing. He may still be at the heights of his career, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t looking for an heir.”

Akaashi suddenly pauses in his movements, in his breathing, in his awareness of his surroundings, in his five senses. He slowly begins to gather everything together.

“He knew I had a son in Japan and I thought it’d be nice to start training you to become the heir of his company. You’d be registered under our name Beverly, living with us in London, and you would have to study business and economics in London. There. I’ve said it. I’ve told you why I’m here now. Happy?” She takes a sip of her wine glass.

Even though Akaashi had a feeling, even though he knew in the back of his mind there was something more to his mother’s sudden appearance, he still felt himself fall apart from the inside. There was still a part of him that hoped for the idea that maybe his mother really came back for him to be with him, to reconnect after all these years, to make up for what was missed, to be his  _ mom _ . But no. It was just about money. That’s all. To keep money in their pockets.

“So, what do think, Keiji? Do you accept?”

Akaashi stares scornfully at his mother, “Of course, not. I hate to break it to you, but I’ve already got my future planned. And I don’t plan on making any changes to it. So you can take your offer back to the UK.” Akaashi grabs his things, gets up, and starts making his way towards the door.

“Is it because of that boy?”

Akaashi stops in his tracks.

“I noticed the way you two held hands before we left earlier today. I don’t mind my son being gay, but you could’ve done better than  _ that _ .” She takes another sip of wine nonchalantly.

Akaashi whips his body back around with offensive anger written all over his face. He clenches his fists. “Don’t you  _ dare _ speak of him like that! You don’t even know him! Just like how your foreigner of a husband saved you from my father, Bokuto-san saved me from everything that was hell in my life! It’s more than what you or anyone else could have ever done for me!” Akaashi exhales to calm his heaving. “Don’t come looking for me ever again. I have no relation to you. You. . . are not my family,” and Akaashi slams the door behind him.

The waiter comes in after Akaashi leaves. “Will he be coming back for his food, Miss?”

“No. You can take it,” Mrs. Akaashi stares at her steak. The waiter is about to leave until she calls out to him, “Actually, you can take this as well. I’m not very hungry after all.”

Akaashi is speed walking out of the hotel. When he gets out, he starts running, sprinting down the street, wanting to get back home as quickly as possible. Back to his family. Back to Bokuto.

~ ~ ~

The train ride wasn’t a terribly long one. Wherever his biological mother took him to eat wasn’t particularly far away from home. He walks listlessly to the Bokuto residence. He freezes his hand above the door handle. He’s not entirely sure why he’s hesitating. Maybe he feels ashamed. Bokuto had encouraged him to go with his mother today because he believed it would be good for him. But it wasn’t. The whole meeting was horrible. He felt nothing but sadness and despair about it. He didn’t want to let Bokuto and his family know how much more horrible his biological family is. His mother didn’t care about him. Never did. Probably never loved him either. . .

A teardrop falls to the ground from his face.

In that exact moment, the door opens.

“Akaashi?”

Akaashi quickly lifts his head up in surprise. “Bokuto-san?”

“Sorry to surprise you.” Bokuto is completely unaware of Akaashi’s current emotional state and rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. “For some reason, I had this feeling you were coming home and I wanted to come out to meet and wait for you, but--”

Bokuto is unable to finish his sentence as he gets jumped by Akaashi.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto’s face turns bright red by the sudden act. “What-- What’s gotten into--”

“I’m glad to be back home,” Akaashi quickly says as he buries his face into Bokuto’s shoulder, breathing in his scent that he loves so much. All of a sudden, he’s relieved. Calm. Back to normal. Happy. It’s as if all the events with his mother had never happened. As if he was never crying in front of the house a few moments ago.

“I’m glad you’re back home, too.” Bokuto breaks the hug as he looks down to smile at Akaashi. The smile he loves so much. “If you’re hungry, we just started dinner. Oh! But you probably ate with your mom so you might not be hun--”

“I’ll eat dinner. I’m hungry, anyway,” Akaashi smiles ever so beautifully at Bokuto, making his cheeks have a small tint of pink to them.

“Oh, Keiji! You’re back! I thought Koutarou went out to meet you,” Mr. Bokuto says as he walks down the stairs.

“Keiji’s back?!” Mrs. Bokuto yells from the kitchen. She rushes from the kitchen and the moment she sees Akaashi, her whole face lights up with joy. She runs up to him and brings him into her arms. “Oh, Keiji! I’m glad you’re back now! I was getting a little worried about you!”

Akaashi smiles from above her shoulder, hugging her back. Ah. Yes. This is his family. The one that always had loved and cared about him since the beginning. This is the woman that was the only mother to him.

“I’m glad I’m back, too, Mom.”

She breaks the hug and smiles at him, “Well if you’re hungry, dinner is just about to start! So you can set your stuff upstairs and come on back down.”

Akaashi nods his head once and they all disperse. Akaashi comes back down to sit in his usual spot at the table, between Mrs. Bokuto and Bokuto.

Once they start eating, Bokuto is too quick to forwardly ask, “So how was it with your mom?”

Akaashi freezes as he looks at his food. It’s silent around the table and Akaashi knows that was a question that was lingering in everybody’s mind.

Akaashi takes a deep breath before managing to quietly say, “It wasn’t good.”

The Bokutos all look at each other worryingly around the table, then look back at Akaashi.

Akaashi continues to look down and swallows his food. It tastes so good. The homemade food he’s accustomed himself to. It tastes so good but he can’t help but recall the steak from earlier he didn’t bother taking a bite of. His chest aches. He becomes overwhelmed with emotions. The emotions he was feeling at the front of the house before Bokuto walked out. The emotions he tried denying because it just hurt too much to acknowledge. To feel. He stops denying as the tears slowly flow again.

“It was bad,” he sobs. “It was really bad.” He cries as Bokuto rubs his back in comfort.

Mrs. Bokuto looks at him with worry and sympathetic sadness. Mr. Bokuto looks at him sympathetically as well as he purses his lips. Although it was a relieving dinner for Akaashi, it was also painful as he retold everything that had occurred between him and his mother today. The Bokutos were listening intently and being there for him, like the family he always wanted. The family he already had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know you're feeling it :( we're all feeling it T_T i don't know what else to say, except to stay tuned cuz obviously this isn't the end of Akaashi's mom. Y'all will just have to wait till the next update cuz I ain't spoiling anything! xD See y'all till then! ^_^


	31. Surprise Guest

“Your mom is married to a big corporate CEO in the UK?!?” Komi shouts in shock.

“Yep,” Akaashi nods his head once as he purses his lips.

“And she really only came looking for you because her company needs an heir??” Kaori asks in disbelief.

“Yep,” Akaashi nods his head again, lips still pursed.

“Wow. . . that’s. . . harsh. I’m sorry, Akaashi-kun,” Konoha pats Akaashi’s shoulder in comfort.

“It’s no big deal. I had a feeling she came for me with ulterior motives. So finding out why she came wasn’t that big of a shock to me,” Akaashi doesn’t want to leave his friends in a sulky mood because of what happened the other day. Thus he puts up an act.

“Aw, Akaashi-kun. . .” Yukie frowns with sympathetic hurt as she rubs Akaashi’s shoulder.

All of Akaashi’s friends, including Bokuto, look at him despondently. Which is exactly what Akaashi didn’t want. He had no choice but to tell his friends what happened with his mother since she showed up in a limo that garnered the attention of his whole school. It’s expected his friends would be curious about what happened and Akaashi didn’t want to seem rude if he didn’t say anything. But considering what went down, he didn’t want his friends to feel bad for him. He just wanted to resume the usual fun banter and conversation.

“It’s really, alright, everyone! I have a family already. So I’m really not too bummed out about it,” Akaashi half lies as he smiles looking directly at Bokuto. He really does have a wonderful family that loves him dearly. But he also can’t help feeling dismayed about his mother.

“Well, I’m glad Bokuto’s family has been so good to you that you’re able to think that way,” Konoha smiles at the both of them.

“Thanks,” Akaashi smiles back at Konoha, his encouraging words settling his disappointed heart.

The mood finally lightens up now and they go on talking about other things throughout lunch. Even though they had moved on from the events of the previous day, the whole school didn’t. Students were whispering as they looked at Akaashi everywhere he was. It’s been a long time since he experienced this atmosphere. This atmosphere where he could feel the stares of everyone he walked past and hearing their whispers behind his back. The last time he had felt this atmosphere was during the time he was still getting bullied by those already-graduated third years last year. Oh, how have the times changed now. But despite that, the stares and whispers didn’t bother Akaashi. He has his friends and Bokuto now. Why would he bother worrying about the rumors and gossiping about him? He’s moved on far away from that.

“So Bokuto, have you filled out your future plans, yet?” Onaga asks.

“Ahhh!! Don’t remind me!” Bokuto puts his hands to his ears to block the reminder out. “I still don’t know what I want to do! I’ve only managed to fill out the location box since I’m still planning on going to Tokyo with Akaashi.”

“What about you, Akaashi-kun? Didn’t you have to look for schools to apply to? Have you found any universities or colleges you’d like to go to for law?” Kaori asks, turning her head towards Akaashi.

“Oh, yeah. I have already,” Akaashi responds nonchalantly.

Bokuto quickly zips his head at him, his response being news to him since Akaashi hadn’t mentioned any of that to him yet.

“I’m actually interested in going to Senshu University since they have a pretty good law program there.”

“Senshu?! Don’t you plan on going to Tokyo University?! Or Keio? Meiji? Hosei? Any of the top schools in Tokyo?!?” Komi asks in shock at Akaashi’s school choice.

“Haha!” Akaashi nervously laughs as he scratches the back of his head, “I would but I’m not really interested in going to those schools. They may be the best, but they are expensive and I doubt they’ll give me a scholarship.”

“But you’re like-- like the number one student in our school!! You’re super smart! You’ve helped all of us pass our exams!” Komi is still in disbelief.

“Oh, come on~! I’m not  _ that _ great,” Akaashi is feeling a little embarrassed by the praise. “Plus, I don’t need to go to some prestigious school to get a law degree. And the school is in a really nice spot by the city of Tokyo!” Akaashi happily explains.

“Well, if you’re happy about it, can’t stop you.”

“When are the entrance exams for it?” Saru questions.

“Sensei said I probably won’t need to take the entrance exam because of my grades. He recommended I try applying regularly first.”

“And when’s the deadline?” Kaori asks.

“Next week, actually.”

“Woah! Really?!” they all stare at him admiringly and surprised.

Akaashi exhales a breath out of the stress of the upcoming deadline, “Yep!”

Bokuto pats him on the back, “You’ll get accepted for sure, Akaashi!” 

Akaashi looks up to see Bokuto smiling proudly with all his teeth showing. The encouraging act calms Akaashi’s stress, settling his heart.

“Thanks,” Akaashi smiles fondly with gratitude back at Bokuto.

“We’ll all be cheering for you, Akaashi-kun!” Kaori cheers.

“Yeah!!” everyone else cheers along. Washio just nods with a small smile.

“Thank you, everyone,” Akaashi feels a spark of joy and hope inside his chest. It fills him up enough to forget about yesterday and enjoy the rest of the day without worry.

~ ~ ~

“Senshu? That’s a pretty decent school for law. I know you’ll get in,” Mrs. Bokuto proudly assures Akaashi as she stirs the food on the pan.

“I hope so,” Akaashi sighs as he pushes a button on the rice cooker to start the rice.

“Oh, don’t be so negative! You WILL get in!!” Mrs. Bokuto makes a tiny fist pump to motivate Akaashi.

They continue to chat happily as they prepare dinner until they hear a knock at the door.

“I wonder who that could be?” Mrs. Bokuto peers out from the kitchen.

“I’ll get it!” Bokuto yells as he sprints down the stairs.

They hear the door open.

“Oh. Hello. . . Mrs. . . Akaashi,” they hear Bokuto say at the doorway.

Both Mrs. Bokuto and Akaashi rush from out of the kitchen the moment they hear Bokuto’s words. And sure enough, Akaashi’s mother is standing at the door. Just as she was elegantly dressed the day before, she’s wearing a high brand velvet green coat with a soft black dress underneath. A diamond necklace wraps around her neck. Her makeup, again, isn’t much but enough to highlight her perfect facial features and structure. She has a beautiful perfect red lip again like last time. No matter how you look at her or what you know about her, she’s still undeniably beautiful in every way. It’s no wonder Akaashi is so attractive to both men and women.

“Hello. Um. I’m sorry for disturbing you right now. I just. . .” Mrs. Akaashi looks down nervously as she fidgets with her hands.

Mrs. Bokuto is able to sense Mrs. Akaashi’s atmosphere with her female and motherly intuition, thus she quickly says, “Oh, it’s no problem! Would you like to have dinner with us, tonight?”

Akaashi whips a confused face towards her. But he knows Mrs. Bokuto is a much more intuitive person than him and would never want to cause him to feel hurt or discomfort. Thus, he idly trusts Mrs. Bokuto’s invitation.

“Are you sure? I assume Keiji has already told you--” Mrs. Akaashi feels hesitant about the welcome.

“Don’t worry,” Mrs. Bokuto shakes her head with a reassuring smile. “As a mother, I’m sure you have a reason for coming here.”

Mrs. Akaashi’s eyes widened slightly at Mrs. Bokuto’s words, shocked at her intuition, but also touched by her understanding.

“Alright, then. Excuse me,” she bows before entering. She takes her coat and shoes off at the entrance.

“You are welcome to sit down and wait on the couch while we finish making dinner. Koutarou, why don’t you make some company for her?” Mrs. Bokuto gestures to her son.

Bokuto, still standing in confusion and awkwardness, quickly goes to Mrs. Akaashi to guide her to the living room.

“Alright. . .” Mrs. Akaashi awkwardly follows Bokuto to the living room.

Mrs. Bokuto and Akaashi go back to the kitchen.

“Um, I do trust everything you say and do, but. . . I just have to ask. . . Why?” Akaashi doesn’t hold his curiosity back as he starts chopping up some raw chicken meat, handing the pieces to Mrs. Bokuto to lay them on another pan.

“You’ll find out once you have another talk with her. As a mother myself, I can tell she has more to say to you. So we should break the ice a little by having dinner with her first,” Mrs. Bokuto gives a small reassuring smile.

“I hope you’re right. . .”

Meanwhile, in the living room, Bokuto and Mrs. Akaashi sit in awkward silence. Mrs. Akaashi just looks down at her crossed hands nervously. Bokuto slowly looks at her, and now that he’s looking at her up close, he’s able to realize how truly beautiful Akaashi’s mother is. He now knows where he gets his looks from.

“You’re very beautiful, Mrs. Akaashi,” Bokuto bluntly says without thinking.

_ AH!!! Stupid me! I spoke my thoughts out! That must’ve sounded so weird!!! _

“Huh?” Mrs. Akaashi quickly looks up at him, distracting her from her thoughts. “Oh, thank you. . .”

“I can definitely see where Akaashi gets his good looks from, haha,” Bokuto laughs nervously as he tries to make conversation, not wanting to seep the awkwardness from his sudden compliment.

“You could say that I guess. . .” Mrs. Akaashi isn’t too keen on the compliment, knowing how Akaashi must be feeling about her.

“What do you mean by that? Akaashi is really really beautiful! And so are you! Which makes sense cuz you’re his mom!” Bokuto has unleashed his extroverted self, already forgetting about his worried awkwardness from before.

Mrs. Akaashi giggles at Bokuto’s eccentric personality. She decides to tease him a bit, “I see you are very much into my son’s looks. Is that all you’re after?”

“Oh, no way!” Bokuto’s arms are up in defense. “I mean-- Akaashi  _ is _ really beautiful and I definitely admire and love his beauty, but that’s not what caught my heart.”

Mrs. Akaashi is taken aback by Bokuto’s good-hearted honesty. She blinks at him with focus, waiting for him to elaborate.

“Akaashi. . . he’s really smart, reliable, and funny. He’s also honest. Too honest sometimes. He’s considerate and always looks out for other people. He’s a hard-worker. So much so it inspires others. He’s also the most strongest person I’ve ever met after my mom. He’s really mature and very understanding, too. He’s also super kind. He’s. . . the most wonderful person I’ve ever met and I would never want to trade him for anything.”

Bokuto gets lost, staring into space as he walks about Akaashi with such love. Mrs. Akaashi only stares at him with a softly stunned expression. The corner of her mouth slightly tips upwards as she blinks downwards with afterthoughts.

“If that’s how you think of my son. . . then I’m glad he’s with you.”

Bokuto quickly looks up at her in shock at her words.

“I wasn’t able to witness or be with that Akaashi Keiji you speak of. . . I was. . . never there for him,” her head dips down solemnly. “So I’m glad you were there for him.”

Bokuto purses his lips in thought as his eyes look downward. Once he has a response, he quickly looks back up at Mrs. Akaashi. “If that’s what you think, I think you should tell that to Akaashi.”

Mrs. Akaashi brings her head up to listen to Bokuto again.

Bokuto continues, “To be honest, I kinda don’t like you for the harsh things you said to Akaashi because it made him feel really sad and I hate seeing Akaashi hurt. But I also want myself to look good in front of my boyfriend’s mom, so. . . after hearing you say that, I don’t think you meant to be so harsh to him yesterday and I recommend you tell your whole heart out to Akaashi cuz that’s the only way he’ll fully understand you.”

Mrs. Akaashi opens her mouth to protest, but Bokuto starts again, “Akaashi will listen to you again. He’ll probably also forgive you if you apologize properly. Like I said, Akaashi is a very mature and understanding person. You just have to be very honest with him.”

Bokuto smiles reassuringly at her.

“Thank you. . .” Mrs. Akaashi takes a moment to digest Bokuto’s wholehearted advice. She suddenly feels guilt and tries to atone for it, “I’m sorry for haven spoken ill of you yesterday.” She smiles apologetically at him.

“That’s okay. I forgive you. I can totally understand why you’d say that about me.”

Mrs. Akaashi creases her brows in confusion at him. “What do you mean? You’ve been there for my son while I abandon him! I can imagine all the wonderful things you must have done for my son.”

Bokuto shrugs his shoulders a tiny bit in agreement. “That may all be true, but I don’t think I’m exactly. . .  _ fit _ to stand by his side.”

“What do you mean?” Mrs. Akaashi tips her head slightly to the side in confusion.

“The thing is. . . I still don’t know what I want to do after high school. Compared to Akaashi, he’s got things sorted out and is on his way to law school in Tokyo.” Bokuto really is too much of a social butterfly for his own good as he talks about their futures.

“Law school?” Mrs. Akaashi feels a little excited learning about her son’s future dreams.

“Yeah! Akaashi’s SUPER smart! The top in our school! And of course, that gives him all the opportunities in the world and he’s decided upon following my mom’s footsteps to become a lawyer.” There’s a sort of sparkle in Bokuto’s eyes as he endlessly talks about Akaashi.

“Oh. . .” Mrs. Akaashi feels a slight ache in her chest after hearing those words. It is to be expected, however, as she was never there to inspire her son like that.

Bokuto doesn’t really notice Mrs. Akaashi’s dismay and continues talking, “Since he’s so smart, he’s definitely going to become Japan’s greatest lawyer! Akaashi looks really happy, too, now that he has a dream he wants to accomplish.”

Bokuto smiles happily as he remembers Akaashi’s jovial expressions whenever he talks about going to law school. But then, he sulks as he brings his head down, “But compared to me. . . I don’t have a dream.” Mrs. Akaashi blinks as he stares at Bokuto with focus. “I don’t even know what dream to have. I’m not as smart as Akaashi, but it’s not like I can’t go to college. I just simply don’t know where to go. I do want to go to Tokyo with Akaashi, I just don’t know what school to go to. And I certainly don’t know what I want to do once I find a good school. And because I don’t know my own future, I feel like I can’t confidently stand by Akaashi’s side. At least not right now while I’m so undecided.”

Bokuto doesn’t know why he’s saying all of this to someone he just met. These are thoughts he’s kept to himself and hasn’t told Akaashi. He didn’t want to bother Akaashi with his indecisive dilemma when Akaashi is already busy with getting ready to apply for Senshu and has been feeling excited about it. His worries about his undecided future would just be in the way for Akaashi. But somehow, he’s able to talk freely like this with Akaashi’s mother. Probably because she looks so much like him it almost feels like he’s talking to Akaashi about his problems.

“Hmm. . . Well, have you looked into careers or jobs you’d want to do in the future? Doing some research on that can be a good start to help you figure out your future.” Mrs. Akaashi begins to reciprocate advice to Bokuto.

They continue to talk while dinner gets made.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, as Mrs. Bokuto and Akaashi prepare dinner, they are able to hear the slight resonance of Mrs. Akaashi and Bokuto talking from the living room.

“I wonder what they’re so adamantly talking about?” Akaashi asks as he scoops out rice from the rice cooker onto five small bowls.

“Well, Koutarou was always the social butterfly type. I’m not too surprised that he’s managed to strike up a good conversation with your mother,” Mrs. Bokuto says as she starts putting cooked up chicken and stir-fried vegetables into five separate plates.

“Now that you mention that, I don’t think I’m that surprised either. If it weren’t for Bokuto-san’s extrovertedness, I probably wouldn’t be here right now.” Akaashi smiles to himself as he pours some miso soup into five other small bowls.

“Well, if that’s what you think. Then I guess I’m damn grateful for my son’s mouth that never shuts up,” both Mrs. Bokuto and Akaashi laugh as they finish laying out the plates on the table.

Mrs. Bokuto walks over to the living room where Mrs. Akaashi and Bokuto are. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but dinner is now ready and you may take your seats at the dinner table,” she smiles and gestures them to the dining room.

They all sit down. Mrs. Bokuto sits at the end of the table like always. Akaashi and Bokuto to her left. And then Mrs. Akaashi takes a seat at the other end of the table across Mrs. Bokuto. It’s when they are all seated that Mr. Bokuto arrives home from work.

“Okaeri~! We’re just about to have dinner now, so just come over and sit, dear!” Mrs. Bokuto notifies her husband as he hangs up his coat and takes off his shoes. He walks over and does a double-take as he notices another person joining them for dinner.

“I see we have a guest tonight!” Mr. Bokuto states as he takes his spot next to his wife.

“Dear, meet Mrs. Akaashi. Keiji’s mother,” she gestures a hand to Mrs. Akaashi as she introduces the two.

“Mrs. Beverly, actually,” Mrs. Akaashi nervously corrects.

“Oh, right. Sorry about that!” Mrs. Bokuto worriedly apologizes.

“Oh, no! It’s actually okay, I guess. That is a name I’m only referred to in the UK. Just call me by my first name. Kana is fine,” Mrs. Akaashi nods in reassurance.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Kana-san,” and Mr. Bokuto puts out a hand to shake towards Mrs. Akaashi.

Mrs. Akaashi reciprocates, “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” Both Mr. Bokuto and Mrs. Akaashi nod once at each other.

The air is still a bit awkward around everybody at this sudden predicament and Mrs. Bokuto is quick to attack it.

“Well, now that everybody is here, dig in!” And they all go into their meals.

To keep the awkward silence away at bay, Mrs. Bokuto makes the effort to start a conversation. “So where exactly do you work at, Mrs. Akaashi?”

Mrs. Akaashi takes a gulp of her food before answering, “I work in my husband’s company in the UK. They are a company that specializes in making all sorts of products, services, and businesses. We create from clothing brands to housing appliances to even chains of small restaurants. It’s a fairly large company. The fifth largest in the UK, to be precise.”

Everyone is for sure wowed by that information. It makes Akaashi’s background much more extraordinary even if he was never aware of it until now.

“And what do you work as?” Mr. Bokuto asks.

“I’m the head director of the marketing team. I’m basically in charge of making sure we profit out of everything we create and run,” Mrs. Akaashi explains.

“So you specialize in marketing, then?”

“Yes, I have a bachelor’s degree in Marketing and a master’s in Business & Economics.”

“Wow! That’s impressive!” Mr. Bokuto’s eyes widened back in amazement.

_ Marketing. . . hmmm. . . _

Bokuto gets a sudden inspiration from this new information about Mrs. Akaashi.

“Where’d you go to school?” Mrs. Bokuto asks.

“University of Tokyo.”

Everyone has wide and impressed eyes as they stare at her in awe.

_ Looks like Akaashi gets his looks AND brains from his mom. . .  _ Bokuto thinks as his eyes peer a little to look at Akaashi in wonder.

“Why, you’re certainly cut out for your job then! I’m impressed!” Mrs. Bokuto compliments with a smile at Mrs. Akaashi.

“Oh, it’s not much really. I just studied hard all throughout high school and college. So my efforts are just paying off, you could say.” Mrs. Akaashi smiles humbly as she stares down at her plate.

Akaashi eyes her with intense focus and slight confusion. This is certainly not the same mother he met with yesterday. A spark of hope lights up within himself, but he also can’t help but find his mother’s change of attitude suspicious. He’ll continue to put up his guard.

“Where did you work while you were in Japan?” Mr. Bokuto questions.

“I was a regular employee on the Marketing team of Furudate Corps.”

“Furudate Corps?!?” both Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto say in shock at the same time.

“Yes,” Mrs. Akaashi continues nonchalantly. “I landed my first job there after getting my master’s and that is also where I happened to meet my current husband since his company and Furudate were collaborating on a project here in Japan.”

Everyone remains impressed and shocked.

“Once I moved to London with my husband, I worked hard to make my way up to the Head Director of Marketing at his company. I didn’t want to take advantage of the connection I had to my husband,” Mrs. Akaashi explains.

“Well, it’s no wonder our dear Keiji is so bright! You have such an intelligent and successful mother!” Mrs. Bokuto enthusiastically says as she pats a hand over Akaashi’s hand.

Akaashi blinks up his eyes at Mrs. Bokuto, trying to understand why she’s so intent on making such a benevolent atmosphere with his mother. He doesn’t say anything to protest because he knows Mrs. Bokuto is doing all of this for a reason.

Instead, he says, rather awkwardly, “Uhh. . . Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“Oh, please. I was never there as a mother for Keiji. He’s like that because that’s who he is on the inside,” Mrs. Akaashi smiles softly with a tinge of hurt on her face. She recalls all the wonderful things Bokuto had said about her son. Things she didn’t get to know about her son without someone else telling her since she was never there to witness her son grow into the person Bokuto speaks so wonderfully of.

Akaashi brings his eyes to her with a stunned expression at those words. Maybe it’s okay to have a little hope.

“Well, you may say that. But you’re here now,” Mrs. Bokuto says with a soft sympathetic smile towards Mrs. Akaashi.

Mrs. Akaashi’s eyes flinch wide with touched emotions at those encouraging words from Mrs. Bokuto. She’s so touched by them that she abruptly stands up, shocking everybody around the table, making them jump a little. She stares nervously with glassy eyes at Akaashi and then back to Mrs. Bokuto. She takes a deep breath before quickly bowing towards Mrs. Bokuto across the table.

“Thank you,” she firmly says.

“For what, Kana-sa--”

“For having taken in my son,” Mrs. Akaashi bites her lip as her eyes begin to sting, her body still bent in a bowing position so no one sees her struggling effort to hold back her emotions.

“Thank you. . .” she couldn’t hold in the tears. “Thank you. . . for having been a mother to Keiji when I couldn’t. . . Thank you. . .” she starts to sob.

Akaashi stares in shock at his mother with his mouth slightly agape. Why is she crying like this? Why is she thanking Mrs. Bokuto like that? Why? Why wasn’t this the attitude Akaashi witnessed yesterday? Why? What is the reason for this sudden change of heart? Akaashi really doesn’t want to be fooled twice and can’t help but question it all.

Mrs. Bokuto simply smiles softly at Mrs. Akaashi. “There is no need to thank me. I only did what I could to help out the person my son deeply loves.”

Mrs. Akaashi looks up as Mrs. Bokuto speaks, her face tear-stained. Surprisingly, none of her makeup is smudging a single bit and it makes her look just as beautiful as she cries.

“Although,” Mrs. Bokuto continues, “I will say, I do love and care for Keiji like a son. He’s been a wonderful asset to our family. I don’t regret nor will I stop caring for him like a mother. I never go back on my decisions.”

Mrs. Akaashi sits down slowly with fixated eyes on Mrs. Bokuto as she continues to speak, fully understanding her.

“And I can tell that you, too, want to be able to care for Keiji as a mother. Whether or not you came for him with an initial hidden agenda. However, I believe that is something for the both of you to discuss. But only after we finish eating,” Mrs. Bokuto smiles reassuringly at Mrs. Akaashi.

Mrs. Akaashi’s eyes slightly widen with newfound confidence and comfort. She straightens her back and composes herself.

“You’re right. I’m sorry for interrupting dinner like this,” she grabs some napkins to pat away her tears. She sighs with relief as she continues to eat, “This is absolutely delicious, by the way. Thank you for allowing me to have dinner with you all.” She smiles brightly and honestly at Mrs. Bokuto.

“You’re welcome,” Mrs. Bokuto replies with a small smile.

They all continue eating and talking. Well, the talking was mostly amongst the three adults and occasionally Bokuto. Akaashi was still remotely quiet, still trying to process everything and questioning everything. He prepares himself for the obvious talk he’ll end up having with his mother soon.

They finish eating and clean up. Once the final dish is put away, Mrs. Bokuto gestures to Mrs. Akaashi and Akaashi, “You two are welcome to talk at the table or in the living room. The rest of us will be upstairs, so don’t mind us.”

“Thank you,” Mrs. Akaashi bows her head from where she’s still sitting at the dinner table. Mrs. Bokuto gives a nod of reassurance towards her. She then gives a comforting pat on Akaashi’s shoulder before going upstairs after her husband and son.

Akaashi slowly makes his way to the table without looking at his mother. He then takes a seat beside her. He slowly pulls his eyes up. He takes a gulp and a deep breath.

“Well. . . Let’s try this again. . . I guess. Tell me  _ everything _ . I’ll listen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi~~~ wonder what they're going to talk about O_O guess you'll have to wait to find out!
> 
> Anyways, super sorry for the delay in this update. I got really sick last week. Was having bad tummy problems and couldn't muster the strength to type or do anything. I tweeted out there wouldn't be a chapter last week and for those readers who don't have twitter or aren't following me, I'm so sorry if I left you waiting for an update! T-T But I am feeling all better now so no need to worry about me! ^_^
> 
> And I don't want to alarm any of you, but there is about 5-7 chapters left!!! T-T It honestly feels too surreal that I've managed to actually bring this story to life and I'm always happy by how many people have picked this up and have left such wonderful comments! Thank you all for reading! <3 Until the next update ^_-
> 
> If you want, you're welcome to follow my twitter @/ PerlitaMolina for any sudden updates!


End file.
